The Other Side of the Moon
by Heaven9
Summary: AU, K&K, B&K, present day; You said you love your husband! But how can you really love a man that you barely know? Kaoru Kamiya Himura, you don’t know your husband.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of the Moon

Author's Note: I've been reading rk fics for over 4 years but finally I had a reasonable idea for a fic. I don't know if there are other fics with similar ideas. If there is, please do tell because I don't want to be accused of stealing ideas. English isn't my native language so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors that you may find. Thank for your attention. I hope you will not be bored with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Never in a million years! I only own the RK episodes that I taped. But… ^.^ I can dream, can't I?

Summary: AU, K&K, B&K, present day; _You said you love your husband! But how can you really love a man that you barely know? Kaoru Kamiya Himura, you don't know your husband._

Prologue

"You have been married for 2 years for heaven's sake!! You should have a kid by now!" A green-eyed woman shouted.

"Hey Misao, could you say that louder? I don't think that the people sitting back there in the restaurant heard you."

"Uh… Sorry Kaoru. I guess I…" The green-eyed woman tried to apologize, bowing her head in the process to avoid looking the raven-haired friend, sat across her. After a moment of surprise and speculation the lively and spacious restaurant returned to its routine.

"There is no need to apologize but there are certain things that you know that I don't like to talk about and that is one of them." Explained the raven-haired woman while looking with a sudden interest to her cup of coffee.

"I want you to know that whenever you want I will always be there to help. If you have a problem you can call me in the middle of the night, even if it is just to talk, okay?"

"Okay Misao. But calling in the middle of the night it isn't a good time." A wicked smile appeared on Kaoru's red lips. "You might be busy, I don't want to provoke Aoshi's wrath by interrupting your… nightly exercises…"

"Damn you Kaoru! You don't lose a chance, do you?!" It was always easy to embarrass Misao, Kaoru had to agree with that.

"Nope! Calm down Misao, it was just to break the ice." Kaoru said while looking to her watch. " Time flies! I've to go. Do you want to drop you at home?"

"Nice try, I'm not an invalid woman, I can walk you know." Answered Misao while she tried to get up.

"Misao, you are my best friend, it would be a crime if I let you go alone… Besides, Aoshi would kill me."

"Will you be requiring anything else, ladies?" Interrupted the polite voice of the waiter.

"Only the bill please."

"Right away. It will be just a minute."

"Kaoru, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Did Aoshi talk with you?"

"About what?"

"About me. Did he ask you to be my nanny?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kaoru tried to evade from the question by paying the lunch and heading towards the exit door.

"Kaoru! He did, didn't he?! I knew it. Damn that man! Sometimes he can be so… so… so…"

"Over protective?" Kaoru opened the exit door to allow Misao to pass. "In case you haven't noticed, one more month and you will be as large as Santa Claus…"

"Kaoru!" Shouted an irritated Misao that embraced tenderly her swollen belly, quite visible through her heavy winter coat.

"Just relax Misao and try to understand Aoshi's position. "_She_" And pointed to the belly "is your first child. It is natural that he is over-protective. He loves you beyond reason."

"I know Kaoru, but sometimes it's difficult with his stubbornness. I'm entering in the 8th month, he already settled the rules: no more sex for the next months."

"Don't be a child. He is just thinking about your welfare. I do believe that the next months will be painful for him as well on that particular area."

"Hey I never thought about that…"

The bip of the car alarm is heard and Kaoru opened the passenger door of her red commercial Opel Corsa and helped an unusually large Misao to sit down. Although petit in features, Misao's pregnancy really suited her. The thought crossed Kaoru's mind while taking her own seat behind the steering wheel.

"You know, you and Kenshin have a confortable financial life. Why don't you sell this old car and buy a new one?"

"No way Misao. You sound like Kenshin! I love this car too damn much! It was a present from my parents." She turned the key in the ignition and the car's engine roared into life.

"You know, I… Well… I can't wait to tell. It was supposed to be a surprise but…"

"Come on Misao…"

"Aoshi and I, we are thinking about inviting you and Kenshin to be this little girl's godparents. What do you say?"

Kaoru looked to Misao in honest surprise.

"You are serious Misao?"

"Yes I am."

"As for Kenshin I don't know but… as for me, it would be an honour Misao Machimachi Shinomori."

"Thank for being my friend."

"Okay now, let stop with this sentimental wave or I won't be able to give classes this afternoon. What would my students say?"

"By now I would be bored of giving classes. No offence Kaoru."

"Not taken."

"You had so many dreams, dreams that could become true. I don't understand. Why did you give up of them?

"I didn't give up, I just had to postpone them in sake of my marriage."

"Well I'm honest friend, I don't see you giving classes or doing paper work for the rest of your life. It doesn't suit you. And you know what? It is time for to be a m…"

"Stop Misao!" Kaoru interrupted in a rash way. "I'm perfectly happy giving classes at the University and for the time being there will be no small Himura. Got that?!"

"Okay, okay… But… Why?"

"Misao!"

"Just tell me way why and I will leave you alone."

"You don't give do you?"

"I'm as persistent as my love."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I swear by the life of my little girl."

"It is serious then. Mark my words, I do want to be a mother, and if I could it would be right now but…" Kaoru hesitated while she paid attention to the traffic.

"But?"

"Kenshin says that… Well he doesn't want to be a father, at least for the time being."

"So it's Kenshin, uh?

"Not a word Misao."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two friends. Misao spaced out while Kaoru commanded her car to leave the busy streets and enter in Misao's quiet neighbourhood.

"By the way Kaoru, where is Kenshin today?"

"In a boring lawyer's Convention in Lisbon. He called me this morning."

"Boring uh?"

"To be honest Misao, I don't blame him when he stays a bit upset because I ignore his amazing retellings of his adventures inside a courthouse. There isn't a better way to fall asleep, after 10 minutes of his stories, I'm sleeping as a baby."

"That's bad Kaoru."

"I know but I can't help it. I do love my husband but I'm the first to admit that the sparkle has gone out."

"Not even the bed saves it?"

"Not even the bed. He hasn't touched me for a month."

"What?"

"He is always too tired."

Misao looked to her friend with an understanding expression. She can't see her friend's sparking dark blue eyes but she can tell her sadness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2****nd**** Author's Note:** I've just revised this chapter! (17/04/2005) If you see any mistake, please inform me! Thank you!


	2. Saudade

The Other Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer:** I want to make a statement. I. Do. Not. Own. Rurouni. Kenshin. As a matter of fact I own nothing. Sad life…

Author's Note: I've been reading rk fics for over 4 years but finally I had a reasonable idea for a fic. I don't know if there are other fics with similar ideas. If there is, please do tell because I don't want to be accused of stealing ideas. English isn't my native language so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors that you may find. Thank for your attention. I hope you will not be bored with the story.

Two more things (Am I boring or what? Never mind…): I forgot to mention, don't be surprised if some characters appear to be little _out of character_. As for the rating, it may change in future. Now I'm done. Thank you for your patience. Obrigada.

Chapter 1 – _Saudade_

"After a hard day of working there is nothing like going home." Sighed a young man with spiky hair that sat comfortably in the cosy jet plane seats.

"I should kill you rooster head!" Growled a long black haired lady, sitting behind him.

"But you can't fox lady because you love me too much."

"Shut up! Unlike some people I do work you know! I need to have the report complete by the time we land!"

"What do you mean by that fox lady?!"

"Don't bother yourself, Miss Takani." Interrupted a tall dark haired man elegantly dressed in pilot's clothes. "What she is trying to say is that you almost blew up tonight's operation because of your stupidity Zanza."

"Hey Okashira, don't push on me too!"

"You deserve it Zanza. You were a total idiot tonight if that was humanly possible."

"I didn't know you had sense of humour Okashira."

The tall man known as Okashira looked to another man sitting a bit further from Zanza and Miss Takani with a laptop in front of him.

"I wasn't joking Teken."

"Then my apologies Okashira." Answered back the man with a polite and graceful smile upon his face.

"Why do I have to take the blame?"

"Because, Zanza, _He_ will not be pleased to know that there was a flaw in tonight's operation." Intervened a rich masculine voice from the shadows of the back of the jet.

"Don't give me that shit! We completed our mission didn't we?"

"Indeed. But I don't like flaws, much less him." The same voice sounded again from the shadows, this time closer of the group.

"Ah Battousai. I have your things here." Said Teken. From the shadows a man, shorter than the Okashira or Zanza, appeared dressed in a dark blue suit. His amber eyes tried to adjust to the light. Long red hair tied in a low ponytail framed his flawless yet strong face. With precise steps he headed towards Teken.

"My car is at the airport?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Your briefcase." Tenken put a black leather briefcase on top of the small working table and opened it for examination. "Papers from the lawyer's Convention, your passport with brand new stamp, courtesy of the Portuguese authorities, bills from Tejo Hotel and one or two restaurants, a local newspaper and sweets, a small souvenir from Portugal. I think it's all." Battousai took the briefcase.

"Tenken?"

"Yes?"

"My wedding ring."

"Oh, you are right, I almost forgot." Visibly embarrassed, Tenken opened a small metal box and retrieved a gold wedding ring.

"Thank you." Battousai replied while put the ring back into its place.

"We are about to land in 10 minutes." Said Aoshi before returning to his seat as pilot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I have to admit Battousai, it would be extremely hard for me to put up with this façade." Okachira's words break the silence in the BMW.

"This was the life that we chose. There's no turning back. By the way, how is your wound?"

"Fine. Just a scratch." Repliesd a visibly tired Okashira that lightly touched a wound on his right wrist.

"If you say so. But that doesn't take Zanza's responsibility."

"He is not prepared."

"He is more than prepared. And he will have to bear the consequences." Okashira's face turned slightly to face the red haired driver. Battousai's face remained emotionless.

"You intend on punishing him?"

"Yes. That's our code."

"We both know the reasons that led him to act so foolishly. Miss Takani was in danger."

"Since when did you become so partial, Okashira? Zanza committed a severe mistake that could have cost our lives. That wound on your wrist is proof enough to punish him. Emotions are a dangerous weapon."

The car stopped smoothly in front of a house and Aoshi opened the passenger door.

"Indeed you are right Kenshin Himura. But I would have done the same thing if Misao was in danger."

A moment of silence settled until the voice of Kenshin is heard again.

"See you tomorrow Aoshi. Give my regards to Misao." A faint smile appeared upon his lips.

"Say hello to Kaoru for me." Keenshin nodded, Aoshi closed the door and the dark grey BMW left the place at an amazing speed.

Inside the car, Kenshin was lost within his thoughts. A few kilometres separated him from his wife but the road looked far longer. Aoshi's words echoed inside his already tired mind. He couldn't ignore them but there were things that had to be done.

Suddenly the cell phone started to ring. Without a second thought, Kenshin picked it up.

A known number flashed upon the screen.

"Shishou?"

"Weren't you supposed to be at home already Baka Deshi?"

"I believe we had a serious discussion about that damn nickname, isn't that right?"

"I don't remember. The age is catching me."

"Shishou, that's hardly true. Cut the crap, what's the problem?"

"Always straight to the point... Well be at the Cliffs Park in 10 minutes."

"What could possibly be so urgent that couldn't wait for tomorrow?"

"Get your ass here in 10 minutes."

And the line went dead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the age of 50, Hiko Seijuurou was no ordinary man. He was a businessman of worldwide known success that had come from a humble origin. Although the success he caused among women was quite known he never had the desire to marry. Cold mannered for outside, Hiko Seijuurou revelled to have a good nature deep down. The prove…? A small boy with warm violet eyes and red coloured hair that he found in one of his trips and consequently adopted…

From where Hiko Seijuurou stood a small river that crossed Cliff's Park could be seen. A woman that was walking by could not help but to look to Hiko's profile: a tall robust man with a long dark hair caught in a low ponytail. Well conserved indeed for someone of his age.

From afar, the sound of the bells of a Church cut through the silence of the night. Hiko looked impatiently to his gold watch. 11 p.m.

As sensing a familiar presence Hiko looked towards a shadow that was approached, by the illumination post.

"Shishou." Acknowledged Kenshin.

"It's about time Baka Deshi."

"What is the problem?"

"To be frank I'm worried with you."

"With me? _Do I_ have a problem?"

"Stop with the sarcasm. I've been paying a closer look to you lately."

"And?" Answered a visibly impatient Kenshin.

"For how long will you be able to maintain this? While you were out I visited Kaoru and what I've found saddened me."

"What do you mean by that, Shishou?!"

"What I saw was nothing but a shadow of the Kaoru I once knew. She may not appear but she is dying for the inside."

"Kaoru is my wife and consequently my problem to bear. Stay out of this Shishou."

"Or you will do what? Kill me?" With the hands in his pockets, Hiko took slow steps around the figure of Kenshin. "Kill me then. I stand here now not as your boss but as your father. From the beginning my position has been quite clear: I never agreed with your wedding. It's hard to maintain a marriage and it's even harder to maintain a masquerade with a person with whom you are bonded."

"I believe I never asked for your opinion about that."

"As usual. No matter. After all you blame me for so many wrong things in your life. We will continue this conversation on another time. You are still too proud to admit certain things."

"May I go now?"

"Impatient. It seems you missed Kaoru…"

"What I miss" Kenshin fought to keep his voice controlled "is my bed and a good night of rest."

"Right Baka Deshi... In that case I'm anxiously expecting for a report on my desk first thing in the morning about tonight's operation."

"Miss Takani took care of the group's report and I will deliver mine when I have the time to write it. May I finally go?"

"Just go Baka Deshi. It's impossible to put up with you when you are like that!"

Kenshin turned his back to Hiko and started walking away from him.

"Good Baka Deshi."

"Good night father."

Even from a certain distance Hiko was able to hear the whispered desire of his adopted son and his throat tightened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The house was extremely quiet involved in darkness. Already inside Kenshin locked the door. Nothing was out of place his senses alerted. A second exploration with his senses allowed concluding that the female owner of the house was sleeping peacefully in their bedroom. A smile appeared on Kenshin's lips.

Without making any noise, he crossed the spacious living room, climbed the stairs and headed towards the bedroom. After opening the door Kenshin remained still for a few second contemplating the raven-haired sleeping beauty laid across the bed.

She is beautiful…

Quickly discarding his clothes, Kenshin took a pyjama's pants from the closet and approached the tempting bed. Sitting slowly on his side of the bed, he took another look to his wife. With a trembling hand Kenshin desired to touch her. Without courage he allowed his hand to travel over her soft curves without actually touching her. Warmth emanated from her being and warmed Kenshin's solitary spirit. His eyes flash bright amber and Kenshin closed his eyes. The next time he opened them a warm violet took over.

His wandering hand cessed its movements and a strange yet warm feeling took over Kenshin. A strange emotion in his heart craved for human contact. That emotion impelled him to take Kaoru in a tight hold while pushing the bed clothes over their shivering forms. Kenshin breathed in deeply the sweet aroma of Kaoru's hair.

"Tadaima love. I missed you so much." Even whispered, Kenshin's words seem to reach to Kaoru's sleeping conscience.

"Kenshin… I missed you so… much…" Mumbled Kaoru while her warm dark blue eyes greet the sight of a mass of red hair before her. Too tired for anything else she fell asleep again.

Kenshin's hold tightened unconsciously while hearing Kaoru's steady heart beat and he soon fell into a deep slumber as well.

The high moon appeared magically from its hideout, behind the heavy clouds and entered delicately in the bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well, that's it. I hope you like it.

For those who do not know the meaning of the word _Saudade_, it's a Portuguese word that means to be homesick, to miss someone or something.

**2****nd**** Author's Note:** I've just finished revising this chapter. (17/04/2005) If you find another mistake please tell me! Thank you very much!

**The space dedicated to my reviewers:**

**Ginny-cry: **My first reviewer! (Bows in deep respect) And considering this humble story one of her favourites! My God! Ginny-Cry, of course I don't mind. I just hope you won't regret. Thank you! A thousand times thank you!

**scythe195:** I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'm trying to write as much as I can but this is exams' season… -.- (Looks to the pile of books to read gathered in a corner of the bedroom.) Thank you! A thousand times thank you!

**nes: **A minha grande surpresa quando vi as reviews: uma companheira portuguesa por estas bandas!! Foi de facto um delírio quando li a tua review que, tenho de confessar, foi uma grande inspiração para mim. Tenho de confessar que foi preciso alguma coragem para finalmente decidir-me a publicar algo. Tenho sempre a sensação que está péssimo. Mas isso não interessa!!!! Adorei as tuas palavras!!! Espero que consigas encontrar algumas respostas com este capítulo em relação ao comportamento do Kenshin. Tentarei fazer um esforço redobrado no sentido de publicar mais rápido mas os malditos exames não me deixam. Agradeço-te imenso pelas tuas palavras e mil vezes obrigada!! Um beijinho do tamanho de Portugal!

**Shinken-Tamura Yoshimi: **I promise that I will continue working on this for it is very important for me. Thank for your words of support!!! It's a tremendous gratification to read your words of appreciation. A thousand times thank you!

**.: **What can I say? I can't reveal all yet but let just say that K&K relationship is a confusing one. But hey, bear in mind that I love K&K and B&K couples. Thank for your words! A thousand times thank you!

**Reignashii: **I'm glad you find it interesting! Thank you for your words! A thousand times thank you!

For all of my reviewers a kiss from the size of Portugal!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the best!!!!!

See you all in the next chapter!!!!!!


	3. Decisions

The Other Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; I'm just messing around with them for my pleasure only.

Chapter 2 – Decisions

The pure whisky tasted like fire on his throat. It was late in the morning but the report had to be finished soon. A gentle tap on the door brought Kenshin back to reality.

"Come in."

Zanza opened the door with a certain precaution. It was clear in his mind the reason why he was here, of all places: Kenshin's office. Without stop typing on the keyboard, Kenshin gestured for Zanza to sit down in one of the cosy black leather chairs. For five minutes Kenshin remained typing the report without opening his mouth or take a look to Zanza.

Zanza was clearly nervous. His fingers were continuously playing with the buttons of his light grey suit. His eyes wandered through the spacious office. The sunrays invaded the office becoming somehow offensive to Zanza's tired eyes. His eyes focused instead on Kenshin's profile. Before him was a strange man. A person could be easily deceived by Kenshin's appearance, he was not a big man nor was he robust but Zanza knew that that wrong interpretation could represent a dangerous mistake. When they first met, Zanza had made that mistake and that cost him one week in a hospital.

Who could have thought that a skinny man like Kenshin was considered to be the best international agent?

Kenshin was older than Zanza by 5 years. Zanza, currently with 24 years, had been recently promoted to a field agent, all due to the faith that Kenshin deposited in him. Zanza had no desire to disappoint his old friend but this new situation was far more difficult than he had predicted.

"Sanosuke Sagara." Kenshin's cold voice broke Sanosuke's reverie. "Can you guess what I was doing?"

"Last night's report…?" Came an inhibited answer.

"Correct. It was very hard for me write this report but as the chief of operations, I have to make decisions."

"Kenshin, I know it was…"

"Don't interrupt me Sano. I warned you. When we are in the field there is no individualism or heroic acts, there is a group that becomes a unique being. When we are out there we become one and we have to work as one or the consequences can be far more severe than the ones we suffered yesterday." Kenshin rose from his chair and turned his back to Sano. "You had a direct order. By no situation you were allowed to leave your post."

"But you saw it Kenshin! Megumi was in danger! I had to do something!" The emotion rose in Sano's voice.

"And without thinking you left Aoshi without a cover. Damn you Sano, when will you grow up?! This is no game, this is our job! There are rules! I'm sorry but I've come to a decision." The gravity of the situation at hands made Kenshin turn around and face his friend. "You will be removed from the active for the time being. You will be revaluated."

"Kenshin, you can't…"

"I already did. Deliver me your identification as an agent and seek the chief of the psychological department. That's all."

Sano's right hand tightened into a fist. He knew what he did. Defeated, Sano took his identification card from his lapel, threw it to the desk and left the office closing the door behind him loudly.

Kenshin sighed. It was always hard to make those decisions. But maybe now Sano would have enough time to make a self-conscious test and take his own conclusions. Or at least he hoped so.

Suddenly the female voice of his secretary echoed in the office.

"Mr. Himura?"

"Yes?"

"Your wife called you right now but you said not to be disturbed so I informed her that you were in a meeting with a client."

"She left a message?"

"No sir."

"Good. Thank you Mrs. Brown."

Once again his job prevented his wife from speaking with him. Kenshin sighed for a second time. Kaoru was indeed a patient woman. He picked up the phone and dialled Kaoru's cellular phone number making sure first that the communication occurred in a secure line. There were risks that couldn't possibly be taken.

"Hello?" Asked the warm voice of Kaoru on the other side of the line.

"Love, sorry, I believe that Mrs. Brown explained the reason, didn't she?"

"She did. I just wanted to talk to you. When I woke up this morning you had already left."

"I had some important papers to deliver and a new client to meet. Where are you?"

"I'm in the teachers' lounge. It's time for a little pause."

"Listen Kaoru, how does lunching together sounds?"

"You really have time?" Kaoru's voice seemed to lighten suddenly. Kenshin couldn't resist but to chuckle from his wife' sudden joy.

"Really… How about 1 pm? I will pick you up."

"That's fine by me. I will be waiting. Bye!"

"See you later love."

Kenshin allowed the phone return to its original position and took a gulp from the long forgotten glass of whisky. Everything was returning to normal but he couldn't shake a nagging feeling from his mind. It was as if something was about to happen.

"It's too early to be drinking Himura." The smooth voice of Aoshi came from the door.

"Is there a specific time to drink my friend?"

"It's not normal. Something wrong…?"

"Just trying to calm myself. I've been jumpy all morning; I can't meet Kaoru like this."

"You are lunching with her?"

"Yes."

"Trying to compensate her, huh?"

"My friend I advice not to do that too." Kenshin's facial expression hardened and his voice lowered.

"Shishou?"

"Yes. Now if that isn't too inconvenient I would like to change the topic of conversation."

"As you wish. We have the location of the second drug dealer."

"Where?"

"An old ceramic factory, 2 km from the city."

"I know the place. Tell Tenken to run a configuration program of the perimeter. We are going to pay him a little visit."

"Agents?"

"You, me, Tenken, Joshua and Miss Takani. Contact the task force of the police. We need backup."

"You already suspended Sano?"

"Yes. I understand your reservations about Joshua but now there's no one else capable enough." Kenshin opened one of the drawers of the desk and retrieved his personal gun. "I'm off for lunch now." After the gun being placed in its right place, on his waist, Kenshin headed towards the door but before exiting the office, he turned to face his friend.

"Aoshi, a favour."

"Sure. Say."

"It has been a long time since the last time we practiced..."

"I will be at 3pm in the training field."

"Thank you." With these words Kenshin left Aoshi by the door of his office and went to his secretary.

"Mrs. Brown? I will be off for 2 hours, anything reach me through the cellular."

"Of course Mr. Himura. Have a nice lunch."

"Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well class, that's all for today. Don't forget the next week's exam." Kaoru saw her students leaving the auditorium. Charlotte, one her most dedicated students, came to her.

"Teacher do you know anything about Mrs. Rodorin? She teaches us Sociology."

"No one spoke with you?" Charlotted shook the head forming an expressive no. "Well, Mrs. Rodorin is very sick but I believe that you will have classes soon. A new teacher has been hired to substitute her."

"Okay, I will tell my class. Thank you." Charlotte's boots echoed in the auditorium while she headed towards the exit. Kaoru took another look to the now empty room.

"Kaoru?" A delicate female voice interrupted Kaoru's wandering thoughts.

"Tae. Come in." A woman in her thirties entered the auditorium carrying a briefcase and some books. Short dark brown hair framed her oval face.

"Kaoru, finally I have some time. I found Misao on the other day and she was worried with you. What's the problem my friend?"

"Nothing Tae."

"Huh… Nothing will come of nothing… That was what _King Lear_ said." Tae and her literary considerations… That was always able to put a smile upon Kaoru's red lips.

"You have been married for two years to a strange man Kaoru, admit it."

"Oh Tae, don't you start too. I love Kenshin and that's enough."

"Enough? You have to admit, he is a bit weird and he can be so clumsy sometimes."

"That's a normal flaw in a human being Tae!"

"I have to admit that he seems to care a lot for you. But there are some times that it seems that he is so distant and cold towards you…" Kaoru lowered her head; she had no desire to look to her friend. "Remember that time Kaoru when I invited both of you to my party? Remember that big gorgeous guy? He spent the entire night glued to you and Kenshin had no reaction to defend you."

"Thanks Tae for remembering that…" Kaoru's voice resembled like acid.

"My point is: he doesn't pay you the attention you deserve."

"He is a dedicated lawyer. He works hard…"

"Too hard… If I was you…"

"If you were I?" Asked Kaoru with a renewed interest.

"Well dammit, _you_ are a woman, a woman with needs…"

"Say it Tae!"

"I would have another man to warm my bed. I wouldn't wait forever."

"Shut up Tae! Never!"

"These are just hypothesis Kaoru but you have to face them!"

"No! Never Tae! I love my husband!!"

"You are too naïf sometimes Kaoru, tell me, never crossed your mind that Kenshin may have a lover?"

"A lover?" Whispered a very disturbed Kaoru.

"Yes, another woman. Who knows?"

"No, that's not true… Kenshin would never…"

"I'm sorry if I may sound too insensitive but you have to think in everything. I've learned my lesson well from my two failed marriages. There are neither fairy tales nor everlasting love. What is left is an aggressive world."

With that Tae left her alone. Long minutes passed and Kaoru continued to look to the emptiness. Unshed tears fought for release.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Curious violet eyes looked with profound interest to their object of attention: Kaoru. A rather distracted and distant Kaoru he could say. Something was wrong.

"Kaoru?"

Her husband's voice brought her back to reality.

"Yes? You were saying something? I'm sorry…"

"That's alright. Are you not hungry?"

"Uh?"

"Are you not hungry, Kaoru? You hardly touched your food."

"Not much…"

Something was very wrong with Kaoru. Putting the sweetest smile he could manage he was determinated to explore Kaoru's mood.

"What's wrong with you love?"

That definitely caught Kaoru's attention for the worst reason. That was exactly the question she was trying so hard to avoid.

_Damn!_

Surprised dark blue eyes tried to mirror her husband's sweet expression in order to cover her mood.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

_Don't ask! Just don't ask!_

"You were never a good liar but if you don't want to tell me, that's alright." Kenshin's face assumed suddenly a rather goofy expression. "Come on, eat. I don't want to see my wife as a skinny woman."

That was it. Kaoru had to laugh with that. It never failed.

Kaoru looked to her husband with a bemused expression and decided the pick up the forgotten spoon. A dramatic change of topic was required and soon. Kaoru knew that Kenshin dropped the issue for the time being but she could never tell.

"So how did your trip go?"

"It was fantastic; I have to take you to Portugal one of these days. Lisbon is a beautiful. And the convention… Oh Kaoru, it was so interesting! Remember Jonathan Osborne? That friend of mine of the university? Well I found him there. It was a reunion, an amazing reunion…"

And that was her Kenshin. The man who loved his job, sometimes more than his personal life, Kaoru thought with certain dismay. A soft smile illuminated her features. Kenshin was so excited retelling his adventures… Nothing else bothered her confused mind, she loved her husband and she believed in him. She wanted to. There were no hidden secrets in Kenshin's life. It was impossible. As for Kenshin' feelings, he wasn't a man of open feelings preferring instead to be reserved and quiet about it. It was natural for her; Kaoru had long learned to live with unspoken declarations of love.

_I love you Kenshin Himura and nothing can change that._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note:**

That's it for today. I really wanted to answer to my reviewers but I don't have enough time. But I promise that I will give a special and personalized **Thank you!** to all of those who reviewed.

Anyway I still have time to send you kisses from Portugal!!! Until the next chapter!!

**2****nd**** Author's Note:** I've just revised this chapter! (17/04/2005) If you find any mistake don't forget to inform me! Thank you!


	4. Echoes from the Past

The Other Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: Believe me, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Really. You don't believe? I'm serious. Who can prove that besides me? (Thinks hard!) Santa Claus!!! Why? Because I asked Santa (well, it looked more like a threat…) to give me Rurouni Kenshin for Christmas and he simply showed the long (I mean _really_ long) list of people who desired to own Rurouni Kenshin… Well, I tried…

Chapter 3 – Echoes from the Past

Darkness

The room was quiet and involved in semi-darkness. The light of the afternoon sun had extreme difficulty entering in the spacious _dojo_ due to the closed windows. Several kinds of weapons hung on the white walls. A shadow remained sat against one of the walls.

Breath

The rise and fall of the chest of the dojo's only occupant was calm and steady. His eyes were closed in deep concentration, a clear sign that he was meditating. A Japanese sword was resting by his side on the floor.

A deep sigh was heard and his eyes welcomed the surrounding environment. Piercing amber took the sight of the sword. His sword. The red-haired leaves the sword and observes his calloused right hand.

Death

He was alone most part of the time and yet he had no desire to be alone. Loneliness meant nightmares and nightmares meant past. It was a simple association that his mind formed. There were moments that he desired to forget everything but another part of his consciousness screamed for fair punishment. Yes, to remember and to suffer. That was his punishment. Violent and disturbing nightmares plagued constantly his dreams unsettling Kaoru sometimes during the night but she never questioned only provided comfort and that was _heaven_ if there was such place.

There was no absolute silence for him. Every time he was alone his ghosts were never far from his conscious.

There were times he could hear their screams, their voices screaming for forgiveness or revenge. Dry throats, voices slowly choking in their own blood. He could hear them so well, screaming for him.

There were times he could see the blood, their blood flowing freely from the severe wounds he had just caused. Wounds provoked by a sword, a Japanese sword, a _katana_. How many times did he look to the blood spilled on the floor and was able to see his own reflection?

There were times he could even taste and smell their blood, that sickening metallic taste haunted constantly his sharp senses…

But one thing disturbed him: he couldn't remember their faces. When he tried hard to remember them he wasn't able. Only faceless came to his memory, a crowd of faceless men that he fought with and killed for a better tomorrow.

His hands were covered with so much blood and yet a second chance in life was given to him. No,no… Not a second chance, a third one. God was indeed benevolent with him… Why? He could not tell.

Life

The image of a smiling Kaoru came to his mind on the day of their wedding. He thought so many times about the reason that led him to marry her. He tried to convince himself that he did not know. How he liked to fool himself…

He was selfish, yes; he was indeed selfish for desiring to keep her to himself even though he had no normal life to provide to the spirited woman. His façade was ignorant but he was not a blind man. He knew how much she loved him; he could read her like an open book. It was a mystery to him: how could she be able to love a man she barely knows? She was desired among men, he was well aware of that yet he had to maintain his blindfolded façade in order to keep her sane.

How he desired and dreamed to reveal himself to her, to show her how he really was but that idea was usually put aside with such strength. He would scare her, shake and shatter so violently her perfect world. His Shishou was right: to marry with Kaoru was a mistake… For her own good he should leave her but he couldn't, he had no strength to do so. Something pulled him to her.

Stubbornness had led him to this marriage, not love, he was well aware of this, wasn't he?… His mind agreed but his heart denied such thought.

He hated himself… He hated himself so much… The weight of reality was slowly falling upon his wife's shoulders: something was terribly wrong with their weeding. She was becoming a sad and confused person. Their lunch together was enough to show him that. He could easily bet that someone had a serious talk with her, trying to open her eyes to her situation. He could even guess that someone tried to convince her that he had a _lover_. How ridiculous! Unmarried or divorced women and their hypothetical little world!

Control

He cared for his wife, he really did but he was always trying so hard to keep his feelings under control, a control that was slowly slipping from his hands. He… hadn't touched his wife for a month… Why? For fear, for fear of loosing control like the last time he had her naked on his arms, so beautiful and vulnerable, moaning and begging for his touch. He almost lost his control then. Almost. He could swear that he had seen his deep amber eyes reflected on Kaoru's eyes then. He prayed that he was wrong, that she had never got the chance to see amber. When he came to his senses, he had to play the little act of the dominant person on bed that takes the first step, that pleasures himself without thinking much, that ends all too soon…

Mine

A wave of possessiveness swept across his mind. She was so innocent; he had been her first and only lover and things were to remain like that. He exerted power over her. He had forced her to make serious and painful decisions…

She desired to be a mother but he could not bring himself to do that. He considered that men like him should never have children. He carried too much blood with him…

He looked to the ceiling suddenly.

Maybe one day…

"Ready Himura?"

Aoshi had arrived. He was unusually late.

Kenshin gets up from his sitting position and turns around to face his friend who stood by the door across the dojo. His naked feet welcomed the cold wooden floor. With graceful movements Kenshin picks up his katana.

"I'm ready."

"Fighting in the dark?"

"I have no problem with that. And you?"

"Me neither. I'm sorry I'm late." Offers Aoshi while takes off his tennis. "Misao wasn't feeling well."

"Anything serious?"

"No, she's just tired."

Aoshi enters in the dojo carrying a long sword.

"I forgot to ask you but I had a guess that you didn't want to practice with wooden swords or protection. Am I right?"

"You are absolutely right Aoshi."

Kenshin moves to the middle of the dojo and Aoshi mirrors his movements.

"For old time sake?"

"For old time sake Battousai."

A genuine smile blossoms on Kenshin's lips while he positions himself, sword by his waist and a strong hand ready to draw it. Aoshi prepares himself by drawing his twin kodachis and takes his time observing Kenshin's body expression. After some minutes of mutual observation Aoshi run towards Kenshin and attacks him.

The sound of the clash of metal echoes in the dojo, both man remain unmoving, kodachis versus katana.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really but thank you anyway Aoshi. Now if you don't mind we are in the middle of something here." The tone of Kenshin's voice becomes a playful one and with that he disappears.

"Fine then." Answer Aoshi while senses his friend's next move and turns around just in time to avoid the katana's sharp blade.

With a considerable space between then they stop, looking to each other with sudden interest.

"You know we were just warming up."

"So now its time for serious things Battousai?" With these mocking words Aoshi seems to disappear only to make what it seems a circle around Kenshin.

"The waterfall jitsu? That's a waste of time…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru couldn't help but to curse herself. She wasn't supposed to be here of all places and yet here she was, standing in front of a three-storied building that look abandoned, a visible contrast comparing with the surrounding business buildings. People passed by so deeply emerged in their own lives ignoring their surroundings. The noise of the cars was loud but Kaoru didn't care about it. Kaoru's eyes watered as she took the sight of the broken windows. Her curiosity takes over and decides to force the main door and for her surprise it opens with no effort at all.

That's strange…

A second or two is required to adjust to the semi-darkness. A small corridor stands before Kaoru. Several papers are scattered all over the dark floor. Graffities decorate now the once white walls. Closing the door behind her, Kaoru walks through the familiar corridor that gives to an empty hall. Kaoru takes the sight of a wooden staircase and decides to climb it. Slow and cautious steps disturb the silence of the hollow building.

Kaoru fights back the tears. The sight before her is something that she had never had the desire to see. With the staircase behind her, she enters in a large room. The once well-polished wooden floor can no longer show reflection. Dust covers the place and spider's webs adorn the corners. Some few more steps lead her to the middle of the room. Some wooden sword lay broken on the ground. In front of her a small altar remains even though it's clear that some things were stolen. Raising her eyes a bit she sees a wooden plaque with carved black letters.

Kamiya Kasshin Dojo…

Kaoru can't no longer hold her tears.

Assistant Master: Kamiya Kaoru

The defeated form of Kaoru falls on the dirty wooden floor.

Master: Kamiya Tetsuro

Her resistance brakes down and violent sobs rock her trembling body.

And she would have remained like that all afternoon but she wasn't alone in old dojo.

Out of nothing a delicate hand holding a handkerchief materialises in front of Kaoru. Her tears stop suddenly and she turns around, curious to know to whom does the hand belong. Expecting some sort of unpleasant encounter she is surprised to find a young woman elegantly dressed in a business suit with wavy blond hair framing a rounded face.

"On other conditions I would be forced to call the authorities but I don't think that you have come here with evil purposes." The educated voice of the young woman echoes in the dojo.

Kaoru looks to her, studying her for a moment before accepting the handkerchief. A low thank you escapes from her lips.

"Don't need to thank."

A little bit calmer, Kaoru gets up and dusts her wrinkled clothes.

"I'm sorry… I know this is… a private property… but…"

"May I know who are you then?"

"I'm… the daughter of… the first owner of this dojo…"

"Ah… So you are Kaoru Kamiya."

"Yes."

"Well, I'm Sarah Robertson, I'm an architect."

Surprise takes over Kaoru's features.

"An architect?"

"Yes. Well, I presume you do not know but this property was sold again. You seem disappointed…"

"I'm… trying to save enough money to buy this dojo again."

"So you have missed your opportunity Miss Kamiya. This dojo was sold a month ago and I'm here to estimate a budget about the recovery of the building."

"Who is the new owner?"

"A man named Rodrigo Leon but I've never met him. Its seems he desires to put this dojo working again.

"It's a good sign but I still can dream… Maybe one day…"

"I can understand your desire but for what I've gathered he had a fixed idea about this building and when the ex-owner manifested the desire to sell it he was the first to present a proposition, the higher one."

"I see." Kaoru's voice falls below a whisper. Nothing in her life was going well she had to admit that. "It's getting late… and I'm delaying your work Miss Robertson. I have to go."

"Are you okay to go on your own? You seem a bit pale to me."

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Without looking back Kaoru leaves the dojo oblivious to the odd expression that the woman young has upon her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The lights of the dojo were closed and that was a sign that no one was inside the dojo or at least that was what a young operative that decided to train, thought. In his ignorance he turns the lights on of the spacious dojo only to see two male figures engaged in a fight.

"Hey guys, come here!" Whispers the young operative to his partners close by.

"What's the problem Matt?

"They are training!"

"Who? Are you kidding? The lights of the dojo were closed!"

"But they are here!"

"Who dammit?!"

"Okashira is fighting with Battousai!"

"Really?!"

The curiosity takes over and the small group gathers in the entrance of the dojo assisting the fight. Even though the lights were turned on, they didn't stop fighting.

"They were fighting in the dark you say?" Whispers the only female voice of the small group.

"Exactly. It's amazing, it's very rare to see these two training."

Aoshi and Kenshin were more than aware that they were not alone: first the lights then the small audience. But that was no problem to them. Their commitment to their particular fight was far more important. They needed to train and they needed to remember.

After two hours both were already panting hard and completely sweated. Aoshi had no longer his white sleeveless shirt on and that allowed the vision of his numerous scars spreaded across his chest and back. His sweatpants showed some rips but there was no visible wound except for the bandage that still remained around his right wrist.

As for Kenshin he was no better condition then Aoshi. His black clothes were ripped in several places and his fire-like bangs that came loose during the fight were now surrounding his flawless and beautiful face covering his eyes and his facial expression. This was a problem for Aoshi, it was becoming harder and harder to read Kenshin.

Both were tired but they still enough strength to continue with the fight for hours if it wasn't the affairs that waited for them. The fight was about to come to an end and both knew it.

Concentrating his strength Kenshin heads for a final attack, catching Aoshi off surprise and knocking from his left hand the kodachi.

The audience watched with awe. This was a unique opportunity and all the operatives were aware of this.

Aoshi gathered his forces to position himself while he was waiting for Kenshin's final attack.

Their movements were so fast and precise that no one from the _audience_ dared to bet a name. For a moment both men seem to disappear only to stop with deadly precision in the following moment. The operatives not even dared to breathe as they looked to the men that now stood in the middle of the dojo unmoving.

The tip of Aoshi's kodachi was near the Adam's apple of Kenshin while Kenshin's katana was almost touching Aoshi's chest, with a perfect aim towards his heart.

Kenshin was the first to move from his position.

"Almost Battousai, almost."

"If you say so…" Says Kenshin with a mocking voice before turning to the _audience_ that stood completely still by the door of dojo. "Are you going to train or not? We are finished here."

Kenshin's rich voice is enough to wake the group from their collective reverie and they quickly enter in the dojo.

"I think we scared them." Aoshi assumes while he collects his things.

Both men start to laugh while they exist from the dojo.

"We took longer than we were supposed to."

"But it worthed Aoshi."

"For old time sake Battousai. Shower?"

"Yeah…" But his cell phone interrupts Kenshin's answer. He retrieves the cell phone from a pocket of his sports bag. His eyes narrow when he recognizes the number.

"Yes? I see. Thank you. Keep in touch."

"A problem?" Inquires Aoshi while he sees his friend putting the cell phone away.

"No."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Everything is set?"

"Yes Battousai." Answers Tenken while looks to the computer screen. "According to the thermic scanner, we have ten individuals inside the compound."

"That won't be a problem." States a short man in his late twenties.

Aoshi looks to the man with a hint of amusement.

"Note one: we are here to take the drug leader, Santos, with us, alive. Note two: we have order to shoot down everyone who offers resistance. Any questions?" Kenshin's cold voice breaks the silence inside the freezing van.

"The police task force?" Asks the only female element of the group.

"They will be here in 10 minutes Takani. No radio contact until I say so. Silence is vital or we will lose him again. Put your masks on."

Everyone except Tenken and Takani covers their faces with black masks.

"Tenken?"

"Yes Battousai?"

"Pick up your weapon. You are coming with us tonight. Takani you will remain alone. You know the proceedings."

The short man gets up from his seat and takes an authoritative attitude.

"Battousai I don't think that taking Tenken with us is a good idea."

"And why is that?" Asked Kenshin.

"He has no field experience and he can commit the same mistake Zanza committed. I believe Battousai that you don't have good intuition when choosing new field men." Answers the short man while he checks his gun.

Kenshin heard the words with an almost like deadly calm but his patience had limits. Strong wrists pick up the short man by the front of his black wool turtleneck and unceremoniously throws him against the cold wall of the van.

"You dare to question _my_ authority Joshua?" Even though Kenshin's voice is a low hiss, his words provoke a frightening reaction in the short man. "Here I'm the authority. Tenken goes. You only returned to the team because there is no one else qualified. My decisions are my responsibility, are we clear?"

Joshua shocked the head but Kenshin desired for a verbal answer and insists again.

"I said are we clear?"

"Y…Yes!" Kenshin allows the shaking form of Joshua to fall.

"Now compose yourself."

Aoshi opens the back door of the van and Kenshin give the order of departure. Guns on their hand, the team scatters across the perimeter of the old factory. A moonless night reigned.

Heading towards the goal of the mission Kenshin scans with extreme attention his surrounding. Something was not right. He still had that irritating feeling from the morning. 10 people were supposedly inside the abandoned factory but he had a feeling that there was someone else there. But who?

Putting those thoughts aside, Kenshin entered in the factory through a broken window of the basement. A long and dark corridor was his following route. His night vision glasses confirmed that no one was in the corridor. The corridor lead to a door and by the door stood two men.

_Casualties._

With the silencer fixed to the end of his gun, he shot both men without arising alarm. His target was on the other side of the door. He looked to his watch and established radio contact with the rest of the group.

"In position?" Kenshin asked with a whisper.

In a fast succession of time came the affirmative answers of the rest of the group.

"Now!" Order Kenshin while kicks the door, taking it down in the process. "Nobody moves!"

Aoshi fights with one of the bodyguard that offers resistance while Joshua takes another man down which leaves him unaware of a sudden attack towards him. A shot is heard and the man falls besides a surprised Joshua that looks for the owner of the gun that saved him. Tenken…

Kenshin points the gun to a man' skull that was calmly drinks vodka and ignoring totally the chaotic scenario around.

"Santos."

"Battousai. It took you sometime but you finally did it." The man's lips formed a smirk.

"It is over Santos. Let's go." The man's cimarron eyes take the sight of his fallen men and only then he gets up. Tenken pulls a pair of handcuffs and throws them to Joshua who advances towards the man.

Outside the sound of the police sirens is heard. As chief of operations Kenshin is the responsible authority to talk with the police. He gives a sign to Aoshi and leaves the room. Before he has opportunity to exit the distressed voice of Takani is heard through the radio.

"Watch out! A eleventh presence came out of no where and its heading towards your position!"

"Cops?"

"No!"

Kenshin leaves the room only to be stopped by the sight of a gun pointed to his head.

Kenshin's amber eyes widen from surprise.

"It has been a long time Battousai."

Tomoe?…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note: **My exams are finally over and now I can take a deep breath. It has been a _long_ semester…

I'm not sure about the name of Kaoru's father; if I'm mistaken could you please enlighten me? Thank you very much.

I apologise for the spelling mistakes you may find! *cough* (I mean, you will find…) *cough*

Tell me your opinion/comment/critic/suggestion about this. I'm eager to know.

The promised personalized **thank you** to my reviewers, my inspiration:

Reviewers of the 2nd chapter!!!!!

**Pagan:** I'm glad you loved it. Thank you very much.

**.: **Thank you very much and there are enough proofs to come (I think… ^.^), don't worry.

**Shinken-Tamura Yoshimi:** Thank you very much for your words! I promise that I will continue this, no matter what.

**reader-kikilala: **Thank you very much! I'm glad you are finding it interesting, it means a lot to me. Once again I apologise for the spelling mistakes…Thank you!

**nes:** Olá! É sempre tão bom poder escrever em português aqui! Quando à ambiguidade do Kenshin andas mesmo lá perto, espero sinceramente que os próximos capítulos clarifiquem algo. Obrigada pelo conselho e estou a tentar segui-lo. Um beijo grande Agnes!

**cc:** Thank you very much!

**Kao-gurl:** Well, a new chapter! Things seem to have a slow development but suspense will continue to be around! Thank you very much!

**kittycat:** I'm sorry if it is a bit confusing but as far as I can tell, Kenshin is indeed lying to Kaoru but with time, answers will come. Thank you very much!

**Keirin-Sama:** You are absolutely right. Thank you very much!

**Scythe195:** Thank you very much! Here, a brand new chapter! I hope you like it!

**Reignashii:** You will see… Thank you very much!

**Mirai:** Thank you so much! Well… I also hope that Kaoru will stick with Kenshin until the end… ^.^

**Nanakiyoda: **That's good to hear. You took a ton from my shoulders… Thank you very much!

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you very much! Portugal salutes Puerto Rico!

**miki: **So many questions... Don't worry; in future you will have your answers… Thank you very much for your suggestion!

Reviewers of the 3rd chapter!!!!!

**Reignashii:** Thank you very much! I hope you will find this chapter interesting too.

**.: **Here it is. Thank you very much!!!

**Shinken-Tamura Yoshimi: **Thank you for the compliment! I updated but I accept your oreo minions anyway! ^.^

**Snapple: **Was this fast enough? I'm sorry if I took sometime but the stupid exam wouldn't let me go! Thank you very much!

**cc: **Thank you very much! Kisses!

**scythe195:** Thank you very much! Still there isn't much development here but nevertheless there are certain details that will be important in the future.

**CrypticMaidenRK: **Thank you very much for your words of support! (I'm blushing…) Indeed the idea for this fic came up after seeing that movie, but that's only a starting point; I'm still not sure how the story will go but it will be quite different from **True Lies**. And for you, a million kisses! Thank you again!

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you very much!

**nes: **Olá de novo! Obrigada por chamares a minha atenção para os erros, fui bastante descuidada com o terceiro capítulo, queria lançá-lo o mais depressa possível e descuidei-me com a gramática... Ainda bem que despertei a tua curiosidade, pode ser que este capítulo te ajude embora eu ache que só vou levantar mais dúvidas... ^.^ Mas afinal de contas esse é o objectivo. Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Um beijo Agnes!

**Killer Cool Sobe: **Thank you very much! As for that I still don't know but we will see… ^.^

**half-breed-demon-fox: **Thank you very much!

And that's all! A big from Portugal!!!!


	5. Storms Within

The Other Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: (looks to the wallet – spider's webs rule the wallet!) ~.~ Empty; (looks to the bank accounts) Not a simple cent left. Now how can you possibly believe that I own Rurouni Kenshin?! I don't own RK! I'm dead serious…

Chapter 4 – Storms Within

Tomoe?…

He couldn't see her face but he was not mistaken. The person before him was indeed Tomoe.

"How long has it been Battousai?"

"Precisely 5 years."

"That long?" A faint smile appeared upon the woman's lips but she didn't move her gun from the position. Aoshi's footsteps interrupted the piercing looks that both Kenshin and Tomoe were exchanging.

"Aoshi. How have you been?" Aoshi was caught off guard by the sweet voice of the woman.

"Tomoe?"

"Why yes. Now where is my warm welcome? Is this how you greet old friends?"

"Tomoe." Cut Kenshin's icy voice. "Put your gun down and then we will talk."

"Okay Chief." Slowly Tomoe put the gun down. "What now Chief?"

"Remove your mask, I want to see your face."

"Since when did you become so bossy?" Tomoe was indeed amused by the lack of display of emotions of Kenshin but it was still early to _show _everything.

"Don't play games with me."

"So serious!"

Kenshin's patience was slipping away so fast. Tomoe was making things hard. He had made a simple request. Why was she taking so long?

"Take your mask off."

"I don't feel like."

"Tomoe." This was it, a breaking point, Kenshin was about to remove himself her black mask. He did not know why but deep down he was eager to see her face that haunted him for so many years.

But he never got the chance. The lights of the compound were turned on and a small group of armed policeman crowded the corridor. From behind them, a mid-fifties grey haired man appeared, dressed also in colours of the night.

"Katsura." Acknowledged Battousai.

"You will get your answers later Battousai. Our job here is done. Gather your team."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiko was not pleased. He hated when things were make behind his back. He hated that. But now he had to face the peculiar group that was standing before him.

One of his most trusted directors and friends, Katsura, sat before him.

His adoptive son was standing and leaning against a wall of the spacious office, with arms crossed over his chest.

And the woman he thought and prayed never to see again. She was petit in features but Hiko knew deep down that Tomoe was a box full of surprises. He was trying to pay attention to Katsura's explanation but his eyes were focused on Tomoe's figure. Her dark eyes were dull but that was only appearance, he was sure. He could tell that she wasn't still comfortable with her face. Although she was quite reserved and modest, at least in the past, about her beauty and capacity of seduction, Hiko could easily bet that she knew herself very well. A person with no vanity wouldn't care about the scars that now covered Tomoe's left face. But she did care and she wasn't comfortable with it.

Tomoe was paying a good look to Kenshin's handsome features. He was different she could tell, he was more cold and withdraw. When Kenshin removed his black leather gloves, just half an hour ago, her heart skipped a beat.

A wedding ring?…

So he got married. Cold rationality led her to think about the reason for his marriage. Despair and loneliness. What else could it be? She had been gone for 5 years. Of course, it could only be that. He missed her and needed someone to heal his wounds and warm his bed. That was so typical of men… Her senses suddenly alerted her. Hiko was studying her. How typical of him…

Kenshin maintained his eyes closed. Life was such a bitch sometimes. He could tell: Hiko was studying Tomoe and Tomoe was studying him. He could foresee it: the presence of Tomoe was going to bring him so many problems. As if he didn't have enough… He had to get out of the office, he had to put his confused mind in order.

"I'm leaving." Decided Kenshin.

"You can't leave. There are report and clarifications…" Katsura tried to explain but Kenshin was already reaching the glass door of his father's office.

"Tomorrow." And with that he left the office. Three pair of eyes saw the door closing loudly.

"As I was saying Hiko…"

"Cut the crap. Why wasn't I informed?"

"I wanted to make sure."

"Make sure of what?! That she was alive?!"

"Don't you ever forget that Tomoe was our best female operative Hiko!"

"I'm quite aware of that but still doesn't explain why?!"

"Have patience my friend…"

"Director Katsura, as your superior I demand an answer immediately."

Katsura looked with surprise to his friend's will. He should have known by now, when Hiko decided there was no turning back.

"It happened a year ago."

Finally, some explanation but not from the mouth he was expecting.

"Tomoe, you don't need to explain…"

"But I want to Katsura. Hiko is right, he needs to know." Tomoe shot back to Katsura while got up from her seat and came closer to Hiko's desk. "Katsura found me a year ago in a small village near Calais."

"_Before_ that Tomoe, every report I read concluded that you were dead. How did you survive?"

Hiko wasn't sure but he could have sworn that some unknown emotions flashed for seconds on Tomoe's eyes.

"I'm sorry if I'm _quite_ alive. I survived but the consequences of the accident were severe. I lost my memory."

"I see. Please _do_ go on."

"I was in coma for some months in a small hospital in Zurique. When I woke up, I could only remember fragments of what had really happen. I was at the brick of losing my sanity. A few more months of psychological treatment allowed me to calm down and look for familiar faces. I headed to Calais, a childhood friend lived there, and there I remained until Katsura found me."

"Now Katsura, I'm eager to hear you. A year? Where has she been?"

"IACO's Revaluation Camp in Great Britain."

Hiko looked for a few minutes in complete silence to the people before him. This was too much to take in.

"So I presume that the English Director, James Ferguson, is aware of this."

Katsura wasn't enjoying Hiko's facial expression. He never had the desire to hide such important information from him but Tomoe had supplicated for secrecy.

"It was James who gave me the clue about Tomoe's whereabouts."

"Damn it!" It was all what Hiko could say.

"I know you are not pleased but…"

"I'm through with explanations. So what is her current status?"

"The revaluation services considered her apt. She's in the active again."

Something had to be done, Hiko thought, directors had been plotting behind his back and that was unacceptable to him

Hiko got up from his leather chair and put his hands behind his back.

"You may leave." Katsura looked to Hiko, trying to read his friend's thoughts but with no success.

"Of course Hiko. Let's go Tomoe." Katsura headed towards the door with Tomoe behind him.

"Tomoe stays." Katsura turned around, surprised with Hiko's request but said nothing and left. Tomoe didn't look surprised at all with Hiko's request.

"What made you return to the world of living?" Tomoe frowned with Hiko's bitter words.

"Oh… So many things Mr. Seijuurou…

"For instance?…"

"You forget Hiko that I have all the reasons in the world to hate IACO and your stupid laws!"

"Laws that keep this organization alive!"

"Bullshit!"

"Watch your words Tomoe!"

"Do you think I was pleased when you left me behind?! No rescue team, nothing! Do you think I didn't suffer, alone and with no memories?!"

Hiko's mind was trying hard to resistrate Tomoe's anguished voice but he could only stare at her. Her silk black had grown so much, she was so different but the smell of white plums still assaulted his senses…

"Those who stay behind are left behind." Hiko shot back.

"IACO's famous code!"

"Since the first moment you got here you knew the rules and there are no exceptions."

"Not even when the happiness of your son was at stake?!"

Hiko averted his eyes from Tomoe. The woman knew exactly were to push and where to touch.

"No answer? For once the great Hiko was speechless!…"

"Tomoe…"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Tomoe while she came closer to Hiko, "but I've returned to stay. I returned because I'm loyal to the principles that Katsura taught me and I've returned to the man I love."

"I believe that Kenshin no longer harbors feelings for you. He is a married man now with strong convictions and he is loyal to his wife."

"Ah! A wife that I'm sure he doesn't love! You had to push him to the first slut that crossed his path… You are such predictable man… Well, I regret to disappoint you but I'm not giving up, I still love Kenshin."

Hiko was becoming clearly amused with the course of their little conversation.

"Do you know what love is Tomoe? And loyalty, do you know what loyalty is?"

"Hiko…" She had forgotten how he was, how persuasive and argumentative Hiko was, she should have expected something like this.

"Do you?"

"I know you hate me and I don't… care about it. I'm staying until the committee votes against it."

This was a polite way to say that their conversation was over, Hiko knew that much. How he was anxious for her to leave his office, he needed to think and to take some actions. In a sarcastic act of courtesy, Hiko went to the door and opened it for her to leave.

Tomoe, without leaving Hiko's face, accepted silently the gesture and left his office.

"Damn you woman." Hiko whispered in a dangerous voice after closing the door. Then he went to his desk and called for his secretary through the phone.

"Miss Josephine?"

"Yes Mr. Seijuurou?"

"I want you to convoke a meeting of the committee."

"A preferable date sir?"

"In two days."

"Right away sir."

"Thank you Miss Josephine."

Hiko sat heavily on his chair and looked to his computer. He needed to analyse something. Typing a few command enabled him to enter in IACO's database. IACO's letters flashed on the computer screen before showing a red insignia with a phoenix inside a circle of fire.

International Anti-Crime Organization

Hiko typed a few more commands and big red letters came up on the screen.

Top-Secret Files

_Access granted._

Private file of Tomoe Yukishiro

There wouldn't be a moment of rest for Hiko tonight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Every time he closed his eyes, Tomoe's face haunted his mind. He was so tired, all he desired was to be at home but he couldn't go like this. He felt so dirty, a familiar feeling that was always present in the aftermath of every mission. He decided then a shower was in order.

The water was extremely hot but that was never a problem to him. His eyes were closed, covered by dark wet red bangs. His muscles ached so much but he didn't care. He looked like a statue, completely unmoving for several minutes under the hot water. But that was only appearance. Inside, his mind was racing, in a state of confusion, all because of _her_. His hand clenched into fists as if he was ready to punch someone. Under his well-toned skin, muscles tensed.

His amber eyes opened suddenly. He wasn't alone. The shower room was completely covered by the water vapors but he could see a shadow, standing before him that was coming closer.

"Hot water? Fine by me." Tomoe's voice remained as sweet as he could remember. She was there. Why?! Just to confuse more his already confused mind?! He couldn't see her yet but she was coming even closer until she was standing under the same shower with him, totally naked.

Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise but also in frustration.

"Tomoe…" Whispered Kenshin's retracted voice.

Kaoru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note:** And that's it for today. It's a smaller chapter I know, I intended to write a few more pages but this situation seemed like a good point to stop… Geez, I wonder why… ^.^ But don't get me wrong, this is indeed a K/B&K fiction. Don't worry about it.

I'm thinking about changing the rating of this story to the big **R** because of some vocabulary and situations that may come up in the future, just for precaution.

I want to apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm trying hard, I really am.

I'm impatient to know your opinion/critic/suggestion about **The Other Side of the Moon**. Thank you very much for your support. It is very important to me!!!

**My reviewers, my source of inspiration! **

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Thank you very much! This fic is and will continue to be a B/K&K story!!! Believe it!

**gabyhyatt:** Maybe, maybe not…

**Ginny-cry:** I was mean? ^.^ It is only the beginning… ^.^ I'm glad that you are curious but I believe that in the end of this chapter I was meaner… ^.^

**CrypticMaidenRK: **Thank you very much! As for Kaoru's past… well… I don't know… But maybe you gave me an idea… ^.^ We will see… Does it make sense the way Kenshin acts? I'm trying hard to make Kenshin/Battousai a unique personality with different reactions for different occasions and not the traditional approach of two individual personalities… Well Portugal may be the end of the world but there is nothing like home… And see, I updated! (looks with fear to your knife…) Don't worry, I loved your review! Thanks again!

**.: **I see you really don't like Tomoe… You want to know a secret? I don't like her very much too… (But I respect her! People out there who love Tomoe hear me: I respect her!) Well, she will screw up and good our favorite couple's life but… You will see… ^.^ Thank you very much!

**Kirrae:** Thank you very much and I will bear in mind your advice. I will try harder!

**Sakura: **I can't tell… I will say this again; I don't like Tomoe very much but I respect her and what she represents. Thank you very much!

**scythe195:** Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying this!

**Jen:** It was I who almost cried while reading your review! Crying of happiness of course! Thank you very much! I apologize for the mistakes; I'm trying harder, believe me!

**Kaede-Rukawa-ice-prince:** I came to the name of Tetsuro because of other fics I read but I'm not certain. Thank you anyway!

**nes: **Olá Agnes! É tão natural a Tomoe ser uma personagem que nos passe totalmente ao lado porque desde o início que nunca tivemos um contacto mais profundo, ao contrário das pessoas que leram primeiro a manga e só depois é que viram o anime. Mas acho a Tomoe uma personagem interessante, como mal se conhece, é perfeita para se atribuir qualquer personalidade, independentemente de ser boa ou má. Mas esta é só a minha humilde opinião porque para dizer a verdade não gosto muito da Tomoe mas de qualquer forma respeito-a. Perspicaz! É esse o comportamento do Kenshin que tenho tentado mostrar! Quando ao papel da Tomoe no meio deles... bem... Não achas que a Tomoe dá uma perfeita antagonista?... Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras de incentivo! Um beijo! (Bem, que longo ... ^.^)

**Moonmage: **Thank you very much!

**Prince Aoshi: ** A prince? I'm flattered! Thank you very much!

And that's all; see you in the next chapter!

Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. One Rainy Night

The Other Side of the Moon

Disclaimer: I'm losing my imagination when it comes to this. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, I can't even spell the name of the creator of Rurouni Kenshin right… So believe it, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin… That's a sad life…

Warnings! – Beware of the language!

Chapter 5 – One Rainy Night

Tomoe's dark eyes appreciated the view that Kenshin provided, roaming freely over his tense body. She could tell that he wasn't pleased to see her and his hard deep amber eyes were proof enough. Her attention focused suddenly on Kenshin's wedding ring.

"It doesn't suit you."

Kenshin knew instantly to what Tomoe was referring to: the wedding gold band.

"It doesn't concern you."

"5 fucking years were enough to erase your so called love for me?"

Kenshin averted his eyes. Tomoe's accusative staring was penetrating his psychological barriers so easily.

"Things change… I changed and you also changed…" Offered Kenshin.

"But I still love you! You can't imagine how hard it was for me when I recovered my memories and realized what I was missing! I missed you so much…" Tomoe raised one delicate hand to touch Kenshin's chest but he instantly avoided the contact. "I cried for so many nights… Only to return and see you married with someone else… It hurts me…"

"Tomoe, please, pick up your things and leave me alone."

"I won't give up."

"Don't test me." Getting tired, Kenshin decided to leave the shower. He picked up a forgotten white towel from his bag and dried himself with hope that Tomoe would leave him alone. But he also knew that Tomoe wasn't a woman that quitted easily. A hand on his back brought him to reality.

"Are you happy with her?" That question caught him totally off guard. From all the things in the world he wasn't definitely expecting this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was so late again. He was sure that Kaoru was soundly sleeping by now. With cat-like steps he entered in the living room only to be greeted by the vision of a sleeping beauty. Kaoru sat on a chair by her desk with her head lying on top of a pile of papers. The vision brought a wide smile to his lips. Things could go wrong but it was simple moments like these that gave meaning to his life.

Dropping his briefcase on the couch, he took off his coat.

_Are you happy with her?_

With extreme gentleness, he picked up the raven-haired woman and with smooth steps took her to their room. Laying her on the bed, he undressed himself.

_Are you happy with her?_

With only his black silk pyjamas pants he laid down, next to her.

_Are you happy with her?_

From all the unexpected things that had happened, it was Tomoe's impertinent question that was burning in his mind. Seeing her after 5 years was very strange to him. It had been hard for him to forget his long lost love but things did change. There had been a period right after Tomoe's disappearing that he prayed for seeing her alive again. He even had adventured himself to look for her alone, but with no success. He expected to have some sort of deep emotional reaction for seeing her alive and well. But he had none… Not even when she stepped into the shower totally naked, not even then. 5 years ago he would have picked her up and ravished her on the spot. But nothing happened and he was relieved for that.

_Are you happy with her?_

It took Kenshin some time to compose himself and to answer Tomoe's question but he couldn't leave her without an honest answer, he owed that much to her.

_She is everything I need to be happy._

Tomoe was hurt with his sincere answer although he didn't give a direct answer either. Her delicate hand left his back and he started to dress. She stood unmoving and speechless, with a tremendous desire to break down into a river of tears.

After pulling his hair into a low ponytail he was ready to leave. He turned around to face Tomoe who had her head bowed.

_I'm sorry Tomoe._

Whispering these words he left the locker room.

He looked to Kaoru's face. Kaoru was his source of stability and comfort that he had been looking for all his life and returning to her arms was his only pleasure in life.

Gathering her sleeping form into his arms he kissed her lips with such sweetness as if she was fragile object. Her warmth and her scent comforted him but also impelled him to kiss his wife's sweet mouth. Kaoru, although travelling in the realm of dreams, responded unconsciously to her husband's intense kiss by moaning.

There was no Tomoe, there was nothing beyond the white walls of their bedroom.

Suddenly his kiss cessed but he could tell that Kaoru was still asleep. Depositing one last kiss on her forehead, he allowed himself to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The smell of breakfast invaded the house.

_This is quite unusual..._

Thought Kaoru while she got up from the bed.

Kenshin is still at home…

Well this was indeed a surprise to her. He usually arrived very late and left early in the morning. She felt so empty when morning came…cold and alone in bed… She couldn't remember the last time Kenshin stayed at home and prepared breakfast…

Curious to confirm her suspicions, she got out of the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

And she was right. Her husband was standing in front of the counter with his muscled back facing her.

"Good morning." Said Kenshin while he picked up two cups of fresh coffee. Kaoru came closer and kissed his check.

"Good morning, why this is a unusual sight…"

"Breakfast together?"

"Yeah…"

"Sit. Here is your coffee and I will bring your toasts in a minute."

Kaoru studied Kenshin for some time. He looked tense but she couldn't really tell.

"So what's happening?" Asked Kaoru in a forced cheerful voice.

"Happening?" Kenshin was taken back. A wide sweet smile blossomed on his lips. "Nothing Kaoru, is it so bad to you to prepare breakfast?"

"No! I mean… no… It's just…"

"Hey…" He knew his wife was confused by his attitude so he knelled before her and took her cold hands on his. "I felt like… I hardly see you during the day… I know you find this odd but let's just enjoy this uh?…"

"You are right, Kenshin, you are absolutely right…"

"Well then, let's eat, I'm starving." Kenshin dropped her hands and took his seat next to hers.

"Thank you for taking me to bed. I intended to wait for you but I was so tired… "

Kenshin chuckled. "I could tell…"

"So why did you arrive so late last night?" Asked Kaoru while she took small bites of her toast.

"Kaoru, you could never guess what happened to me, a important client of mine was arrested in the evening for charge of homicide and there was a preliminary audience. It was about 2am when we left the courthouse."

"And your client remained in custody?"

"I managed to ask for a bail and the judge accepted it."

"Its sounds you had a rough night…"

"Pretty much…"

Kenshin looked for his coffee in silence, it was so easy to lie to Kaoru but every time he lied to her, guilt hit him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their breakfast together acted like an elixir upon her troubled soul. Life wasn't a bed of roses like she had imagined during her childhood and teen years but for her it was enough to have him around, to feel his presence and his warmth even tough she couldn't understand her husband. Kenshin was like a complex puzzle to her. It had been love at first sight for her, but the more she tried to know and understand him, the less she could. He was a cheerful and positive person, clumsy and distracted to the point of ridiculous, but deep down she knew that he wasn't really like that. But why would he hide himself from her? That was a mystery to her.

Her mind suddenly focused on disturbing dreams that were haunting her nights. It all started a month ago. Every time she closed her eyes, deep lustful amber eyes looked to her, fascinating her being. Where she had seen then she could not tell. Maybe when Kenshin… No! No… Her husband eyes were of a warm violet. Those eyes disturbed her, she could not see the face of the owner of the eyes, but they swept across her features as if she was completely naked. Was she thinking about another man? No! She loved her husband! But to whom did the amber eyes belong to? She was sure that she had seen those amber eyes before…

Kaoru looked to her watch, she really needed to stop daydreaming… Her cheerful voice echoed in the empty teacher's room as she was walking in.

"Good morning!"

A quick look and she concluded that this was a very odd day indeed. The room was completely empty.

"Damn you Kaoru! You are always late!"

Well maybe the room wasn't empty after all. Tae was coming out of the ladies' bathroom.

"What's happening around here? What are you talking about? My classes start in 30 minutes."

"I'm not talking about classes, you silly woman."

"Then explain yourself Tae."

"Why, we have a new colleague with us!"

"Oh, Mrs. Rodorin's replacement… I forgot it…"

"That's right, a man!"

"Ah so that's why you are so excited… I already pity him…"

"Oh come on Kaoru, you make look like I'm a desperate woman…"

"And you are not?…" Kaoru had to laugh with her own words. She couldn't help it and she also knew that Tae wasn't really offended.

"Step aside and see the expert." Said Tae while raised her arms in a dramatic pose that only served to make Kaoru laugh even harder.

"It seems that you are going to be busy for the next months…"

"Why that's right! I will not let such man with every required attribute slip through my fingers that easily…"

"So where is everybody?" Kaoru, when managed to control herself, asked.

"In the library. Come with me. Let's greet him."

"I'm sorry Tae but I have enough time to greet him later. I have some paperwork to see."

"You are no fun!" Said Tae with a face of indignation. "Alright, I will go alone!" And headed towards the door.

"See you later, Tae!" Kaoru was taking a seat when Tae was about to leave. Suddenly the door of the teacher's room opened with such strength that Tae was shocked and had to take a few unsure steps back.

Kaoru looked to the commotion by the door. A large group was entering in the room, her colleagues. However she did not know the last face that entered.

He must be the new teacher…

Kaoru couldn't take her eyes from the tall attractive man with spiky white hair, speaking cheerfully with other teachers by the door.

"Jonathan, come here and met our Kaoru!" Tae was referring to the new teacher. The man's attention was focused in no time in Kaoru as he walked towards Tae now standing near Kaoru.

"Jonathan?" whispered Kaoru to Tae. "Already by first name?"

"He asked for it, we had breakfast together. He was quite punctual in the morning classes. "

When Kaoru looked to the man again, she couldn't help but to feel disturbed with his staring.

"Jonathan, I want you to meet Kaoru Himura, our literature teacher."

Their handshake was brief but it gave Kaoru an odd feeling.

"My name is Harker, Jonathan Harker but please call me Jonathan."

His warm eyes transmitted comfort but his burning staring chilled her to the core. She felt disturbed.

Kenshin…

The rest of the teachers looked to Kaoru and Jonathan's interesting interaction. Jonathan was like a hunter and it just took him 5 minutes inside that room to find his prey.

Kaoru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So?"

"So what Misao?"

Misao was curious to take something out of her friend but Kaoru seemed reluctant to talk more about the new teacher. Kaoru was looking to the same pair of little boots for newly born babies for the past 10 minutes.

"Come on Kaoru!"

"Fine Misao, he is a good-looking guy but that's all! To tell the truth, I didn't like the way he looked at me."

"How come?"

"Don't we have some shopping to do?"

"Kaoru…" Misao was so persistent but she was pushing Kaoru off limits. After a minute of studying her face, Misao decided to drop the issue. "Fine."

"Fine."

"So help me to decide. Which one?" Misao said in a lighter voice, while showed two dresses of different colours, in order to enlighten the mood.

"I prefer the pink one." Answered Kaoru.

"This sucks!"

"What Misao?"

Misao laid her right hand affectionately on her swollen belly.

"It's getting harder and harder to walk…"

"If Aoshi finds you were out…"

"Let him find. I don't care. I had to buy a few things for this little girl and besides I can't spend the entire life locked inside that house, alone!

"Misao, believe me, if I had more…"

"But you have your life," interrupted Misao "and enough problems to take care of."

"Misao let's go home, uh? You need to rest…" Begged Kaoru.

"Okay."

"Then, give me those things, I'm going to pay them. You sit here and take a rest." Said Kaoru while she pointed to one of the lively colourful puffs of the babies's store. Misao sat down and she looked to her friend by the balcony and suddenly it came to her mind the conversation she had with her husband the night before.

"Something very strange happened today love." Whispered Aoshi's deep voice as he looked to the warm flames that came from the fireplace.

"What love?" Asked Misao as she leaned back into her husband's broad chest. Both sat on some pillows by the fireplace, enjoying a few moments of peace.

"Do… Do you remember Tomoe?""Yeah… She was living with Kenshin before she died, wasn't she?"

"She isn't dead love. She is quite alive in fact."

"What?!" Misao couldn't help but to be shocked by Aoshi's revelation. "Watch your emotions love." "And… and… Kenshin?" "He was surprised but he seemed also furious… I couldn't tell exactly…" "Poor Kaoru… She is my best friend but… it is getting harder and harder to lie to her…" "You are not lying…" said Aoshi, planting small kisses on Misao's delicate throat "You are just hiding the truth…" "Isn't that the same thing?" "She is your friend but it's Kenshin's life we are talking about. It was his decision to marry her and to keep everything from her. We just have to respect that." "I fear that one day, truth will be revelled… It saddens me to think about the consequences…" So Tomoe was alive after all these years… She had the pleasure to meet her once and she couldn't help but to think how Kaoru was different from Tomoe… But Aoshi was right, she had no right to tell anything. She could only assist to the slow degradation…

"Misao? Misao!"

Kaoru's worried voiced broke Misao's thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright Misao? Your mind seemed far away…"

"I was… just thinking about something Aoshi said…"

"Oh… Right… I'm ready, let's go then…"

Misao had no interest to share her thoughts with her, Kaoru could see that much. She knew her friend too well to know that Misao was hiding something from her. This thought wasn't new to Kaoru. There were times that she felt that the entire world was hiding something from her but what? And Misao's reaction to Kaoru's worried inquiry was enough for her. It was typical of Misao, every time she wasn't comfortable with some question or she was simply lying, Misao would avert her eyes.

What's happening Misao?…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was raining so hard. Aoshi had been a gentleman and went to Kaoru's car with an umbrella to take Misao home.

Kaoru, not caring about the rain, picked up the shopping bags and run to their door.

"Kaoru! You are going to be sick like this!"

"Misao is right, Kaoru."

"Don't worry about it! I will be fine." Kaoru could feel that Aoshi's concern and burning gaze were resting upon Misao's features. He was somehow pissed off.

"Aoshi?"

Aoshi looked to Kaoru.

"Don't be too hard on her. I was the one who insisted to go shopping today… I'm sorry…"

"Kaoru…" whispered Misao.

"Well, I'm leaving now. Goodbye you too."

"Take care Kaoru." Said Aoshi as he closed the door. "She was lying wasn't she, Misao?"

"What love?" Asked Misao in a rather innocent voice.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Bath now."

"You are no fun…"

"Bath now."

Misao could tell that Aoshi was dead serious but she really enjoyed playing the innocent act with him.

"Will you wash my back?"

"Misao!"

"Right away Okashira!"

Kaoru started to sneeze as soon as she entered in the red car. That unlikely couple was talking about her, she could tell.

The car's engine roared into life. She really needed to go home and soon. It was raining so hard and it was so dark. As she pulled the car into the road she realized that she couldn't see much before her.

"Just what I needed…"

The lights of the car didn't make a different in terms of vision and Kaoru was getting nervous by the lack of visibility. The windshields wipers were working at the maximum speed.

"Damn you Misao!" Cursed Kaoru although she wasn't serious. Misao was Kaoru's best friend.

A loud lightning was heard and its strength shuddered the car. Suddenly the city electricity went down and the streetlights turned off.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Unexpectedly a shadow was standing in the middle of the street. Even with the lights of the car, she couldn't see what it was. Kaoru's instinct was to step the brake but the wet road didn't help and before she realize, she hit on something.

"No! Shit!"

Without thinking Kaoru got out of the car to see what happened. A small shadow was lying in front of her car.

As she came closer…

A person…

"Somebody help me, please!" Kaoru screamed to the empty street. When she came near the person, she knelled and turned the person around. Her hands went immediately to her mouth. Her tears mixed with the angry rain.

A child…

A young boy was unconscious and bleeding in her arms.

God!…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** By the end of this chapter all coherent words left my mind. This was a very powerful and emotional scene to write and it really took me some time.

Feel free to give your critic/suggestion/ opinion!

I apologize for every mistake you may find… They are like a plague… ^.^

**Now the small corner dedicated to my reviewers! **

**Reignashii:** So the feeling is mutual but I have to use her just to push our lovely pair to their limits… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words!

**Tenshi:** A new hate for Tomoe?… ^.^ Don't worry, she will get what she deserves… There are more twists to come, I promise. Thank you very much for your words!

**miki: **That was really the reaction I expected about Tomoe's sudden appearance… We will see… Thank you for your compliments! Thank you!

**Irulan24:** While I'm writing this I can't help but to feel the same but I want to look to this as a building-up story; Kenshin and Kaoru will progress throughout the story… Thank you very much for your words!

**..: **I hope so. Thank you for your words and for the observation you made about the steamy shower… ^.^

**Moonmage:** Thank you very much!

**cvjj: **A man is always a man but we never know… I hope that too… ^.^

**timeless: **Not exactly but I must confess that the first general idea came from that movie…

**nes: **Olá de novo! Ainda bem que gostaste deste capítulo. Quem sabe, talvez no futuro não será isso que o Kenshin fará com a Tomoe... ^.^ Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Um beijo grande para ti Agnes!

**Pagan: **More twists are about to come! Thank you very much!

**nilnil:** I will be more than please to explain but could you made some concrete questions? I'm not sure what to explain… I'm sorry… ^.-

**scythe195:** That's right! Oh shit! So many questions! That's good… lol Another chapter to fill your mind with more questions! ^.^ Thank you very much for your words!

… **: **Feel free to ask me. I'm here to try to clarify your doubts…

**Shinken-Tamura Yoshimi: **B/K&K all the way!!! Believe me! Thank you very much for your words!

**Jen:** My feelings exactly… Sorry about the length of the chapter but classes wont let me… Thank you for your words!

**Ginny-cry:** You will see. Thank you for the messages for Kaoru and Tomoe. I promise that I will deliver then personally… ^.^ More B/K is about to come, don't worry… And I understand perfectly your reaction… Thank you very much for your words!

**CrypticMaidenRK:** Thank you very much for your compliments! I'm still blushing hard for your words… It is really flattering to read that I'm great author… Thank you… Thank you… Thank you… Thank you…

**half-breed-demon-fox: **Here you go. Thank you very much!!!

**Kean:** Kaoru is indeed a strong woman. This is just starting… Thank you for your words!

And that's all!!!

Kisses from Portugal!!!!


	7. Blood

The Other Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing much less Rurouni Kenshin.

Warnings! – The rating is changing due to language and future bloodshed.

Chapter 6 – Blood

Kaoru looked to her reflection on the mirror. It had been a couple hours ago but her clothes and her raven locks were still a bit damp. There was blood on her white sweater. The little boy… Her first reaction was to scream for help but it never came so she decided to take him to the nearest hospital. So far she hadn't heard a single word from the doctors. They were still observing him for sure.

There was blood on her pale hands and that was torment to her. It made her remind things that she had no desire to bring from the past…

So much blood…

Kaoru started to wash her hands but the blood wouldn't go away. Kaoru was scrubbing her hands harder and harder and becoming more frustrated by the second.

A pair of strong arms circulated her vulnerable form, stilling her reckless movements.

Kaoru looked to the mirror again. A pair of understanding violet eyes met hers on the mirror.

"Kenshin…"

Crystalline tears formed a river on Kaoru's red cheeks.

"Kenshin, please, let me go! You will get blood on you too, I will dirty you with blood!"

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru was loosing her strength and was slowly slipping from Kenshin's arms. Kenshin continued to hold her and soon both were sitting on the floor of the hospital's restroom. Kenshin never stopped hugging Kaoru. Kaoru couldn't help but to cry. They remained for minutes like that, Kaoru crying and Kenshin providing her the so much needed comfort. Stroking her raven locks Kenshin was able to calm her down.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin… I'm… sorry… I couldn't… stop… and…"

Kenshin silenced her by placing one finger on her red lips.

"It was an accident, nothing else."

"But… he… I…"

"I'm sure he will be alright, we just have to wait for the doctor's report."

"Blood… Blood won't come out… of my hands…" whispered Kaoru while she looked to her hands as if she was in a state of trance.

Kenshin looked to his wife's bloody hands. She was indeed a pure soul, so pure to the point of almost loosing her sanity by having blood on her hands. He couldn't help but to think about his own hands: they were far more stained with blood…

"Blood will come out of your hands, Kaoru." Kenshin got up and help her to get up as well. Pouring some cream soap on Kaoru's hands, he washed her them with extreme delicacy. Kaoru looked surprised to Kenshin, she desired to see her husband's affectionate violet eyes but his red bangs covered them.

"Kenshin…"

"I'm with you, Kaoru. Let's dry your hands and them we will look for the doctor, uh?"

"Okay…"

After drying her hands they exited from the restroom and went to the observation unit in search of informations.

Kenshin looked impatiently to a door with big _stop_ sign. He hoped that he would be able to catch some nurse that eventually would come but a light cough called his attention to Kaoru, who was shivering.

"Your raincoat Kaoru?"

"I… I wrapped the boy…"

"I see. Here, take mine." Kenshin undressed his own black overcoat and deposited over Kaoru's slender shoulders.

"But you…"

"I'm fine."

The door opened and a short black woman, in her forties came out. Kenshin intercepted her.

"Excuse me but would you be so kind to provide informations about a young boy, brought in a few hours ago, that was hit by a car?"

"Are you related with him?"

"No, I'm the husband of the woman who brought him."

"I see, he was taken to the paediatrics' unit 10 minutes ago. Room 025."

"How is he?" Asked Kaoru, with a week voice.

"He has a broken arm and a pretty ugly gash on his head and some minor scratches. He is staying for the night, just to make some exams to determinate the gravity of his head's wound."

Kaoru sighed in relief while Kenshin put an arm around her waist.

"See Kaoru, everything will be alright."

"I'm glad…"

"You can visit him if you wish." And with that, the nurse left the couple alone.

"Kenshin, I want… to visit him…"

"Of course, come on, let's go."

Taking a nearby elevator that took them to the 7th floor, their task now was to find the young boy's room. Asking directions to another nurse, they found themselves standing in front of a white door with golden numbers.

"Room 025… This is it…"

Kenshin opened the door slowly and his well-trained eyes enabled him to see a boy lying in a bed, on the far side of the room.

"Perhaps it's better to turn the light on."

"No Kenshin… I don't want to disturb him…"

"Who are you people?" Asked a young voice coming from the bed. Kenshin turned the light on and the boy opened and closed his eyes several times to adapt them to the illumination.

"I'm…" started Kaoru while she was coming closer "I was the person who hit you… I'm sorry… I couldn't see… I'm really sorry…"

"Save your excuses. I don't need them."

Kaoru's eyes widen with the icy answer that came from the boy's lips.

"What…"

"I asked, who are you?"

"But…"

"Who are you?!"

Kenshin was seeing the interaction with interest. The boy was being extremely rude, words slipping out of his mouth without thinking twice. The boy seemed to be always in a defensive mode… He remembered that once he had contact with this kind of behaviour… Another detail he noticed… no one else came to look for him… It could only mean one thing…

"My name is Kenshin Himura and this woman is my wife, Kaoru Himura. Now little boy, time to answer some questions. Your name?"

"Kenshin, you don't need to so…"

"No Kaoru, I'm just treating the way he treated you. I believe he is accustomed to the hardships of life, aren't you little boy?"

"Don't call me little, red haired freak!"

"Your name." Pressed Kenshin.

"Yahiko Yakazaki." The boy looked with sudden interest to the red haired man. The man was still by the door but he could have sworn that his violent eyes for seconds flashed gold… No… Not gold… Amber…

"See? We are getting somewhere. We need to warn your parents."

"Don't bother." Answered the boy while he looked away from them.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kaoru.

"My parents are dead."

"Relatives?"

"No! Why do you keep doing those stupid questions when it is clear you know the answer?!

"Nevertheless I had the desire to hear it from your mouth, Yahiko."

"I..." The boy's eyes watered when he heard his name but he fought the tears back all because of pride. This didn't go unnoticed by Kenshin. "I live in the… streets… Happy now?!"

"I'm sorry Yahiko…" Kaoru couldn't help but to be affected by the boy's drama.

"Cut the crap! I don't need your pity!"

"But Yahiko…"

"I need no one! Just leave me alone!"

"We want to help!" Kaoru looked for a few moments to her husband trying to read his expression. "I…" she tried again "I want to help you!"

"Look, just leave me alone!"

"Yahiko…" Kaoru started but a warm hand upon her shoulder made stop.

"Yahiko, every man has the right to be proud but usually he is proud for the wrong reasons. Just think about it. Let's go Kaoru, the boy wants to be alone."

"Kenshin…" She tried to call for him but he was already leaving the room so she had no solution but to follow him, leaving behind them a very stunned 10-year-old boy.

"Kenshin, I'm going to help the boy whether you like it or not." Kenshin looked surprised to his wife's conviction.

"I'm not going to stop you," said Kenshin. "but bear in mind that he is a troubled child."

"I know… but… I want to help… I was so relieved to see him alright…"

"What to you intent to do?"

"I was thinking that… maybe… I mean… I could take him… to our house… What do you think?"

Kaoru Kamiya Himura, you will never change and I pray you never do…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are lucky child."

"Are you kidding me, old man?" Yahiko looked to a mid-sixties grey haired man dressed in a white medical gown then to a young nurse who was pushing his wheelchair.

"I'm not, child."

Yahiko looked to the white corridors and them to his companions. The grey haired doctor had just checked him out but he had insisted to take him to the entrance of the hospital.

"You know, I didn't break a leg, I'm well capable of using my legs."

"Hospital protocols, child."

"So why are you escorting to the exit?"

"Full of questions are you, child?"

"Would you stop calling me a child?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you are a child."

"I'm not!"

"You behave like one then."

Yahiko had a strong will to respond to the doctor but he controlled his impulse. The bright shine of the sun was entering through the massive glass doors of the entrance and Yahiko could almost smell liberty.

"Now child, remember, you need to rest." Emphasized the grey haired doctor. The glass doors automatically opened and Yahiko could see someone standing there as if waiting for something… or someone…

"Dr. Gensai, it's a pleasure to see you again. Yahiko how are you feeling today?"

Yahiko was taken back by her presence there. Hadn't he been quite clear that he didn't need anyone's help?… Was she stubborn or just stupid?…

"What are you doing here?!"

"Why, to take you to my house."

"What?!"

Kaoru was definitely amused by the boy's reaction. He needed time to realize that he really needed someone to take care of him, but before that, he needed to swallow his pride.

"That's why I said you are a lucky boy." Offered Dr. Gensai. "I believe that Kaoru will take good care of you. There are other boys that aren't so lucky as you…"

"Let's go then. Do you want some help Yahiko?"

"I don't need help!" So the women wanted to help him? Fine! She was about to find out that he was much more stubborn and persistent than her.

Kaoru could bet that the boy was already thinking about the best way to challenge her.

Stubbornness and pride… Essential features in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…

The nurse pushed the wheelchair until the passenger door of Kaoru's car. Kaoru opened the door and Yahiko got up but dizziness stroked him and he lost his balance. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the impact on the cold floor stone but it never came. Kaoru caught him and helped him to enter in the car.

Yahiko knew that a thank you was in order but no word left his lips.

"Once again I thank you Dr. Gensai."

"You are welcome Kaoru. Bring him in three weeks for a check-up. Give my regards to Kenshin."

Kaoru took her seat behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

"So, where are you going to dump me?"

Kaoru turned to face his young face with honest surprise and amazement.

"Dump you?"

"Yeah! Dump me!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm going to take you to my house."

Yahiko looked for some moments to Kaoru's serious expressions then started laughing.

"Your house?! Are you fucking kidding with me?!"

"Watch your tongue little boy!"

"I'm not a little boy!!"

"Yes, you are! And whether you like it or not, you are going to my house!"

"To live with you and that red haired freak of yours?! Only dead!!"

"If you want, that can be arranged…" Kaoru answered with a wicked smile. Yahiko just sweat dropped.

This woman must be completely crazy…

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?… Why nothing, Yahiko."

"Nothing?… It can't be… People always want something in exchange of something… Besides you hardly know me!"

"Well then, you will have to learn that there are still people in this world that are motivated by the desire to help."

"And that red haired freak of yours agrees with you?"

"That red haired has a name: Kenshin Himura and he agrees."

"Really?! He looked like a very though guy yesterday… Is he a cop or something?"

Kaoru saw the sign's red light and stopped.

"A cop?… No way… Kenshin hates violence and can't stand the sight of a gun…"

"It doesn't look like…" Whispered Yahiko while looking to his broken arm.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was forbidden to smoke in IACO's facilities but Saito Hajime had a special pleasure in breaking the rules. The others directors didn't mind with Saito's irritable manners. Hajime was known to be an anti-social person but his fame as a skilled agent and responsible director was worldwide known throughout the IACO's divisions.

"Fashionably late Battousai…"

"Fuck you Saito."

Kenshin was entering in the conference room, a spacious room only used by the committee reunions and sat in of the only two available chairs by the big round black oak table.

"Ouch! Aren't we touchy today?…"

"Saito…" Warned Kenshin with a low hiss.

"I would appreciate if the two of you respected this reunion." intervened Hiko who was the last one to enter in the conference room.

"Hiko, before we start I would like to…" Started a blond haired man but he was in no time interrupted by Hiko's cold voice.

"Save your breath James. You are the European director, but a director nevertheless and the last I looked I was the president of this organization. Consequently I believe that I must know everything that happens inside IACO. However Tomoe's return was hidden from me."

Saito's eyes reflected surprise for some seconds. Astonished looks took over the other directors and chiefs of operations present in the room.

"This is a very delicate question that we must take care off." Continued Hiko.

"It was expected from a fucking bastard like him." Commented Saito while looking to the man in question.

"I did was I thought…" The blond man tried to explain.

"The fault is also mine." Stated Katsura, reacting for the first time.

"Two directors Hiko?!" Asked with an incredulous look upon her face the only female element of the group of 4 directors.

"So it seems Nadjia. This was the original reason why I decided to convoke the meeting."

"That's easy to work out, Hiko." Stated Saito with a dangerous shine upon his wolf eyes.

"Later Saito. As I was saying, serious things happened in the last 3 hours, things that we can't ignore. James brought disturbing informations from United Kingdom."

"Some excuse to stay out of trouble…" Muttered Saito to a tall dark haired woman sat next to him.

"Now Saito, maybe later we can work out our differences but could you _please_…" said the European director, as he got up from his seat and walked towards a white screen, "stop talking to your chief of operations and pay attention to what I'm about to say."

Facing everyone present in the room, James pointed to a laptop on top of the desk with a small object that looked like a pen and an image of a tall man in his late thirties with black eyes and dark colored skin appeared on the white screen.

"This man is August Christopher, an MI6 undercover agent, one of the best from what I've gathered. He was found dead 3 hours ago and MI6 considers us the main responsibles."

"Responsibles?…" Whispered Kenshin.

"Us?!"

"Yes. They say we blew up his cover. We all know that IACO is the only organization in the world with a complete database about every single intelligence operations of every country."

"So they think we are the mole?" Asked Katsura.

"Yes."

"Tell me James, how can they be so certain that we _dictated_ their agent's death?" Asked the black colored woman.

"It's quite simple Nadjia, because of how they found their agent."

Once again James pointed to the laptop and another image appeared on the screen. The same man from the image before was now inside a car with a hole provoked by a bullet on the centre of his forehead and a huge deep slash across his chest. His wide-open eyes showed the horror he had seen and suffered in his final moments. Blood was everywhere inside the car.

The audience was absorving the horror that the image transmitted, not exactly concerned by the brutally but preoccupied with the message that the blood conveyed.

Kenshin looked with disgust to the dead man, then he looked to the car's windshield, that sight was far more disturbing than the rest. 4 letters had been written upon the windshield with blood of the dead man.

_Just 4 letters: IACO._

"Understand: this is a warning for us. Someone is out there to hunt us." Said Hiko after minutes of icy silence.

Indeed a warning, father…It demands a payment with blood…So this is how it begins…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's note: **I know: confusing and boring but from my point of view it was necessary to bring forth some structural meaning to the story.

I want to apologize for the grammatical mistakes. Unfortunately they still exist… My English teacher would definitely kill me… ^.^

Please I want to read your opinion/critic/ suggestion. Feel free to do so!!

**A word to my reviewers, my inspiration!**

**pagan: **And I must confess that your review enlighten my day as well! Thank you very much!

**scythe195:** Did you have a clue about the boy's identity by the end of the last chapter? I know that many question are being raised in each chapter but believe that in the end answers will come. Thank very much for your words!

**CryptikMaidenRK: **Aoshi is overprotective with Misao and he is just concerned about her health thus the bath. She had just come out of the rain… Does it makes sense?… Don't worry; soon enough there will be the first confrontation between our couple but you are right about Kaoru, she is quite aware of what is happening around her even though she does not know exactly what is happening. Thank you very much for your compliments! They mean so much to me! Thank you!

**Ginny-cry:** And you won the lottery!! Absolutely right! Tomoe got rejected but in this chapter things will warm up a bit, she won't that easily… unfortunately... ^.^ Thank you very much!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** That's right! Thank you very much!

**JaneDrew:** You are the first person to note that specific detail about Tomoe's face! Interesting isn't it? Aoshi definitely knows his wife and is somehow aware that Misao will try to do something about Kaoru. As for Kenshin, well… I can't tell, I would spoil the fun… And your guess was right! Thank you very much for the compliment about the fighting scene, I always have extreme difficulty to write a coherent fighting scene… Thank you very much for your review!

**Graham:** Thank you for pointing out the mistakes! Sorry... ^.^ Thank you very much!

**Keirin-Sama:** The name of the new teacher wasn't chosen by mere accident… You see, Bram Stoker's Dracula is one of my favourite movies and including the name, Jonathan Harker, is a way to pay it a tribute! Enishi?… Uh... I... can't... tell… but I'm sure you will be surprised… Well, I hope… Thank you very much!

**Reignashii:** You will see… Thank your very much!

**Tenshi:** The moment of truth is near… somehow… Thank you very much!

**nes: **E eu gostei especialmente de escrever essa parte… O silêncio tem muita força, por vezes, mais que as palavras… Sim, de facto o _Jonathan_ vai ter muitos problemas com o Kenshin... Escrevo sim, um amigo meu também me deu esse conselho e de facto, tenho tido um cuidado redobrado. Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Um beijo grande Agnes!

**cyjj:** Thank you very much!

**reader-kikilala:** And that was only the beginning… Thank you very much for your words!

**nilnil:** Interesting nickname I must say… It reminds me of Latin, the word _nihil_, but I don't know why… Okay, just forget it! As promised I will answer, or at least try to answer to your questions:

1) As a kind of secret agent, although I really don't like this kind of label… More like a Special Forces operative against crime… Did I make my clear? I tend to mess things up… ^.^

2) Tomoe exists in the fic only to create a mess in our couple's life.

3) Let's just say that they have a long story together… I can't tell more… But bear in mind that they had a relationship… long time ago…

4) Future details of the story will explain, at least partially, why Kenshin desires to hide truth from Kaoru. The stereotypical Kenshin that we have in mind hates the idea of showing his other half, the Battousai, to Kaoru. That can explain a bit why Kenshin hides the truth.

5) The first part of the revelation is near… I can't tell… ^.^

6) (blushing hard) Thank you… (still blushing) Thank you… What can I say? Thank you!!!

I hope I was able to answer to your question. If you have some more, don't hesitate and ask! Thank you very much!

**.:** Ouch! I really had that desire but I still need Tomoe for future troubles! ^.^ As for Misao... I'm tempted to tell… but… I... can't! I'm sorry... ^.^ Thank very much!

**Jen:** If I had enough time I would be posting chapter every two days! But… just blame the school! I'm here answering to your reviews but I have a pile of homework on my desk! He is, isn't he?… That's right! lol Thank for the offer and your words! Thanks!

**Shinken-Tamura Yoshimi:** I'm starting to melt with your compliments… I really appreciate your words! Thank you very much! 

Kisses from Portugal!


	8. Entrapment

The Other Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Me don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Me a poor student. Me empty wallet.

Chapter 7 – Entrapment

"I didn't… know… (Hiccup) you… had a twin… sister…"

"I don't have a twin sister, moron…"

"Hey! Look! Another drink!"

"You are seeing double, moron! You are completely drunk!"

Megumi Takani was really tired of that. If she needed to find Sanosuke the best clue was to search in his favourite bar. It never failed, specially now.

"Megumi, you… are my only friend…"

"I'm not and you know that, chicken head!"

"Kenshin… doesn't count…"

"I'm not your babysitter Sano! You have to grow up!"

"Are.. you calling me… a kid?!" Sanosuke was trying hard to sound angry and resentful but his state of physical unbalance didn't allow much. For the last two minutes he was trying hard to bring a shot of vodka to his trembling lips.

"Jeez… I don't know…" Muttered an obvious bored Megumi. People in the bar often looked to the very drunk Sanosuke due to his loud ramblings…

"My… beautiful fox…"

"What you need is a very cold shower."

"What… I need is you… on my bed…"

Megumi looked to Sano with a serious look upon her face. She really wished to take a step forward on their platonic relationship but Sano seemed always to have bigger preoccupations.

"You are nothing but a miserable drunk!"

"That hurts…"

"Hurts what?! To hear the truth?! That doesn't matters because you won't remember anything in a few hours!"

"What does it serves… to be…on the right… side?…"

"Stupid! You still think more with your balls than with your head!"

"Megumi…"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Megumi…"

Megumi sighed again. Drunks could be such pain in the ass… For some moments she looked towards the bar. The cute barman was looking to her, admiring her forms.

"Megumi! You… can't look… to another… besides me!"

That really caught Megumi's attention. Before she could tell, a strong yet gentle hand was pulling her head towards Sano's reddish face.

"What the hell are doing?!"

"Can't you… see? Kissing my… woman…"

"Your wom…" But Megumi never had the time to finish her protest as Sano's lips covered her own, kissing her long and hard, leaving her breathless. The strong taste of alcohol disturbed her senses and in fact, she didn't mind at all…

Every human being needs oxygen and eventually, the lustful kiss ended. Both were panting and Megumi's first reaction was to slap him. The loud noise of the offensive physical contact made them become the centre of the bar's attentions.

"That hurts… fox!"

"You deserve much worse!"

A warm male laugh interrupted them.

"No. What he deserves is a hot cup of coffee and…"

A steaming cup of coffee was deposited on top of their table.

Megumi and Sano looked to the owner of the new voice that interrupted their comical interaction.

"Kenshin…" whispered Megumi.

"And this goddamn identification card back." Continued Kenshin as he threw a white card with Sano's picture to the table.

Sano's eyes, still pretty affected by alcohol, looked to the card with a funny look.

"If… you came… here… to…"

"Drink the fucking coffee. When you are a bit sober, we will talk."

"You can't… order me… around…"

"I can and I will. Drink the coffee or I will force you."

Megumi giggled. Kenshin was the only one able to impose some control upon Sano. They were good friends.

Sano knew Kenshin wasn't kidding and drank the cup of coffee at once.

"Happy… now, Boss?…"

"Not yet."

"How… did you… find me…"

Kenshin sighed. "Unfortunately I know you too well." Said Kenshin as he took a seat, near Megumi.

"Is there a problem Kenshin?"

"In fact, we have a problem, but you will know when the time comes."

Megumi was carefully studying Kenshin's features. She noted that his eyes darkened somewhat. It had to be something really serious.

"So what…"

"I'm going to need your help from now on. IACO really needs your help."

"I'm sorry but I'm not quite following… We are IACO's agents…"

"Yes, you are, but it is from now on that we will know who is truly loyal to IACO."

"Kenshin… It's just… one… more crisis to solve…"

"Listen Sano!" hissed Kenshin "There was a committee meeting. Even Saito is here. The situation is serious."

Sano was surprised to hear Saito's name. He hated that man. He really did.

"Megumi, Sano, be careful."

A distressing silence settled in. People walked by, some were dancing, others were simply talking but the three remained in silence. Sano and Megumi were trying to process the invisible bomb that Kenshin had just dropped on their hands.

Kenshin looked to his calloused hands.

Shit!…

His mind wandered to the moment after the committee meeting.

"_A mole?… It can only be…" whispered Kenshin._

"_Never! Hear me, Kenshin, never! It is very easy to blame someone else isn't it?!"_

"_Katsura, bear in mind that…"_

"_Battousai might be right, Katsura."_

"_Shut the fuck up Saito, you only desire to see me out of here."_

"_If it depended on me, Katsura…"_

"_I know how evaluate people, unlike you Saito!"_

"_You are a blind man Katsura."_

"_Shut up you two! We will never be able to solve something if we keep on fighting among ourselves in the middle of the corridor! We have to work together!"_

"_Since when did you become a wise man Battousai? But you are right, you are right even though you are as blind as Katsura…"said Saito as he walked by Kenshin "Trust no one, Battousai…"_

_Kenshin start laughing softly, his amber eyes clearly amused by Saito's advice._

"_But _you_ trust your chief of operations…"_

"_She has a name: Tokio."_

Kenshin maintained a stormy relationship the Asian Director, Saito. Kenshin mentally frowned at the word relationship, he couldn't even say if it really was a relationship… Every time they met, a series of the worst blasphemies was always heard… But he knew that Saito, deep down, was right. For the time being he could trust no one.

Sano seemed to be a bit more in control of his action and sat quietly next to Megumi. Kenshin smiled tenderly, before him stood a couple indeed.

"Sano, Megumi, I have to go." Said Kenshin as he got up "Don't forget."

"We won't. Good night."

Kenshin went to the counter to pay.

"Here is your change. Thank you for coming to the _Black Star_."

Kenshin nodded to the petit woman behind the cash register and left the bar. The moon was high and the dark streets empty.

But Kenshin was aware that he wasn't alone.

"Come out Tomoe." Kenshin's icy voice cut the silence.

Tomoe came out of the shadows of a nearby wall and came closer to Kenshin.

"Katsura told me about your _half-spoken_ suspicion…"

"Why am I not surprised…"

"You have that little faith in me, Kenshin?"

"I have no faith in you at all, Tomoe"

"Stop saying those things! It hurts me! What do I have to do to deserve your trust again?"

"Absolutely nothing. I know you well enough to know what to expect from you."

"Really, Kenshin…?"

Tomoe was ready to play every triumph she had on her sleeve.

In no time she threw herself into Kenshin's harms, crushing her body against Kenshin's tense body and kissed him hard leaving no space for doubts about her feelings for him.

Her left hand was wandering through his fire-like bangs while her reckless right hand was exploring a torso that she once knew too well.

"You… belong to me…" whispered Tomoe between her hot kisses "and I ready… to make you… remember that…"

Her hand continued to explore his chest, his waist, his hips and becoming bolder by the second, heading towards his navel… Her hands touching him as if there was no clothes between them…

A wicked light shined on Tomoe's dark eyes and her hand went lower and touched him _there_…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru was erasing the letters of the blackboard. Her morning classes were over and it was now time for lunch. A gentle knock on her classroom door brought her out of her reverie.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

It was Jonathan.

"I'm going out for lunch, do you want to come with me?"

"Thanks but Tae…"

"Don't you know? Tae has some extra classes to give during lunchtime. I just met her a few minutes ago."

"Oh…"

"So then…" started Jonathan, as he stepped closer "you can't say no to my invitation…"

Kaoru was against the wall.

"Okay… Jonathan, I will go with you."

"Great. Do you want help to carry your things?"

"Thank you but I can carry these things on my own." Answered Kaoru with a visible frown upon her face.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, if…"

Kaoru looked up to Jonathan suddenly and became aware of the uncivilized way she had just responded to Jonathan.

"It is I who needs to apologize. You didn't deserve it. I guess I'm just in a bad mood…"

"Some serious problem?" Asked Jonathan, as he opened the classroom door to allow Kaoru to exit.

A ghostly smile appeared upon Kaoru's lips.

"You are free to tell me, Kaoru. I know that I'm a stranger to you but give it a try…"

It was her impression or this man was really trying to get under her skin…? Kaoru could not tell but she had no desire to talk either.

"Alright then, I will drop the issue Kaoru, but you can count on me."

"Thank you Jonathan."

The silence between then was only disturbed by the echo provoked by their shoes on the white marble of the floor. Kaoru was trying to take something out of her purse when the books she had on her arms fell.

Both of then kneeled to catch the fallen books and unconsciously their hands touched. Kaoru pulled back hers but Jonathan's warm hand stilled hers.

Wide-open bottomless blue eyes faced Jonathan's mischievous face.

"Jonathan…"

"You know that you are a beautiful woman, Kaoru?"

"I appreciated that but…"

"I'm sorry Kaoru, if I'm being too forward."

Kaoru managed to free her hand from Jonathan's tender grip and got up, gathering her books in the process.

"Jonathan, I do not know your intentions nor have I intention to know them but bear in mind that I'm a married woman and that I love my husband." Kaoru's piercing look made Jonathan take an uncertain step back.

"My apologies for being so rude, Kaoru, my apologies…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was late in the afternoon and Kenshin was coming home. As he entered two distinct voices were heard in the kitchen. Kenshin softly smiled. Things were now a bit different at home. He was forced to remember himself that someone else was living with them now. Dropping his things on the living room, he headed towards the kitchen.

Yahiko was gripping his broken arm in obvious pain while a slender short dark haired girl was fuming by the stove.

"Good afternoon." Said Kenshin.

The girl was obviously surprised to see Kenshin.

"Mr. Himura… Good… Good afternoon…"

But Yahiko said nothing.

"What happened, Tsubame?" Asked Kenshin as he took a glass of water.

"I was making a cake… and Yahiko here was trying to taste it without my permission…" Answered a very blushing Tsubame. "So I had to…"

"I see… There is no need to explain… You may go now if you want to."

"Thank you Mr. Himura… The cake is in the stove…" Informed Tsubame as she picked up her school bag. "See you tomorrow Mr. Himura, Yahiko…" And she got out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, the loud noise of the main door closing was heard.

"So how have you been Yahiko?" Asked Kenshin in an attempt to start a decent conversation with the spirited young boy.

"Fine, thank you. Why didn't you just ask to _my_ babysitter?" Replied Yahiko in an acid voice.

"Tsubame is not your babysitter. She is just keeping you company in order to make you feel a bit more like a normal kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Well, I'm seeing one."

"Hey!"

"Let's be serious then and have an adult's talk." Said Kenshin as he took a seat near Yahiko. "I didn't agree with my wife's decision and as a matter of fact I still don't agree with her but I know my wife and I understand her motivations. She loves to help others and somehow I can see why she decided to help you."

"I never asked for your help!"

"You never asked for it consciously Yahiko…"

That made Yahiko to look to Kenshin with a serious expression upon his face.

"And you know what Yahiko? I'm starting to like you, in spite of your irritable manners. Just drop aside your pride for a moment and give us the benefit of doubt…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So quiet Battousai… Losing your touch?"

The sarcastic question made by Joshua went unnoticed by Kenshin. He had heard it but his attention was totally devoted to the object that rested upon his lap.

"Why are you bringing that piece of museum tonight?"

A metallic sound was heard and a small portion of the blade was seen. Hard amber eyes were reflected on the blade of the katana.

"Could you shut up a bit, Joshua?" Aoshi's patience was coming to a limit.

"What is happening with you guys? There is nothing special about this assignment…"

"Just shut up Joshua." Aoshi insisted again.

"You are hiding something from me, aren't you? You and your shits!"

Kenshin looked to the rear-view mirror to face Joshua who sat on the backseat of the black Mercedes. A pair of deadly amber eyes that pinned him to the spot instantly captured Joshua's attention.

"Do _we_ need to have another conversation about orders and superiors in command?"

"No…"

"Good. Now concentrate on the mission, if that isn't too much trouble for you."

"Jeez boss…"

"Hear me Joshua," Started Kenshin as he turned around on his drivers' seat to face Joshua "I will not let you screw a mission under my command."

"Screw…? Jeez boss, never crossed my mind…"

"So you were not the guilt one for jeopardizing an entire operation just because of a blow job 2 years ago…?"

Joshua paled visibly. Even with the low illumination that the moon provided, Kenshin could see Joshua's physical reaction.

A light touch on Kenshin's shoulder made him turn around again.

"Battousai, they are here." Whispered Aoshi.

On the other side of the street a dark green colored car was parking. Three men got out of the car and headed towards a small building with neon colourful lights above the door. A fourth man stood by the door, greeted the 3 men and allowed them to enter.

"They are in. That's our lead." Said Kenshin to Aoshi. "Joshua, test our communication, start a thermo scan to the building and notify.

"Understood boss." Whispered Joshua as he opened the laptop.

Kenshin and Aoshi got out the car. Kenshin placed his katana by waist, adjusting his long black leather coat over his shoulders in the process. They headed towards the building only to be greeted by the doorkeeper. Aoshi kept his hands on the pockets of his dirty white raincoat, his long fingers brushing the cold steel of his gun.

"Good evening gentlemen. Your invitations?" Asked the gruff tall man.

"We don't need invitations." Answered Kenshin in a low voice.

"Then I will not allow you to enter." A smirk appeared on the man's lips.

"Fine then. Tell me Mike, how was your time in the prison?"

The smirk disappeared from his lips.

"How…"

"I know many things about you Mike."

"You can't…"

"I can and I will. Open that door now Mike."

"Al… alright."

The man opened the door and Kenshin entered followed by Aoshi. Red lights greeted their eyes.

"That was too easy, Battousai…" whispered Aoshi as he took a closer look around.

"My opinion exactly. Come on, we need to find that son of a bitch as soon as possible."

The smell of tobacco and alcohol filled the new comers' nostrils. A few tables were positioned next a small bar. Women sat on men's laps, while others were just serving drinks. On the far side of the bar, a couple was coming out of one the four booths.

"Do we need to turn this place up side down?"

"Not really Okashira… Can you sense it…? He is behind the third booth."

Kenshin walked towards the third booth and entered. Aoshi stood by the entrance of the booth, keeping an eye upon the bar's surrounding environment.

It took a second or two for Kenshin to locate two entangled forms in a dark red blood velvet couch on the far side of the booth. Here, the red light was much more intense. A large mirror hung behind the couch. The two forms seemed oblivious to the presence of Kenshin as they continued their little sexual games.

Kenshin first considered the option of interrupting the couple by coughing but being an impatient man he decided for a different approach. His right hand went to the hilt of his katana, carefully hidden underneath his coat and a small metallic click was heard.

The woman was enjoying the attention she was getting from the drunken man. The smell of alcohol of the man was disgusting but she knew that he was a very _profitable_ source of money. Suddenly she sensed the man underneath her tense considerably. Was he unpleased? His hand grabbed her arm to the point of bruising and pushed her off him carelessly. She was about to get up and ask what was wrong when she saw the man looking to the entrance of the booth. Her eyes turned to the entrance of the booth and she was surprised to find a not very tall man, dressed in black with fire-like red bangs covering his eyes.

"Battousai, haven't you heard of privacy? I have my rights, you now…?" Asked the short bald man.

"Scum like you don't have rights."

The whore looked to the bald man again. She could tell he was sweating. Could he be possibly scared of this guy who looked no more than a kid…?

"So… What's the… problem this time… Battousai…?"

"First, you woman, get out."

"But…"

"Get out." Insisted Kenshin's icy voice to the woman.

Seeing that the business was serious she got out, walking by Kenshin without a second look.

"Now that we are finally alone…"

"What do… you want, Battousai?

"A little information."

"And… why me…? I don't know everything…"

"I beg to differ, you _know_ everything that happens everywhere." Corrected Kenshin as he came closer to the man. From the pocket inside his coat he took out a photograph and showed it to the shivering man. "Do you know this man?"

The man's eyes scan the picture.

"I have never seen… him in my life…"

Kenshin gripped the man's Hawaiian shirt.

"Not convincing enough. Guess again."

It took only a look to Kenshin's amber eyes to understand that he was dead serious.

"Maybe… I do…"

"See…? Go on."

"His name his August Christopher, he is an MI6 agent. He was killed… two nights ago."

Kenshin rolled his eyes.

"That much I know Bob. Now the juicy stuff, who killed him?"

"I don't…" A fist that connected with his jaw interrupted the man.

"Wrong answer."

"I swear…" Another punch threw the man to the floor of the booth.

"I'm not satisfied yet, Bob…"

"I can't… They will…"

"Kill you…? I will do the honours first, don't worry." Said Kenshin as he kicked the man.

"Alright! Stop! I will tell!" Screamed the man as he spitted blood. "An organization… White… Fangs…"

Kenshin let go of the man in a clear reaction of surprise. Wide-open amber eyes looked to the emptiness trying to digest the new information.

Without a word, he left the booth. Aoshi was waiting patiently for him.

"Something plausible?" Asked Aoshi but Kenshin's face indicated that the encounter had been quite revealing.

"A lead… The only lead so far…"

"Can we trust it, Battousai?"

"Yes… We need to return."

Both men made their way back to the entrance of the brothel. Mike immediately opened the doors.

"Thank you for coming…" Stuttered the tall robust man.

Kenshin was about to reply when the tall man simply fell lifeless on the cold floor. Two spots of blood were starting to cover the man's white shirt.

"Snipers!" Hissed Aoshi.

"And with silencers!" Concluded Kenshin.

Both men sprinted to the Mercedes. Kenshin was the first to open the driver's door but the sight made him stop dead.

Joshua was still seated in the back seat but he was now totally naked, his clothes scattered near him. His body was intact but the head was gone… Blood was everywhere… On his chest was written _IACO_ with his own blood…

"Shit!" Screamed Kenshin in frustration.

Kenshin turned around trying to locate the sniper. Aoshi was already aiming to a roof of a house. He fired and a scream was heard.

Before they could react, two shots were heard; the first hit the side mirror of the Mercedes as for the second shot hit fresh.

"Battousai, are you alright?" Asked Aoshi desperately trying to find the second sniper.

"Yes… How many?" Whispered as his right hand covered the fresh wound on his left shoulder.

"We are basically surrounded, Battousai."

"Shit…"

Suddenly two motorcycles came out of nowhere and advanced towards Kenshin and Aoshi. The weak illumination of the streetlamps allowed them to see that they were carrying guns. Suddenly the lights of the motorcycles were turned on.

"Okashira, get down!" Screamed Kenshin as he ran to intercept the motorcycles.

Kenshin stepped aside to escape from the first motorcycle. Gunshots were heard. As the lights of the second one came nearer, Kenshin picked up his sword with its blade still inside the sheath.

"Come closer son of a bitch…" Hissed Kenshin as he patiently waited.

The motorcycle driver had every intention to run over Kenshin but his attitude was confusing… The man just stood there in the middle of the road as if waiting for the motorcycle. Raising and pointing the gun to the red haired man he shot without thinking twice.

Kenshin could tell that the driver was speeding up.

Now!

To escape from the bullets, Kenshin crouched, turned around suddenly only to get up again and hit the man's head with his sheathed sword. The man of the motorcycle lost control and fell in the process. Without losing time Kenshin headed towards the man and took his helmet off.

Dead! Broken neck…

Kenshin was waiting for answer and having a secure lead dead was extremely disappointing.

Remembering the first motorcycle, Kenshin raised his head to see its red light disappearing on the street. He turned around and walked over Aoshi who stood unmoving, kneeled on the floor.

Not him too…

Carefully Kenshin came closer to Aoshi only to find three bullets wounds on his chest…

Slowly the first rays of the morning sun were illuminating the cold sky but that didn't mattered to Kenshin. He could only see Aoshi's still form.

Aoshi's pained chest heaved and he raised his head slowly to look to Kenshin.

"Tell… Misao… that I'm sorry…" Aoshi whispered before falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Shit!… Misao…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: **Almost… almost…The moment of truth is near…

I apologize once again for the mistakes! Sorry!

**The space dedicated to my reviewers!**

**Scythe195:** Thank you for bringing up that mistake! That was a stupid one! Stupid me!!! ^.^ From now on, things inside Kaoru's mind will start to change a bit… All I can say it for you to wait for the next chapters! Thank you very much for your review|

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you very much! It was difficult for me to insert Yahiko's personality because I wanted to add other characteristics… I hope I get it right… Thank you very much!

**half-breed-demon-fox: **They will suffer a lot, I mean a _lot_ but one thing I can guarantee, this story will have a happy ending… I think they deserve it… Thank you very much!

**Reignashii:** As for Yutare and Eiji I still don't know but Tokio is definitely here… It will be a good character to develop… Thank you very much!

**Jen:** It is quite funny to write Yahiko/ Kaoru's moments! I'm sorry but your guess is right! Thank you very much! I'm really in need of luck…

**Grandma:** Thank you very much!

**Pagan:** Thank you very much! Soon enough… Of course Kaoru can't stay oblivious forever… Thank very much for your words!

**Lere:** Oh! Mais uma oportunidade para escrever na língua de Camões! Prazer em conhecer-te Lere! Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Os acontecimentos deste capítulo deixam adivinhar futuras movimentações na acção... Em breve... Concordo plenamente, é maravilhoso expressarmo-nos em Português! Um grande abraço e uma grande beijo de Portugal para o Brasil!

**reader-kikilala: **I implied that Tomoe and Kenshin might stay together in the end? My mistake then! No! No! NO! No! No! Kenshin/ Kaoru all the way! Thank you very much for your words and don't worry: no matter what, B/K&K all the way! ^.^

**Moonmage:** I'm so sorry but I can't say it! Thank you very much!

**Miki:** Thank you very much for the compliments! (Can you say that my English teacher? Just kidding…) Thank you very much!

**CrypticMaidenRK: **Thank you very much! As for your question… sniff… I… sniff… can't… sniff… answer… Don't be angry but I still can't reveal all… Thank you very much for your words! Your reviews always inspire me and believe me, I'm not joking! Thank you!

**Via x Infinito:** Thank you very much for your compliments! I'm sorry for the mistake once again… Thank you!

**omious: **I'm sorry for the mistakes, I'm working hard on that field… Thank you very much!

**Kean:** Kaoru is indeed frustrated for that... It seems everyone around her knows the truth… Thank you very much!

**albaloo:** Thank you very much!

And that's all! Kisses from Portugal!


	9. Questions without Answer

The Other Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer:** Just to inform you guys, I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 8 – Questions without Answer

Kaoru was so sleepy. She could hardly keep her eyes open.

Kaoru yawned again and tried to stretch her tired limbs but an elegant raised eyebrow from one of the nurses made Kaoru freeze to the spot. She remembered suddenly that she was inside a clinic.

She looked to the screen of her mobile phone.

_7.16 am…_

It was still so early but she was a dedicated friend and that didn't matter to her. What was important right now was Misao's health.

A frantic call from Misao woke Kaoru at 6 am and her first thought went for the baby…

"Kaoru… I need you… help…"

"_Wha… Misao…? What…?"_

"_Please Kaoru… Aoshi is not at home…"_

"_Do you want me to look for him…?"_

"_No… I need you… to come here…"_

Kaoru recalled Misao's pained voice…

"But…"

"_Kaoru! You must take me… to the clinic! The baby…"_

That was enough to wake Kaoru's sleepy mind.

"Five minutes! Hang on! I will be there in five minutes!"

When she arrived to Misao's house her heart wretched with the sight of her friend's suffering. In no time she took her to her car and drove through the empty streets to the clinic.

That had been an hour ago the most. No one had given her informations.

_I'm always left in the dark…_

Kaoru fought against the will to call to Aoshi. She was sure he would extremely concerned with his wife… But her rationality shot back…

What if there is nothing wrong with Misao…?

Kaoru knew well that the baby was to be born in about three weeks… This was too early…

A brown door opened by the end of the corridor and Kaoru stood in no time. Misao was coming through the door, escorted by a short blond haired female doctor.

"Kaoru!" Called Misao.

Kaoru picked up her purse and walked towards her friend.

"Misao… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Stated Misao.

"This was what we call a false alarm," interrupted the doctor " try to control your emotions and everything will be alright until the day this little girl decides to come to the world."

"I'm glad…" whispered Kaoru.

"Thank you doctor. See you later."

"Don't forget our appointment next week, Misao."

"I won't and I will bring my husband with me."

As they left the doctor and walked through the corridor Kaoru couldn't help but to be concerned with Misao.

"Are you sure you are fine, Misao?"

"I'm sure. It was a rough moment back there but this little girl is alright" Misao brought her hand to her belly and caressed the swollen bulge with extreme affection "aren't you mommy's little girl?"

Kaoru smiled softly. She was relieved.

"That's great to hear. Now I going to take you home and you will promise me that you will rest."

"Yes sir, right away sir!" Said Misao with a frown upon her face. "Just a bit more and you will sound like Aoshi…"

"Hey, when he is not here I have to control you… By the way, where is he?"

"Well, he had some work to do, he will probably return today…"

"Oh…"

Kaoru could have sworn that Misao's eyes darkened a bit.

They were coming closer to the clinic's door. A loud noise of an ambulance coming could be heard.

"An accident…?" whispered Misao.

"Maybe…" Kaoru answered back.

A paramedic entered in the clinic and called for a nurse.

"Prepare the operations room. We have a very injured man. Now!"

Two men were entering with a third man lying on a stretcher. Blood covered his features but he was very familiar…

Familiar…?

A loud scream near her broke Kaoru's reverie. Misao gripped Kaoru's right.

"Misao! Wha…?"

"AOSHI!!!!!!!!!"

Kaoru left her friend's sight and looked to the man on the stretcher again.

_No... It can't be him…_

Kaoru's mind was working slowly, still too stunned to rationalize properly. By the time she realized that Misao was no longer by her side, it was too late to try to calm her.

Without thinking Misao headed towards Aoshi's unmoving form as fast as her swollen belly allowed. A very pale Aoshi lied unmoving with his broad naked chest covered with bandages. Blood was everywhere…

Misao's mind grew dark, nothing else was making sense, she could not hear the paramedic pleas for her to stay away nor could she hear Kaoru's voice calling her. Without strength left, Misao fell on the cold floor beside the stretcher, her hands gripping and pulling her hair, her tears flowing freely upon her face.

"Aoshi!! AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!! AOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Aoshi…?" whispered Kaoru as she took the sight of the man. "Misao… It can't be…"

Disbelief took over Kaoru and all she could do was to stare at the couple.

"Step aside lady, you can't be near this man!" Said one of the gruffly men that carried the stretcher to Misao as he tried to force her to get up.

Misao's screams could still be heard and her preoccupation focused instead on Aoshi's still form. The gruffly man turned to Kaoru.

"Miss! Are you accompanying this woman?!" The man was starting to enter in a state of despair, he had no desire to hurt the hysterical woman and he could really use some help but he was trying to call the other woman for the past minute or so but she simply didn't hear him… Was she deaf or what…?

Kaoru could hear some voices vaguely but her mind wasn't really processing much of what was going around her…

"Miss! Miss!" The man insisted again.

The man's voice this time reached to Kaoru's mind. Blinking some times, Kaoru focused her attention on the man.

"Yes…"

"Please Miss! Help me here with this woman!"

"I… Yes! Misao…" Kaoru walked towards Misao but before she could reach a hysterical Misao, she abruptly hit a hard chest of someone who was just entering in the clinic.

"I'm sorry…" Her words died in her mouth as she looked up. Time stood still to Kaoru as if reality had dissolved and gave place to emptiness. Kaoru felt cold and hot at the time. Her eyes clouded and the sound of the beating of her own heart muffled every other existing sound.

"Kaoru…?"

Kenshin…?

Icy blue eyes met violet ones with dying sparkles of amber and time stopped… The couple looked to each other, in a vain attempt to read each other's heart… Kenshin's eyes tried to penetrate Kaoru's soul but his attempts were frustrated… Kaoru was unconsciously closing herself to the world behind her icy blue eyes… Kaoru lowered her head, shielding her eyes from Kenshin's penetrating ones… He was trying to read her… Battousai looked to his wife with a concern look upon his face… Kaoru was reverting to her old self…

Seeing Aoshi, severely injured, lying in a stretcher was a disturbing sight but seeing her husband before her when she expected him to be a few good kilometres away from her was even worse. But that was not all. She did not know the man before her, she had never seen him with that clothes, all dressed in black…

What's going on here…?

Something red on his dark clothes called her attention as she raised eyes once again to look to his face.

Blood…Kenshin…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where are Battousai and Okashira? Go straight to the point Seta!" Hiko expected the worse from Seta. The boy was beating around the bush for the past five minutes, unsure how to break the news.

"Mr. Hiko…"

"Spit it out at once Seta!"

"An ambush, Aoshi is severely wounded and Kenshin took him to a clinic…"

"Shit…" muttered Hiko "Kenshin?"

"I believe he is alright… He only has a shoulder wound…"

"Alright… You know what to do. I will be there in ten minutes."

The electronic noise indicated the end of the call. Hiko looked to his cell phone with a dazed look upon his face. Aoshi was one of the most important operatives of IACO and the consequences of such act won't go unpunished…

_But what really concerns me is Kenshin's reaction… He will not remain still… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What are you doing here, Kaoru?" Demanded Kenshin's cold and surprised voice.

"Kenshin… I could ask the same thing to you…" Said Kaoru as she raised a hand to his bloody shoulder but Kenshin instantly avoided the contact.

From all the things that happened… Kaoru…

"Wha… What happened… to Aoshi? What are you… doing here?"

Kaoru's thousand questions were as powerful as bombs to Kenshin. His body went rigid from the sight of his wife.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin tried to speak but his mouth was dry.

"Miss!!" Insisted the man from the stretcher. Kaoru looked one last time to Kenshin before focusing her attention in Misao who was frenetically gripping one of Aoshi's bloody hands.

"Misao… Misao!" Kaoru tried to call as she touched Misao's harms. "Please! Misao!"

But Misao didn't bulge from her position. Kaoru could only see one solution: placing her arms underneath Misao's armpits, she tried to raise Misao and eventually she succeeded. Still unbalanced on her feat Misao turned around and launched herself to Kaoru's chest.

"Misao…"

"Kaoru!! Aoshi is… Aoshi…!" Said Misao between violent sobs.

"Calm down Misao…" Offered Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin's voice echoed from behind Kaoru. This called Misao's attention and she raised her heavy head from Kaoru's chest and looked to Kenshin.

"Kenshin…"

"Misao…"

Misao let go of Kaoru's comfort and walked a few unsure steps towards Kenshin but pain stroke her…

"Misao!" Screamed Kaoru as she saw her friend falling. "Misao!"

Kenshin caught her before Misao could reach the floor.

"Misao… I'm sorry…" Whispered Kenshin.

Kaoru sighed in relief but something on the floor called her attention. A trail on the floor separated Kaoru from where Misao was now… A small trail of…

Blood! But what?!

Misao screamed again in pain.

"Please, a nurse!" Called Kaoru to the medical staff nearby.

"What…?" Started Kenshin.

"My God…" Misao brokenly whispered as another wave of pain stroke her.

The baby…

As two nurses picked Misao up and placed on a wheel chair, Kenshin came closer to Kaoru.

"Kaoru…" Started Kenshin.

"I'm very curious to know what is happening Kenshin, but it is still early to tall about it…" Said Kaoru in a low voice without even looking to the face of her husband.

But Kenshin had no desire to drop the issue and touched Kaoru's shoulder in an attempt to call her attention. He felt her tense underneath his touch.

"No Kenshin…"

With those words, Kaoru left Kenshin, standing alone in the corridor. Aoshi was nowhere to be seen.

"You also need medical treatment sir." Offered a nurse while she looked to Kenshin's shoulder wound.

"My friend first. This is not important…"

The nurse was still talking to him but Kenshin was no longer paying attention to the nurse her. His attention was focused on Kaoru's retreating figure. His eyes narrowed. He had worked hard to avoid this and now here he was…

Kaoru is an intelligent woman but… There were no more plausible lies to cover this… I'm sorry Kaoru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note**: I know, a very, I mean **very **short chapter but I had some serious personal troubles and I had no time to write this week. But cheer up, the story continues! I promise I will try to write a longer chapter next time…

**And now… the corner dedicated to my reviewers! People, I love you!**

**twishinky:** Rest your heart… Aoshi is alive, at least for the time being… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words!

CrypticMaidenRK: You are stealing my lines… On my notebook, I have something like that for the next chapter… I agree with you, _poor Joshua_ but I have to admit, if he was a human being I'm absolutely sure that he would be very difficult to deal with… On second thought I have a friend like that… Oh, boy! Forget about that! As for Jonathan, he will have a very important role in the future… You will see… Thank you very much for your words! You always leave me blushing with your words…

**happyangel23:** _We_ don't know if Kenshin really stopped her or not… Wait to see… But I agree with you: Kenshin and Kaoru need to recover a certain level of intimacy that was lost… That definitely asked for a lemon but I believe I'm not very good writing them… Well, when the time comes… ^.^ Don't need to apologize for the questions! It's good for both of us: you clarify your doubts and express your thoughts while I'm happy to read and answer to them… Thank very much for your words!

**Kaede-Rukawa-ice-prince:** YES SIR! RIGHT AWAY SIR! Thank you very much!

**Kamiya Kaoru-koishii:** Don't be sorry, I could only think of that word to describe her when I was writing this chapter… I promise that intimate scenes between Kaoru and Kenshin will make their appearance in a near by future! Here you go, another chapter! Thank you very much!

**scythe195:** That's right! So many questions… As for Aoshi… well, I love him too damn much to let him go that easily… Thank you very much!

**BabyKaoru-sama:** I will continue to write, that's a solemn promise! Thank you very much!

**reader-kikilala:** Well then… I'm sorry to disappoint you but this chapter doesn't that too… But don't worry, soon you will know… Yes, I believe that was a fault of mine… I really could have explained better but… Nevertheless I will try to explain… Tsubame is a Kenshin's and Kaoru's neighbour, she knows them well and you will see in the future that Kaoru and her are pretty close. As for Kenshin, Tsubame respects him. Yahiko has a broken arm not an injured elbow. Picture this: Yahiko is known to love sweets so he just tried to taste the cake before time… So Tsubame hit him slightly on the broken arm… I'm glad you are curious and I'm glad you ask things; it makes me realize some mistake, some structural incoherencies… Thank you very much for your words! /Wow, that was a long response…^.^)

**erica6060: **Did Kenshin and Tomoe have sex…? That's a million dollars question but unfortunately I can't clarify it… yet… Kaoru will stop being so naïf… Believe, it gets on my nerves to _built_ Kaoru as she is right now… ^.^ Thank you very much!

**Reignashii:** Rest your heart, I didn't kill Aoshi… ^.^ As for Kenshin/ Tomoe moment… well… we still don't know what really happened, do we…? Thank you very much and hope you aren't very angry with me because of Aoshi…

**Angel-of-Dark-Spirits: **Thank you very much for your words! I'm glad that _The Other Side of the Moon_ is an inspiration for you! ^.^ Thank you1

**esmi: **You don't need to beg for Aoshi's life, A&M is also one of my favourite couples, right after K&B/K… Thank you very much!

**pyramidgirl89:** Am I mean or what…? Thank you very much!

**aa:** Don't worry, I won't… Thank you very much!

**Nel: **But it is unfair isn't it…? Helpless and quite naïf, at least for the time being… Things will change I guarantee that! Thank you very much!

**Jen:** And I totally agree with you! Amen sister! School is important! That's right! (Looks to the pile of assignments by the corner of the room…) That's right… ^.^

**albaloo:** Here you go: a new (but very short) chapter… sorry… Thank you very much!

**nes:** Que bom voltar a ler as tuas palavras... Claro que compreendo o teu problema... Por causa desses bichinhos TÃO amorosos ia perdendo toda esta história a semana passada... A vida é tão fixe...! ^.^ Terminar...? _The Other Side of the Moon_…? Hell no! Não! O Aoshi não morreu (pelo menos ainda... estou a brincar)... Quando ao Kenshin e à Tomoe também não se sabe se eles consumaram realmente o acto... ^.^ Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras e até à próxima! Beijos Agnes!

**Via x Infinito:** Thank you very much for your compliments, they also brightened my day! So many questions… Jonathan will have an important role in the future… Thank you very much for your words!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Thank you very much for your words! Wait and you will find out! ^.^

**kaoro kamia:** Oh! Mais um reviewer a comunicar em Português! Tudo bem! E contigo? Bem, não se sabe realmente se no capítulo anterior o Kenshin traiu a Kaoru... Obrigada pela ideia! Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Beijos!

**Moonmage:** Are you angry with me? Don't be! ^.^ Thank you very much! As a reward I will tell you that Kaoru will get strong as the story progresses! Thank you!

**Lere:** Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios! Aqui tens o novo capítulo! Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Beijos!

**Mizz_Giggle:** You don't intent to kill, do you…? Remember! Peace and Love! I will not let Aoshi die… I love Alias! So you see that Kaoru finds something on this chapter, but this is only half of the truth… Thank you very much for your words!

**Anna Sakurai:** Que honra! Mais uma pessoa que comunica através do Português! Tu és Portuguesa, Japonesa e America...? Ena! Que fixe! O anime em Portugal...? Mas qual anime...? lol... Para isso, Portugal é e continuará a ser o fim do mundo... O último bom anime a passar foi realmente o Rurouni Kenshin que, por incrível que pareça, deixou de dar há mais ou menos 4 anos... Portanto estás a ver... -.- Muito obrigada pelas tua palavras! Um beijo enorme do outro lado do oceano!

**necroneox3d:** Although small, your review is quite powerful! Feel free to ask me! I will try to explain! Thank you very much!

**Purplelizard: **Why thank you very much!

And that's all! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!

Until next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The Miracle of Life

The Other Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 9 – The Miracle of Life

Misao's shouts were heartbreaking to Kaoru. Misao had insisted that Kaoru should remain near her and the doctor had allowed Kaoru to stay. After everything, Misao was in need of company. Kaoru hissed in pain as Misao gripped her hand harder. But she also knew that her small pain was nothing compared with Misao's suffering.

"Mrs. Shinomori…" Offered the doctor.

It had been two hours ago… Two bloody hours that seemed like years to Misao who continued to shout for Aoshi and to Kaoru, whose mind was still too clouded to think rationally. It had been precisely two hours since the last time she saw Kenshin… Even though she was hurt for all the truth that remained uncovered, she couldn't help but to feel concerned by her husband's health. After all, he had a wound on his shoulder… She hadn't seen much but her past experience led her to believe that a bullet had been the responsible for that wound… A bullet no less… So she had been right about him since the first time she laid her eyes upon him… He was a box full of surprises and not all were good ones…

Something tightened in her chest… All her life had been a lie and her marriage couldn't be different…

Another scream from Misao brought Kaoru back to reality. She had to concentrate on other things now…

"Mrs. Shinomori, there are some complications…" Started the doctor.

Between tears and sweat, Misao's eyes widen opened at the doctor's words.

Please, no…

"Mrs. Shinomori, listen carefully, I have to go and give some orders to the nurses. One of them will pick you up and take you to the birth room…"

"What is… happening, doctor?" whispered Misao.

"The baby is suffocating… she has the umbilical cord around her neck…"

Horror took over Kaoru's and Misao's faces and spirits. The doctor left the two women alone, Misao in pain and Kaoru in search of a way to comfort Misao.

"Kaoru!" Hissed Misao as another wave of pain hit her.

"Save your strength Misao…"

"No! Ugh… I have to say this…"

"Misao! No…"

"No matter was happens… Kenshin… he… loves you…"

Kaoru let go of Misao's hand and was about to say something but two nurses entered in the observation room and took Misao.

"Nurse!" Called Kaoru.

"No Mrs. Himura, you have to wait."

"But…"

Kaoru insisted but the nurses were already leaving the room.

Misao… You know…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiko walked through the unfamiliar corridor of the clinic with a sense of dread. Tonight's operation had gone terribly wrong and for the time being there was nothing he could do. He could only try to find his son and talk to him but he was nowhere to be seen… Suddenly a familiar silhouette that stood by the drinks machine called his attention…

What is she doing here…?

The figure turned around just in time to greet the very surprised Hiko…

"Why Hiko Seijuuro, you are surprised to see me here…?"

Kaoru…

"Don't worry… I still don't know anything…" said Kaoru with a frown…

She is hurt and she has every right to be hurt…

"I guess you are looking for Kenshin…? Try down the hall, near surgery 1, Aoshi is still being operated…"

Hiko couldn't recognize Kaoru for a moment… Her eyes were dull and emotionless… She had found something through the hard way…

It was inevitable…

"Kaoru… I don't know what you are talking about…" Said Hiko, playing the innocent role, one last time.

"No longer works Hiko."

"Kaoru…"

"That's right, father… No longer works…" Intervened Kenshin as he came closer to Kaoru from behind. Kaoru could see that his wound had been dressed and his arm was now on a sling.

Hiko looked to Kenshin and them to Kaoru again with interest, both stood side by side but there was no warmth between them… Only chilling cold… He had foreseen it and tried to warn his son but Kenshin was too wild and reckless to hear… He matched in perfection Hiko's stubbornness… If he didn't know better, it was more than possible for him to be his son… Hiko chuckled mentally…

My son…

Kaoru lowered her eyes and that action caught Hiko's attention. The light inside Kaoru was slowly extinguishing… She didn't deserve that… She deserved much more…

Kaoru had only will to stay far from the two men who, no matter what, were the last people in the world somehow related to her. There were times when she felt so tired of her life and this was one of those moments… Awkward silence blended with a climate of untruth depressed Kaoru. Nothing else but to turn around and return to her place in the waiting room crossed her mind. Without a second thought she gave life to her wish…

"Kaoru…" whispered Kenshin as he grabbed Kaoru's slender wrist.

Kaoru stilled. The will to cry was tremendous but another will, created deeply inside her heart, was growing in power and overthrowing every other emotion… An unfamiliar yet long known emotion that ran deep and fast inside Kaoru's veins… Adrenaline rushed through her system…

Kenshin felt a change in her ki… It had been a long time since he last allowed himself to read her ki… It depressed him and made him feel guilty… But her sudden change made him read her ki…

No!

"Let me go." Kaoru's voice was so low that was almost impossible to hear her but Kenshin's trained audition caught his wife's request.

"Kaoru…"

Slowly Kaoru raised her head and her facial expression made Kenshin let go of her wrist.

Kenshin let go of her wrist so fast as if he had been burned and in a way that was true. Long years had gone through since the last time he had seen his wife like that. Her beautiful face hardened, red lips set in a thin line and her eyes… her eyes reflected everything she was feeling.

Kaoru…

Now finally free, Kaoru didn't think twice and left the two men.

Kenshin looked to the retreating figure of Kaoru and his eyes flashed hard amber.

A battle lost… but not the war…

A wave of possessiveness swept across his being.

Never Kaoru… never…

"Kenshin…?" Started Hiko but Kenshin's eyes made him stop.

"Spear me the sermons, I've heard them before."

"I agree with that. As far as I'm concerned we have far more disturbing problems at hands. I have the technicians analysing the motorcycle and Megumi investigating the man's identity. Bob was found dead inside the brothel by some hooker. We tracked her down and arrested her. She may provide some leads. Extra clues would be valuable right now Kenshin."

"Joshua's head?"

"No clue. You know something don't you Kenshin?"

"I have the name of the organization: White Fangs."

Hiko winced. The name was too much familiar to him…

"White Fangs, are you sure?" Asked Hiko, unsure. "They were extinguished nearly 10 years ago…

"I'm more than aware of that but I'm quite sure of the name."

"And… Aoshi?"

"Alive but barely, at least for the time being… They are extracting the bullets…"

"Why is K…"

"Why is Kaoru here…? In fact I don't know for sure but when we arrived she was already here with Misao…"

"With Misao?"

"Misao panicked as soon as she saw Aoshi… The baby…" Kenshin didn't know why but wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"I see…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru really intended to return to the waiting room but unconsciously and after seeing a sight with the word _Chapel_ her feet lead her towards unfamiliar corridors that eventually lead to a dark brown oak door. The sensation of the roughness of the wood underneath the palm of her hands gave her a sense of reality, that she was real, that that was real, that she wasn't dreaming for the past hours. This need for reality wasn't totally unknown to her but it had been simply put aside…

For years…

She could tell exactly when: when she had met Kenshin…

Four years ago…

Without effort she pushed the door and entered in the small Chapel.

The Chapel was very simple, decorated only with a few pews and chairs and a small altar with the image of Christ on the cross. Unsure steps led her to the small altar. Kaoru looked up to see the only window that provided illumination to the Chapel. The sunlight that entered resembled like a divine presence and Kaoru oddly felt peaceful…

Father…

She knelled before the altar and closed her eyes.

Death and Rebirth…

There are no perfect lives or perfect people only perfect intentions. Nothing is certain in this world… But we find strength in others and others find strength in us…

A few corridors across the Chapel, Misao was fighting for the life of her child and her own as well…

On the other side of clinic, Aoshi was laying apparently oblivious to the world but fighting inside his mind against the claws of death…

Near the operations' room stood Kenshin mentally asking for forgiveness…

Inside the Chapel Kaoru was knelled asking for the disappearing of the pain that consumed her…

_____

"Mrs. Shinomori, you have to push!"

"Aoshi!"

"Once again Mrs. Shinomori!"

"AOSHI!"

_____

"Doctor, we are losing Mr. Shinomori's pulse!!"

"No!"

The steady bip of Aoshi's heart beat registrated in the machine gave away to a continuous noise."

"Re-animation maneuvers now!!"

_____

"I'm seeing the head!! Keep pushing Mrs. Shinomori!!"

Intense pain rocked Misao's small body slowly consuming her strength and her will.

"Mrs. Shinomori you can't give up!! For this little girl!"

"Not… any… more… I'm… tired… Aoshi…

_____

"1! 2! 3! Now!"

Aoshi's stilled form jumped from the bed only to fall back. The doctor looked to the screen. The irritating red line didn't disappeared…

"Again! 1! 2! 3! Now!"

_____

"Not now! Not now Mrs. Shinomori! You can't give up!!"

Misao's slender fingers gripped the white sheet underneath her…

Give up…?

_____

"No vital signs yet!!"

"Damn it, he can't give up like that!!!"

Even closed Aoshi's eyes seemed to have moved for some seconds…

Give up…?

_____

"Push Mrs. Shinomori!! One last time!!"

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Misao. __I'm Aoshi, Aoshi Shinomori."_

"Come on Mrs. Shinomori!!"

"I'm not good with words but… will you marry with me?"

"Please Mrs. Shinomori!! One more time!!"

I'm bound to you Misao. I love you…

The memories echoed inside Misao's tired mind as a new flow of strength. She opened her eyes.

Give up…? Never!

For one last time, Misao reunited her strength and pushed…

"Thank God Mrs. Shinomori, keep going, the head is out!!"

With the head out, the rest of the baby's frail body slipped out easily.

Misao looked with heavy eyes the bloodied being that the doctor held on her arms.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and removed it from the baby's neck.

Misao just wanted to hear her before…

Misao just wanted to hear…

Suddenly the cry of a healthy baby filled the room.

Misao just wanted to hear her little girl before darkness settled in…

Aoshi!

__

"This is our last attempt! 1! 2! 3! Now!!"

Aoshi!

Aoshi's body jumped from the bed and fell back again.

Aoshi!

"Damn it!!"

Aoshi!

"Damn it!!"

Aoshi, don't give up!

His chest rose and oxygen invaded his lungs again. The doctor looked to screen…

"It can't be…"

Aoshi was alive…

"He is alive! We made it!!"

Aoshi was alive…

No Misao, never…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru felt peaceful and relaxed for the first time in that dammed day. Warmth invaded her troubled heart… She felt as if… as if…

A miracle had occurred…

A miracle? No… A sad smile appeared upon Kaoru's lips…

There are no miracles…

The thought lead to a mental image of Kenshin. Kaoru frowned… Kenshin's essence had consumed her so much that every part of her being was closely connected with him. Only now she was aware of that. Every thought, every movement led to Kenshin…

How did it come to this…?

Kaoru searched among her memories for the precise moment when she stopped being herself and created a shadow of someone else. She wasn't certain but one thing was certain, it all started when she met him four years ago…

God! How well she could remember that night…

"Kaoru are you here…? Earth to Kaoru! Come in Kaoru!"

_Kaoru couldn't hear Misao who was talking to her for the past five minutes. The loud noise of the bar didn't help much either… Kaoru could only see a man who stood by the bar… A very attractive one…_

"_Kaoru! Damn it! Kaoru!"_

_Misao shook Kaoru and only then she had a reaction…_

"_Wha.. Misao… Misao! __Stop it, you are hurting me!"_

"_Oh, so you are alive after all…"_

"_Stop it Misao, what's happening?"_

"_You tell me, I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you didn't give a shit!"_

"_Nothing is happening…"_

"_You are a terrible liar Kaoru Kamiya. I will tell you what's wrong with you lady; you have spotted the red-haired god by the bar…"_

"_I… don't know what you are talking about…"_

"_Right Kaoru, me neither… Aoshi, come here!"_

_The green-eyed man came closer._

"_Aoshi, love, Kaoru here wants to meet your friend."_

_A wicked shine upon Misao's eyes reveled her true intentions to Aoshi… Aoshi chuckled and went towards his friend._

_Kenshin raised his head to his friend coming closer. He knew the time was near._

"_Kenshin…? Are you sure about this?"_

"_I've never been so sure Aoshi."_

_Aoshi didn't argue with Kenshin, he knew it was useless. The fierce look upon his friend eyes indicated that there was no point of return._

_Kaoru could just stare to the red haired man that was coming closer… _

"_I will make you regret of this, Misao…" whispered Kaoru._

"_You can thank me later Kaoru…"_

"_Misao, Kaoru" started Aoshi "may I present you Kenshin Himura."_

_The red haired man bowed slightly but Kaoru felt his eyes upon her._

_Indeed she was right. Kenshin never broke visual contact with Kaoru flushed face; he had every intention to make her understand his motivations…_

"_Kaoru…" said Kenshin as if he was testing for the first time the sound her name… "Kaoru…" Her name rolled on his lips for a second time. A sinful shiver ran through Kaoru's spine. Her face flushed even more and she unconsciously curled her toes… What was this man doing to her…? "Kaoru… It is a beautiful name…"_

Her eyes opened slowly and embraced the soft illumination. Even now, the remembrance of the intensity of his eyes made her shiver. She fought back the feeling but she knew it was too strong…

What have you done to me, Kenshin…?

She had always been an independent girl who fought hard to achieve something…

But when I met Kenshin, things changed radically… Why…?

Tears started to flow freely from her eyes. She didn't like to cry in front of the others, it was a sign of weakness, wasn't it…?

The sound of the Chapel's door opening made Kaoru clean her tears and get up.

"Kaoru."

Only then she turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin looked to his wife, his beautiful wife and winced mentally. His wife had been crying…

Kaoru… When all of this comes to an end will you still be able to forgive me…?

He wanted to believe that she would but he also knew that he had broken her hard…

Kaoru saw him walk towards her. Seeing her husband with a sling made her heart tightened.

What if it had been Kenshin instead of Aoshi…?

She refused to acknowledge the possibility. Everything seemed so absurd now …

Now that she looked to the past few hours she minimized the problem…

Everyone has secrets…

But another thought stroke her. Was really her the one who was minimizing the problem or was it the influence of her husband that was leading her to think like that…? Kaoru felt a terrible headache approaching and one delicate hand went straight to her forehead.

Not now…

"Kaoru." Kenshin tried again to focus Kaoru's attention upon him.

Wide blue eyes met violet ones. Kaoru was surprised; Kenshin was really close of her. Amazingly she hadn't been attentive enough to see him approaching.

His cat like steps…

A strong male hand touched her slender one.

His warmth and comfort…

Her eyes searched his.

His violet eyes…

Kenshin pulled her into his arms.

His steady and strong heart beat…

With the hand he could move freely he cared her wild black bangs.

"Kaoru…"

_His smoothing voice…_

"Kaoru, everything is so confusing right now. There are things… I can't tell you yet but I can only ask you to trust me."

She raised her eyes to see his face.

"Trust…?" Whispered Kaoru uncertainly.

"Yes… Please, trust me…"

"Trust…" whispered Kaoru again. Her eyes left his face and focused instead on the white ceiling of the Chapel. "Trust… yes… trust… Tell me, my husband… why should I trust… you… when you didn't trust me…?" Whispered Kaoru before both her hands grabbed her head. The headache was getting worse… She took two steps back and screamed in pain. Her heart seemed to be pounding wildly in her head…

Trust is something you don't deserve… Battousai…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Now that I look to this chapter as a whole, I see that it is a very confusing one, don't you think? But things are getting complicated… So it is natural to be confusing…

I apologize again for the grammatical mistakes that you will find.

**And now, the corner dedicated to my reviewers!**

**WaTaShiWaKaWaIIDeSu:** I'm sorry to break your hopes… I'm so evil… ^.^ Thank you very much!

**Pagan:** Thank you very much!

**babykaoru-sama:** Thank you very much for your words!

**happyangel123:** You are just satisfying your curiosity… Isn't that a good thing? Thank you very much for your words!

**miki:** Thank you for the strength! It means a lot to me. Thank you very much!

**Moonmage:** Thank you very much!

**nes:** Olá Agnes! Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo; é pequenino mas é muito forte emocionalmente! A Kaoru está a revelar-se aos poucos. Ela é forte, apenas precisa de redescobrir essa força interior... Muito obrigada pelo apoio1 Um beijo Agnes!

**Becky:** Thank you very much!

**Nel:** By know I can affirm without any doubt that Kenshin does love Kaoru but so far he showed a very particular way of doing it… ^.^ Hiko is the one who has strong doubts about Kenshin's and Kaoru's wedding from the very beginning… Thank you very much!

**CrypticMaidenRK:** Hello again! Thank you very much for your compliments! Good lick with school! Thank you very much!

**Mizz_Giggle:** You remember it well. You will see… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words!

Kean: I'm really sorry to disappoint you but… not yet… at least the whole truth… Thank you very much! Via x Infinito: My God! Your compliments make me blush! ^.^ They sure belong together… Thank you very much for your words! Here you have the new chapter!! Lere: Olá! É verdade, o Kenshin tem um grande problema em mãos... ^.^ Obrigada pelas tuas palavras e um beijo grande do outro lado do oceano! Tameka-tanuki-jouchan: Well, not yet… Thank you very much! half-breed-demon-fox: Thank you very much! Angel-of-dark-spirits: Thank you very much for your words! erica6060: Why thank you for the compliments! Here you go, the new chapter! Reignashii: Yes, I'm really from Portugal. Do you know where Spain is? Well Portugal is that little piece of land squeezed between Spain and the Atlantic Ocean… Thank you very much for your words! pyramidgirl89: Thank you very much! Wolf Jade: Oh, thank you for pointing out that! I really appreciate it! Soon enough the story will return to Dojo Kamiya… Thank you very much for your words! Irulan24: Dump him permanently…? No… I can't do that but I will see what I can do about Kenshin's forced learning… Thank you very much! esmi: Thank you for the suggestion, I know the story and I'm eager to read it Thank you very much!

**Anna…DUH!: ** ^.^

**Kamiya Kaoru-koishii: **You can count on me! Thank you very much and sorry about the chapter's length…

**Yoshimi no tenshi:** You think so…? I wonder why… ^.^Thank you very much!

And that's all! Until the next chapter! Kisses from Portugal! Happy Easter!!


	11. No Light in the Dark

The Other Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer:** Once again I proclaim that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. So please tell your lawyers to stop calling me… ^.^

Chapter 10 – No Light in the Dark

The couple sat still in one of the Chapel's pews. Kenshin hugged Kaoru as best as he could while Kaoru rested her head upon Kenshin's good shoulder.

The presence of Kaoru was everything that Kenshin needed right now but her earlier reaction was… well… it made him think about… everything… Kaoru's earlier reaction could only indicated that she had tried hard to remember that night. The consequence: she had fainted.

He had considered several scenarios; all regarding the moment of truth but all of this had proved to him that even though he was pretty good evaluating and predicting the future, he could never plan everything. After all the future is nothing but an ocean of indefinitions… How many times had he dreamed about his own death and Kaoru finding the truth through the hard way…? His dreams were so livid to the point of suffering with the sight of Kaoru's own suffering… His own suffering didn't matter… How many times did he find himself waking up in the middle of the night in search of Kaoru's warmth…? And then feel an unexplainable pleasure by only touching her black hair softly, afraid of awaking her…? How many times…?

Life was strange… He tried hard to plan everything around him but one thing was certain: he never planned to fall in love with Kaoru… And thinking about it, he didn't regret it but he also knew that he was the responsible for Kaoru's unhappiness… He was the responsible for everything…

Kenshin's mind wandering back to the moment when Kaoru first met him in the bar… four years ago… He had planned that also… He mentally smiled at the remembrance of her, blushing deeply because of Misao's famous embarrassing remarks… But he also knew that the Kaoru present that night in that bar was a kind of a mask, a kind of illusion created by her in order to give an image of tranquillity, of peace that didn't exist… that disappeared when her father died… Her and her supreme efforts of being independent, of not sharing her burdens with others…

The second time they met, things had been quite different…

Kenshin was cleaning his hands with a tissue. The place was melancholic but he felt oddly peaceful… Forgiveness was a long path but it was simple moments like these that occasionally made him believe in redemption.

Before him stood a fountain of black stone with the image of an angel on the centre of it. The angel had its hands open in a welcoming gesture, to welcome and to hold the lost souls…

"A dark angel…" Whispered Kenshin to the emptiness. He was alone in the huge graveyard. Graves and tall and ancient trees surrounded him. A crow landed on one of the branches of a tree besides him. Kenshin looked to the black bird with a sudden interest. The crow opened its wings and left the branch. Kenshin followed its flight with his eyes. Kenshin turned around to see the crow landing upon a white marbled grave. But the crow no longer mattered; someone was entering in the graveyard… a very familiar person…

Kaoru…

The beautiful goddess was dressed in dark colours and carrying a brunch of flowers. Kenshin knew that she hadn't seen him and somehow he was happy for that. His eyes followed her movements. She was like vision to him…

She stopped in from of a grey stoned grave and knelled…

Kaoru was looking to her hands and playing nervously with a gold ring with a sapphire upon it. None of them had exchanged a single word since she had awakened… It was odd to her now that she thought about it. She had never fainted in her life… not that she remembered at least… She couldn't remember what happened with her before passing out… She could only remember the terribly headache…

Her blue eyes focused on a small statue near the altar… It represented an angel… The divine figure led her to think about the graveyard… The mental image of the graveyard led her to remember her father's resting place… but it also led her to think about the unexpected meeting they had four years ago on that place… She mentally winced… Every thought led her to…Kenshin…

Her father had died 6 years ago but the pain was still too fresh… She preferred to remember him in life and forget this place but his grey stoned grave was the strongest physical presence that she had… And no matter what happened she could not help but to come here… The graveyard was not only a place of death but also of reunion…

_She knew by experience the best hour to come and to be alone in the lonely graveyard… After her father died, she had development a certain feeling of uneasiness when she stood surrounded by people… Her few friends insisted to drag her to the middle of the crowd but she had grown to love loneliness… or so she thought…_

_And there she was, knelled, before her father's grave… alone… _

_The dying leaves covered the grave… but… blue eyes widen in surprise when she saw a single flower rest on the base of the gravestone… recently planted… Her first impulse was to touch the delicate flower but as the slender finger rested above it, she stopped herself._

"_Aunt Maiko…?"Whispered Kaoru "It could only be you, Aunt…"_

_Putting her doubts aside, she placed her bunch of flower near the curious flower. _

_A moment of introspection was in order; she closed her eyes and prayed…_

_The atmosphere changed, the wind picked up and her concentration broke. Someone was behind her…_

"_Kaoru Kamiya…"_

_It was him! It was the man from the bar!_

"_From all the places, I really didn't expect to find you here…"_

"_Kenshin! Well that's a surprise… Visiting a relative?" Kaoru asked as she got up._

"_You can say that…" Kenshin's lips blossom into an honest smile._

"_So… How have you been?"_

"_Fine. And you?"_

_One thing was certain: he was a man of few words… thought Kaoru to herself._

"_Fine."_

_Kaoru looked to the dark grey sky… The topics of conversation ran out and silence settled in. Kaoru looked to her father's grave again…_

"_Am I disturbing you Kaoru?"_

"_What…? No, no. Of course not."_

"_I will go away if you wish to be alone…"_

"_No. My father is always with me… I don't need to come to the graveyard just to be near of him… So don't go… I…" «don't want to be alone» finished Kaoru in her mind._

"_You have a beautiful soul Kaoru."_

_Kaoru looked to Kenshin's honest expression and blushed… How easily this man could melt her…_

_Nevertheless Kaoru had a remark to give right under her tongue but a small and crystalline drop of water stopped her._

"_What…?"_

"_It seems that it's starting to rain…" Said Kenshin as he looked to the angry sky._

"_Damn it!" Cursed Kaoru under her breath._

"_Kaoru…?"_

"_I'm sorry but I forgot to bring my umbrella!"_

"_Well, I believe that's not a problem…" Offered Kenshin as he opened his black colored umbrella and covered them. "Let me offer you a ride home."_

_Kaoru looked to Kenshin and knew. Knew that her life would never be the same. Knew that she was bound to him…_

_In a comfortable silence they left the cold graveyard. A distant voice made Kaoru turn around and take one last look to the graveyard._

"_Something wrong?" Asked Kenshin._

"_No…" whispered Kaoru as she turned to face him again "Nothing is wrong…"_

_But Kaoru heard the voice again… She could not tell if it was true or if it was only her mind paying tricks but she heard it…_

_«You are not alone… Daughter…»_

Coming back to present Kaoru looked to the statue of the angel again and slightly signed. She let go of Kenshin warmth and got up.

Kenshin looked to his wife's back and signed too.

"Who are you?" The question came so suddenly that caught him totally off guard. "Who are you?" Kaoru insisted again.

Kaoru turned around to face and force her husband to an answer but to her disappointment, he lowered his head covering his eyes with his fire like bangs.

"Who are you?" Kaoru insisted again.

Silence.

"Who are you?"

Silence again.

"I've been bedding with a stranger. At least clarify my doubt: with whom have I been bedding with?"

No word came from Kenshin's lips. Kaoru was losing her patience.

Kenshin could feel his wife's anger. He got up from the pew and raised his head to look to his wife.

"I can't tell who I am… but… I can only say that my job is dangerous and the last thing I want is to involve you personally."

"My God Kenshin! Is that a test to my intelligence?! I have figured that much!! I didn't ask you what did you _really_ do… Maybe you didn't understand… I asked, you are you?!"

Kenshin signed again and headed towards the Chapel' door.

"What Kenshin?! I don't even deserve an answer?!

That made Kenshin stop but he didn't turn around.

"Who are you?!" Kaoru could no longer control her voice. Her angry voice echoed in the small Chapel.

"I'm not sure." Kenshin answer was low but Kaoru heard it well. "Hear me Kaoru, you want the truth. It is your right but I can't give you the truth. I will not ask you for forgiveness. I can only ask for the time being for you to trust me."

"Kenshin…"

"Please Kaoru… This is not the time or place to talk. Our friends need us right now…"

"Our friends…"

"Please Kaoru, come with me."

Kenshin stretched a hand towards Kaoru's direction. He felt as if this was a moment of truth that would define the course of several future problems that were brewing before them. All his strength was on her. If she reached for his hand…

A faint smile formed on his lips.

… nothing and no one would be able to stop him.

But what if…

Kaoru looked to Kenshin's hand. She was divided: to reach for his hand was to accept his silence truth and make a blind oath of trust… Ignoring his hand was to ignore her love for him…

One step…

Another step…

And another step…

One more step…

Kaoru stood in front of Kenshin but made no movement to reach for his hand.

Her eyes swept across his form until her eyes finally made contact with his and Kenshin knew his answer.

"God damn you, Kenshin Himura…" whispered Kaoru as her hand touched his.

Relief crossed Kenshin's troubled soul and he tightened his hold on her hand.

"Kaoru Himura…" Started Kenshin as he pulled her towards him "Thank you…"

And he deposited one affectionate kiss upon Kaoru's forehead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The surgery was a success. Mr. Shinomori's condition has stabilised."

"Great news at least." Said Hiko as he looked to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"And Mrs. Shinomori?" Asked Kaoru anxiously.

"I don't know but my colleague here may have some information." Answered doctor as he pointed to the female doctor next to him.

"Mrs. Shinomori gave birth to a beautiful and healthy girl. She is fine but she is very weak right now. "

"Can we see them?" Asked Kenshin.

"I'm afraid not. On their conditions, I would advice visits only tomorrow."

"We understand. Thank you very much."

And the doctors left the group.

"You should take a rest, both of you. You two look like walking mummies…" Offered Hiko with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Father…" Warned Kenshin.

"Cut that tone of voice Baka Deshi. If you need me, I will be in the office."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few hours later… Soft steps made their way to the young boy's bed. He was fast asleep. Soft lips curved into a loving smile. "Kaoru…?" Asked the young boy as he opened his heavy eyelids to define a shadow that stood before him.

"Yes Yahiko, it's me. I'm sorry..."

"For what… Kaoru?"

"I left you alone…"

"You had your reasons…"

Kaoru was trying to detect bitterness in his voice but she could only find indifference…

"Yahiko, I should have… But you were still sleeping so peacefully… And I had to leave… Misao wasn't feeling well…"

"Cut the crap Kaoru! I'm just a burden!"

"Don't say that!"

The room was dark but Yahiko could tell that she had knelled besides his bed.

"Don't you ever say that again Yahiko!"

"Geez Kaoru, don't make it sound like a drama! Everyone will leave me behind! Including you so I'm not creating high expectations!!"

"Yahiko…" Kaoru whispered brokenly as her cold finger reached Yahiko's hand. "You will never give us credit will you…?"

"Kaoru…"

"Then I'm sorry if you don't like to hear this but… I… I love you and I will help you…"

Yahiko was touched. No one had ever been so committed to help him… Could he really dream…? Could he really…?

"Kaoru…" Yahiko choked out and felt the air leaving his lungs as he felt warm harms holding him the silence of the night. Tears came to his eyes for the first time in some years.

"Yahiko…"

"If you tell any one that I've been crying, I'm going to kill you…"

"You can count on me…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days later…

But peace is just an illusion…

And nothing remains forever…

Kaoru's powerful sobs shook her small body.

She only desired to disappear… never to return…

She could accept many things…

But not this…

Not what those _things_ conceived…

Anger was consuming her soul…

But she had no courage to face what was upon their bed…

The pictures horrified her…

The pictures…

…that her earlier moments of anger made her throw to the large bed…

The pictures…

…of a dark night…

…in a dark street…

Pictures…

…of a nameless woman…

…holding…

…and kissing like no tomorrow…

Her husband…

Kenshin…

The door of the bedroom opened and Kenshin entered cautiously. As soon as he entered Yahiko had warned him that something very bad was happening with Kaoru… And he had a pretty good guess of what it was…

And he was right…

Kaoru sat in foetal position by a dark corner of the bedroom. The floor was full of broken things. The bedclothes lay scattered on the floor…

Three photographs were upon the bed… But he didn't need to look at it; he knew exactly what they were about… Someone had been waiting for the right moment to deliver them to his wife…

Tomoe and I… That night… Someone was spying us…

"Kaoru…" Started Kenshin as he looked sadly to his wife's dejected form.

Kaoru winced at the sound of her name formed by his sinful lips. Her chest pained…

Kenshin made no further movement to approach her. He knew that she was about to do something…

Let her release her anger…

Kaoru got up slowly and took a few steps towards him.

Tensed flowed from her, he could feel it, he could almost touch it…

And then…

Slap!

No, he wasn't surprised… Far from it… he had been expecting something like this… But what it hurt was the hate… the hate that her eyes transmitted…

Kaoru looked her hand with a dazed look. The sound of the slap was still echoing in her hears…

Something red caught her attention on her hand…

Blood…?

Her attention turned to Kenshin. There was blood on his face… A small slightly vertical gash…

But…?

Before she could finish her thought Kenshin grabbed her hand and turned the palm up.

The gold ring with a sapphire stone upon it…

"Kenshin…"

"Don't apologize. I deserve it, but not as much as you think…"

"No, you are right, you deserve much more!! Bastard!"

The blood was already covering his cheek but that didn't matter.

They are involving her… I worked so hard to avoid that…

"I hate you Kenshin Himura! I hate you!"

Kaoru was screaming… The pain was slowly taking over her heart…

"I know…" Said sadly the red haired man. "I know…" As he whispered those words, he turned around and left the bedroom.

"Get back here you fucking bastard! Get back here!"

As Kenshin descended the stairs Yahiko was looking to him silently.

What happened? The guy is bleeding…

"Yahiko, please take care of Kaoru."

"Take care…? Hey, where are you going?!"

"That doesn't matters, Yahiko…" Whispered Kenshin as picked up his car keys and headed towards the door.

"You are leaving her?!"

That made Kenshin stop by the door.

"No Yahiko, never…"

But before Yahiko could say something else, Kenshin exited.

A few seconds later steps that came from the stairs made the boy turn around.

"Kaoru…?" Asked Yahiko, a bit unsure how to talk to the obvious disoriented woman.

"Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru the first thing that came to her head.

"He… left…"

Damn you Kenshin Himura… Always a coward…

"Yahiko, go to Sae's. I must go."

"Go…? Go where?"

"That doesn't matters. Go please. Sae is not teaching today and Tsubame must be arriving any minute."

"But…?"

"Please Yahiko." Interrupted Kaoru, who was fighting hard to compose herself "I don't want you to be alone…"

"Alright Kaoru…" Yahiko knew that that was no time for stupid arguments. "Fine, I will go to Tsubame's…"

"Thank you, Yahiko…" Whispered kaoru as she also picked up her car key and left the house.

"Be careful, Kaoru…" Whispered Yahiko to the empty living room.

She doesn't deserve this…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the evening…

Kenshin ignored the strange looks that the people were giving to him. Maybe it was because of his bleeding wound or maybe it was only because of his threatening body expression. He was furious, furious with life and he couldn't care less about other's opinion. He had much more important things in mind.

His destination was set and clear. He had to talk with his father…

The familiar corridor of the IACO complex gave away to a small waiting room and them to a big glass door. The secretary was about to greet him but he simply ignored her.

"Mr. Himura, your father is in a meeting…"

But Kenshin had already his hand on the glass door and was pushing it without difficulty.

"Baka Deshi… What do you want?" Asked Hiko without raising his eyes from his computer screen.

"Shishou, an agreement."

"Have you been…" It was then that Hiko raised his eyes to see his son's aspect. Dry blood coloured his son's cheek. But that was not all. A dangerous glint shined on Kenshin's amber eyes. "What happened?" Asked Hiko after some time with a serious tone of voice.

"Nothing." Came the cold voice "Hear me: one last case, this case and I'm out."

"Kenshin…"

"I can't afford to loose… her…"

Something happened with Kaoru…

Hiko admired for some moments his son…

"Well then, if that is your decision, I respect it. So you might want to take a look at this…" Said Hiko as he turned the screen for Kenshin to see.

"What is this?"

"A siege."

"To whom?"

"A very reliable source informed us that the leader of the White Fang group was inside this building." Explained Hiko as he pointed to the picture of a building.

"Why… wasn't I informed?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, you still have your shoulder injured…"

"Father, they will let him run away!"

"Damn it Kenshin, have some faith!"

Suddenly the two men's attention turned to the screen due to a strong light of a helicopter that illuminated the building's rooftop. They could see a man running across the rooftop and reaching to a fire emergency staircase.

"That's him… That's the fucking bastard…" Whispered Kenshin. It wasn't easy to see the running man but Kenshin knew who he was…

"The stairs! He is running away! Catch him now!" Ordered Hiko via radio contact.

"Too late…" Whispered Kenshin again.

Kenshin's will was to be there, on that place but he also knew that he would never reach there on time and all he could do was to wait and see.

To see him escaping… again…

As the man descended the stairs, several agents tried to block his way but with no success.

"Mr. Seijuurou…" Tried the agent in charge on the other side of the line.

"Focus moron! Cut the exit!" Ordered Hiko again.

As the man reached the street, a car turned on the lights. The man ran towards the car.

"Someone was expecting him. Intercept the fucking car!"

The man reached to the safety of the car. The car' engine roared into life and disappeared into the dark streets.

"He escaped but we had a pretty good visual contact with the car." Informed the agent through the radio contact.

"Send the picture moron!" Demanded Hiko and few seconds later a new image appeared on the screen. A detailed photograph of the car where it was possible to see the car driver…

On that moment Katsura entered. He had the intention to give the information personally but by the looks on their faces, they had seen the revealing photograph…

"As you can see, Hiko…" Stated Katsura as he threw a cold look to Kenshin "We have discovered our mole…"

But Kenshin ignored the poisoning voice. In fact, he ignored everything that was around him… He could only see the photograph…

Of a well-known red car…

«It was my parent's last present… It means a lot to me… I don't intent to sell it, you can forget it Kenshin Himura…»

_«Well, my love I'm just thinking about the space for us… You have to agree that it isn't very comfortable for you to sit upon my lap and have your leg entangled with the handbrake…»_

_«You know what Kenshin…? There is always a way…»_

_She could only laugh as his warm hand reached under her blue skirt…_

_«Kenshin Himura, what am I going with you…?»_

_«Whatever you want Kaoru, whatever you want…»_

And a very familiar face…

Kaoru… What have you done…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Phew! That was a long chapter and a very difficult one to write. Can you understand the chain of events or is it too confusing? Feel free to tell it. Again I want to apologize for the mistakes that you will find.

Sorry about the late update! Blame my computer! Stupid machine!

I want to thank to everyone who has supported me! You make me feel so special!

**And now the answer to my reviewers:**

**Demonwolf98:**Here you go! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** Thank very much for your words! Kisses!

**roxxy:** She is a very big problem but you have to wait and see… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**happyangel123:** Their relationship is a rather complicated one… She indeed has a past but that's story for the next chapters! But they will end together! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Annabella5:** Sorry if the chapter took some time… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** Soon, very soon… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Kamiya Kaoru-koishi:** It is normal to ask questions… You are just curious… but please, understand that I can't reveal all… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**CrypticMaidenRK:** Well I consider myself a catholic but not a very convict one… I know, it's confusing… I'm glad you liked the flashbacks… I thought they were a bit confusing… Remember… Peace and Love… Besides… I'm too young too die… Thank you very m,uch for your words! Kisses!

**Jaganshi Summoner:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Sirei:** Well that's true… You are near… That's exactly how Kaoru feels… But you are right, she really, I'm really loves him… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**nes:** Olá!!!!!!!! Já te sentes melhor agora? Espero que sim! Fico contente por teres gostado deste capítulo... Tens toda a razão em relação à Kaoru! Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Um beijo grande Agnes!

**JMai:** School can be such a bitch sometimes… I also had a complicated week, I had two exams and one apresentation… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**saskia2: **Don't be disappointed but I can't answer it, not yet… I'm sorry… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**reader-kikilala: **Kaoru is far from being the plain naif girl… She has claws and she will show them soon… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**tithe: **Here you go, a new chapter! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** Thank you very much! I'm glad that there ware no significant mistakes ion the previous chapter… I'm being extra careful about that! Soon Kenshin will have no other solution than to reveal all the truth to Kaoru… Kisses!

**crimson:** Thank you very much for your compliments! Kisses!

**c****yjj: **Here you go, a brand new chapter to satisfy your curiosity! Kisses!

**miki:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**ChibiKaoru-chan:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**paisita:** Why, thank you! Kisses!

**p****inx916: **Don't worry, I won't stop writing! Thank you very much! Kisses!

… **:** I hope you have been naif enough to return and read this review… That means that you returned… What can I say…? If you are waiting for a kind of answer where I will call you every kind of possible blasphemies, you are mistaken… You know, we can't please everyone… And above all this story was not written to please you but only to contribute to my self esteem. Only then I consider people's opinion about this. May your power of criticism improve in a nearby future… I would have preferred if you had posted a destructive review instead of a simple **YOU SUCK**.

**Kean:** Rest your heart, they will end up together! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Reignashii:** ^.^ We don't know… You have to wait and see… Thank you very much and don't work too much! Kisses!

**Via x Infinito:** Kaoru is very hurt… It would make no sense to see her running to Kenshin's arms without a second… As for what happens on this chapter, it doesn't means that she trusts him blindly… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Moonmage:**You understand that I can't tell… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Angel-of-dark-spirits:** She found only half of the truth… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**erica6060:** Kaoru's naivety can be so irritating sometimes… ^.^ I know the feeling… Than k you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Thank you very much for your wonderful compliments! Thank you! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Thank you! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**bravedragon: **Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Anna… DUH!: **Indeed! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Mizz_giggle:** Here you go, a Kenshin with a beautiful bruise upon his cheek. That refers to Kaoru's thoughts. You are right, it is indeed Kaoru's thought but that a mistery to reveal soon enough! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Twishinky: **I was mean wasn't I…? Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

And that's all people! Thank you very much and until the next chapter!

Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Nightmares

The Other Side of the Moon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I don't Rurouni Kenshin! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I don't own Rurouni Kenhin1 I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin! (Damn… I'm tired…)

Chapter 11 – Nightmare(s)

The sound of the salty water hitting the dark rocks comforted Kaoru as she looked to the moon reflecting upon the misty waters of the sea. She was cold but she ignored the feeling. Tears had long stopped falling but she wasn't feeling any better. She was sitting on wooden stairs that led into a small beach. It was a deserted area but somehow she felt safe there…

She frowned as she thought about the earlier incidents. The sight of another woman kissing Kenshin pained her more than a severe physical wound. She had dedicated four years of her life to a man that didn't love her back… did he…?

All she could think of was the woman's beauty… Depressing thoughts invaded her mind throwing her into a bottomless abysm…

She is beautiful… She is everything I'm not…

When she stood before Kenshin, a few hours ago, she had all the desire in the world to throw things at him, to consciously hurt him but she couldn't bring herself to do that… Why…? She didn't know… So picked up her car's keys and left the house… Her heart tightened…

And leaving a poor child alone… Yahiko… I'm sorry…

Kaoru was trying hard to be a responsible emotional shoulder to the young Yahiko but the more she tried to work out her problems the more new problems insisted to come out of nowhere… Was it a curse…?

When she came near her car, she was still able to see the red lights of Kenshin's BMW, disappearing on the end of the street.

The temptation to follow him was tremendous as she got inside her car. But as soon as the car's engine roared into life she turned around and took the opposite path. She needed to be alone and to put a safe distance between them.

After something like this, we feel nothing, not joy nor sorrow, not pain or sadness only numbness…

As she was driving, she felt nothing and paid attention to no one…

When her mind recovered the command of her body, she had the car parked on the parking lot of the small beach...

That had been two hours ago, two hours since she parked the car and got out. Unsure steps had lead her to the wood stairs, and she could only sit down and cry.

The night was beautiful and quiet despite of the cold and Kaoru felt peaceful…

Nothing lasts forever…

Her mind fought hard to concentrate on something…

Misao and Aoshi…

She was happy for her friends' recovery but the last visit she had paid them the day before had been troublesome to her soul.

She felt envy…

Envy..? Why envy..? I love my friends… I should never feel that…

But a wave of envy assaulted her at the sight of happiness and mutual affection that the newly reunited couple transmitted.

Why…? I know why. They share the kind of love that I've been searching for all my life… A love beyond the physical borders…

Her thoughts turned depressingly again to her wedding…

I know that I love Kenshin but knowing that this love is not corresponded is…

Tears fought for release again…

But if Kenshin desires freedom I will give him freedom and a world far away from me…

The noise of someone screaming on the beach broke Kaoru's thoughts.

"Please let me go!"

"Your purse bitch!"

"I have nothing with me! Let me go!"

Curiosity took over and Kaoru got up to see what was happening on the beach.

The light of the full moon allowed Kaoru to see three shadows on the beach.

"Jewels, woman?!" Shouted a definitely rough masculine voice.

"I… have… nothing!" Shuttered a female voice.

"She is lying!! You bitch!" Shot back a second masculine voice.

Someone is being robbed… Thought Kaoru.I have to do something!

Adrenaline rushed through her vein like fuel ready to be burned…

To protect…

Without hesitate, Kaoru jumped from the wooden stairs and landed on the white cold sand of the beach.

To protect…

The two men had started beating the woman.

To protect…

Kaoru ran towards the commotion. She ran as fast as her legs allowed. Her body was rusty from the lack of exercise but she felt good, very good for the first time in months.

"Hello! What do we have here?!" Exclaimed one of the men as he spotted Kaoru running towards them.

The sand was heavy under her white tennis and slowed down the movements a bit but Kaoru wasn't concerned about it. Right now, what mattered were the men…

I must protect…

As one of the men continued to grab the woman, the other prepared himself to receive the fierce black haired that hadn't slowed down a bit…

"Who are you, bitch?! Can't you see we are busy?!"

The man's provocations meant nothing to Kaoru and she rewarded the man only with the noise of rushed steps through the sand.

"Come here bitch! I'm waiting for you!!"

Her body was rusty but the movements were still as fluid as the times she used to practice them daily.

I'm ready to protect…

As the man saw Kaoru coming closer, he unleashed a heavy fist ready to knockout the noisy woman but he was caught off surprise as the woman escaped from the blow. Kaoru ducked and a smirk blossomed upon her lips. The man's time of reaction was too slow and before he could react, he was on the floor with a broken noose.

"Bitch!" Yelled the man the best he could in a heavily nasalized voice as he grabbed and covered his bloody nose. "Bitch!!"

The other man let go of the woman and run towards Kaoru holding a knife.

"You won't get away from this!!"

I must protect…

But Kaoru was ready and easily knocked the knife from the man's hands as she grabbed his right arm and twisted it against his back.

To protect… The essential feature in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu…

"Never bother this lady again. Understood?" Hissed Kaoru in a low voice near the man's hear.

"Who are you to…" The man was about to shoot back but Kaoru never allowed him to finish.

The sound of heavy breathing and a bone being broken echoed in the silent night.

The forgotten woman was looking with awe to her rescuer…

An anguished scream came out from the man's throat as he fell on his knees and grabbed his painful arm.

"You broke my arm!!"

A dangerous glint appeared on Kaoru's dark blue eyes.

"Before I break something else, I advise you and your friend to get out of here."

Both men looked with a calculating look to Kaoru. Although not very robust, she had been strong enough to injure them without loosing her breath. Her hands on her waist indicated that she was more than ready to show her strength again.

The man with the broken noose didn't need to think twice. He got up and ran, followed shortly by his fellow who screamed for him.

"Wait moron!! Wait for me!!"

A small smile appeared upon Kaoru's lips as she looked to the pair of thieves as they disappeared from the view.

Her eyes turned to the bright full moon. She felt good. For the first in days, she felt good… She had been…

Useful… I was useful to something…

"Miss…?" Tried the other woman.

Kaoru's eyes left the moon and concentrated upon the woman's figure. She wasn't higher than her but her curves her far softer than Kaoru's. The woman should be near her fifties. Kaoru couldn't see very well but she guessed that the woman was wearing a dark brown cardigan and some old jeans underneath an old grey anorak. Her hair was short but Kaoru couldn't define its colour.

"Miss…?" Insisted the woman again. "Thank you…"

"It was nothing. By the way, my name is Kaoru… Himura. You may call me Kaoru."

The full moon provided essential illumination but not enough… If Kaoru had been more attentive she would have been able to detect the soft glint that appeared as fast as it disappeared on the woman's tired eyes.

"Kaoru… Thank you for your help. My name is Emma, Emma Wallace…"

As both their hands met in a polite handshake, electricity ran through their body leaving behind a sensation of warmth…

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Wallace…" Whispered Kaoru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The moon was high and the beach continued deserted except for the two women that were now sitting on the wooden stairs, talking and laughing as if they had known each other for a ling time…

"Come on, Kaoru… really… there is only a reason why such beautiful and intelligent girl would be, alone, on a beach at night: you had a fight with your boyfriend!"

Kaoru looked to her hands.

"Not with my boyfriend… With my husband…" Whispered Kaoru.

"You are married…? May I ask how old are you, Kaoru?"

"25…"

"So young… Believe me, marriage is such a waste of time on the youth…"

"Well Mrs. Wallace, if you want to know, I don't regret it."

"I can tell you don't but right now your marriage seems to be a bit bitter no?"

Kaoru looked to the woman's slightly wrinkled face and smiled sadly.

"Indeed… It's difficult to realise that we are a lesser part in our husband's life…"

"A lesser part…? So you mean there is a lover? Hey, don't answer if I'm being too noisy… Sometimes I can't control myself…"

Kaoru couldn't help but to smile.

"It will make me good to talk about it… Well, if you want to know… a lover and a double life… And above all he asks me to trust him… But I can't help but to feel that I no longer know him…"

"That's unusual… He asked you to trust him?"

"Yes Mrs. Wallace…"

"A man doesn't ask for trust after betraying… A man's mind doesn't work like that… Maybe he is trying to protect you…"

"Yes, protect me… The thought has occurred me before… Protecting me from his other life…"

_Protecting me from his other half…_

The thought ran through Kaoru's mind as a lightening. Her eyes became deep and the scenery of the quiet beach gave place to a dark corner in a big room only illuminated by the lightening of furious storm outside.

Alone…

Heavy breathing was possible to hear between the noises of the storm.

Not alone… Someone was there…

Kaoru tried hard to remember who was there but she couldn't, she could only see a silhouette, she could only see hard eyes…

A gentle tap on her shoulder brought Kaoru to reality. But she insisted to remember the eyes… and the painful headache returned…

"Kaoru… child… You are thinking hard…"

"Mrs. Wallace, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Kaoru…"

"I was trying to remember a very painful night…"

"Painful…?"

"The night my father died…" Kaoru stopped abruptly.

"Kaoru, you don't have to…"

"But, I _want_ to remember! Mrs. Wallace, it's so frustrating! To know that I was there but I can't remember anything…"

"When did your… father die?"

"Nearly ten years ago, Mrs. Wallace…"

"What do you remember then?"

Kaoru's sad eyes focused on the calm movement of the seawaters.

"Darkness… A dark room… I'm not sure where I was but I'm bet it was inside my father's Dojo… There was a storm… I thought I was alone but someone else was there… I don't remember who it was… I can only remember the eyes…"

"Those eyes frightened you, Kaoru?"

"No… Now that I think about it… I wasn't scared… That was weird…"

"What else…?"

"Then I can only remember the blood…"

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else Mrs. Wallace. I woke up three days later in a hospital bed, confused and disoriented… The doctors came up with the diagnostic that the shock had been so big that my mind… erased the memories of that night… Then I was informed that my father was… dead…" Kaoru choked the last words.

"Dead…? How…?"

"Stabbed… Brutally stabbed… A quite unusual thing… A sword crossed his body…"

"Kaoru… And your mother…?" Asked the woman.

"Well… She was another case… After I woke up in the hospital I was relieved to see her by my side but… To her, I was the responsible for my father's death… She hated kendo… For the first time in my life, I saw pure hate on other's eyes… A week later she committed suicide…"

"Suicide…?" Repeated the woman unconsciously aloud. "I must say my child, that you have a very sad life story…"

"It is very difficult to overcome someone's death but it is not impossible…" Whispered Kaoru as she looked to the waves.

"May I know what happened after?" Inquired Mrs. Wallace softly.

"An aunt from my mother's side took care of me… Aunt Maiko… Well, let's just say that she gave me a shelter… It was clear for me that she didn't like me much… She became my legal tutor…"

"You mentioned a Dojo… You mean the old Dojo that is abandoned, downtown? It belonged to your father…?"

"Yes… My father's dream and my father's life…"

Mrs. Wallace looked to the young woman with affection; she couldn't help but to feel touched with the girl's sad story.

"Tell me if I'm being too curious… I will stop if you wish… But why is it abandoned?"

A small sad smile appeared upon Kaoru's lips.

"My aunt sold the Dojo as soon as she became my tutor. She considered it a total waste of time and money… I remember that I begged her not to sell it but she refused to hear me… But I still have a dream…"

"A dream?"

"One day I will buy the Dojo back and I will open it again. That's what keeps me going after all the adversities…"

"I must say Kaoru: you are one strong woman."

"If you say so Mrs. Wallace…"

A comfortable silence fell upon the two women. Mrs. Wallace was quietly admiring Kaoru's features as she looked to the high moon.

"And you Mrs. Wallace? Isn't it too late to be here all alone?"

"Never too late, never too early… I have no rush… I have nothing to return too…"

"So you are a homeless?"

A warm laugh irrupted from the older woman's throat that to Kaoru, resembled like a soft music.

"No… I live in a small house near the beach… What I'm saying is that I'm alone…"

"You don't have family?"

The woman's dark eyes lowered suddenly.

"I have no family left. I was… married once and I had a child… a lovely girl…"

"What happened?"

"They died long time ago… in a car accident…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wallace…"

"Don't be Kaoru. They are in better place now…"

"Mrs. Wallace…" Started Kaoru.

"Well Kaoru Himura, it was a pleasure to know you but I must go." Said the woman as she got up and looked deeply to Kaoru "I sincerely hope that we meet again."

"Of course Mrs. Wallace. Can I offer you a ride?" Offered Kaoru as she got up as well.

"No child. It's late. Go home; I'm sure your husband must be worried about you."

"I'm not that sure Mrs. Wallace… Be careful."

"I will." Said Mrs. Wallace as they departed.

Kaoru stood by her car seeing the woman disappearing into the night and reflecting upon their encounter.

It was the first in many years that I talked about that night… Interesting… And to a total stranger no less… But I feel as if I know her…

After one last nostalgic look to the deserted beach Kaoru entered into the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You have no permission to leave IACO's facilities."

"What?!"

"Understand this: you may warn our main suspect."

"She is my wife!"

"I'm quite aware that Battousai!"

"Katsura! Step out of the way!" Kenshin's voice was a loud a clear warning to Katsura.

"You will not leave IACO's facilities! I can't allow you to jeopardize this operation!" Katsura was aware that he was pushing Kenshin into the limit and he knew very well what a very angry Kenshin could do. But also knew that the most important thing right now was to maintain him away from his wife.

"Don't test my patience Katsura! Don't turn this personal!" Shouted Kenshin as the sound of a strong fist hitting a wood desk echoed in Hiko's office.

Hiko was not surprised by his son's sudden display of anger, he knew how Kenshin was feeling but the fact that he was IACO's main director forced him to forget the role of the father.

"Personal?! Damn you Kenshin! It is you who is making this personal! Look at those images on the screen!" Katsura pointed to Hiko's computer screen where the images of Kaoru dressed in black, entering in a red car were flashing. "It is your wife we are talking about!! And you are one of IACO's chief of operations! It is your duty to dissociate one role from the other!"

"Fuck you Katsura!" Kenshin was losing his patience. He suddenly grabbed the collars of Katsura's jacket.

"Listen to me carefully Kenshin: I have enough proofs to take your wife down. And if you desire I can take you down as well. It's your choice. IACO or Kaoru."

Kenshin lowered his eyes and released Katsura's collar.

Without a word, he headed towards the door.

As he opened the door, he heard Katsura talking to him.

"And to think Kenshin that everything was happening right under your noose…"

Katsura's only answer was the loud sound of Hiko's office door closing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'm asking this for the last time little boy, where is Kaoru Himura?!" Pressed a short bald man dressed in a three piece suit.

"I swear I don't know!" Yahiko was really getting annoyed with the guy.

"I'm losing my patience little boy!"

And the man went on rambling about something but Yahiko was no longer paying attention to him. Instead he was looking to the well illuminated house, inside and outside. A dozen of cars were parked in front of Kaoru's and Kenshin's house, light focused on the house. Inside, every single light was on. Yahiko hadn't been allowed to enter the house but he could guess that agents were turning the house upside down.

Yahiko was in Tsubame's and Sae's house when they heard the loud noise of cars and police sirens. When he approached the house, that bald man had simply started screaming with him. He wanted to know where Kaoru was…

_Where are you Kaoru…?_

Everyone from the neighbourhood was on the street taking a close look of the commotion.

Suddenly a car stopped a few meters from Kaoru's and Kenshin's house.

Yahiko looked to it and recognized it.

The bald man picked up his gun and shouted to two nearby agents.

"It's her!"

As soon as a very astonished Kaoru got out of the car, three men were upon her grabbing her violently.

Her whole body froze as soon as the felt the cold metal the handcuffs against her wrists.

_What is going on?!_

"Kaoru Kamiya Himura, you are under arrest for the charge of espionage and conspiracy."

_What?!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note****s:** I so mean when I don't provide the answers you are anxiously expecting for… But that the essence of the story… In the end you will have every answer you seek… You have my word…

For the 12th time I apologise for the mistakes that you will find.

A big kiss for all my friends who have provided essential support. They know who they are.

**And now the corner dedicated to my reviewers!**

**upsidedownfrown:** Thank you very much and here you go: a new chapter… Kisses!

**Kean:** Please I beg you! Don't kill Kenshin! Please! There are still so many things I have to do with him… I wish… ^.^ Good question indeed: why Sae and not Tae…? Well it started as a mistake but now I considerer it to be more logical. I want Tsubame to have a balanced family now: her mother is Sae and she has a father… I still don't know if I will write something about him… That way, Tsubame is an emotional counterpart for Yahiko… She can help him a lot… If you remember, when I introduced Tae, she was a divorced woman. Can you follow my reasoning? I hope so… Tell me if I don't make sense though… Thank you for pointing out the mistakes! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**nes:** Olá Agnes! Isso é mistério... Se eu te disser alguma coisa teria de te matar... ^.^ Joking... Estou com umas piadas muito esquisitas hoje... Deve ser do tempo... Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Beijos!

**makemesmile:** That's a secret... At least for the time being… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** At your service your majesty! As requested, a new chapter! ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**ccp:** That's quite a compliment! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Pagan:** I'm sorry if you stay disappointed for not finding many answers on this chapter… But everything has a reason for existing… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**erica6060:** I'm sorry but you will have to wait one more chapter to know the answer… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Kinomoto:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

***sweet angel8:** Thank you for your support and for your words! Kisses!

**paisita:** It is I who has to thank you! Obrigada! Kisses!

**Nel:** Please don't hate me! Please no! As for the million dollars question… well… if you already read the chapter… you know… that you still have to wait for the next chapter… Sorry… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**hondidee:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**happyangel123:** That's the question: how? They have so many things against them… And there are more things to come… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** I already have a ending planned and it will definitely be a sort of a happy ending… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**saskia2:** I believe Kenshin has fear… but in the future you will have your answers! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan:** So many questions but unfortunately I can't answer them… I'm sorry… Thank you very much! Here you go: a new chapter! Kisses!

**animeCLgrl: **Curiosity… curiosity… ^.^ I'm sorry but I can't reveal it… You have to wait… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Via x Infinito:** My God! So many compliments! Why thank you! I'm deeply honoured! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Demonwolf98:** ? I can't tell… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Rekka's Angel:** Thank you very much and welcome to _The Other Side of the Moon_! Thank you! Kisses!

**BabyKaoru-Sama:** Wait up! Don't die on me! Here you go! A new chapter! Thank you very much! Kisses! * I do believe in destiny. Why?*

**battousai's number one:** I envy you! You are battousai's number one! I envy you! ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** Thank you for pointing out the mistakes! I'm taking some free time to edit the chapters… Than k you very much! Kisses!

**pyramidgirl89:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Of course it will continue! Until the end! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**cyjj:** You welcome! Thank you very much! Kisses! ^.^

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you very much for your words! After all you were my first reviewer! A big kiss for you!

**CrypticMaidenRK:** I can not answer… ^.^I so mean… I thank you for your words! Here you go: a new chapter! Thank you! Kisses!

**Sirei:** Maybe… But you understand that I can not reveal all! That's a surprise for future chapters! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Zhuyou:** Ah… Feudal era…? Use of characters…? I'm sorry but I didn't understand you review… I'm sorry… But could you please explain it? Thank you.

**CookyButtButt:** Yes, I'm have been considering doing that for quite some time… I believe I have some extra time today so I'm going to edit the previous chapters! Thank you very much for your advice! Thank you very much for your words and welcome to _The Other Side of the Moon_! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** So many questions… and so few answers… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Luv's-lyric:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Mizz-Clumsy:** A bit of Kaoru's past will be revealed on this chapter but only a little bit… It's still too early to show it all… ^.^ I'm working hard to post a chapter once a week but sometimes it's difficult… Blame the school! In the beginning of the story he doesn't have the X scar… The bruise that Kaoru made is only one part of that X scar… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Shapphire Priestess: **Thank you very much for your compliments! Thank you! Kisses!

And that's all people! Until the next chapter! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Cause and Effect

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I'm working hard! Maybe… Maybe one day I will own Rurouni Kenshin but… For the time being I can only dream about it. So you better believe or else…!

Chapter 12 – Cause and Effect

Kaoru looked her wrists and then to the streetlights. To her dizzy mind it looked like psychedelic lights. The night had been indeed a complete nightmare and she could only wait for something worse to happen.

The car where she was in was speeding like a bullet through the city's empty streets.

After being tossed violently into the backseat, Kaoru managed to calm down.

"She is too quiet." One of the agents whispered.

"And she better remain like that until we arrive." Shot back the agent who was driving. "Katsura could have at least warned us how feisty she really was…"

"Still too sore?"

"Fuck you Matt! She was able to bite me!"

Kaoru was listening carefully the agents' interaction with the hope that she would be able to find some clue… But her destination remained a total mystery…

Suddenly the flashing lights of the streets gave away into darkness.

_A tunnel…_

And then…

_A parking lot…_

The car stopped and the two agents got out. While the driver opened the door and pulled Kaoru out, the other agent retrieved his gun.

"In case you may try something funny…" The tall, repulsive man emphasised while he caressed his gun.

Kaoru lowered her eyes and allowed to be roughly pushed by the other agent.

A few meters from them stood an elevator.

One last push and Kaoru hit the cold mirror walls of the interior of the elevator.

"Who is she anyway?" Asked the agent with the gun while he leaned back against the wall. "Katsura was so secretive about it…"

"You don't know?!" The agent who was grabbing Kaoru asked in surprise. "Moron! She is Battousai's wife!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"No!!"

Kaoru remained with her eyes lowered but their words didn't go unnoticed.

_Battousai…? That name is oddly familiar… Kenshin is Battousai?!_

Kaoru returned to reality as soon as she heard the doors of the elevator open. A small group stood in front of them.

"Kaoru Himura," Addressed the grey haired man that took a step towards Kaoru. "welcome to IACO's Headquarters."

_IACO…?! Where am I?!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kenshin was inside his office empting a glass of whiskey. An agent stood by his door making sure that he wouldn't decide to leave IACO's facilities without superior orders.

"You can't enter, sir." Replied dangerously the agent to someone who was also by the door.

"Excuse me buddy but I can and I will. And it will be by force if it has to be."

Kenshin knew the voice very well but he also knew that he had to avoid direct confrontations.

"Listen buddy…" Started Sano but he was soon interrupted by Kenshin's tired voice.

"Avoid that Sanosuke Sagara…" Said Kenshin as he opened his office's door "He is just following orders…"

"You can't…"

"Shut up officer! What is it Sano?"

Sano looked directly to his friend's eyes. It was enough to convey the message that had brought him to see Kenshin.

Kenshin didn't think twice and ran from his office. The agent started to chase him but Sano prevented him from doing so.

"Not so fast buddy…" Said Sano with a smirk upon his young face.

Sano's eyes had conveyed perfectly well the message. She was there. She was inside IACO's facilities.

He ran.

He ran as fast as he could.

He ran with his godlike speed.

_Kaoru…_

_One more corridor…_

_Just one…_

_Almost there…_

_Almost…_

The white corridor gave away into a large hall and he could see a group of people by the elevator.

Some second class agents, some top operatives and… Katsura… and…

_Kaoru!_

She was right in the middle of the group with her eyes glued on the dark marbled floor.

_Kaoru…_

He knew that he couldn't come closer. He only desired that she would be able to see him…

_Kaoru…_

Kaoru raised her eyes. She felt powerful yet long-known eyes upon her. Her blues eyes swept across the unfamiliar faces of the crowded hall until her eyes met wild violet ones.

And time stopped.

Recognition.

Despair.

And mostly doubt.

Deep down Kaoru wasn't surprised to see him there but something was wrong with him. There was a shadow on his eyes…

_Kenshin…_

Katsura looked to Kaoru with renewed interest. Any photograph or descriptive report couldn't make justice to her looks. She was beautiful and her eyes fascinated him but… she wasn't looking to him…

_Where is she looking with so much attention…?_

Somewhere behind him…

Curious to know Katsura turned around and immediately had his answer.

_Battousai… of course…_

"Take her." Katsura ordered to his men.

The eye contact between the couple broke.

Kenshin watched with a deadly calm as the agents took a very reluctant Kaoru down the hall.

Only when Kaoru disappeared from his sight did Kenshin's attention focus upon Katsura.

"Battousai, you left your office." Katsura declared as he approached Kenshin.

"That's quite obvious." Kenshin was changing, the irony was returning and so the amber eyes.

"Save your sarcasm."

"I want to see her."

"You can't."

"I will whether you like it or not. Don't break the rules; that's not your style." With those words he left Katsura.

"Don't play with fire, Battousai."

"Watch your back Katsura." Kenshin shot back without turning around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru was relieved to be free of the handcuffs but at the same time totally frustrated. No one had explained why she was there, what was that place. It had been two hours since she had been thrown into a small cell.

_Two hours…_

Kaoru looked back to the last events and could only take a deep breath. How easy it was to turn a person's life upside down…

Kaoru looked to ceiling and then to the surveillance camera.

_How nice…_

Bitter sarcasm.

Tired of being standing, Kaoru decided to sit on the small bed.

The metallic sound of the door made her raise her head towards it.

She was tired but she was more than ready to make herself heard.

A man, a familiar body and presence… A mass of wild red hair… And warm violet eyes that hided too much…

It was Kenshin. He was cautiously closing the door behind him but Kaoru could tell that he was trying to find strength to talk with her.

Their eyes met and they remained in silence for a while.

Tired of the agonising silence Kaoru tried to speak but Kenshin silenced her with a finger near his lips.

Confusion was clear on Kaoru's eyes and she was ready protest but the gesture of Kenshin retrieved some kind of pen from his jacket' pocket made her still. He raised the unfamiliar object and pointed it towards the camera.

"Now we can talk." Kenshin informed as he put back the strange object.

"Talk…? For what?! I don't want to talk with you!"

"No, not you. I will do the talking."

"Do you think I'm stupid?! Many things happened to me in these last few hours but I still haven't forgotten what you did to me!!"

"Shit, Kaoru!"

"Come on Kenshin Himura! Photographs of you kissing another woman!! The last I looked you were my husband!! It's more than natural to be jealous, to feel betrayed!!"

Kenshin was admiring his wife's rambling but that was not the main purpose of his visit. He had to clarify things. He had to make her see the truth.

"Listen to me Kaoru."

"No Kenshin! You are losing your time!"

"Listen to me Kaoru!" Kenshin hissed. Kaoru was pushing him into the limit. "You will listen to me!" Kenshin hissed again as he made her stand and corned her against the wall, pinning her with his own body.

That certainly called Kaoru's attention. Wide blue eyes looked into violet ones with sparks of amber.

_Amber…?_

"You will listen to me Kaoru because I have much to tell." Kenshin stated as he finally gained the control of the situation. "Understood?"

Kaoru could only nod.

"Good… Now… Listen.. This is very important for it is an essential part of my life… IACO stands for International Anti-Crime Organization. It's an independent organism that works in a partnership regime with the intelligence services of every country in the world. I've been working for this organization for the last 9 years, three of them as chief of operations. Don't be surprised to know that the main director is Hiko."

Sensing Kaoru uncomfortable, Kenshin let go of her and allowed her to sit down on the bed again as he sat next to her.

"I'm not legally a lawyer although I indeed took law. That's just a cover."

"Am I also a cover?" Kaoru asked with a bitter tone of voice.

"You want to believe that you are a cover but you are not. In fact you are the only real thing in my life…"

"Spear me Kenshin! Our marriage is a lie!"

"I don't think so Kaoru."

"Come on Kenshin!" Exclaimed Kaoru as got up and raised her arms in a clear gesture of dismay. "Everyone knows what you really are! But I'm always the only one left in the dark!"

"Kaoru, listen to me!"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru interrupted "I bet Aoshi belongs to this organization also! And Misao! Even if she doesn't work here, she knows something!"

"Kaoru," started Kenshin as he also got up "Aoshi is my right arm inside IACO and one of the top operatives. Misao has been working for IACO as an analyst for the last 5 years."

"See?! How could you?!"

"Kaoru, they met each other here, inside IACO, they share the oath of secrecy like every other operative." Kenshin said as he grabbed Kaoru's arms and forced her to focus her attention upon him. "The last thing I wanted was to involve you. I wanted to protect you, Kaoru… I ended up putting you away from me… Because I'm also bound to an oath of secrecy…"

Kaoru was fighting hard not to cry but her efforts were frustrated. Crystalline tear drops soaked her red cheeks.

"Kaoru, do you know why my father was against our wedding?"

"No…" Kaoru whispered.

"Because he knows that it is almost impossible to be able to maintain a double life without any consequences. Because he likes you and could foresee that I would hurt you… And I was too stubborn to listen to him because there was a time when I blamed him for everything bad that had happened in my life…"

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru I committed so many mistakes in my life… And maybe our marriage was one of them..."

Kenshin tensed as he felt Kaoru wince.

"But I'm selfish… because I do not regret loving you…"

Kaoru raised her eyes to look to Kenshin's face with surprise.

"And I do not regret marring you…"

More tears came to Kaoru's face.

"I only regret every moment I made you suffer…"

Kaoru's mind was in turmoil. Kenshin's words had gone straight to her heart but she still couldn't bring herself to launch herself into Kenshin's waiting arms. To his surprised she bowed her head and took a few steps back.

"Kaoru…"

"Not all questions have answers, Kenshin… Who is that woman?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What is happening with the camera?!" Tomoe shouted as she looked to the dark computer screen.

"I don't… know!" Stuttered a young man who sat by the computer. Tomoe was standing behind him.

"Then try to fix it idiot!"

"I'm… trying…"

"Well not enough! I can't see a thing yet!!"

"Tomoe, Tomoe…" A new voice in the screens filled room interrupted Tomoe. "Shame on you Tomoe…"

"Saitou…" Tomoe acknowledged after she turned around to see who it was.

"It's Director Hajime to you, my dear." Saitou corrected while he lighted a cigar.

"What do you want?"

"Why, nothing Tomoe. I was just passing by when I see our dear Tomoe screaming with one of the surveillance technicians… Is it a coincidence…? I guess not."

"Cut the crap, Saitou!"

"Calm down my dear… Did you honestly expect that Kenshin would allow us to see and record his conversation with his wife…? Since when did you become so naïf? It seems that you don't know your ex-lover…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Ah yes… Tomoe…_

Kenshin's body tensed visibly and Kaoru could only guess the real effect that the mysterious woman had upon her husband.

"That woman was… my… friend… my girlfriend… my lover… whatever you want to call her… a long time ago…"

"It doesn't look like…" Kaoru replied sarcastically.

"Kaoru, please… I met her 9 years ago, here, inside IACO. I was searching for a new life and… well… she became my friend and then my lover… She disappeared 5 years ago… I thought she was dead… A few weeks ago she returned only to find me married. I believe that that was heartbreaking to her…"

"So she can't take a _no_ for an answer… But did you…? I mean… those photographs… well… It seemed on those photographs that…"

"You want to know if we had sex?" Kenshin asked, carefully studying his wife's body expression since she had her back facing him.

"Yy…es… Yes…" Kaoru stuttered.

_Please say no… Please Kenshin…_

"No." Kenshin said in a low voice, almost imperceptible.

"What did you say?" Asked Kaoru in a rush with her hope renewed.

"I didn't have sex with her. She wanted but I turned her down… I know that I have no proofs but I didn't have sex with her… You have to believe me. When she become too bold I pushed her from me and threw her to the floor… And then I left her… She was furious. I had already turned her down before… I guess she has her pride wounded… That's what really happened."

As soon as the fatidic words left Kenshin's mouth, Kaoru launched herself into Kenshin's arms just seeking his warmth.

Kaoru's emotive action was enough to warm his cold heart. His arms circulated her waist and he hugged her back, craving for her slender body against his own.

But a beep sound from his watch broke the emotional hug and brought the couple back to the reality.

"Kaoru we don't have much time left, you need to listen to me carefully." Kenshin informed as she brushed her tears away. "Your arrest is a set up."

"A set up?"

"Yes, a trap. This is a personal revenge of a criminal group, the same group that tried to kill Aoshi. I thought that I would be able to keep you safe and away from this mess but… well… Now I must focus on helping you with all my strength."

"How could they arrest me…? There is no…"

"There are proofs, Kaoru."

"Kenshin! You don't honestly believe that I…"

Kenshin interrupted his wife by placing a long finger on her lips.

"No, Kaoru, you are innocent. What am saying is that someone placed important and dangerous proofs inside our house and impersonated you."

"My God!"

"I have to work fast. I have to get you out of here." Kenshin assured as he looked to his watch. "Our time is ending."

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru, no matter what happens, I'm with you. Remember that."

Kaoru raised a slender but elegant hand to his wounded cheek and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about the wound Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered as she traced the gash delicately with her nails and fought back a new flow of tears.

"I deserved." Kenshin replied as he picked up her wandering hand and kissed tenderly her fingertips.

"Kenshin…"

His name on her lips was enough to break his dying control. A very startled Kaoru saw herself being pressed against the wall. Seconds later his reckless lips met hers in a soul burning kiss. Kaoru could hardly breathe but she could only feel: feel his solid features against hers, his sinful lips against hers.

Kenshin was in heaven when he felt her responding to his demanding mouth. She was like a drug to him… All those months of frustration and anger, of repressed desired unleashed from one second to the other. If the surveillance camera was transmitting again, that didn't matter at all… He had her on his arms. There was nothing else beyond that…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Am I visualizing anger upon your beautiful face Tomoe?" Saitou asked with a mocking tone of voice.

"Fuck you Saitou!"

"You are revealing yourself my dear. What…? You can't stand the images of your ex-lover kissing his _wife…?_" Saitou mocked again as he pointed to the computer screen which started to transmit again pictures from the cell where Kaoru and Kenshin stood, kissing each other like no tomorrow.

Tomoe gave a deadly look to Saitou.

"Well, my dear, I guess not." And with that Saitou left Tomoe, laughing as he closed the door behind him.

Tomoe concentrated again her attention on the pictures and instantly her hands curled into fists.

_Kenshin…_

_Kaoru…_

_You are going to pay… a high price for this…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the mistakes! You know how I am but I'm working hard. I'm considering this seriously as my homework… I'm not kidding! I have improved a lot…

So…! Was it lame or not…? Tell me! You know how!

**And now the answers to my reviewers!**

**Mizz-Clumsy:** A quick conclusion indeed! Don't worry I'm being able to balance both _The Other Side of the Moon_ and the school! (I think so… ^.^) Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter too. Kisses!

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Crying_Oro:** I don't like Tomoe either, much less after her last words on this chapter. Maybe that's because I don't know her very well, but I was able to see a trailer of the of the first OVA, so I got a glimpse of her character, but nevertheless she is quite different on my story… ^.^ Let me say something, the drama has just started! As for the mole, I can't tell but... No! I won't tell or it will spoil the fun! Thank you very much for your words! I wish you all the happiness in the world! Kisses!

**miki:** Why, thank you very much! Kisses!

**animeLCgrl: **That's the mystery for the time being, at least… ^.^ Well I believe I've never mentioned Enishi either… ^.^But… Well… I can't tell!! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**nes:** Concordo contigo, foi um dos mais enérgicos que já escrevi, mas mais estão para vir! Obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Um beijo para ti Agnes!

**pinx916:** My God, I can't believe that my update had that effect upon you! I'm flattered! ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**BabyKaoru-Sama: **Don't you die on me!!! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses! P.S.: Thank you about the explanation and I followed your advice! It's a very cool site! Thank you!

**Via x Infinito:** Hello! I can't tell… I can't tell… But… No! I can't tell… BHut temptation is great! Believe me! Well, I hope you like this chapter then! There is a lot of Kaoru/Kenshin's interaction! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Sapphire Priestess: **Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** You are absolutely right! Thank you for pointing out the mistakes! Thank you! Kisses!

**Emyralld: **Well Aoshi/ Misao relationship is what we can call a mature relationship while Kenshin/Kaoru is now coming to a phase of mutual discovery… But I believe it is also important for them to make up… And that starts with this chapter… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Here you go, a new chapter! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan: **Evil? Me? No… I mean… No… I'm a saint… (really…?) Kidding… ^.^ I could never do that! I love my reviewers! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**a****nonymous:** Maybe I misunderstand the meaning of the word _tutor_; what I mean is legal guardian… Sorry… Thank you for your doubt… Kisses!

**CrypticMaidenRK:** Uh… Well… I… can't… tell… But let me say that that is a very good guess… But nevertheless, for the time being is just a guess… ^.^ In the next chapter, we see Jonathan in a way returning to the story… So many questions but you are right about the character builders' process! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Reignashii:** That the one million dollars question: Who is Mrs. Wallace? You would be surprised but you have to wait and see… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**erica6060:** Wait and see… ^.^Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Yes… Tomoe can be such a bitch… Here you go, a new chapter to satisfy curiosity or add more questions to your mind… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Sirei:** Kaoru can't remember that specific night. I read somewhere that when something is too intense or painful, our mind tends to eliminate, to simply put aside those bad memories… I'm not sure about the whole process but I believe it goes like this… Photo of Kaoru inside the dojo? No… You mean the photographs they see by the end of the 10th chapter, _No Light in the Dark_? Those photographs supposedly are from Kaoru helping a criminal, the leader of the White Fang group, to escape… Is that what you meant? Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Tenshi-no-Hana-chan:** Calm down please! Calm down! Okay… Feeling better? Good! Now… Thank you very much for your compliments! And the answer to your questions: 1st – Of course you can post a link of this fic on your website. I would be honoured! 2nd – Please, I hope you won't be angry with me but I have a very strong reason not to have a beta reader. You see, I'm trying hard to improve my English and the process of writing fanfiction has helped me a lot! In a couple months I was able to see meaningful improvements and that means a lot to me… I enjoy writing and then after writing, reading it all over again, searching for mistakes; I enjoy identifying those mistakes, it helps me a lot… Can you understand my reasons? Please understand me… You are not angry with me are you? I thank you very for the invitation anyway. Can I count you with when I have some doubt? Thank you very much for your words! One more thing: I'm really Portuguese! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** I can't tell… You will have to wait and see… ^.^ Thank you very much your highness… Kisses!

**himesama16:** Kenshin will not remain quiet; you may be sure about that! But the rest is a mystery… until the next chapter at least… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**paisita:** Another million dollars question… to which I can not answer… at least not yet… ^.^ I'm so evil… ^.^ No!! Wait! Please!! Don't die! Here! Read! A new chapter to all my readers!!! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**reader-kikilala:** Kenshin will explain some things on this chapter… The rest will come later… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

And that's all people! Until next chapter! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. More Important than

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** Imagine my bag pack: I retrieve from the inside my unwritten notebook (I should have taken notes from my classes but… uh… well…^.^), my pen and… nothing else?! It can't be!!! Wait!! That's all I have… Damn!! Well, you can tell then that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…

Chapter 13 – More Important than…

Saitou Hajime was concentrated. His yellowish eyes narrowed and he raised his gun. The target was fixed. The enemy…? A white sheet of paper with the silhouette of a man upon it on the other side of the shooting training field.

Three shots.

One single hole on the sheet.

An arrogant smirk appeared upon his lips.

"What if I trained with living targets?" Saitou asked while he pulled the target closer to him.

"Though luck wolf, the clip of your gun is empty." The person who was entering in the compound answered back.

"I don't need a gun to train." Saitou declared as he dropped his gun on a nearby table and looked to the owner of the challenging voice. "I've heard interesting things about your personal life… Battousai…"

Kenshin left the shadows of the entrance only to come closer to Saitou.

"I believe everyone inside IACO has heard it…"

"So why am I the honoured with your visit? Couldn't you just annoy your father?"

"You know as well as I do that right now, he isn't my father… He is IACO's Director." Kenshin answered in a low voice.

"Why should I tell anything?" Saitou asked, clearly amused by Kenshin's presence although he had had the feeling that he would show up looking for him soon or later.

"Because you are an honourable director."

"Where is the honour when you help someone to help a criminal and to betray an organization…?"

"That's the whole point Saitou. Kaoru is innocent."

The conviction on Kenshin's voice surprised the cold man.

"Innocent…? Everyone is innocent until someone proves the opposite…"

"Stop this charade, Saitou! I just want to know the directors' plans for her!"

"Tsk… Tsk… You know, Battousai… You used to be more controlled." Saitou shot back amused by Kenshin's lack of patience.

"Saitou…"

"Don't start kid! You know very well that I'm not intimidated by displays of dangerousness."

Kenshin lowered his head in a clear sign of defeat.

"You know that Kaoru is innocent… You know as well as I do…"

"I know nothing Battousai. Trust no one. Remember?"

"From every man on earth you should know that that is not entirely true…" Kenshin whispered.

"Ah… Yes… My wife, Tokio. You wanted to reach to that point didn't you…? Well, I do trust my life to my wife and… to be true, even if things went wrong I would not regret it one minute. But there is a difference: I do trust my wife as she trusts me. We don't have secrets between us. Unlike you…"

"Saitou!" Kenshin hissed.

"Is it a lie? Do you really know you wife? Even when your wife doesn't know you? Tell me Battousai! Answer me!"

His red bangs covered his deep amber eyes. He refused to raise his head while Saitou continued to scream with him like a teacher screams with a child when the answer is not given in time.

"Are you a coward Battousai? Answer me! You can do better than that! Or is it Tomoe's phantasmagorical presence that prevents you from answering? Answer me Battousai!"

But Kenshin refused to raise his head.

"No answer? Hesitation?! No conviction?! You disappoint me Battousai! I see… You don't love your wife…" Saitou knew that he had hit the weak point and it was no surprise to him to see Kenshin raising his head so suddenly and grabbing the collar of his dark blue jacket violently.

"Never Saitou! Never! I love Kaoru too damn much to allow her to suffer here!! I'm capable of everything!! I mean everything to help her! She is more important than…" Kenshin's voice suddenly died as he realized what he was about to say. As if he has been burned, he released Saitou's jacket and his eyes widen.

"Than your life…? Is that what you were about to say, Battousai? Then say it! Don't be a coward and say it!! Then what have you learned with your past?! Strength, honour… These are essential things for a person to live in dignity but there are other things that last forever once they start…"

"Saitou, it is not that simple… I've hurt her so much…"

"I know that. But a man can't be consumed by his nightmares or he will simply perish. That's what I've learned. With time you learn that also. And now?"

"Now…" Kenshin whispered as he concentrated his eyes on the emptiness. "Now, I will help her, no matter what." He finished as he found his conviction and his strength. The image of Kaoru, just an hour ago in her cell was tortuous enough for him.

"Fuck you Battousai, you can be more stubborn than Tokio sometimes… I still think that Hiko was completely drunk when he decided to adopt you…"

"Fuck yourself Saitou!"

"Look… The stupid proud kid returned!"

"Stop that Saitou! Will you tell me what I need to know or not?!"

Silence settled to much Kenshin's disappointment. It seemed that Saitou had no will to reveal what he knew. Interpreting the silence as an answer Kenshin signed and turned around to leave.

"OSCT."

"What?" Kenshin asked as he turned around to face Saitou again.

"OSCT."

"Who decided that?!"

"Why Katsura naturally."

"Kaoru won't resist…" Kenshin whispered. "That is a too severe method to extract a confession!"

"When the person is innocent, it is." Saitou added.

"Fuck Saito, she is innocent! It may provoke permanent damages to her brain! When is it?!"

"The rest is confidential. You are on your own Battousai."

"Thank you Saitou." Kenshin whispered as he turned around to leave for good the shooting training field. However Saitou's voice stopped him by the door.

"Do what you have to do Battousai but don't forget the consequences. We will be here in the end."

"As long as she is safe, consequences mean little to me."

"Kenshin?" Sano cried as he approached Kenshin.

"What?" Kenshin asked.

"What are you doing here moron?!" Saitou exclaimed as soon as Sano appeared by the door.

"I have no time for you, wolf!!"

"Don't loose time with him Sano. What is it?" Kenshin interrupted.

"Your hunch was right. I've found the information you where looking for and I've taken the woman to the medical department. She is fine, for the time being."

"What the hell are you doing, Battousai?! Saitou asked, a bit curious to know what was going on.

"I'm just putting together the pieces of the puzzle…" Kenshin answered in a low voice as he turned around and left the shooting training field.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You miss Kaoru don't you?"

Yahiko's young eyes focused on Sae's loving face, Tae's twin sister, as she caressed her swollen belly.

"I certainly don't miss that loud, irresponsible and stupid woman!" Yahiko proclaimed as he faked a convincing tone of voice.

"I don't believe on that child…"

"It was horrible to see Kaoru being taken away like that… By the way where is Mr. Himura?" Tsubame asked as she picked up a biscuit.

"I don't…" But the noise of the doorbell didn't allow Yahiko to finish.

"I will open it." Tsubame informed as she headed towards the door. Sae and Yahiko remained sitting on the brown leather couch looking to the door.

"It's Mr. Himura."

"Tsubame…" Kenshin greeted as he entered.

"Please come in, Mr. Himura." Tsubame offered as she stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you…"

"Ah Kenshin!" Sae exclaimed as she saw the face of the new comer. "Please come in…"

"Thank you Sae…" Kenshin answered back as he entered in the living room.

"So how is Kaoru?" Sae asked with a certain precaution as she took in the tired look that Kenshin had on his face.

"Uh, well… Considering the circumstances… she is fine."

"Are you going to defend her?"

"No… I can't but I've contacted a good friend of mine, a lawyer specialist on this kind of things and I'm sure he will do a good job…"

"That's good to hear…" Sae agreed. "Do you want to drink or eat something?"

"No, thank you, Sae. I actually came to take Yahiko home." As he mentioned Yahiko's name, his eyes fixed upon the boy's closed face. "I need to talk with him. I want… to thank you for the trouble you had with him. I'm in debt with you…"

"Nonsense Kenshin! We are friends, aren't we? And he is such a good boy…"

"Yes he is…" Kenshin agreed as he continued to look to the boy but the stubborn boy refused to look at him. "Let's go, Yahiko?"

Without raising his eyes to see Kenshin, Yahiko just nodded and got up.

"Once again I have to thank you for everything, Tae. See you later. Goodbye Tsubame." Kenshin reinforced as Yahiko opened the door to get out. The young girl only nodded.

"Goodbye Sae, Tsubame."

Once outside, Kenshin closed door and walked towards their house, right behind a very rigid Yahiko. When they reached their door both stood still.

"What are you waiting for?" Yahiko asked after seconds of stillness.

"I'm waiting for you to deactivate the alarm code." Kenshin's deadly calm tone of voice was enough to unbalance Yahiko.

"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"The alarm is on, little boy. The police was here and deactivated it by force. But after they left, someone activated the alarm again. Someone who knows the code very well…"

"I… don't know what you are talking about Kenshin…" Yahiko whispered growing frightening by the second with Kenshin's still appearance but he had the feeling that Kenshin was about to unleash something…

"I believe you do. Now deactivate the code." Kenshin ordered. Yahiko could only look to the red haired man, with a stunned look upon his young face.

"But…"

"Now."

Yahiko looked to Kenshin but his face didn't reveal a thing. Then he looked to the small keyboard of the small alarm box. Trembling fingers reached the keyboard and pressed hesitantly the six keys that allowed deactivating the alarm.

"See? That wasn't so difficult was it?" Yahiko could tell that Kenshin was retrained, even under all that irony.

"I can… explain…" Yahiko started as soon as they entered.

"I bet you can but unfortunately I have a better explanation to give." Kenshin replied as he leaned back again the door and crossed arms over his chest. "Your attitude is very suspicions. So I studied you and let me share my conclusions with you: you have a strong purpose for being here, you have been paying attention to every detail on this house."

"What are you… babbling about, freak?!"

"What I'm saying is that I've found who you really are."

Yahiko's young eyes widen in shock and he, unsure what to do, took a few steps back.

"Your real name is Yahiko Myoujin not Yakazaki."

"What… Wh…"

"You are the only son of Hokusai and Naoko Myoujin born in 1995. You father had a small transportation company but soon he entered in the world of gambling and debts. That led your father into ruin and into the company and supposed protection of dangerous men. Two years ago he was found dead inside his car. Authorities claimed that he had committed suicide with a gun. But he was probably murdered but that was never fully investigated. Your mother took over the ruined company but a couple months later she was diagnosed a breast cancer." Kenshin suddenly paused to take in the pained expression of the boy. He could tell that Yahiko was fighting back his tears. "She… continued to work until she was forced to give up and sell the company 8 months ago. The cancer is now in a terminal phase however there is a last treatment that can be done and that may provide some hope. With no money left and with your mother lying abandoned in a hospital bed you became an easy target… As if by miracle, one day a non-identified man finds you in the hospital and proposes something to you in exchange of the money you desperately need and you accepted it."

"Shit man!!" Cried out Yahiko as he started to cry.

"Let me finish boy! Without thinking twice you followed the man's strange orders. And then, on one rainy night you were tossed against Kaoru's car. It was the passport, together with a touching story that guaranteed the free entrance in this house. You observed certain details such as the alarm code, the routine and you even copied the house keys. And that's it. Mission accomplished. They were here weren't they? They placed dangerous proofs on this house, every single one of them blaming Kaoru. Then in the middle of this mess you would simply disappear leaving no trace behind. Am I right boy? Did I miss some detail?"

"How… how… did you… learn that…?"

"Well you said once that I looked like a cop." Kenshin shot back.

"Kaoru told… you that?" Yahiko asked, visibly surprised.

"No… Listen boy, I'm a man of unlimited resources. The man who hired you should know that by now."

Yahiko allowed himself to fall on the floor as powerful sobs shook his fragile body.

"What I… did has no forgiveness… I know that… but I had… to… My mother needs me! That… doesn't make… me feel better, I… know! Kaoru… she was arrested… because… of… me… you must… hate me for that… and she will hate… me… when she finds… out…"

Yahiko's trembling voice gave away and the only sound present in the living room was Yahiko's sobs.

Kenshin looked to the boy and his chest tightened. He now could understand perfectly why his wife seemed to love this boy and why his sharp senses had told him first that day in the hospital that, even though the boy had a secret, he was a good boy deep down. Strong steps led Kenshin towards the fragile form of the crying boy in the middle of the room. Kenshin kneeled down, in front of Yahiko and took his wet face on his strong hands. The boy's eyes registrated surprise and fear for the golden eyed man.

"When you grow up, you will be an honourable man, I'm certain of that, Yahiko."

"I… couldn't stand… seeing my… mother in a hospital bed… slowly dying… I had to help!!"

"I know."

"You can't… understand!!"

Kenshin pulled Yahiko towards his chest and hugged him, providing the long forgotten feeling of comfort.

"I do understand. And you must understand that I'm here to help."

"But why?!" Yahiko cried out against Kenshin's chest, his voice muffled by Kenshin's shirt. "You should be… angry with me! And Kaoru…"

"Well, I'm not angry with you and I'm sure that Kaoru won't hate when she finds the truth. If you think like that, then you don't know her. She is the most forgiving and understanding woman I've ever met."

Sorrow, sadness, despair and regret took over Yahiko's soul and he cried with all his strength, clutching Kenshin in search of someone to hold onto. Kenshin brought him even closer to his chest and both remained like that for a long time. No words spoken, only the sound of the sobs was heard.

After long minutes Kenshin noticed the boy's breathing pattern. Yahiko had fallen asleep. A fatherly like smile appeared on his lips as he picked up Yahiko's sleeping form and took him to the room the boy was occupying. Kenshin laid him down carefully, covered his tired form and left the dark room, closing the door behind him.

Alone again with his thoughts, Kenshin decided to return to the living room and sat on the couch. Suddenly the phone started to ring. Kenshin made no movement to pick up the phone. He had no desire to talk.

The call went to answering machine.

"Hello Kaoru! Pick up if are there. It's me, Jonathan."

Kenshin's now violet eyes turned amber for a few seconds as he heard the voice.

"I'm worried about you Kaoru. Where are you? Do you have some problem? You know you can count on me. You've been skipping classes for two days now. Please pick up the phone if you are there. I want to hear your voice… Well… in that case, when you hear this message, please call me."

Kenshin looked to the answering machine with a curious expression upon face.

_So that's your name now…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru pulled knees against her chest. Being alone only served to think and that sometimes was quite painful. She was inevitably remembering everything that had happened with her in the week.

The metal click of the door brought Kaoru back to reality.

Kaoru's azure eyes widen in shock as she realised who was the person who was now before her.

_It's… her… The woman from the photograph… That woman named Tomoe…_

"Hello Kaoru or… should I say Mrs. Himura…?"

Kaoru unconsciously shivered at the icy tone of voice of the paled like woman dressed in black. But she remembered well every single word that Kenshin has told her and she knew that she would not give in to the persistent woman. Recovering her strong and stubborn expression, Kaoru got up and faced Tomoe with no fear.

"I prefer to be called Mrs. Himura, if you don't mind." Kaoru defied.

"I bet you do. But don't worry my dear, I will break you soon."

"I want to see you try." Kaoru shot back as adrenaline ran through her system, preparing her to defend herself.

Tomoe laughed.

"On one thing I must agree with Kenshin, you do have spirit. Boys, come in." Tomoe called out and in seconds, two men entered in the cell. "You see my dear, it's still to early for us to have a direct confrontation so I'm spicing thing up a bit. Grab her." Tomoe ordered. The two men approached Kaoru. With no space to run she was no time dominated by the two big men.

"Bitch!" Kaoru spited out angrily as she moved restlessly against the men. In no time they grabbed both her arms and her legs preventing her from fighting back.

"I am many things dear but I always win. Remember that." Tomoe whispered before hitting Kaoru hard on the stomach leaving her unable to breath for a few seconds. "And Kenshin will be mine again." This time Tomoe hit her on her face. "This I promise to you." Tomoe punched her countless time on her belly and then on her face.

Kaoru looked dizzily to the white ceiling as the metallic and well known taste of blood reached to her mouth. She had only strength to bow her head and spit blood before Tomoe hit her again.

"One more gesture from you Tomoe and I will gladly pull this trigger." The two men plus Tomoe turned to door of the cell to know to whom the new voice belonged too. Kaoru had also the curiosity but she had no strength left to raise her head. Her body was on fire and she could only feel pain.

"Tokio…" Tomoe whispered dangerously as she recognised the tall woman who stood by the door pointing a gun to her. "You are off your area."

"You don't know the news?" The irony could be easily detected on Tokio's smooth voice. "It's Director Hajime the one who is now responsible for the investigation of this case. Katsura is out of this so you have no right to be here." Tokio finished with a slightly covered tone of satisfaction as she looked to the bloody sight of Kaoru.

"That's not possible!"

"That's quite possible. I only pity the fact that Katsura was still able to prepare an OSCT for Mrs. Himura. Enough talking. Get out of here!"

"Watch your back Tokio." Tomoe warned as she gesture for the men to let Kaoru go and leave the cell. With no support, Kaoru felt on the floor.

"Watch your little mouth, Tomoe." Tokio calmly shot back. Tomoe left the cell followed by the two men. Alone with Kaoru, Tokio, ran to her and picked up her broken form. Kaoru tried to open her eyes but soon she passed out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The cold afternoon was slowly dying and it was gradually becoming darker. Kenshin was still sitting on the couch, this time accompanied by a glass of vodka.

He was calm for the outside but his mind was in turmoil, conceiving plots and plans never forgetting the most insignificant details. He knew what he had to do; he had several things to prepare. He could only count with himself and that was enough to him. But first he had to give a hint to his closest friend. He owned Aoshi that much.

With no hesitation he picked up his forgotten mobile phone from the coffee table and dialled a long known confidential number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of line was raw but it was a relief for him to hear his voice again.

"Aoshi."

"Kenshin, what happened? We heard… something…"

"I promise that I will explain things later but now I can only say this."

"What…?"

"Remember our conversation when we returned from the mission in Portugal?"

"Yes."

"You were absolutely right Aoshi."

Before Aoshi could ask something, Kenshin terminated the call.

_Yes __Aoshi, you were absolutely right… I love Kaoru and I won't hesitate giving my life for hers if it has to be. She is more important…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Notes**: Well, a highly emotional chapter, don't you think? It took me a while but I'm starting a difficult phase in school. Exams are near and I have works to prepare. But of course I will continue _The Other Side of the Moon_!

OSCT – I really don't know if it exist anything like this! Outer State of Consciousness Test; well supposedly it is a very painful psychological test that tries to extract a confession or precious information from a person. I've pictured something like this (It may not make any sense but well… blame my imagination): A series of pictures are induced in a person's mind related to situation the specialists are trying to extract information from… If the person knows the pictures and it is guilty that induction is not painful but if the person is innocence it may provoke several psychological damages… I see… It doesn't make much sense… But for the time being it serves perfectly the purpose of my story… ^.^

**And now the corner dedicated to my beloved reviewers!**

**Mizz_Clumsy:** Well I do try to update on Sunday. That's when I have more time but it entirely depends on when I finish the chapter… That's right! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**erica6060:** It is a great idea… This is mainly B/K&K but Aoshi and Misao make a lovely couple don't they? I believe I've put them aside a bit… But I swear I will see what I can do… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**twishinky:** Thank you!!! Of course I will write more! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Sapphire Priestess:** Why thank you very much! Kisses!

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you very much!!!!!! ^.^ Kisses!

**Annabella5: **Yes, I've been trying hard to do that! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**nes:** A minha conterrânea Portuguesa!!! Tento fazer com que o Kenshin acabe por soltar aquilo que verdadeiramente sente e que de certa forma reprimiu por tanto tempo... Mas só um pequeno teaser... O seu trabalho não é a única razão que explicar o seu fechamento inicial face à Kaoru... Mais reviravoltas estão para vir... Podes crer!!! Ainda não acredito que cheguei às 280 reviews... De vez em quando tenho de me beliscar... ^.^ Beijos grandes para ti Agnes e obrigada pelas tuas palavras!

**reader-kikilala:** Isn't that great!!!!!!! Thank you very much! Here you go, a new chapter! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** A song? Thank you!!!!! Thank you very much! I don't know the song but I promise I will research… Thank you very much your majesty! Kisses!

**jeez:** I can't tell… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**saskia2:** You are right indeed… I bet you hate Tomoe now (if you read the chapter of course…) I will tell you a secret: I hate Tomoe now… Thank you for your words! Kisses!

**Jen:** Don't worry about it! It is always good to hear from you!! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Sirei:** Jealousy is a dangerous emotion and a dangerous weapon… That's exactly the point… Ignorance is happiness or so they say… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses from Portugal to Germany!

**Cobaltsky:** It makes perfectly sense, that's how I've tried hard to portrait Kenshin! Thank you very much and welcome to _The Other Side of the Moon_. Of course I will continue the story! Kisses!

**Nel:** I don't think I would be either… Well… ^.^ Soon Jonathan will return… Wait and see… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**TimeWarper:** I provoked all that?! Of course I will continue this story! It has been very important me! Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Beijos!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan:** Then I apologise for the time I kept you waiting… Are you alright? ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Tenshin-no-Hana-chan: **Yes, she still has to prove her innocence… And Tomoe is just starting to show her fangs… It is a pleasure to meet your twin sister. Hi Yummei-chan! Thank you for your words! Kisses to both of you!!!

**moonpriestess:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Yume:** Tomoe is quite complex indeed… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Pagan:** The choice is yours. ^.^ Thank you. Kisses!

**paisita:** It is you isn't it? Your review was signed with _paista_… Their reconciliation was a beautiful moment wasn't it…? ^.^ I hope you don't!!!! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**BabyKaoru-Sama:** Yes, I'm thinking about writing a lemon but I'm still not certain… We will see… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** But not only… Right now, I should be researching for a work I'm going to present next week about the play "Celebration" but oh… well… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Reignashii:** You see? They have just met… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Crying_Oro:** I'm glad it made sense… But the puzzle is still far from being complete… I hope you have a beautiful day too. Thank you very much for your lovely words! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** I can't tell, at least not yet… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** Thank you. Yes, I also read fics in English too. It helps me a lot! As for naïf or naïve, I've seen both forms. My Word accepts it as naïf but in the dictionary it appears as naïve. Well I don't know… I will ask to my English teacher… I can't tell you know… Thank you very much for your words and for your support! It means a lot to me. Kisses!

**Via x Infinito:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**CrypticMaidenRK:** I'm sorry to disappoint but I can't tell… ^.^ Now Katsura is a interesting character… I read the manga (but only literally read it) and I pictured him in my mind someone different… I can't explain it well… Four days ago I bought the Samurai X, The Collection and finally I had contact with the OVAs. It was a surprise to see that Katsura was younger then I thought… Weird stuff that we create in our mind… ^.^ I'm still not certain about the number of the chapters but the story is still far from the end… I'm really having a good time writing this… This is my escape from reality… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Rickergirl1991:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**himesama16:** You just have to wait and see what happens… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Loise:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses from Portugal to Australia!

And that's all! See you in the next chapter!!!! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!


	15. Against the World

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Sad life…

Chapter 14 – Against the World

"You were absolutely right Aoshi."

And the line went dead. Aoshi could only stare to his mobile phone.

"Aoshi?" Misao's smooth voice whispered quietly as she sat on the hospital bed, beside him.

Aoshi's tired eyes raised to look at Misao.

"Was it Kenshin?" Misao asked. "Did he tell anything about Kaoru?"

Aoshi was still too surprised with Kenshin's phone call but he raised his hand to touch delicately Misao's hand.

"Kenshin, he… didn't say a word about Kaoru but…"

"Say it Aoshi…" Misao insisted as she cuddled tenderly the small form of their baby girl.

Aoshi concentrated his eyes upon his daughter's form, sleeping soundly on her mother's comfort. His good hand left Misao's hand. Long fingers traced the outline of the baby's cheekbones.

A loving gaze…

"Aoshi, please!"

"I'm afraid Kenshin is going to do something crazy..." Aoshi whispered thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I said once that I would be able to do everything for you…"

"Aoshi…"

"And I believe that Kenshin has just found that he is also able to do everything for Kaoru…"

"Aoshi… What do you think he is going to do?"

"Something so terrible that it will not please IACO… But all is necessary to whatever end…"

"I fear for both of them, Aoshi."

"So do I… so do I… But there's nothing we can do…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The next morning…_

His mind was so unconsciously at ease that he had all the desire to sleep in but somehow something was pulling him out of the world of dreams and dragging him into reality. As he slowly returned to reality, he felt that he wasn't alone and that made him feel good…

A warm golden light entered in him even behind his closed lids.

Cimarron eyes opened and blinked one, two, three times until they adjusted to the intruding light that came from the opened door of his bedroom.

"Good morning." The red haired man stood by the door. His eyes were amber but Yahiko was not afraid.

"Good… morning…"

"It's time to get up, Yahiko."

"Why…?"

"Because we have a busy day ahead of us."

"A busy… day…?"

"Enough questions, I will be waiting for you down stairs."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, where are we going?" Yahiko asked as he took in the comfortable interiors of Kenshin's BMW.

"Full of questions today aren't we?" Kenshin shot back with a mocking tone of voice.

"I just… You know…"

"Well then, if you really want to know, we are going to the place where I work and… where Kaoru is being held…"

"We are going to see Kaoru?" Yahiko's young eyes lightened upon suddenly but the weight of his actions came to his mind and a sad smile blossomed upon his lips.

"Don't give me that face, Yahiko." Kenshin answered as he paid attention to the traffic.

"You are going to tell her?"

"Yes."

Yahiko looked to his hands and his vision became cloudy with unshed tears.

"Remember what you said to me, Yahiko?"

"Uh?"

"You said you did this for your mother… Then you must be brave and face the consequences under the light of that cause."

"I fear Kaoru's reaction… and I fear my mother's reaction, if she ever learns this…"

"There is a time for everything, Yahiko. You had to grow up before time but deep down you are still a child…"

Yahiko turned suddenly, fuming, to face Kenshin but the red haired's peaceful expression and the seriousness of the situation made him stop.

"You have a lot of spirit Yahiko. Conserve it and don't waste it unwisely."

Silence fell in the car.

Yahiko looked to the window.

Kenshin continued driving.

"You know something Kenshin?"

Kenshin noticed. Yahiko's voice was lighter and more childish.

"You will be a great father one day." Yahiko whispered.

Kenshin's throat tightened. A knot formed. His thoughts turned immediately to Kaoru.

"_A father…? Me…?"_

"_Yes! You Kenshin! After all you are my husband, aren't you?!"_

_Kenshin's right hand gripped so hard the white sheet of their bed but the act went totally unnoticed to Kaoru as she continued to brush her hair._

"_What is it Kenshin…? You don't want to be a father…?"_

_A sweet smile blossomed upon his lips as he tried to find the suitable voice in order to sound convincing enough._

"_Understand me… love… not yet… I… Well, you just caught me off guard… It just that it is too early… I would like to spend more time alone with you…"_

"_We have been married for two years…"_

"_I know… but… not yet… please love… Come on love… come to bed…"Kenshin invited as he gently tapped her side of the bed._

_Kaoru put aside her brush and picked up her discarded dressing gown._

"_Kaoru…? Where are you going love…?"Kenshin's violet eyes tried to read her but Kaoru seemed to be closing herself._

"_I remembered… suddenly that I had some exams to correct… I'm sorry… Goodnight Kenshin… I will see you in the morning…" Kaoru whispered as she hurriedly got out of their bedroom._

_Kenshin turned his light off and lay down. He missed her warmth next to him. He waited in the dark room, he waited for something… His eyes were fixed on the ceiling but his sharp senses were sensing every movement of Kaoru in the house. Pain and sadness hit his heart and he knew that Kaoru was crying…_

_Kaoru…_

_He closed his eyes and shared her pain…_

"A father…?" Kenshin said aloud. "A father… Who knows…"

The sign of a parking lot broke Kenshin's wandering thoughts as he commanded the car.

"I don't like the dark…" Yahiko whispered as they entered in the tunnel.

The tunnel ended and a parking lot welcomed their eyes.

"What is this place?" Yahiko asked as he got out of the car.

"Come on Yahiko."

"Please Kenshin, answer me."

"Curious kid…" Kenshin sighed as their entered in the elevator and he pushed the button. "You can say that this is the last line of defence…"

"The last line…?" Yahiko asked in visible amazement as the doors of the express elevator opened. "Whow! This place is amazing!" Yahiko exclaimed as his eager eyes swept across the busy hall.

"Come on Yahiko." Kenshin called out as started walking down the hall.

Yahiko could only see as he followed silently and closely Kenshin through the unfamiliar corridors.

Curious eyes turned to Kenshin and to his small companion. Voices whispered. Yahiko knew but he couldn't hear the voices. He turned to Kenshin who didn't seem bothered with the whispering voices at all.

Between the curious looks, one particular face caught Yahiko's attention. He could see that it was a beautiful dark haired woman with a visible scar on her cheek. She seemed to have her eyes fixed upon Kenshin but it also seemed that he had simply ignored her…

After a few more corridors, Kenshin stopped in front of an automatic door and dialled a code. The heavy doors opened and Yahiko could see another corridor with several doors. There was a woman near one of the first doors as if she were waiting for something or someone…

Kenshin approached her cautiously…

As they came closer Yahiko could see the tall woman dark brown haired woman dressed in a light grey business suit.

"Tokio…" Kenshin acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"Good morning Himura. Saitou said you would come here."

"If you allow me I have to see Kaoru."

"You can't Himura. She isn't here…"

"What?! What are you saying? What happened with her?"

"Please Himura I recommend you to calm and hear attentively what I'm about to say. Then and only then you will be able to see her…"

"What happened Tokio?!"

"Please calm down Himura! Your wife is in the medical division…"

"Why?!" Kenshin asked as he took a menacing step forward.

"Tomoe paid a little visit to Kaoru… yesterday… Tomoe and two more men beat her…"

"Tomoe…" Kenshin whispered and he clenched his fists.

"Please calm down Himura! I was able to intervene in time. She is resting there. She is fine. She is a strong woman."

"I know…"

"There is something else you need to know. Katsura no longer is the responsible for this investigation…"

"What do you mean, Tokio?"

"Saitou is now the responsible but he wasn't able to stop the psychological test…"

"Damn!" Kenshin cursed as he turned around to leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The whiteness of the room was the first thing to welcome her tired eyes.

Her body was starting to hurt indicating that the effect of the sedatives was wearing off.

She tried to move but every abrupt movement was rewarded by a painful hiss from her.

_I must have a broken rib…_

Kaoru concluded. She could also feel her low lip pretty swollen.

Her cloudy thoughts turned to the events that threw her into that bed. Someone had beaten her.

_Tomoe…_

Even though Kaoru was been challenging enough to put up with her, the paled woman had been able to cause a deep impact in Kaoru, not only physical put also psychological.

Kaoru knew that the problem was far from being over and she had the feeling that this was only the first of many confrontations…

Her thoughts turned suddenly to Kenshin. If she had understood exactly her husband's words he would be furious to know what had happened… But she could not tell how Kenshin would really react…

_Since I'm starting to learn how to know Kenshin all over again…_

But her reasonable side screamed to her that her husband resembled an unpredictable wild animal…

_He had never been so passionate showing his… emotions…_

Kaoru had to blush before her thought.

But a constant dark cloud covered her thoughts… Kaoru wondered if she would ever be able pay on the same coin… Kaoru tried hard to find inside herself hate for the woman but the results of her search amazed her…

_I feel no hate for her… I only feel… pity for her…_

Pity.

Kaoru could only feel pity for Tomoe. Why? She couldn't exactly explain why…

Kaoru raised her eyes to look to the white ceiling but the strong light was offensive her. She raised a hand to shield her eyes. The shiny golden object on her finger called her attention…

_My wedding ring… I will fight for my happiness and for his happiness also… _

The sound of the door opening brought her to reality. Kenshin entered and gave her the tenderest smile she had even seen upon his lips. Wicked thoughts crossed Kaoru's mind but she vehemently fought them back.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered as he came closer. From the direction of his eyes, Kaoru could tell that he was carefully inspecting her body wounds. A strong wave of emotion hit her chest.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered back in a restrained voice.

"Are you alright, Kaoru?"

"I'm fine…" Kaoru lousily lied. She could sense Kenshin's body growing tense. His hand tightened into a fist. She raised her hand to cover his and his slightly surprised eyes met hers.

Comprehension.

Mutual understanding.

But Kaoru couldn't shake the feeling that a stranger stood near her…

"There…" Kenshin started as he sat on the border of the bed. "is someone here to see you…"

"Who?"

"Come in." As Kenshin called out, the door opened again.

"Yahiko…" Kaoru whispered as she saw the young boy entering in the room. "I'm so happy to see you…" But suddenly Kaoru sensed something different. The boy's steps towards the bed were hesitant and he had conserved his head bowed. "What is happening Yahiko?"

"Don't be afraid Yahiko." Kenshin's warm voice assured.

"Afraid? Kenshin, what is going…" Kenshin interrupted Kaoru by placing a finger on her lips.

"Yahiko will explain everything love…"

Azure eyes looked questionably to both.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr. Seijuurou?"

"Yes Miss Josephine?"

"You asked to be informed as soon as Mr. Himura arrived. Well… he is inside IACO…"

"Thank you Miss Josephine. You may go now."

"Thank you, Mr. Seijuurou…If you excuse…" The secretary said as she exited from the office.

Hiko turned to the screen of his computer. A shadowy figure could be seen on it.

"As I was saying, alas I can't do a thing about it…"

"You are IACO's main Director… That should count for something…" An electronically twisted voice replied.

"He is my son, she is my daughter-in-law… There are boundaries which I can't surpass… Please try to understand my position…

"What kind of man have you become?" The electronically twisted voice added but even under that artificiality, a tone of indignation and sadness could be detected.

"I have been the same man all my life… Besides you should have more faith… She has a guardian angel watching over her…"

"Even if it is a dark angel, Hiko…"

"It is an angel nevertheless…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The retelling of the story had been highly emotive and Kaoru was quietly absorbing the tears of the boy as he gripped the sheets of the bed and cried harder.

Kenshin looked to Kaoru and could tell that she was also about to cry but she was trying hard not to.

Their eyes and hands met.

Their eyes focused instead on the dejected form of Yahiko. A slender female hand covered the top of his head, calling him out softly from his river of tears.

"Yahiko? Yahiko… Please, don't cry… I could never be angry with you… Not after what you have suffered…"

"Kaoru… Ka.. oru…" The boy sobbed.

"Please stop crying, Yahiko… Everyone has its nightmares, not matter if they are real or not… I like you very much and even though I suffer being here I don't blame you… Someone used you… Someone who has no feelings…"

"Kao…ru…"

"Please Yahiko… I beg you… Stop crying… You are surrounded by friends… who will stand by your side…"

Yahiko raised his wet eyes and met Kaoru's tender expression. He deeply sighed and stopped crying… Kaoru's hand took his face and she deposited one affectionate kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry Yahiko…" Kaoru started "Soon I will be out and we will meet again…"

Kenshin cleared his throat and put a warm hand upon the boy's shoulder.

"Our time here is ending. We must leave Kaoru to rest…"

But Kenshin is interrupted by a polite cough of someone who stood by the door. Kaoru and Yahiko turned their heads to face the door while Kenshin's expression hardened as he kept looking to Kaoru.

"Good morning Kaoru, Kenshin and… the little boy, whoever he is…"

"I'm not a boy!!" Yahiko protested as he took in the sight of the tall, robust man who stood by the door.

"You keep on behaving like that and you will be a boy for the rest of your life…"

"Who are you anyway?!" Yahiko childishly asked.

"He is my adoptive father…" Kenshin interrupted as he sensed Hiko's discomfort at the word _adoptive_. "And the main Director of IACO."

"Good morning Hiko…" Kaoru greeted back although she did not know how she would behave now before the big man.

"What are you doing here Shishou? I thought you wanted to keep a safe distance from us…" Kenshin's icy voice asked.

"Thank you for your ice words son… But I'm still your father and I'm still her father-in-law…"

"If you are coming here…"

"Kenshin…" Kaoru interrupted. "Let your father talk, please…"

"Fine then… What do you want _father_?"

"I just came to see how she was… I read the report Tokio delivered…"

"I'm fine Hiko, really… I'm fine…"

"Tomoe has gone too far this time…" Hiko confessed as he fixed his eyes upon Kaoru's swollen lip.

"Really?" Kenshin sarcastically asked.

"Please Kenshin…" Kaoru begged. Kenshin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"But I believe that's not the only reason that brought you here." Kenshin added as he averted his eyes from his father.

Silence settled in the small room. Yahiko was somehow sweating as he was sensitive to the surrounding tension. Hiko just kept looking to Kenshin and Kaoru.

"I just came to see you…" Hiko's strong voice cut through the silence. "I take my leave." He added as he turned around. "Be careful and good luck."

"Thank you Hiko…" Kaoru whispered back as she saw Hiko closing the door behind him.

Kenshin said nothing. The message had been a simple one but he knew Hiko well and he knew exactly what its real meaning was…

_He knows my intentions… That's not a surprise… He said to me once that the man is defined by the choices he makes… He made his choice and I've made mine… _

"What a weird guy…" Yahiko whispered. Kaoru chuckled at his words.

Kaoru's quiet chuckle brought Kenshin back to reality. Kenshin admired her. Even after all the bad things that had happened Kaoru was still able to smile…

"Well Yahiko… There is one more trip we have to do…" Kenshin said. His words caught Yahiko's full attention.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see… Kaoru… we must go…"

"I understand." Kaoru quietly said as she bowed her head. She didn't want to be alone but she knew that she couldn't be with them. Her heart tightened and the familiar burning in her eyes quickly returned.

Kenshin startled Kaoru by hugging her as must as he could. Her quiet flinch made him mentally kick himself for not remembering her wounds.

"I'm sorry…" Kenshin whispered in her hear.

"I'm okay…"

"Goodbye Kaoru… I will return soon…" Kenshin whispered again before letting go of her.

Her azure eyes turned to Yahiko.

"Goodbye Yahiko, I will see you soon…"

"Thank you for everything… Kaoru…"

Kenshin opened the door to allow Yahiko to exit.

One last eye contact and he regrettably closed the door of the room imposing a painful physical distance between them.

"Come with me." Kenshin requested to Yahiko as they walked down the wall.

"But this is the opposite direction from where we came from…"

"Smart boy… Be patient, we are almost there…"

"Where Kenshin?"

"Wait…"

By the end of the corridor one single door stood before them.

"This is it." Kenshin said.

"What?"

"Come on, go ahead and open the door."

"Are you playing tricks with me?!"

"Yahiko, open the door, please."

The confidence and tranquillity on Kenshin's voice comforted Yahiko as he gave a few steps towards the door. His small hand pushed the door and his eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the illumination.

Only then he realized who was lying on the bed of the spacious white…

Only he could recognise her familiar face… Covered with an oxygen mask… Tubes and machines everywhere around her…

Only then could he recognize the thin and paled woman…

_Mother!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Author's Note:** Yes! Yes! I know! I'm sorry for the late update but I had a few exams this week. And… I should be studying for the 3 exams I have next week… But my mind was boiling with ideas so I had to write them down… My teacher is going to kill me… ^.^

Thank you for the support you have given to me. Questions, comments, suggestions and critics are more than welcome! Please, if you see grammatical error, feel free to tell me!! Obrigada!

**And now the corner dedicated to my reviewers!**

**Loise:** Thank you! I love to read a story with many twists and I'm trying hard to do something similar with _The Other Side of The Moon_… I'm glad it's working! Oh yes she does… Oh boy, if she could guess what I've stored for her… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**hondidee:** I can't tell… at least not yet… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Mizzy-Clumsy:** It looks like doesn't it? I can't tell but… Gosh! I can't tell! Sorry! But it's good to see that Kenshin finally expressing what he has inside him… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**twishinky:** Sorry then about the length of the chapter but it sounded to me like a good moment to stop… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**isastar:** Well the mess is just starting… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Miko Kagome Archer:** That was a long marathon of reviews, wasn't it? Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Anime-needy:** What a coincidence! Wouldn't be better to leave it to Kaoru or Kenshin? ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Sosoru:** Thank you! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**drsilly-1:** Thank you very much! I'm glad that the story has this effect upon you! Thank you for your words! Kisses!

**Maggie**: Jonathan is a teacher who works with Kaoru. But Kenshin seems to know who he really is. Jonathan appeared for the first time on Chapter 5 – _One Rainy Night_, I think… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** Thank for pointing out that! Stupid me! Yes she is. Tokio is indeed a good character to explore! Well Saitou is not openly helping Kenshin, he is just giving some hits… It was a big twist wasn't it? I can't tell… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**legolasEstelstar:** I can't tell… Of course not! There is still much to write! I promise I will do something about it… But probably not the next ones… Sorry… I understand. I think it's important for you to know that I pay attention to your critics, advices or requests… I hope you get better soon… Thank you very much! Of course I don't mind! It was something like that, I think… Well, Joshua to me is a bit weird… Not very competent or smart but always ready to challenge authority… I do believe in God. Portugal is essentially catholic although the percentage of other religious beliefs is increasing… I'm glad you decided to read _The Other Side of the Moon_! Well, I continue to say that Portugal is the end of the world! The Spanish and French translations of Rurouni Kenshin hardly reach this corner! But Portugal is indeed a beautiful country! And I love to live here! There are several Brazilian soap opera in the Portuguese television… -.- I want to thank very much for your words! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**BabyKaoru-Sama:** Thank you very much! I hope you like this chapter! Kisses!

**saturn_pluto02:** Thank you! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Beauty Eclipsed:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**animeLCgrl:** We will have to wait and see! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Jen:** Tokio may not know but Saitou sure does! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**BlackMetalmark:** Thank you very much for the compliments! Thank you! Kisses!

**miki:** Yes… That's true, unfortunately… Thank you very much for your compliments! Kisses!

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Kinomoto:** No it doesn't! Thank you very much!

**blobbud:** I also hope that… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**froggi3:** It does! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Sirei:** I can't tell! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses from Portugal!

**Cobaltsky:** I can't tell, you will have to wait and see… ^.^Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**GIDDY:** Thank you very much for your compliments! I'm working hard to improve my English! Kisses!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan:** I'm glad… That would be great… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** I totally agree with you! Thank you very much! My classes finish this week but I still have exams after that! But I promise that I will always find some time to write! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Pagan:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**pinx916:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Sapphire Priestess:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Tenshin no Hana-chan:** That's right! Wait no more! Here you go! A new chapter! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**paisita:** "Una chimba?" Interesting expression… I'm sure she will… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Reignashii:** They will! Thank you very much for your compliments! I'm blushing… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Fallen Shadow:** Here you go! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Tomoe sure has that effect! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**CrypticMaidenRK:** I had it planned since the beginning of the story. The OVAs are quite expensive but I saved some money for 4 years or so… It worth it I must say! Well when I say young I mean… well I couldn't give Katsura more that 32 or 33 years old… But I don't know… I can't tell… About Kaoru's past you will have to remain in the dark for the time being… Sorry… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** I just love that song! Thank you very much your majesty! Kisses!

**nes:** Obrigada, muito obrigada! Não sei explicar mas acho o Saitou uma personagem muito interessante e não tão mau como parece... Obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Beijos grandes para ti Agnes!

**Via x Infinito:** Sorry about the length… Oh yes he does… It will be good to see them sharing a moment alone… I promise it will come soon enough… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**erica6060:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

And that's all people!!!!! I can never thank you enough the support you have given to me!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Loyalty

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin but my birthday isn't so far away… Who knows…? ^.^

Chapter 15 – Loyalty

Yahiko hugged tightly his knees against his chest.

He was safe again. To him that was a long forgotten feeling and even though the time wasn't the best he was unconsciously cherishing it.

He raised slowly his head to take an insuring look to his sleeping mother. Tears threatened to fall as Yahiko studied carefully again and again the objects, the machines that surrounded his mother.

His mother was pale, paler than he remembered…

Her once white skin was now a fading yellow…

Yahiko could see the definition of every bone of her body from underneath the yellowish skin…

"_Mother!" Yahiko called out as he ran towards the bed. The brown haired woman opened her eyes slowly and a faint but genuine smile blossomed upon her ghostly paled lips._

"_My son…"His mother whispered as her deep brown eyes took in the sight of her child._

Yahiko couldn't stop the tears from falling as he remembered the reunion.

"_Mother, I'm back…"_

"_I love you my son…"_

Yahiko's young eyes turned to the wide window of the bedroom.

_Yahiko remembered suddenly that there was someone else in the __bedroom. Leaving his mother's comfort for a moment, he turned around._

_Kenshin was still there._

_From behind Yahiko, Kenshin heard the weak voice of the boy's mother._

"_Thank you… for bringing me… my son…"_

_Kenshin slightly__ nodded._

"_Yes…" Yahiko's quiet voice started "Thank you… and… I'm sorry…"_

_Kenshin knee__led before the boy and hugged him._

"_No more tears Yahiko… You must stay strong for your mother… She needs you…"_

"_I know…"_

Yahiko took another look towards his mother. The need to make sure that his mother was fine for the time being was stronger than any other need.

His heart was with his mother but his thoughts were with the red haired man and Kaoru. Kenshin had left nearly three hours ago…

He silently thanked the divine force for their presence in the world…

Suddenly a soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up from the chair, stretched his tired legs and walked quietly towards the door not wanting to disturb his mother.

The sight of a tall man greeted Yahiko's tired but curious eyes.

"Hey…" The man started as he ran an unsure hand through his wild brown hair. "You don't know me but… my name is Sanosuke Sagara. I was the one who brought your mother here…"

"Thank you…" Yahiko whispered as he took another look to his mother.

"Kenshin…"

"You know Kenshin?" Yahiko lively interrupted.

"He is my friend…" Sano answered back, a bit amused by the emotive question of the boy. "He asked me to give you this…" Sano said as he picked up a black bagpack, forgotten on the floor by his feet.

"What is it?" Yahiko questioned while he received the heavy bag from Sano's hand. "This is heavy…"

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger."

"If you see Kenshin please say thanks for me."

"Don't worry kid."

The word _kid_ ran through Yahiko's mind as a lightening.

"I'm not a kid." Yahiko quietly declared.

A smirk appeared on Sano's lips.

"Well I see a kid standing before me who can hardly reach my chest…"

"I'm not a kid!" Yahiko hissed.

"You are behaving like a kid…"

"I'M. NOT. A. KID!!" Yahiko protested making sure that he would not awake his mother.

"I thought Kenshin was kidding with me…" Sano quietly laughed as he placed his hands on the pockets of his jeans.

"Wh..What?" Yahiko asked visibly confused.

"Kenshin told me that it was easy to make you furious by calling you a kid… I thought he was kidding with me… But hey I haven't dealt with many kids lately…"

"What are you saying…?"

"Ah… Forget it kid, I was just trying to cheer you up…"

"Oh… I see… I… Thank you… Sanosuke…"

"You welcome."

A comfortable silence fell on the white room. Yahiko twisted nervously his hands while he looked tenderly to his mother. Sano just studied the boy.

"Kenshin…" Yahiko started "He is special, isn't he…?"

"Yes…"

"And Kaoru too… I think I will never be able to thank them properly…"

"You know something Yahiko? It is because of Kenshin that I'm here."

"Really?"

"I spent my teen years on the streets… I had a broken family and I could only find security and union among my friends… That much I have to recognise… but I also knew that we were criminals… Back then I thought I was happy and maybe I was… But I also wanted to change and Kenshin offered me that opportunity."

"How long to you know Kenshin, Sanosuke?"

"Since I was 15 or something… I was a rebel…" Sano chuckled "Kenshin was able to knock some sense on me… through the hardest way…"

"Hardest way…?" Yahiko asked, visibly curious.

"Well, let's just say that I underestimated his ability to fight…"

"You fought with him? And he beat you? How…? He seems so… so… small and well… you know what I mean…"

Sano could only laugh quietly.

"I used to think like that too… But Kenshin proved to me that size or weight don't matter... Only power, psychological balance and strength can help you… You never saw Kenshin fighting have you?"

"No…"

"But I'm sure you will see one day, kid…"

"It's weird to imagine Kenshin fighting… but I know that he can be tough guy… He will protect Kaoru…"

"I don't know Kaoru…"

"How? You know Kenshin, right…? Then you should know Kaoru…" Yahiko interrupted.

"Kenshin has a double life… at least he used to have… I make part of his life inside IACO… We rarely met outside IACO… But from what I know Kenshin won't give up of Kaoru… They will be fine, Kenshin is a survivor…"

"I hope so…" The boy quietly whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rays of the decaying sun entered quietly in the lifeless bedroom.

The large bed was a mess of cold sheets and discarded pillows.

A lonely figure sat by the darkest corner of the bedroom, away from the remaining rays of the sun.

His heartbeat was quiet and steady.

He remained unmoving, his head bowed, his hair covering his closed eyes.

He sat there as if he desired to make part of the growing shadows of the bedroom.

He was simply dressed in black.

Outside the sun was covered by the dark grey clouds.

The bedroom grew even darker.

In that moment his eyes opened.

Fierce amber eyes contrasted with the darkness of the bedroom.

Kenshin got up slowly.

The sun reappeared and the rays illuminated the bedroom with a dying red.

_It is time._

Kenshin's eyes reflected the dying red. His fierce eyes turned to a picture of a smiling Kaoru on the wall. His fists tightened.

_Things will never be the same again._

He raised a hand to his now scarred cheek. A long finger traced gently the scar and a faint smile appeared on his lips.

_No matter what, I'm with you._

Kenshin opened the wardrobe and pushed aside some clothes. He pushed then an almost invisible button on the floor of the wooden wardrobe and it opened a compartment. He retrieved from the compartment a case that he deposited on top of the bed before opening it.

_I've always been with you._

He took out from the case a black leather overcoat and put it on.

_You were never alone._

He turned around and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him quietly.

Slow and smooth steps echoed on the staircase.

The living room was also involved in darkness.

But now nothing else mattered.

A long and slender object was on top of the coffee table.

Kenshin approach the object and picked it up with no effort.

A metal click was heard and a deadly blade reflected amber eyes as Kenshin took in the sight of his katana.

_No matter what._

Adrenaline rushed through his system.

_I will protect __you Kaoru…_

Kenshin sheathed the sword, picked up his keys and walked towards the door.

_You know what, Kenshin Himura? I believe in my father's words. There is always a way to defend people without killing others… You are a lawyer… you have contact with cases like that… People killing in self-defence… but what if it was possible to protect without killing others…?_

Kenshin stopped as he reached the door. His mind was lost in a sea of memories.

_Call me a dreamer then but I believe that my father was right… Kamiya Kasshin Ryu may be the answer…_

His right gripped the katana harder.

_I know the Kamiya Kasshin is also a martial art but it is also a way to see the world differently…__ I miss practicing it… I … miss… father…_

Resolution took over; Kenshin turned around and went towards the basement.

_Kenshin, take a look __at this…_

Kenshin turned the light on and descended the stairs. In the middle of pilled boxes stood an old closet. Kenshin pushed it and behind it there was a large safe.

_This has been on my family for __a century or so…_

He dialled a code and pulled the heavy door.

_But it remains as beautiful and strong as the day it was… forged…_

The safe was almost empty, except for some boxes and a long wrapped object. Kenshin picked up and unwrapped it.

_This is a sakabatou._

Kenshin unsheathed the sword and stared at the blade. The shiny blade reflected the light of the windowless basement.

_I know, it is a sword but it's a special sword… It has the blade reversed…_

Kenshin sheathed the sword and placed it by his waist.

_Because it was made to protect__ and not to kill… _

Kenshin climbed steadily the staircase.

_In fact this sword represents my father's philosophy of living…_

Kenshin turned the light off and closed the door of the basement.

_Thank you Kaoru… Thank you Tetsuro… I promise I will protect her… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The BMW stopped slowly. There was no one inside the parking lot but Kenshin knew well that he was being watched. He got out of the car and inspected his surroundings making sure that there were not surprises.

His amber eyes lingered for some moments on the ventilation conduct.

His hand felt the sword underneath the leather overcoat.

A smile appeared on his lips as he ran towards the elevator.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Retrieving a small pc pocket from his overcoat's pocket, Kenshin connected it with the cameras' network. His senses were in alert. He was alone in the dark small room. Only the most important people inside IACO knew the access to the network and Kenshin was one of them.

On the screen of his pc pocket many images appeared but none of them interested him. Suddenly an image of Kaoru sitting on a bed appeared. Kenshin unconsciously breathed in with relief.

_She is still the medical division…_

Placing the pocket pc near the cameras' terminal circuits, Kenshin connected another cable.

_This will do the trick…_

Kenshin closed quietly the door of the terminal circuits, leaving the pocket pc inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru was looking emptily to her hands. She was not alone in the white bedroom. There were two big men, guarding her for the last half an hour.

They had just entered and stood there, like two big statues just stupidly looking at her.

Kaoru felt disturbed. There was a hidden reason for the two men being there, just watching her. And something in her mind screamed to her that it was related with Kenshin.

_What are you doing…?_

The silence in the bedroom was almost unbearable for Kaoru.

_I'm going crazy…_

Suddenly the door opened and a grey haired man, in his sixties, dressed with a white robe.

"Dr. Martin." One of the men acknowledged.

"Good evening. I'm here to give clearance to the woman."

"Sure, Dr. Martin. Go ahead."

"But unfortunately boys…" The grey haired man started as he closed the door behind him "She is coming with me…"

The man's words surprised Kaoru as she raised suddenly her head to stare at the man. Then he simply disappeared.

_He didn't disappear! That man is fast! But how is it possible?!_

Kaoru stared incredulously. A loud thud echoed in the bedroom as the two men dropped unconscious on the floor. Before she knew, the man simply materialised before her, looking questionably at her and he was bending over, almost touching her.

Kaoru recoiled back as the man touched her arm.

"Get away from me!" Kaoru dangerously hissed.

But the man managed to grab her arms in spite of her reckless movements to maintain distance from the elderly man. The man simply pushed her towards his chest and with a strong hand forced her to look at him.

"Let me go!"

The man was pushing her face dangerously towards his. Kaoru tried hard to escape from her captor's strong grip but he didn't move an inch. He had restrained her legs movements by placing a leg in the middle of hers.

Kaoru was defenceless. She could only see the man's face coming closer and she felt hopeless, her mind silently calling for Kenshin.

His wrinkled lips touched hers and muffled Kaoru's cries of protest.

"Kaoru…"

A strong yet warm voice came from the man's lips. A voice that Kaoru knew well…

"Kaoru…" The man whispered again, against her lips. "Don't worry… I'm here…"

"Ken… shin…?" Kaoru uncertainly asked, still too dazed to articulate a coherent sentence.

"Yes… It's me…" Kenshin finally whispered before taking her lips into a long soul-burning kiss.

Kaoru's hands were everywhere, touching Kenshin's body, assuring herself that he was real, that he was with her.

But eventually his sinful lips left her swollen ones.

"Wha… How…?"

"Easy my love. We don't have much time now. You are coming with me."

"Where?"

"Away from here. I promise I will explain later…"

Kaoru left suddenly his warmth and stared curiously at him.

"You are a doctor now?" Kaoru asked mockingly.

Kenshin could only chuckle as he started to take off his wrinkled mask.

"Dr. Martin must be furious with me by now…"

"What do you mean?"

"I left him tied up somewhere…"

"You are so mean…" Kaoru replied as she saw Kenshin undressing his white robe.

"You don't know how much… I can be mean…" Kenshin shot back in a low voice. His voice warmed Kaoru. "Come on, let's go." Kenshin said as he picked her hand and led her towards the door.

Kaoru suddenly stopped.

"They must know by now that you are here…" Kaoru quietly stated as he pointed towards the camera on the wall.

"Not yet… But soon they will know… Come on…" Kenshin answered as he opened the door and check if there was someone on the corridor. He gestured then for Kaoru to follow him as they left the bedroom and ran through the corridors.

The corridors were empty and Kaoru was thankful for it. She trusted Kenshin and she was sure that he knew what he was doing and where he was going…

_Trust… yes… trust…_

Kenshin's sudden stop by a door broke Kaoru's thoughts. Kenshin dialled a number and the door opened.

"Get in Kaoru."

"And you?"

"I'm right behind you…"

Kaoru entered but Kenshin turned around and walked a few steps until he was facing a camera.

In a childish gesture, Kenshin waved to the camera and then ran towards the door again closing it behind him.

"What…?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry Kaoru, I was just warning Katsura of my presence."

"Warning?! Kenshin!"

"Everything will be alright, Kaoru. You just have to trust me." Kenshin reassured as his warm violet eyes softened.

"Sorry Kenshin… I trust you…" Kaoru whispered as his hand touched hers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiko, Saitou were inside Katsura's office.

Katsura was nervously pacing back and forward, in front of the two visibly mused men.

"I still don't understand why you delivered this case to Saitou since he isn't the Director of this wing." Katsura declared as he stopped by his mini-bar to serve himself some liquor.

"Personal interests." Hiko calmly stated.

"Mine's or your's?" Katsura bitterly shot back.

"You a Director but you still have to answer to me and you still have to respect my decisions. You are blinded and one day, and I hope it will not be too late, you will realize how blind you were."

"And loyalty means nothing to you, Hiko?"

"Nobody is questioning your loyalty to IACO. But personal issues can often blind us, Katsura."

"You are absolutely right Hiko, that's why you are protecting your daughter-in-law. What Hiko…? You want to fuck her too?" Kastsura's voice was ice. He expected for some sort of reaction from Hiko but he remained untouched.

"Your words don't even scratch me, Katsura."

Saitou stood unmoving, leaning against the wall, smoking quietly his cigarette and watching amusedly the interaction between the two men.

The tension inside the office was suddenly broken by someone who knocked at the door and entered.

"Mr. Katsura…!" But soon the man realized that Katsura wasn't alone "I'm sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency!"

"What is it Charles?" Katsura asked, focusing his attention on the man.

"We have found Dr. Martin, tied up, inside a closet."

"Kenshin is here!" Katsura hissed angrily between his teeth. His eyes turned to one of the screens on the wall that showed a bedroom where Kaoru could be seen, sitting on the bed and guarded by two men. "But the bastard hasn't reached her yet! There is still time!"

"Really Katsura?" Saitou asked, visibly amused as he approached another screen and touched it. The image rewinded a bit and started to play again. "Then who's the woman with him?"

Katsura's eyes took in furiously the images of two figures running.

_Kenshin and Kaoru… He has her…_

He could see Kenshin opening a door and then gesturing for Kaoru to get in. Surprisingly Kenshin turned around, walked a few steps towards the camera and waved.

_He is challenging me!!_

"Idiot!!" Katsura screamed to the man. "You allowed him to get away!"

"But Mr. Katsura…" The man started "All indicated that she was still… inside the bedroom…"

"Enough excuses!" Katsura shouted "I want all exists and secret passages covered! He will not get away!! Understood?!"

"Yes… Sir!"

"Now go!!"

The man turned around and ran towards the door.

"Wait!" But Katsura's angry stopped him by the door. "Tell Sanosuke Sagara to cover the ventilation conduct. Now!"

"Yes… Sir!" And the man left the office.

"Good luck Katsura, you are going to need it." Saitou spoke.

"If I know that you are involved on this…" Katsura's threatened.

"Watch your mouth little man!" Saitou angrily spitted out "See the truth! How will you be able to stop the very man who trained all these men and knows IACO's protocols, codes and secret passages?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The alarm sound suddenly filled every corner of IACO's complex.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered to Kenshin as he as opening the door that lead to the ventilation conduct.

"They are loosing the touch… It took him a while to understand…" Kenshin said as he was finally able to open the door. "Come on Kaoru, we are no longer welcomed here…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Then Saitou…" Katsura stated "I must think like him and be smarter… I want to see how he deals with one of his best friends… Sanosuke can be quite a match for him…"

Hiko looked to Saitou, got up from his chair and left the office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Don't go any further Kaoru." Kenshin quietly whispered on her ear "There are some codes that I have to deactivate."

"Codes Kenshin?"

"This conduct is filled with lasers."

"What?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Your speciality is to play with the human feelings… I hope one day you won't get killed by them…" Saitou said before leaving the office too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Continue to crawl Kaoru. We are almost there."

Kaoru followed Kenshin's precise instructions and could see light ahead of her. Kenshin was following right behind her. That conduct gave away into a large room full of conducts and exits of the ventilation shafts, tall enough, where a person could stand.

Kaoru got out and waited for Kenshin to get out also. Kenshin gave her his hand and started to run guiding her through the maze.

Kenshin knew exactly where to go. He was getting close of the exit…

Kaoru almost crashed against Kenshin because he had suddenly stopped.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru whispered as she grabbed his arm.

_Something is wrong with Kenshin…_

She could feel his muscles tensing underneath his overcoat.

_Someone must be ahead of us…_

Kaoru thought suddenly. She was behind Kenshin so she couldn't see anything. Moving from behind him and she could now define a man's silhouette on one of the ventilation's exits. A tall man with spiky hair…

"Sanosuke." Kenshin acknowledged.

His friend's cold voice acted like a bucket of freezing water over Sanosuke. He stood still, his mind building several scenarios that could try to explain why his best was there, of all places.

"Kenshin…?" Sano started, still too surprised.

"Yes Sanosuke." Kenshin calmly answered.

"You are the… intruder…? No… It can't be…" Sano's brown eyes could not believe in what he was seeing… Kenshin was turning against IACO…

"_IACO really needs your help."_

"_I'm sorry but I'm not quite following… We are IACO's agents…"_

"_Yes, you are, but it is from now on that we will know who is truly loyal to IACO."_

Sano suddenly realized his friend's enigmatic words. Everything now was making sense.

"Yes I am, Sano… I'm sorry but I've made my choice." Kenshin quietly stated as he pushed his overcoat aside to reveal his sword.

Kaoru covered her mouth with her hands as she recognised the sword.

Sano narrowed his eyes and tightened his fists.

_Where loyalty lies…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Hello! I've finally finished my classes but now I have to study hard for my exams. But… Even though I have to study, I have more time to write! Well… Until I find a summer job… But of course I will continue to write!

Please accept my apologies for the grammatical mistakes that you will find. I'm being extra careful with the chapters and besides I've started editing the first chapters…

Thank you very much for your support. Please leave your critics, suggestions or comments! I'm eager to read them!

**And now, my reviewers!**

**Esmi:** Hello! Well, I'm sorry… But I really thought that you had heard of the new _story alert_ that now has… Anyway I will try not to forget in the future! I promise! Thank you! Kisses!

**Tenshi no Hana-chan:** How did the dental appointment go? I hope you are okay! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Aya Komiyama:** Why thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**miki:** Thank you… Exams can be such a curse but we have to do them… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Loise:** It was kind of difficult to write about Yahiko's mother… I've seen very good friends of my family dying with this disease… Duty… indeed… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Sapphire Priestess: **Thank you very much for your compliments! Here you go, a new chapter to satisfy your curiosity! Thank you! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** It would hard for the rational thought the see that Kenshin's and Kaoru's relationship would in no time overcome the obstacles and become strong… I don't think it makes sense… Kenshin has no doubts and you will know in the future why… but Kaoru, well, she is a different case… I believe that she loves him but she still has certain reservations… after all she discovering Kenshin all over again… Does it make sense? Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**nes:** Olá!!!!!!!!!!!!! É muito diferente de facto. Foi de alguma forma divertido para mim desenvolver a relação do Yahiko e da Kaoru de uma forma mais serena, para ser diferente do habitual confronto de vontades! Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras Agnes! Um beijo para ti!

**Paula:** Olá! Desculpa desiludir-te mas não sou Brasileira, sou Portuguesa! Thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

**Samantha:** Thank you very much for your compliments! Thank you! Kisses!

**Via x Infinito:** And you are right! Since I've started writing this story, I usually don't take more than a week, a week and half, to update… But blame the school! It was my last week of classes and it was chaotic! Don't worry, their relationship was a bit shaken up but their love will grow even more with time… ^.^ Well, as for the dark side of Kenshin… I have hope that one day I will find a Kenshin to myself… (Mine! My own!) ^.^ Sorry… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**sexylucifer:** Let me tell you something… I like your nickname! ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**moonpreistess:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Baby Kaoru-Sama:** I'm sorry is it took me a long time to update! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** Oh my…! I should have paid more attention to mistakes on the previous chapter… Thank you for pointing them out… When I wrote the chapter, the expression, _for his happiness and for my happiness also…_ was separated but when I uploaded it turned out like this… I don't know why… Well, I must say that I don't agree with some things… Let me see… the form _dialled_ is as correct as the form _dialed_ , because _dialled_ belongs to British Standard English, while _dialed_ belongs to American Standard English. In the first years of learning English, at least here in Portugal for that's it the only reality that I know, the English is basically British English but as we grow older we gain the consciousness that sometimes we write words that are not correct according to BrE but that belong to AmE. Eventually we write a kind of mixture of both… But once again, I thank you for pointing out the mistakes! Thank you! Kisses!

**r****oxxy:** To be honest, I still don't know if Yahiko's mother is going to live… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** You are right… So many questions… so few answers… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**legolasEstelstar:** I'm glad are alright now! I appreciate very much your considerations! Thank you! Thank you for your support! Thank you! Muitos beijos e muitos abraços para ti!

**reader kikilala:** Soon you will know why Kenshin resents Hiko so much! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**paisita:** 4 exams? That's also tough… I'm sure that everything will be alright… I believe that you the only one who manifested curiosity about the mysterious person that Hiko was talking to… I regret to say… that… for the sake of the story… it must continue to be a mystery… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Black Metalmark:** Thank you very much for pointing out the mistakes! The first was really a stupid mistake but I can't agree with the second mistake: spelling _defense_, well it isn't wrong… _defence_ belongs to British Standard English while _defense_ belongs to American Standard English. So you see, both forms are quite acceptable. The third mistake, I already explained to **Wolf Jade** that when I wrote the chapter I separated the words but when I uploaded the chapter it turned out like this…; finally I must also disagree with the fifth mistake, the spelling of _tranquility_ because _tranquility_ stands for American Standard English while _tranquillity_ stands for British Standard English. I'm sorry if I was too boring with these details but that's how I've learnt English, mixing both. You can verify this in any dictionary… Anyway, thank you very much for your amazing helping by pointing out the mistakes! Thank you! Kisses!

**Ginny-cry:** Ah… What can I say…? Thank you very much from the support from day one! Thank you! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** Thank you your majesty! Thank you! Kisses!

**Beauty Eclipsed:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Kinomoto:** Just way and see… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Thank you very much for words! Kisses!

**Miko Kagome Archer:** I knew you would say that… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**RKLover!!!:** Of course I will continue to write. Thank you very much! Kisses!

**R&k Romance:** Thank you! Kisses!

And that's all for today! Thank you for your wonderful support! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Of Fists and Swords

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:**No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and if I did I wouldn't share it with anyone!! Because I'm selfish!!! One day Rurouni Kenshin will be mine!! Ah!Ah!

Chapter 16 – Of Fists and Swords

Kaoru stood still as she observed both men. In her mind there was no doubt that there was a kind of relationship between them.

_Friendship… _

Kenshin's hand was over the hilt of the sword. He was ready. He was about to fight with a friend…

_Because of me…_

The thought hit Kaoru suddenly and made her chest ache.

"I should have known..." Sano's low voice broke the silence.

"Don't assume that accusative tone of voice Sanosuke. One day you will understand."

"Understand what Kenshin? Betrayal?"

"There is no point wasting your breath Sanosuke. We will get out of IACO whether you resist or not."

Kenshin's voice was ice and provoked shivers on Kaoru who stood quietly beside her husband. That was a strange voice and his vehemence was even more unusual to her.

_Sides of Kenshin that I never dreamt of… I was sleeping with a stranger…_

Kaoru sadly thought but the seriousness of the tension between the men was far more important right now.

"I follow orders. You will have to fight with me first." Sano answered back.

"As you wish. I would have preferred if things weren't like this."

"I'm doing what you taught me to do but you are betraying IACO!"

"That doesn't matter right now."

"Kenshin, you were the one who taught me to do things right! Or that story about responsibility and saving other people's lives was just bullshit?!"

"No Sanosuke I didn't teach you anything, I just showed you another way… The will was already inside you. Think whatever you want but I won't ask for forgiveness for something I do not regret."

"You believed in IACO…" Sano bitterly shot back.

"You got me wrong. I do believe in the IACO that Hiko firstly planned, decades ago. And although the ideals changed a bit, I still believe in IACO. But _she_ is more valuable than anything."

Sano was so confused. His mind couldn't still process the fact that his best friend and mentor was betraying the very institution that he worked so much for…

_All because of a woman… Does it make sense__…?_

Sano questioned himself. Did it make sense to leave everything behind for a loved one? His heart was screaming the answer and he smiled slightly. The image of a beautiful woman with long dark hair that reached her slender waist flashed on his mind.

_Megumi…_

Kenshin sensed a changed in his friend's ki. A small smile blossomed on his lips.

"All I know is that I have to stop you." Sano said a more confident voice as he raised his fists.

"And I have to protect her."

Kaoru could feel Kenshin growing tense by the minute.

_I can't allow two friends to fight! This is not right!_

Instinct led Kaoru to touch slightly Kenshin's arm.

"Kaoru, please stand back." Kenshin whispered.

"You can't do this."

"Please Kaoru, stand back." Kenshin whispered again. "I must do this."

"Kenshin…" Kaoru took a few steps back as she saw her husband grapping the hilt of the sword. A metal click was heard.

_Kenshin is ready…_ _Is he really going to use the sword…?_

Sano cried out and ran towards Kenshin.

The impact was strong. The dry sound of metal was heard. None of them moved.

Sano had every intention of hitting Kenshin but somehow he was not surprised when his fist met the hilt of the sword.

Sano felt the pain running through the bones of his hand and mentally cursed himself. He should have known that it would be easy for Kenshin to block his attack.

_Stupid! Concentrate! You can do this!_

"I thought you had put that relic aside a long time ago." Sano spoke aloud as he gave a few steps back and focused his energy.

Kenshin's only response was a smirk.

"Okay! Let's get serious!" Sano cried out again as he ran towards Kenshin.

Kaoru was concentrated on the unsheathed sword. She could tell that Kenshin was having some difficulties in using the sword.

_Maybe an internal conflict…_

Kaoru was most of all surprised. Kenshin knew very well how to defend himself and he was avoiding with no effort Sano's strong attacks.

"Unsheathe that sword!" Sano screamed. His patience was running thin and he was well aware that Kenshin was playing with him. "Unsheathe that sword! Fight with me seriously!"

But Kenshin kept avoiding Sano's continuous attacks and remained with his hand hovering over the hilt of the sword.

"Damn you Kenshin Himura!" Sano was loosing his control and was becoming desperate in his actions. Something flashed on his young eyes and Kenshin knew exactly what Sanosuke Sagara was about to do.

Sano kneeled.

Kenshin turned to Kaoru and mentally cursed Sano.

Kaoru's eyes focused on Kenshin's worried face.

"Kaoru, the wall! Stay near the wall!"

At first, Kenshin's words had no possible rationality but one look to Sano, kneeled on the floor, about to punch it sent that nagging feeling to Kaoru's mind that something bad was about to happen. As fast as she could she ran towards the wall. When she considered that she was safe, she turned around only to see a cloud of dust and the floor creating ripples as if it was made of water.

_I have heard of this before! It's Futae noKiwami!_

Her troubled eyes swept nervously across the cloud of dust, searching for her red-haired. But he was nowhere to be seen. She could only see Sano as he got up and prepared himself.

A strong voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

"It's time to finish this, Sanosuke!"

Two pairs of eyes looked up.

_Kenshin!_

Kenshin was grabbing one of the ventilation exits on the ceiling.

Kaoru's heart jumped suddenly.

Sano's eyes widen in surprise.

Kenshin suddenly let himself go and dived towards Sano.

The sword came out of the sheath.

"KUZU RYU SEN!"

And Kaoru knew the sound very well.

The sound of metal hitting flesh.

Time stood still. Her eyes were fixed upon the shining sword in the hands of her husband. Memories came to her mind.

"_What is it?" Kenshin asked visibly curious to know what Kaoru was carrying so carefully._

"_You are so curious!" Kaoru said as she caressed the long, slender object, wrapped in black velvet._

"_Come on Kaoru, what is it?"_

"_Kenshin… You don't give up, do you…? This is an object that has been on my family for over a century now…" Kaoru started to explain as she unwrapped the object "This is a sword… But it remains as beautiful and strong as the day it was… forged…"_

"_A sword?" Kenshin asked but Kaoru could have sworn that for a few seconds something had flashed upon Kenshin's eyes but had she decided to put that aside._

"_Yes… Well it's a Japanese sword… But it is a very special one..."_

"_What does it make special Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as he took hold of the sword._

"_It's not a katana… This__ is a sakabatou…"_

"_A sakabatou…?"Kenshin whispered as he clumsy unsheathed the sword._

"_It's a sakabatou because it's a reversed blade sword…"_

"_Oh… I see…"Kenshin tested the weight of the sword and with a childish curiosity he decided to give a few swings._

_Kaoru had to smile, he was so clumsy… One more distracted swing and he almost knocked down a nearby vase._

"_Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out as she picked the vase before it could fall. "I believe you better stop doing that."_

"_You are right, love, I might destroy the house!"_

_Kaoru could only smile as she accepted the sword from Kenshin's hands._

"_But why a reversed blade?" Kenshin suddenly asked._

"_This sword was meant to hurt, not to kill."_

"_You mean a sword that protects?"_

"_Yes…"Kaoru whispered. Then out of nothing, Kenshin had simply started laughing. That was enough for Kaoru. "What is it so funny, Kenshin Himura?!"_

"_A… sword that… protects… That is what is funny!"_

"_Kenshin you don't believe on that?"_

"_As a matter of fact I don't…" Kenshin managed to answer as he finally calmed down. "Man spent his entire existence creating… weapons… to hurt other beings and even himself… No weapon was ever created to protect. Only to destroy…"_

"_But I believe in the intention of this sword… In fact this sword represents my father's philosophy of living…"_

"_Face reality Kaoru, even the martial arts that you learnt from your father is just another way to hurt and kill people."_

"_You say that because you never learnt the essence of martial arts!"_

"_And I'm proud of it! I already get enough violence from seeing my clients! I see things like this Kaoru…" Kenshin moved closer to Kaoru "That's why I'm against your training… All that sweaty and violent work…"_

"_Violent?!"_

"_Well Kaoru, the last time you practiced with someone, you had you wrist broken…"_

"_But that doesn't make Kamiya Kasshin Ryu a violent practice… I know the Kamiya Kasshin is also a martial art but it is also a way to see the world differently… I miss practicing it… I … miss… father…"her voice weakening. "You know what, Kenshin Himura? "in a stronger voice. " I believe in my father's words. There is always a way to defend people without killing others… You are a lawyer… you have contact with cases like that… People killing in self-defence… but what if it was possible to protect without killing others…?_

"_That's your opinion love…"Kenshin concluded the conversation as he got out of the basement, leaving a stunned Kaoru behind._

_Her slender fingers grabbed the sword…_

"_Kamiya Kasshin Ryu's essence is to defend people…" Kaoru whispered to the empty and cold basement. "Call me a dreamer then but I believe that my father was right… Kamiya Kasshin Ryu may be the answer…"_

Kaoru closed her eyes. Her mind started to replay the images of Kenshin's attack over and over again.

_Everything is a lie… _

Kenshin was sheathing the sword.

_I know his style of fighting…_

"This… is not… over…" Sano brokenly whispered. He was surprised, the moment that Kenshin's sword hit his flesh, he was expecting blood and death but he could only feel agonizing pain.

"I would say that it is quite over Sano. You can hardly stand."

"N…no…" Sano insisted again, his voice growing raw by the minute and his eyes locked on the blade of the sword. "How…?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Death isn't the answer…" His attention turned suddenly to Kaoru, who stood unmoving near the wall. "Kaoru, we have to go."

Kaoru started walking towards him but he could sense her hesitation.

_I'm sorry… Kaoru…_

His lips silently conveyed the words.

Kaoru lowered her eyes.

The sound of someone falling interrupted the silent interaction. They turned around in time to see Sano falling on the floor. Kaoru rushed to his side, without thinking.

"I'm sorry… Sanosuke…" Kaoru whispered.

Sano wide opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the raven woman before falling into the darkness.

"Sano is a strong man… He will be alright." Kenshin's strong voice penetrated slowly in Kaoru's dazed mind. "We must go Kaoru." Kenshin finished as he offered her a hand.

Kaoru accepted his hand and got up.

Kenshin looked one last time to his fallen friend and silently asked for forgiveness. Sano simply closed his tired eyes…

Kenshin eyed attentively several ventilation exits and reached to a conclusion.

"Come." Kenshin said as he approached one of the ventilation exits that stood a little higher of the ground and opened it with little effort. He jumped to the exit and turned around to help Kaoru. "Give your hand, Kaoru."

Kaoru silently accepted Kenshin's help and soon both were inside the ventilation shaft that would lead to an exit. They crawled for a few meters before Kenshin stopped near an exit from which it was able to see the parking lot.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru asked uncertain.

"We have company…" Kenshin whispered back.

"Uh…?"

"Near the car…"

Kenshin retrieved from the pocket of his overcoat three small disc-like objects, opened the ventilation exit without any noise and threw the objects to the parking lot.

"What…?" Kaoru curiously inquired.

"You will see…"

Suddenly the objects provoked a loud noise on the parking lot. Smoke started to spread and the men that were on the parking lot had many difficulty to see. Coughs were heard and Kenshin couldn't help but to smirk.

"Time to go love." Kenshin said as he jumped to the floor and turned around to catch Kaoru. "Cover your mouth Kaoru."

Kaoru did as told and allowed herself to be guided by Kenshin through the maze of shadows and white smoke.

They approached to a car and Kaoru instantly recognized it.

"Get in." Kenshin whispered as he ran around the car and opened the door and took his place by the driver's seat.

As the car's engine roared into life, several voices from outside of the car were heard and seconds later a shot shook the car.

Kaoru looked terrified to the back of the car to see where the shot had hit while Kenshin calmly manoeuvred the gear shift and the steering wheel.

The smell of burned tyres invaded the parking lot as Kenshin moved his BMW from his parking place and into the maze.

"You better turn around love. This is going to be a rough ride." Kaoru could only stare at her husband as Kenshin stepped hard on the accelerator.

Suddenly two men appeared in front of the car, ready to shot.

"Kenshin…?!" Kaoru cried out as she grabbed herself to the passenger seat.

"Don't worry love…" Kenshin coolly answered back as he increased the speed.

Without any alternative, the men had to jump to the side to escape.

Kenshin could already see the exit of the parking lot but a quick look to the rear-view mirror confirmed what he feared.

_So a car chase__ is in order…_

Kenshin thought as he saw men entering into black four wheel drives.

"This is not good, is it…?" Kaoru quietly whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mr. Katsura?"

"Yes?"

"They just left IACO's compound."

"What?!" Katsura angrily cried out as he hit his desk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The BMW jumped to the busy streets instantly followed by two all-terrain vehicles.

_I have to loose them…_

Kenshin had thought about every hypothesis and he knew exactly what to do.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"On the backseat there is a duffel bag with some clothes."

In was on that moment that Kaoru realized that she had been running with nothing but a white medical gown on. Understanding the message of Kenshin, she jumped to the backseat and started to change.

"Love… You can be such a distraction…" Kenshin whispered as he repositioned the rear-view mirror.

Kaoru's only response was a natural blushing…

_Blushing…? For heaven's sake! He is my husband!_

The traffic was chaotic but Kenshin was easily finding a way to pass through.

Another look to the rear-view mirror confirmed that they were still being followed. His eyes lowered a bit to see Kaoru fighting to dress a pair of dark blue jeans.

A chuckle was heard.

Kaoru realized her ridiculous position and as a response she stuck her tongue out.

Kenshin suddenly left the busy streets and entered into the highway.

_Almost…_

The highway was almost empty and that bought some comfort to Kenshin as he continued to zigzag among the few cars.

Kenshin increased even more the speed of the BMW as soon as he saw a large tunnel ahead of him.

"Leather jacket…?" Kaoru curiously whispered as she retrieved from the duffel bag a black leather jacket.

"You will see…" It was Kenshin's only response as the light of the pale full moon gave away into the darkness of the tunnel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the occupants of the two all-terrain vehicles got out of the tunnel they could still see the BMW and were somehow relieved. They had expected that Battousai would have tried to do something on the tunnel. But the BMW was still a considerable distance ahead of them.

"He is good…" Confessed one of the drivers as he took at his speedometer almost reaching the 270 km/h.

Unexpectedly the BMW started to zigzag and hit violently the central separators shooting the car off-road, disappearing from the sight of the men inside the four wheel drives.

They stopped just in time to get of vehicles and run to the side of the road only to see that the car had fallen downhill.

And then… the BMW exploded…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** It was so difficult to write this chapter…! I wanted to express but then I couldn't find the right word! It was so frustrating… But I believe that I somehow managed to convey the message… Well, I think so…

You must hate me! To finish the chapter right on this point… I'm so evil…

Once again, feel free to leave your comments, critics or suggestions!

I'm sorry about the errors but I'm working hard on them! Believe me!

**And now the corner dedicated to my reviewers!**

**Kaoru4:** The stories about Jonathan and the White Fang group will soon be told but I think I never referred anything about Enishi, no…? Maybe the part about Yahiko wasn't very explicit… Those who "hired" Yahiko had his mother with them so he was being victim of blackmail. The only hint I have about it is on the 13th Chapter, _More Important than…_, when Sanosuke interrupts Kenshin's and Saitou's conversation saying _"Your hunch was right. I've found the information you where looking for and I've taken the woman to the medical department. She is fine, for the time being."_. But yes, Yahiko could have admitted everything but those who are after Kenshin and also Kaoru had time put evidences inside their house, thanks to Yahiko. Is it too confusing? I hope not… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**moOn:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Battousai-chan:** Thank you! I'm really happy to hear that! Thank you very much for your words! Here you go, a new chapter! Kisses!

**animegurl23:** Thank you very much! Thank you for all of your reviews! About the review you left for the 4th chapter I apologise for the mistakes but in the beginning I started to use the present to write. However as the story progressed I realized that it was better to use the past to write. As I continue to write I've decided that I'm going to edit the chapters all over again. So don't worry, I'm the only person who is writing this story… Thank you very much for the wonderful reviews! Kisses!

**AnimeBisexhonie:** Why thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

**Mizz-Clumsy:** Believe me, I know… I still have three exams to do… Yes, Kenshin is the intruder. For the time being, yes… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Angel338:** Que bom! Mais uma pessoa de Portugal! È tão bom encontrar aqui alguém do nosso cantinho... E é melhor ainda escrever em Português! Sabes bem como são os canais portugueses... Há coisas que nunca mudam... Bem, que eu me lembre a TVI passou todos os episódios há alguns anos... Todos digo os 94 episódios porque existe um episódio mistério que nunca foi para o ar. Muito obrigada! Começar a publicar na foi um grande desafio para mim... De facto nunca esperei que chegasse a ter tantas reviews... Muito obrigada! Beijos!

**kamma:** Your joy is contagious you know…? Thank you very much! Kisses!

**DragonessoftheMiko'sFlame:** I've been thinking about it… But! Don't worry… I won't stop writing fanfiction! I promise! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**reader-kikilala:** To Katsura this is just a game of emotions… therefore Sano… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**miki:** Of course you will! See, June! So you will have the opportunity to read a new chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Demonwolf98:** Yes sir! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**animeLCgrl:** No, we barely use English Language outside our classes… Thank you very much for your words of support! They mean a lot to me! Good for your exams! As for mine, I think I need to study a bit more… The last exam was… *cough* a small catastrophe… *cough* Thank you very much! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** Yes, unfortunately Tomoe will be returning soon enough… I still don't know… but maybe… Thank you very much! I hope that the next few chapters will clarify more! Kisses!

**moonpreistess:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Lyphta:** Why thank you very much for your compliments! Thank you! Kisses!

**albaloo:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**roxxy:** I don't know… that's a mystery… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**nes:** É realmente triste e acontece mais vezes do que nós pensamos... Obrigada! Muito obrigada pelo teu apoio desde o primeiro dia! Beijos Agnes!

**BabyKaoru-Sama:** Thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

**Cobaltsky: **That was a very funny scene to write, I must say… Well, I'm sorry to keep you waiting… Here you go, the new chapter… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Yes, you are not the first reviewer who asks about Yahiko's mother and now I see that I wasn't very explicit about her… Anyway there is only a hint you see… The only hint I have about it is on the 13th Chapter, _More Important than…_, when Sanosuke interrupts Kenshin's and Saitou's conversation saying _"Your hunch was right. I've found the information you where looking for and I've taken the woman to the medical department. She is fine, for the time being."_. I'm sorry if I wasn't very explicit… I'm sorry… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**legolasEstelstar:** Hello!!!!!!! How are you? I'm fine… *I think*… After all I've been doing the last school exams… It's good to know that I can count on you! Thank you very much for your words! They mean a lot! Kisses!

**Via x Infinito:** Thank you for the compliments! Unfortunately Sano will fight Kenshin… Thank you very much for your support! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** Believe me, I'm also in dire need of writing some intimate moments between those two… Maybe on the next chapter… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan:** Thank you very much for your words! Well, not yet… I believe it is still too early to see an equal and direct confrontation between Tomoe and Kaoru… But there will be one! Thank you! Kisses!

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**erica6060:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Kinomoto:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Black Metalmark:** I'm glad I wasn't very boring… When I wrote the answer to your review I had the impression that I was giving too many details or that you would find me a bit conceited for counter-arguing your arguments… Thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Miko Kagome Archer:** It sure was… I didn't know about that… But the way I know and read on the manga translations is Enishi… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Kean:** Stupid mistake, I know! But your review was the first of this chapter and was submitted while I was still online so I corrected it. I can't tell… I'm sorry if you had that impression from the conversation between Sano and Yahiko but that was not the intention. I think it make perfect sense to be there… Anyway thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**R&k Romance:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** That's good to hear! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

And that's all people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Closer

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** No… Not yet… I'm a sad person… because… I… DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!!!!! Got that?! Good…

**Warning! Warning! Author's Note:** Before you start reading perhaps I should warn you that there will be a lime by the end of the chapter… Okay? Understood? **Warning! Warning!**

Chapter 17 – Closer

Katsura was… well… seeing his plans going terribly wrong…

_I should have known…_

His strong fist hit the desk in obvious frustration.

He was one of IACO's directors but he had a hidden agenda. When he first saw Kaoru entering in IACO he became fascinated by her and he was really looking forward to have time to explore the woman but Tomoe's impertinent interference and now Kenshin's intervention were making things very difficult to him.

His thoughts wondered to Tomoe…

"_Don't look at me like that Katsura. I couldn't miss the chance."_

"_You are so stubborn, Tomoe… You could have waited…"_

"_Waited for what? For you to be finished with her?"_

"_Nevertheless you should have waited… I would have a different method to break her." Katsura said mischievously as he stopped to close the door of his office behind him._

"_Men are all the same…" Tomoe playfully whispered as she grabbed affectionately Katsura's arm._

"_There are many women Tomoe but remember one thing… I will always stand for you… So please don't break my trust." Katsura said as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him. "I couldn't bear to lose you again… my daughter…" And he hugged her._

_Tomoe accepted freely Katsura's hug but the light in her dark eyes was strange…_

"_So please Tomoe, promise me that while Battousai's wife is here you will stay away of her… Promise me that you will not touch her again…"_

"_I promise… father… I promise…" Her words slipping easily from her mouth but her thoughts where focused somewhere else…_

Katsura knew his daughter… She had other plans… If only he could find out about them … But the fact of being 5 years away from IACO had somewhat transformed the Tomoe he once knew. Tomoe was now a very reserved woman but her eyes could still reveal some things.

Nevertheless he knew that Tomoe had kept her promise in spite of the temptation. He was well aware that Tomoe had a pure hate for the raven haired beauty and everything that she stood for…

Katsura's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an electronic noise coming from the computer.

He pressed a button and a man appeared on the screen.

"You better have good news for me." Kastura warned.

The man gulped dryly and started to talk.

"Our chase has… come to an end Mr. Katsura…"

"Go straight to the point!" Katsura hissed.

"We are seeing Battousai's car… It fell from the cliff… and it has just… exploded…"

"WHAT?!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She couldn't still form a coherent sentence. When Kenshin suddenly asked for her to jump out of the car she had thought for a minute that he had gone insane but his fierce eyes said something totally different.

_He was speaking seriously…_

And then everything happened so fast that Kaoru could hardly realize what she was doing… In no time she was painfully rolling on the cold road and Kenshin was helping her to get up. As she got up she saw the red lights of the BMW slowly disappearing.

"Come." Kenshin quietly whispered as he pushed her towards the cold wall of the tunnel.

"What the hell?!"

"Calm down love. Just give me a minute." Kenshin whispered again as he touched the cold stone wall in search of something.

"Kenshin?! We are an easy target!" Kaoru said as she saw lights entering in the tunnel.

Kenshin said nothing as he kept touching the wall. Suddenly his long finger touched something and he pushed Kaoru towards his chest.

"What?!" Kaoru's voice was muffled by his chest but she could feel Kenshin pushing her towards…

_A metal surface…? A door!_

The unmistakable sound of a door opening was heard and Kaoru felt a change in the air. When she was able to free herself from Kenshin's solid chest she was able to see him closing the door as the light of the cars grew nearer.

"The guys that were chasing us…" Kaoru started.

"Will continue to chase _us_." Kenshin interrupted.

"But the car…" Kaoru suddenly stopped as she realized that Kenshin was doing something with his cell phone. "Kenshin…"

"A child's play…" Kenshin whispered. Kaoru came closer and could see on the screen of the cell phone a night vision picture of the road. Sensing Kaoru's confusion, Kenshin offered an explanation. "A small camera that I installated on the bumper of the car…"

"And you are driving the car… from here…"

Kenshin only smirked. "And now the final act…" Kenshin said mockingly as his index finger slided across the small console. In a flash the picture shocked violently. Kaoru could tell that the car had hit on something. "And now to the right…" The landscape changed, the speed increased as the picture was dangerously approaching to a cliff. "It seems that we are going to die…" The car then left the security of the road only to dive towards an abysm. As the car hit the ground the picture disappeared. "And that's it, let's go…"

Kaoru looked dazed to her husband.

"Come on." Kenshin as he started to climb some stairs. Kaoru had no choice but to follow him silently. Questions would come later.

On top of the stairs stood a door which Kenshin opened with no effort. The cold air of the night greeted Kaoru's senses and she unconsciously took a deep breath.

The silence of the night was broken by the metallic noise of keys that Kenshin was retrieving from his pocket.

At distance and with the help of the full moon Kaoru managed to see a vehicle ahead of them.

"A motorcycle…?" Kaoru asked as she saw Kenshin unlocking the luggage box of the motorcycle and retrieving from inside two helmets.

"I know that you are not fond of motorcycles but it was necessary…" Kenshin said as he gave a helmet to her.

Kaoru accepted silently the helmet and then turned her cloudy eyes to the moon.

"It scares me to think how much of your life is result of a planning…" Kaoru whispered thoughtfully as she put her helmet on.

If he hadn't his helmet on Kaoru could have been able to see wide open dark violet eyes that reflected honest surprise. But the helmet was covering well his face and his emotions so Kaoru was only rewarded by the bright shine of the full moon upon the visage of Kenshin's helmet.

_I have to tell her… She has the right to know… The burden of guilt is consuming me to a point where it is no longer bearable… Her reaction after the truth…? Only God knows… But she has the right to know… even if it means that she would hate __me forever…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Care to tell me what happened?!"

"I told you she had a guardian angel. He took her from IACO." Hiko quietly answered to the electronically twisted voice.

"Where are they now?"

"Everyone poses that question to me now but I can't answer it. But he learnt something from me: He is a man full of resources and unlimited… limits…"

"What do you think he will do?"

"To gather proofs to prove her innocence…"

"I can sense in your tone of voice that he will do something else… Am I wrong, Hiko?"

"No… He is getting tired of lies… I could read that in his eyes the last time I met him… He hates himself… He hates himself more than ever for making Kaoru suffer…"

"So you think he will tell her everything?"

"Everything that he knows, at least…"

"Should we do something, Hiko?

"Not for the time being… this is a dangerous game… to play with emotions… Even though we are trying to find the real traitor the price to pay is too high…"

"He knows the consequences for betraying IACO… Does she know as well, Hiko?"

"Not yet…"

The voice sighed.

"All her life has been one of pain… She doesn't deserve it…"

"I tried to take a good care of her but it was no longer in my hands…"

"Don't get me wrong Hiko, I don't blame… you… But I partially blame him, you know… I can't help but to hate your son, Hiko. Not for what he did to me but for what he didn't do for Kaoru…"

"Kenshin's feelings for Kaoru…"

"Run deep. I know…" The electronically voice whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her arms circulated Kenshin's waist as she searched for security. She really disliked motorcycles.

The day's intense events were finally catching up with her... but her eyes were focused on the shadows that the full moon created around them. She felt unbelievably tired but safe at the same time. Her embrace tightened unconsciously. She was safe…

The delicate weight of Kaoru's arms brought Kenshin an unexplainable comfort as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

_Kaoru is with me…_

Even through the heavy clothes he could feel her warmth.

The road ahead of them zigzagged into a clearing. Kenshin slowed down a bit and soon the lights of the motorcycle were illuminating the clearing.

From the shadows of the tall pine trees the shape of a house emerged.

Kenshin stopped smoothly near the house allowing the lights of the motorcycle illuminating the porch.

"This is it." Kenshin said as he removed his helmet and shook his rebel red bangs.

Kaoru separated herself from Kenshin's warmth, took off her helmet and took in a deep breath.

"I always loved the air of the mountain…" Kaoru whispered "What is this place?"

"A refuge and a… sanctuary. I'm going to put the motorcycle in the garage. Here, the keys."

Kaoru accepted them gracefully and took a few unsure steps towards the porch of the house. Slowly she climbed the stairs, her hand grasping the rough wooden surface of the handrail. The porch was small, occupied only by two chairs that Kaoru could define by the moonlight. Looking to the two keys she had on her hand she decided to try the bigger one and to her surprise it opened the door.

The house was totally involved in darkness and Kaoru shot a hand towards the wall near the door in search of the electric switch. After a few moments of vain attempts, her fingers found the object and then she was able to turn the light on.

For a few seconds the bright shine of the light became offensive to her eyes.

She had expected for the place to be abandoned but to her surprise it was furnished. The place was simple but seemed to be comfortable. From her place by the door she could see a large living room with two windows. On one corner stood a large fireplace of sculpted stone. In front of the fireplace, a small brown couch took its place, harmoniously surrounded by a coffee table and big dark pillows. On her right an arc was the only physical separation between the living room and the small kitchen. On the far side of the room stood two doors.

"One must be the bedroom…" Kaoru thought aloud as she crossed the living room and opened the first door.

A small bedroom only occupied by a couple's bed, a wardrobe and two nightstands greeted her sight.

Kaoru took off slowly her leather jacket as she took a curious look to the bedroom.

_Everything is so clean and organized… As if someone takes care of this place…_

The loud noise of the main door closing broke Kaoru's thoughts and made her turn around in surprise. From the bedroom, her eyes could see Kenshin making his way towards the fireplace with a load of firewood on his arms.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru hesitantly asked as she re-entered in the living room.

"Yes?" Kenshin asked as he deposited the firewood on a basket near the fireplace.

"Who owns this place, Kenshin?" Kaoru finally burled out.

"I'm the owner of this… place…" Kenshin finally said as he was able to start a fire.

"What…?"

"I bought this place some years ago." Kenshin said as he got up and turned around to face Kaoru. "You should get some sleep, Kaoru… It's late."

"Yeah…" Kaoru whispered as she hugged herself. There were still some many things she didn't know about her husband…

_I wonder if one day I will know all of your secrets Kenshin…_

No, maybe not. She had to agree with that.

Strong hands on her shoulders broke her reverie and wide open eyes shot up to look at Kenshin.

"I know you have many questions…" Kenshin started " but I will try to answer them all… later… For the time I think we should sleep…" He insisted as they entered in the bedroom.

"Okay…" Kaoru reluctantly agreed as she took off she shoes and sat on the bed.

"You are not thinking of sleeping with those clothes on are you?" Kenshin suddenly asked.

"Why not?"

"Open the wardrobe Kaoru. I'm going to make some tea." And with those words he disappeared from the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Kaoru got up and embraced herself for another surprise. She opened the door of the wardrobe and what she saw left her mind totally in blank.

The wardrobe was full of clothes, his and her clothes…

_Damn you Kenshin Himura…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The steaming water was slowly gaining a dark yellow colour as he divided it between two cups.

_I'm sure Kaoru will appreciate this…_

Violet eyes swept across the living room making sure that everything was in its right full place. His eyes lingered on a black briefcase on top of the coffee table.

_In the morning I will start analyzing everything…_

His eyes turned to the door of the bedroom.

_For now we both deserve to rest…_

With one hand holding the steaming cup of tea, his free hand opened noiselessly the door of the bedroom. Only silence rewarded his senses as he deposited on the nightstand near by.

Kaoru was already lying down and for what her breathing indicated she was already fast asleep.

A wide smile blossomed upon his lips as he took off his own clothes and pulled pyjamas pants from the wardrobe.

One gulp was enough for him to drink the contents of his cup of tea. In no time he lied down next to the sleeping form of Kaoru and pulled her towards him. Kaoru, somewhere in her world of dreams mumbled something but soon was surrounded by his warmth.

Kenshin breathe in into her hair and only then allowed himself to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The chirping noise of the birds outside was slowly dragging Kaoru from her blissful sleep.

The first sight that her deep blue eyes greeted was the vision of a big glass of milk and a sandwich of cheese on her nightstand.

"Breakfast in bed…" Kaoru whispered happily as she picked up the glass of milk.

Her arm caressed the empty and cold side of the bed. It was so typical of Kenshin. He would always hold her at night but he would always give up of her warmth by dawn. He would always leave her cold and alone as soon as the sun rays would invade the bedroom.

Only now with the stomach comforted and her body rested did she notice that there was another door on room, on the corner, besides the wardrobe.

_The bathroom maybe…_

Her bare feet touched the cold floor and she winced. She took a few steps towards the newly discovered door and opened. It was indeed a bathroom.

_A shower would be good…_

Kaoru decided as she eyed the shower cubicle by a corner of the bathroom.

Soon she turned the hot water on and discarded her sleeping clothes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A smile blossomed upon his lips as soon as he heard the sound of water running. The mere thought of Kaoru taking a shower allowed his mind to create vision of his raven haired woman of beautiful and soft curves underneath of hot water… The vision of her wet long hair glued to her curves…

_Stop! Stop that!_

Kenshin desperately ordered mentally to his body.

His eyes left the sight of the closed door of the bedroom and returned to the job at hands.

On top of the coffee table a laptop and several wires that connected it to a cell phone. Papers, CDs and memory sticks lying around him.

The gentle red of the flames played with his loosed hair and with his eyes.

He sat on the floor facing the laptop, occasionally bringing to his lips a cup of coffee.

That's how Kaoru found him as soon as she opened the door of the bedroom.

She could see the smooth movements of his muscles on his bare chest as he turned around to look at her.

"Good… good morning…" Her throat was dry.

"Good morning Kaoru…" Kenshin answered back as he gestured for her to sit on the couch behind him.

Her wet hair danced slightly with her graceful movements. Her hands that were gripping the belt of her white bathrobe awoke something on him.

Kaoru caught the light on his eyes and sat quietly behind him.

"What are you doing with my cell phone?" Kaoru suddenly asked, consumed by curiosity.

"Analysing your SIM card." Kenshin started to explain as he pointed towards the laptop. "That way I can track your calls to see if there is anything suspicious… Besides your SIM card also has a GPS tracking system…"

"GPS tracking system…? You have been spying on me?!"

"For your safety only…" Kenshin offered "I know how odd this sounds but it was only for your safety… By the way your car also had a GPS tracking device…" He added as he picked up a small black box.

"But…?!"

"I have to prove that you were somewhere else by the time that man ran away… They think you helped a very dangerous criminal to escape… that night…"

"Oh… I'm sorry…" Kaoru whispered.

"It's natural for you to be upset. I understand." Kenshin's voice was gentle as he turned his attention to the laptop.

Her slender hands touched suddenly his strong shoulders and urged him to turn around and face her. Kenshin allowed to be manipulated and soon found himself staring at her.

Her hands framed his face.

"Kenshin, give me an honest answer. Do you really think that you will be able to prove my innocence?"

"I will." Came the honest and confident answer.

Her eyes focused instead on the scar she had given to him just a few days ago. One long finger traced the raw red line and her eyes watered.

Kenshin noticed it and also framed her face between his hands.

"Don't cry, love."

Kaoru sighed.

"Kenshin… I know that there are still many secrets to be revealed but…"

But she never had the opportunity to finish her thought as his lips warmth lips met hers in a light kiss.

And another.

And then another.

And then all the feelings and emotions that were slowly consuming both of them exploded.

Kenshin got up and pulled her into his embrace. Her arms immediately circulated his neck.

Their lips met again in a desperate search of… something…

His hand were everywhere on her body as if he was touching her for the first time and memorizing every curve of her body.

Kaoru's only response was to press herself against Kenshin.

"God…" Kaoru whispered breathlessly as Kenshin's sinful lips left hers and met the soft skin of her neck.

Both, so entangled on each other circulated the coffee table and stood in front of the fireplace.

His wandering hands found deliberately the gentle curves of her breast.

Her hands touched his chest as they kissed frenetically. His muscles rippled underneath her hands.

His swollen lips left hers only to find the aroused nipples of her breast as he opened the front of her bathrobe.

Her hand grabbed the belt of her bathrobe and pulled it. In no time and with the help of Kenshin, the fabric was on the floor.

"Kenshin…"

"Ssh love…"

In response her hands left his chest only to find the ties of his pyjamas pants.

"Impatient…" Kenshin chuckled against her lips before kissing her deeply, his tongue dancing sensually with hers. "I'm sorry… for making you waiting… earning…" Kenshin whispered against her skin as he lowered her among the several pillows lying on the floor on top of the carpet by the fireplace.

Flushed skin against flushed skin and they were together again.

Being together was as natural as breathing to them

Both rolled on the floor desiring only to please and satisfy the other.

The sun rose high in the blue sky only to start to decline.

Long hours passed by… but they were too oblivious to their surroundings.

All that mattered were themselves.

Impassioned screams echoed in the house.

Heavy breathing and whisperings broke silence.

Satisfaction.

Desire.

Pleasure.

Need.

Contact.

Lust.

Body.

Heaven.

_Love._

Their vision shattered into a world of bliss and overwhelming happiness.

And their eyes met…

For the first time… in 10 years…

Misty deep amber eyes met mysterious deep blue eyes…

But their bodies were too weary and sleep crept into their minds…

_We are one…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I need to know your opinion about their *cough* intimate moment… Is it too bad…? It's the first time I'm writing something like this… Tell me your opinion please!

Comments/ Critics/ Suggestions – You know by now that I'm always eager to read them.

Finally I have one challenge to propose: I'm asking for suggestions of names. I still don't know how to name Aoshi's and Misao's baby. I want it to be special but I've just ran out of possibilities. Please, leave your suggestion in your review or simply email me. Thank you very much! You are the best!!!!!!!!!

**And now the corner dedicated to my reviewers!**

**Waffles01:** Why thank you very much! Thank you so much! Kisses!

**kawaii-anime-hoshii:** Wow, I really mean wow! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**athenis:** Indeed… And the problem is that she still has much to put up with ahead of her… But that's how the story goes… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**mtgranola:** Thank for your understanding! I really appreciate it! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Mermaid Ninja:** Yes, thank you for pointing out the mistake. It was careless of me. Thank you! Kisses!

**sprinkles73:** Here you go, a new chapter! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**someone:** Thank you very much for your compliments! As for your question I believe I would add a third option: Kenshin may have a hidden agenda, no…? But I had chosen between those two I believe I would chose surprise… As for the name of Misao's and Aoshi's little girl… That's the problem… I still haven't found a suitable and special name so that why I'm asking your opinion and suggestions. Do you have one? I would love to read it! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**happyangel123:** I'm sure you have figured it out by now… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**animeLCgrl:** ^.^ I know you won't fail. As for me, my last exam didn't go as I expected and I failed it. But good news! I have one last chance! Wish me luck! As for the chapter, I really hope you like this one! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva:**Well thank you for all of your reviews! I hope that the chapters managed to answer some of your questions about the story. If you still have any question, feel free to ask me! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**NuttyHaze:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Kinomoto:** Why thank you very much! Kisses!

**roxxy:** And your guess was right! Good luck with your motorcycle! I always dreamed of having a motorcycle too but right now I'm very happy with my car! ^.^ Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Woven Bamboo Pattern:** I'm sorry… Just a little suspense to spice things up… I haven't gone too far have I…? They are quite alive… Forgive me… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Kenji-chan:** Hello!! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Pagan:** Sorry… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**reghina-118:** I promise I will, don't worry! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Reignashii:** And your guess was right! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Via x Infinito:** I told you it wouldn't take long… As I said before, I hope you like this chapter… For the time being Tomoe and Jonathan will keep a low profile but that's only for the time being… Thank you very much for your words and support! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** Yeah, it was kind of hard to write about their fight knowing how strong their friendship is… You are absolutely right about the ideas inside my head! Well I intend on updating faster during summer time but right now I still have things from school to do… Wish me luck! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**moonpreistess:** Yes they did! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**animegurl_23:** Don't be sorry… There is nothing to be sorry for… I understood your words since there are significant differences among the chapters but back then I was just a rookie (well I'm still a rookie around here… you know… trying to understand things…). So there is no reason to be sorry… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses! P.S. – I hope you won't be scared about the size of the response… ^.^

**Lyphta:** Thank you very much for your compliments! Kisses!

**Sapphire Priestess:** Here you go, a new chapter to satisfy your curiosity! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**nes:** Eu bem tento publicar mais cedo mas enquanto tiver exames para fazer não posso avançar tão rápido como queria com a história... Obrigada pelas tuas palavras, significam muito para mim... Obrigada! Beijos Agnes!

**Sally:** Believe me, I know what you mean… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** Believe it or not, I think it was a hard blow for Kenshin, to fight with Sano… Thank you for pointing out the mistakes! I really pay a good attention to your explanations. That's how I try to improve my English! But I also must confess that sometimes I still do some *very* stupid mistakes… -.- Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Paisita:** Suspense… Suspense… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses from Portugal!

**LegolasEstelstar:** Yeah, I'm sure Sano in the future will forgive him… Hell, they are friends after all! You caught the essence! I'm trying to turn back in time when I write about Kenshin's and Kaoru's relationship… I mean Kaoru is learning how to deal with him all over again… So in a sense there is a return to the beginning of their relationship… ^.^ It's all sweet to see… Portugal…? Hot…? You may bet on that! It's nearly 7 p.m. and temperature reaches 38 degrees… But there are must worse days… I'm glad I can handle it, the region where I live is known to beat the temperature records of Portugal… ^.^ Congratulations for your driver's license! Welcome to the world of motors and speed! Just kidding! Remember, respect the speed limits and don't drink alcohol when you are going to drive… I bet you heard this before… Wow! What a long response! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**fan:** Thank you! Kisses!

**Tameka-tanuki-jouchan:** You are absolutely right! Don't worry Tomoe's time will come… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** And you are absolutely right! I just hope that you will like to read their romantic moments… After all your Highness ordered… But after romantic moments comes a very serious conversation indeed… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Snue:** Why, thank you very much! Kisses!

**Miko Kagome Archer:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**moO****n:** Sorry! Sorry! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Black Metakmark:** Of course I couldn't kill them like that… It's too soon… Kidding… * I think* Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** You will see… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Ginny-cry:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Battousai-chan:** I'm really flattered… Thank you! Curiosity… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**ChaosReborn:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**t****he only 1 for Soujiro Seta:** Why, thank you very much for your compliments! Thank you! Kisses!

**erica6060:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Mizz-Clumsy:** "Lether"? MY GOD! I wrote it like that?! I meant "Leather"… Geez… Me and my stupid mistakes… Thank you1 Thank you very much! Kisses!

**RoseoftheDesert:** You are absolutely right! Thank you very much! Kisses!

And that's all people! You guys rock! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Light in the Mist

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** I own… Let me see… Wait a minute please… Just wait a minute will you…? Wait… I own… I own… Absolutely nothing! See? Well, maybe I'm lying… Well I own my… my… Hey! What do you have to do with it?! You are so curious!! I don't want to tell what I own but I certainly don't own Rurouni Kenshin! Got that?! Good…

Chapter 18 – Light in the Mist

Warmth and a pair of deep amber eyes trapped her in the world of dreams. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't do it.

_Why?!_

_Because you have to remember some things…_ But this time the mental voice was not her own… It was as if there was someone else inside her mind…

_Remember…?_

Kaoru whispered aloud in the realm of dreams but something told her that the voice had already disappeared.

Darkness.

Everything became dark around her.

Kaoru closed her eyes and opened them slowly like someone who awakes from a deep slumber and feels rejuvenated.

The first thing that came to her mind: the sensation of her feet touching the smooth surface of a well polished wooden floor.

Kaoru decided to look down and take a look at her body.

She was no longer naked. She was dressed in her practice clothes, a white gi and a dark blue hakama…

_Practice clothes…?_

As she raised her eyes she could see a group of children picking up their things and leaving the spacious room.

_My father's dojo… I'm back…_

Children's laughs filled the dojo and resembled like relaxing music to Kaoru.

Her body felt lighter and at ease.

"_Goodnight Kaoru__-sensei!"_ The innocent voices of the children cried out.

"_Goodnight kids, be careful!"_ Kaoru answered back unconsciously even though she felt confused. It was as if her body wasn't answering to her…

After the children disappeared from the dojo, a tall dark haired man in his early forties stood by the entrance of the practice hall and greeted Kaoru with a warm smile.

_My father…_

"_You did well Kaoru for your first lesson as assistant master."_ The voice full of pride of her father warmed her spirit.

"_Thank you father."_

Suddenly another person appeared by the door, right behind her father. It was a woman but for some reason Kaoru couldn't see her face…

_Why?!_

"_Kaoru, I have important issues to take care of. I will be in the office. Please clean the dojo and close the lights. Wait for me by the main hall, ok?"_

"_Yes father."_

"_Thank you little bird."_

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the sound of her hated nickname. Tetsuro couldn't help but to chuckle and proceeded to his office shortly followed by the mysterious woman who stopped for a few seconds by the door. The face of the woman was nothing but mist but Kaoru could tell that the woman was looking at her.

Then woman simply disappeared…

Kaoru was alone again in the dojo, standing totally still.

_This scene is quite familiar but I can't remember exactly… _

_What?! I've been through this! These are the memories! The memories of that night! The memories of the night that my father died!! NO! I have to do something!_

Kaoru urged her body to move but it was as if her body had gain a life of its own…

Kaoru was getting desperate as she helplessly saw her body moving around cleaning diligently the practice hall and putting away the bokkens.

_I have to do something!! I have to move!!_

Angst covered Kaoru's thoughts as the distinct sound of a lightening reached her ears.

_No…_

The noise became louder and stronger.

Angry drops of water hitting the large windows intensified the noise inside the empty dojo.

A strong light invaded the dojo only to be followed by the roar of another lightening.

No. Kaoru had no fear of storms but right now her heart looked like as if it was beating in her ears.

She suddenly knew what would happen next and she also knew that she wouldn't be able to stop it.

Silent tears covered her cheeks but she stood firmly waiting for _him_…

A loud lightening came crashing down very near of the building and the lights turned off.

Kaoru's pupils dilated absorbing the maximum of light. Her muscles tensed.

Lightening.

Another lightening.

And then another lightening.

A branch of a tall old tree came crashing through one of the windows.

The atmosphere changed. Angry cold wind swept across Kaoru leaving her shivering.

But that was not the only reason. A shadow stood by the entrance of the practice hall.

A ghost like shadow that had been present in her dreams and nightmares for the last ten years.

Yes…

_Dreams and nightmares…_

The shadow moved slowly towards her.

Even with the light provided by the lightening Kaoru had some difficulty seeing the shadow but one thing was certain, he was dressed in black.

The shadow's movement were smooth but his footsteps were considerably and strangely loud on the polished floor sending a clear warning to Kaoru.

_He is trying to scare me…_

Fear made Kaoru take a few steps back until she touched the wall. She wasn't blind, she could tell by the way he moved, the way he held himself that he was no common fighter.

_I would__ bet he is a rather skilled one…_

Suddenly he disappeared. Something in the air sent a warning of danger just allowing her to move in time to avoid the meeting with a deadly blade now stuck in the wall.

Kaoru had been fast enough to move but her eyes never left his form.

The man seemed to be surprised but soon he freed his sword from the wall turned slightly to look at the girl.

Kaoru raised her arm towards the wall and soon her fingers touched wood.

_A weapon._

_Now I can fight…_

With precise movements Kaoru gripped the bokken. Her stance indicated that she was ready.

The man just raised his blade and pointed at her.

"_The Black Leader. Where?"_ The voice was deep and dangerous.

_Black Leader…? What the hell is he talking about?!_

"_I don't know who you are and I certainly don't know what __you are talking about. I suggest you leave this place."_ Her voice fought hard to be strong but Kaoru was shaking inside.

"_The Black Leader is here, don't lie. Whether you wish to cooperate or not I leave no witnesses."_

Kaoru's blood ran cold as she saw the man wielding the sword and running towards her in a blur of black and red.

_Red…?_

And amber.

_Amber…?_

The man was fast but Kaoru also knew that the man was playing with her since she had been able to avoid the blade by divine millimetres.

But she wasn't able to prevent from being kicked by him and land a few metres from where she stood originally.

The pressure on her stomach was almost unbearable. An arm clutched the offended flesh while the other hand continued to grip the bokken. Her lungs burned as she fought for oxygen.

She could barely see him but his smirk was quite perceptible. Gathering her strength she managed to get up and resume her stance.

This time the man advanced towards her slowly, allowing her to see his movements and to think ahead about her defence.

Nevertheless Kaoru had only time to raise her bokken and use it as a defence. The deadly blade came down fast sliding the wooden object into two pieces.

Kaoru stood dumbfolded. The _hilt_ of the bokken remained intact in her hands but the _blade_ was already on the other side of the dojo.

_Think Kaoru think!!_

Adrenaline rushed through her system.

She just attacked the man, running towards him in anger.

Surprise hit the man as the _hilt_ of the bokken connected with his neck.

Despair hit Kaoru when his strong hand gripped her right hand with such strength that made her release the sliced bokken.

"_I'm not beaten yet."_ Kaoru hissed between her teeth.

Instinct or luck, Kaoru couldn't really decide but one thing was certain, her heart leaped in sudden joy as her knee hit painfully the hand that wielded the sword, sending the deadly object to the floor.

"_Bitch."_ The man hissed dangerously.

Kaoru knew that she could take some advantage of the situation and possibly turn the fate of their fight.

The man's head turned slightly to see where his sword was and calculate the time and speed necessary to pick it up.

Kaoru could read his intentions and prepared herself.

She would be able to put up with him. She had to.

Movement.

A blur of black towards the fallen sword and Kaoru followed him, running as fast as she could.

She tried to move fast but it was as if her body was moving agonisingly slow…

She had to catch…

She had to…

The sword…

So near…

So near…

Of his fingers…

Lightening…

Reflex of the sword…

Eyes.

Dark red hair.

_Red hair…?_

And cold amber… eyes…

_No!_

His calloused hand touched the worn hilt of the katana…

And time stopped locked forever in a fraction of light of the lightening.

Kaoru felt hot and cold at the same time. A burning sensation ran through her body, wetness spread on her gi.

_No!!_

She knew what had just happened. She had been too slow.

She looked down.

Her gi was becoming red…

_Red…?_

With blood…

_Blood…?_

The man was kneeled, the grasp on the sword unbreakable, the tip of the sword damaging her skin.

Her eyes sank into his.

_I know you…_ Kaoru's mind kept saying over and over.

Something flinched on his eyes and the tip of his sword left her body causing Kaoru to lean forward unconsciously. Her left hand grabbed the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding as Kaoru prepared herself to hit hard on the floor.

She was falling slowly.

Falling…

But she never reached the floor. Suddenly his hands touched her shoulders. Kaoru could only hiss in pain. He was just pushing her of him until she fell back on the floor.

Kaoru hardly had time to react as she groaned in pain and opened her eyes just in time to see the bloody tip of the sword dangerously near of her neck.

"_I leave no witnesses."_ His voice incredibly low and cold.

"_I want no pity."_

"_You are a brave one girl but your time is ending. Whe__re is the Black Leader?"_

"_Bastard! I don't… know what you are… talking about!!_

"_Your choice."_

"_No!!"_ Came the anguished scream from the entrance of the practice hall causing both Kaoru and the man to turn and see who stood there.

"_Father…"_ Kaoru whispered as she felt the sword almost breaking her skin on her neck.

Tetsuro Kamiya stood by the door, gripping angrily on one hand his bokken. He gave a few steps towards his daughter and the assassin but a hand on his broad shoulder made him stop.

"_Tetsuro this is my fight not yours. I will take care of him. You__ go and help… your daughter."_

Tetsuro only nodded.

From behind him, a new shadow appeared, owner of the voice that had just spoken.

_The mysterious woman…_ Kaoru wondered as she saw the woman coming closer. However her hands weren't empty. The woman was carrying a sword.

_A katana…_

The sword on her neck left her skin and Kaoru found herself breathing again.

The man was focusing his attention on the new comer.

The woman was taking few but confident steps towards the man.

"_I heard you were looking for me. I should feel honoured shouldn't I? Are they so desperate to kill__ me that they had to send their top assassin…?"_ Her voice ran clear and challenging.

"_Black Leader."_ The red haired man acknowledged.

"_Hitokiri Battousai."_ Came from the woman's lips.

Everything inside Kaoru became dark as she heard the name. She wanted to scream but she couldn't open her mouth to speak. Breathing was becoming a difficult task and the wound was draining the energy from her body.

But her mind was focused. Her eyes were focused on the red haired man, taller than her, a dark silhouette against the occasional light that came from the windows. His dying red bangs caught in a high ponytail. Darkness surrounded him comfortably.

_Hitokiri Battousai… _

_Battousai…_

_Ken..._

Another powerful thunder and both disappeared in the air. Swords clashed, the sound of metal too loud to Kaoru's ears.

_Ken…_

Both figures engaged in a deadly dance of swords. Precise movements.

_Ken…_

A cry. Both reappeared. The red haired stood still and apparently untouched while the woman give a few steps back and spit blood from her mouth.

"_Your reputation precedes__… you, Hitokiri Battousai."_

…_shin…_

_Kenshin…_

Warm hands on her back helped her to get up.

"_Kaoru I have to take__ you out of here. Courage daughter."_

The voice of her father seemed like a distant whisper to Kaoru as her mind was locked on the image of the red haired man. She wanted to answer to her father and move her body but it wouldn't answer to her.

"_Kaoru! Kaoru!"_

Kaoru felt being dragged against the wall. The sound of ripping cloth reached her ears. Her father was tearing apart his own white gi to create bandages. Vaguely she felt something covering her wound. The knot that her father gave was too tight and Kaoru breathed in painfully. Her head turned to see her father.

He was saying something to her…

"_Everything is going to be alright little bird. Everything is going to be alright. I have… to help her… __Please Kaoru, promise me that… when you have the opportunity you will leave this place. Please Kaoru, promise me."_

Kaoru weakly nodded.

"_Good little bird. Remember that I love you always, no matter what…"_

A cry of pain was heard through the loud noise of the thunder. Kaoru raised he eyes to see the woman kneeled breathing with difficulty, her sword forgotten somewhere, her body covered with blood of her numerous wounds.

"_No…"_ Kaoru heard her father whisper.

"_Black Leader of the White Fang__ Group I'm here to deliver you justice." _The red haired man stated as he raised his sword above his head.

"_No!"_ Tetsuro cried out. _"No!"_

Kaoru barely acknowledged the fact that her father was no longer by her side.

_Father… No…_

Kaoru wanted to scream to prevent her father but her lungs were burning and her throat was dry. Dread filled her soul as she assisted what was about to happen.

_Father!_

Tetsuro ran.

_Father!_

The sword was coming down too fast.

_Father…_

The woman used her remaining strength to get up. Her eyes were fixed on the sword.

She was not afraid...

Cold steel hit flesh, the sound too painful for Kaoru to hear. Tears covered her face.

"_Father!"_ Her voice finally ran free in an anguished scream.

Lightening.

Blood spilled everywhere.

Tetsuro stood with his arms wide opens between the woman and the red haired man with a deep slash from the shoulder to his stomach. From behind him Tetsuro heard the woman falling lifelessly on the floor. He then realized, the blade had crossed his body and has also hit deadly the woman.

"_Sakura… I'm sorry… Kaoru…"_ Tetsura's pale and bloody lips whispered for the last time as he also fell lifelessly on the floor. His tired eyes searched Kaoru in the darkness his life abandoned his body.

Kaoru's body froze as her mind kept repeating the scene in slow motion. She hated herself for not being able to do something. She was not better than the assassin… He had to pay… He had to pay…

Another lightening and something near her caught her attention. The glint of a blade.

_The woman's sword!_ So near, so tempting.

Pushing for her body one last time Kaoru got up and picked up the sword.

The red haired man felt her moving and turn around to face her. He was impatient she could tell.

His eyes burned into hers as he moved fast towards her. Kaoru raised her new sword and prayed for strength. Her legs were weak and the unfamiliar weight of the sword wasn't helping.

The clash was so strong that almost knocked Kaoru down. Sparkles illuminated both swords for a couple seconds.

With no strength for more Kaoru opted to move slightly her wrist causing her blade to come in contact with the skin of his hand.

Blood poured out from his new wound, his eyes furious on hers.

A new wave of pain ran through her body as the red haired man forced her to drop the sword and pinned her against the wall, keeping the blade of his sword dangerously near of her neck.

Their faces were a few inches apart.

For the first time in the night Kaoru was able to see clearly his face.

For the first time the red haired man was able to see clearly her young face.

Unexplainably Kaoru felt no fear.

Kaoru's breath was laboured while his breathing was regular as if he hadn't done any effort at all.

For a long time he just stood there pinning her against the wall and looking at her.

Just looking at her…

…and deep down deciding what to do with her...

Her eyes… so blue… so deep…

The rain stopped outside.

He suddenly let go of her and allowed her to fall on the floor. The only noise present in the dojo was the sound of the blood dripping from his sword.

From one lightening to the other the red haired man disappeared from the dojo leaving a chaotic scene behind him.

Minutes later the light was on again.

Sobs rocked Kaoru's body as she gathered her remaining strength to crawl towards the body of her father.

Blood was everywhere. His wound was huge.

Shock and despair took over her rationality and she grabbed the unresponsively body of her father crying out but in fact no one was there to listen to her.

Darkness covered her again and Kaoru felt as if she was falling…

Kaoru jumped off the bed as she brought a shaking hand to her heaving chest. Sweat covered her naked body. She was back in the bedroom of the cottage in the mountains. Her head was hurting as she kept reliving everything single scene she had seen in her nightmare.

_It was just a nightmare but it held my lost memories…_

_Now I know…_

_Now I know the truth…_

_I remember__ you…_

_Kenshin…_

_Hitokiri Battousai… My father's murderer…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** I was so eager to write this that I glued myself to my chair in front of my computer and didn't stop writing until it was finished! Please tell me if it is too confusing. I hope it does make sense. For those expected something different it may seem a bit boring but Kaoru's memories are necessary for the sake of the story…

I had this chapter ready about two weeks ago but I'm a very lucky person indeed… After I finished my last exam and being able to finish the year I thought that I had finally time to dedicate myself entirely to this… But hey, guess again… I hurt my right hand… This little incident kept me away from my computer about a week. Hell I was able to go online and such but this week allowed me to conclude that I'm very clumsy with my left hand… When I was feeling better I had everything planned to update the chapter last week but _things_ happened again… I got myself a cold… I love life…

Enough this, people! I'm feeling much better now! Besides I didn't loose much time, you should see my notebook with my left-hand handwriting… It's hilarious…

This is it. The moment of the truth. Kaoru just recovered her memories and Kenshin feels the need to tell her everything… Highly emotive chapters… That's all I can say…

**The corner dedicated to my reviewers!**

**royal blueKitsune:** I'm glad to know that your majesty enjoyed their intimate moment!! More fluff moments to come but first… pain and suffering… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**chow_kawaii20:** I'm sorry if this chapter took a long time to come out but if you read the author's note you know what I'm talking about… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**littleanimefan:** Thank you very much! I'm so glad that you liked it! Thank you very much for the support! Kisses!

**twishinky:** Thank you! And I mean Thank you! Kisses!

**noneedforprozac27: **I'm glad you like it! I'm indeed Portuguese and I'm about to complete 21 years old… I'm getting old… ^.^ Of course I intend on finishing this but I'm still not sure if someone else will die… It is my intention to make a happy ending for our lovely couple… They deserve it… but until then… ^.^ Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Cobaltsky:** Ah… The mystery for the time being… Who is the owner of the voice that Hiko is always talking to…? I'm afraid I can't reveal it yet… ^.^ But please share your theories with me… I'm eager to know... Thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

**a:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** Well… I made it! I finished the year! The last exam didn't go as I expected but I still was able to finish all disciplines! Thank you for asking! About the "_'s_", well… I don't know… I mean, I was taught this way… I don't know how to explain… Now that's the big mystery… Who is the person Hiko is talking to…? Soon enough you will know… Well, I didn't find it hard to learn English… But then again I still do my mistakes… ^.^ That's funny, I met a few non-native Portuguese speakers and they all agree that Portuguese is a very difficult language to learn… So we are helping each other! That's great! I will be always grateful for your help never forget that! Thank you very much! Kisses! Ah! And thank for the suggestions of names!

**Via x Infinito:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked their intimate moment! You are indeed right! Kenshin still has a lot to hide but on the next chapter everything will come out from his mysterious heart… Exactly… like an angel he will always be there for her… Yeah, after the exam I had no more excuses until I hurt my hand and caught a cold… Damn! I really hate this happens! I mean I had everything carefully planned… Never mind!! Thank you very much for your words and for your support! Kisses!

**moonpreistess:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Miko Kagome Archer:** Thank you! Kisses!

**dIaMoND ButTeRfLY:** I'm glad but I really advice you to see Rurouni Kenshin! Nevertheless thank you very much for your interest! Kisses!

**h****alf-breed-demon-fox:** Thank you very much! Thank you! Kisses!

**Miki:** Thank you! Kisses!

**Someone:** Kaoru's father…? It's a guess but I can't tell you anything yet or I will spoil the fun… ^.^ Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Ginny-cry:** I'm glad! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Mrs. Q:** Thank you very much for your words! Here you go, a new chapter! Thank you! Kisses!

**jodibetz:** Okay, I will try to clear it out! If I still don't make sense don't hesitate to tell me something! Kenshin and Kaoru have been married for 2 years right…? If you remember (chapter 9 – _The Miracle of Life_) they met each 4 years, at least officially… But it seems that Kaoru forgot the night that her father died… With this chapter you see that Kenshin was also present that night… 10 years ago… Does it make sense? Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Roxxy:** That was quite an unexpected turn of events wasn't it? Tomoe and Katsura, father and daughter… Soon we will know if Kenshin is aware of this relationship… They haven't been married for 10 years, you understand that right? They met for the first time 10 years ago but the traumatic events lead Kaoru to forget everything… Years later they met again… Well, I'm sorry if I'm being too boring but from your words I got that impression… I'm sorry… I love to answer to your reviews; it makes me feel good… It is I who has to thank to all of you! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**legolasEstelstar:** Now I'm fine, thank you for asking! My mind is full of ideas! Soon I will go to the beach but do not worry, I will carry my notebook with me… But for the time being I managed to get a summer job… I intend on gathering money to buy a laptop… And you? How thing are going? Now that's the mystery to solve… Who is the person that Hiko is talking to…? Mystery… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**becky:** You did…? Thank you! I'm honoured! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**reghina-118:** It was indeed the first time I wrote something like that! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**nes:** Olá! Olá! Desculpa ter demorado tanto tempo para fazer o update mas se lês-te a minha nota já sabes o que se passou e portanto não preciso de torturar com as minhas pequenas desgraças... Tudo bem contigo? Espero que sim... A Kaoru é forte mas... Nunca tinha feito algo assim mas pelas reviews acho que obti o resultado esperado. Não queria que a cena se tornasse demasiado explícita nem demasiado encoberta... Fico contente, estou a aprender... Obrigada pelas sugestões quanto ao nome da filha da Misao e do Aoshi! E obrigada pelas tuas palavras e pelo teu apoio! Beijos Agnes!

**mtgranola:** And I'm sorry if I kept you waiting too long for this chapter… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**babykaoru-sama:** I agree with you! Kaoru will be a great mother! Enishi… Enishi… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Sapphire Priestess:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Woven Bamboo Pattern:** I'm sorry if I took a long time to update… I'm sorry… No! NO!! Don't die on me!! See?! SEE?! I updated! I UPDATED! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**isastar:** Who is the person Hiko was talking to…? Mystery… This chapter clarifies the shadowy past of Kaoru and how her father died… The next chapter will clarify Kenshin's intentions… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**animegurl_23:** Thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** Thank you very much for your words! I'm glad you liked their intimate moment! And thank you for the suggestion of a name! Thank you! Kisses!

**Sakuralover918:** And know that I'm deeply honoured to know you opinion! Thank you for your review… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**inu-lover-alwayz-n-4eva:** Thank you for your words and thank you for the suggestions! Kisses!

**erica6060:** I'm glad you liked their little scene! I'm sorry I can't tell who's the person Hiko is speaking too…is At least not yet… I promise that I will be faster updating next time! I promise! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Mageblood:** I will! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Black Metalmark:** Thank you for very much for your suggestions! Thank you! Kisses!

**reader kikilala:** I'm glad you will be patient but the first part of their past will be revealed on this chapter and the second part of their past will be revealed on the next chapter! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Luv's lyric:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**The Fabled Dreamer:** MY god! A review for every chapter!! Thank you! Your enthusiasm is amazing and encouraging! No! No! No! Don't die on me! Do you read me?! Here! Here! A new chapter to satisfy your curiosity! Thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

And that's all people! For my beloved reviewers my admiration and my eternal gratitude! For everyone out there who reads this story: thank you! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. Tears of Blood

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** After so many chapters you should know by now that I mean it when I say that I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…

Chapter 19 – Tears of Blood

Cold.

That's all she could feel since she had left the warmth of the heavy covers of the bed.

And there she stood.

Nude.

In the middle of the bedroom.

Fire burned in her eyes.

A bright flame in her eyes challenged the growing darkness of the bedroom.

The silence was only broken by her heavy breathing.

Her head was spinning.

Her face was wet with anguished tears.

Her shaking white hand moved unconsciously to touch the scar lied near her belly button forgotten all those years.

A trembling finger memorized again the faint shape of the vertical scar.

_Memories…_

Frustration…

Her hands became reckless over the scar…

Kaoru was hitting herself…

_Why it won't go away?!_

She pulled and pushed the fragile skin, her nails leaving angry red scratches behind.

Pain ran through her body and Kaoru hissed.

_Fucking memories!!_

Her control was slowly slipping away. Her hands gripped her pounding head. Voices invaded her mind.

_No!! No!! Leave me alone! Leave me alone__!!_

The pain was too much to bear… too much…

_Make it stop!! Make it stop!! Father!!! _

The wall…

The pain…

The wall…

The pain…

3 times…

3 times a sickening loud noise broke the stillness of the cottage…

3 times…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The kitchen knife stopped in mid-air and then it was put down smoothly.

The sound was disturbing… The sound was nauseating…

But he kept his head bowed, his free dark red bangs covering his face.

A lonely tear shone through the darkness created by the red curtain on his face making its way down.

_She remembered…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With all the strength she could master at the moment she hit with her head hard on the white wall…

So hard…

When Kaoru pulled back from the last strike she could see a small red stop on the wall…

Her pain now was just physical… The voices in her mind were gone…

Shaking fingers touched her sore forehead only to find something moist…

_Blood…_

Her eyes darkened at the sight of blood on her fingertips…

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_Why?!_

_Why… you…_

The sight of blood transfixed her…

Her own blood…

Her bloody fingertips touched her collarbone and followed down leaving a faint red trail past the valley of breast until it reached the old scar… Her fingers lingered there…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His muscles tensed but he stood unmoving by the kitchen's counter. He had time to move.

It all depended upon her decision…

For her ki was revealing everything…

_Yes… From the start I knew that her reaction would be like this… yet no one is ever prepared…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A storm of emotions consumed her spirit as she looked towards the window.

A window…

A way to escape…

To escape from… him…

Her body was feverish…

_Murderer…_

Her white hands turned into fists.

_Murderer…_

An unexplainable thirst for something made her turn her head slowly towards the bedroom door.

_Murderer!_

She knew what lied beyond that door but was she ready to face him…?

Was she ready to…?

The sight of blood was deeply craved in her mind…

Spilled blood from that night…

The vision of her own blood just a while ago…

But her mind screamed for someone else's blood…

_His!!_

Her wild eyes swept across the bedroom in search of her discarded robe.

Tying it carelessly around herself, decisive steps lead her towards the door.

_No! Not like this!_

The thought made Kaoru stop.

_A weapon… I need a weapon…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His rationality dictated that he should go to her in order to avoid her to hurt herself but his intuition told him to stay put…

_It won't take much longer…_

From where he stood it was so easy for him to feel her emotions. And he had felt it. A change…

Just a few minutes ago her emotions were compared to a violent storm...

Now… if he didn't know better…

It seemed that her raging emotions had somewhat calmed down…

But deep down he knew that that was a lie… Her emotions were now truly powerful but equally hidden…

With his mind set he left the kitchen and entered in the living room.

The door of the bedroom opened slowly…

Kenshin stood unmoving in the middle of the living room with his head bowed facing the half open bedroom door.

The wooden floor slightly cracked underneath the feet of Kaoru as she slowly entered in the living carefully studying the appearance of her husband…

_Husband…? Husband…_

Pain and anger hit violently her chest as she took in the sight of the unmoving Kenshin… His godlike and sinful body only covered by a pair of low pyjamas pants… His blood like hair free from its usual prison that concealed perfectly his face and his feelings…

_He knows I know… He is waiting for me…_

Kaoru gave the first step her posture confidence.

"Battousai… Hitokiri Battousai…" Kaoru said forcefully.

The sound of his old nickname on her lips tasted like deathly poison to him…

Kenshin slowly raised his head and bottomless amber eyes met furious deep blue eyes for the second time that day…

"Hitokiri Battousai… It's time to… settle this…" Kaoru spoke aloud as she raised the object that she carried on her left hand and unshielded it.

"I… agree…" Kenshin whispered.

Adrenaline came rushing through her system like fuel ready to be burned out…

She was ready…

Wasn't she…?

In no time Kaoru unleashed all anger and fury that were slowly consuming her…

Amber eyes followed Kaoru closely as she raised the sword and prepared herself…

_The sakabatou…_

_I deserve this…_

Kaoru ran, ran towards him without thinking much about the consequences. She only desired one thing…

_Blood…_

Kenshin's blood in exchange for her father's blood. Only then revenge would be complete…

Suddenly Kaoru turned the blade…

_A reversed blade can also kill if there is the desire…_

Kenshin saw coming, her grasp of the sword unbreakable… He saw her coming… and did nothing… He just stood there… unmoving…

The shiny blade swung, coldly cutting through air, ready to meet flesh…

Eye contact was suddenly established and some unknown emotion flashed in her stormy eyes and her wrists turned slightly.

A dry impact was heard.

His head turned violently, his fire like bangs hiding everything…

She had indeed hit him… but with the hilt of the sword.

"Coward! Coward!" Kaoru screamed as she kept hitting him with the hilt of the old sakabatou. "Defend yourself coward! Do something!"

Apart from the occasional winces of pain she had no other reaction from him.

"Coward! At least fight with me!!"

He just stood there, completely defenceless, receiving willingly every blow that came from her…

_For this is what I deserve…_

"Murderer! Murderer!"

"…"

"I hate you!" Kaoru burled out.

As soon as these words left her lips, his body became numb and his mind was lost in a sea of guilty and livid nightmares.

Kaoru was just desperately hitting him not caring if she had any strength left…

Her blows became repetitive and of no consequence but her words produced a far more devastating effect on him…

"I hate you Battousai!! Because of you my father died!! Because of you!!"

At that moment Kenshin looked straight to her face…

_Now I realize… Everything I fought for, good or __bad means nothing… Her hate is unbearable… There is no point living like this… Kaoru…_

His body was falling slowly… He fell on his knees on the hard floor.

Kaoru suddenly stopped her reckless movements to look at him with wide open eyes.

_This is Battousai…?_

"Get up!" Her cold voice echoed through the cottage. "Get up!"

His eyes closed slowly to shield him momentaneously from her accusing eyes.

"No Kaoru… I'm tired of this…" His voice was a bit hoarse but deep…

"Get up!" Kaoru unconsciously spitted out.

"It is over Kaoru… Do what you have to do…" His voice sounded again…

Kaoru was confused by his unexplainable reaction…

_No! Not like this!_

"What are you trying to do?!"

"Do it Kaoru. Don't hesitate…"

"Battousai…" Kaoru whispered, suddenly felling too tired to move. Wide open deep blue eyes took in the sight of Battousai…

_Battousai…? No… Not Battousai…_

No, not Battousai… Not the man who had committed all those crimes in the past… Who had killed her beloved father… Who had hurt her and changed her life forever…

No… Before her there was a defeated kneeled man… Waiting for someone to deliver him the merciful blow and end up with his suffering…

_Suffering…?_

Suffering, pain, despair, hate, death… blood…

Her father…

"Do it Kaoru!"

Her delicate fingers curled around the hilt of the sword, raising it above her head.

"Do it!"

It was easy… All it was needed was a little effort and then… then everything would be over…

Killing him… Wasn't it the answer she was looking for…? Wasn't it…?

"Do it Kaoru!"

In a moment everything would be over… The sword would be coming down… fast… Hard steel would cut flesh… And then… blood… would be everywhere…

Her mind could already picture the scenery… His body… lifeless… on the floor… His hair almost imperceptible in the middle of the blood… His blood…

_Is this what I want…?_

"Kaoru, do it!"

_Is this what I really want…?_

Questions and more questions… hesitation…

Kenshin felt it… Her hesitation…

_No Kaoru! Do it! __Right here, right now! Put an end to this!_

"Kaoru!"

And then… she was still there… with the old sakabatou raised above head ready to use it… but her mind was no longer there… She was somewhere else… In the infinitude of her consciousness...

In her mind she was still in the living room of cottage but now she was a different identity…

She was seeing herself using the sakabatou, ready to kill him. She was seeing Kenshin kneeled… He was encouraging her other self to kill him… Her heart clenched at the sight…

Everything was dark around the three of them…

Suddenly a shadow materialised near her. Cold wind stripped her from any thought but unexplainably she felt no fear… for she knew him…

She looked to her right and faced him. Dark clothes covered with stains of blood… A hard face… A pair of deep amber eyes… Red hair…

"Battousai… Kenshin…" She whispered as she realised he was holding a katana which he sheathed smoothly. His eyes left the scenery to concentrate on her. His presence was strong and even if there was a physical distance between them she could feel his warmth that radiated from his body.

Out of nowhere a warm hand touched her left shoulder and she turned around to face the newcomer…

Equally dressed in dark colours, the same hard and mysterious face… the same red hair… but his eyes were now… violent… a puzzling violet…

"Kenshin…" She quietly whispered as she realised that he was holding a red blood rose on his hand. His eyes were lost on the scenery but his hand left the warmth of her shoulder only to grasp her hand.

She felt comfortable and unconsciously closed her eyes in pure bliss.

However a gentle tugging on her robe made her open her eyes and look down. What she saw surprised her…

In front of her stood a small boy whom she had never seen in her life but his physical characteristics were far too revealing… short red hair…

The boy had no more than 5 or 6 years old but his big eyes told a different story…

His eyes were sad… His clothes were torn… His weak body was marked with recent bruises…

"Kenshin…" Kaoru finally whispered as she kneeled and took the small child in her arms…

On that moment both presences that stood by her side walked towards the kneeled Kenshin… Both presences looked at her one more time before fusing and disappeared into Kenshin's body.

The child in her arms freed himself from her warmth and gently grabbed her head between his tiny hands.

Wide open eyes saw the child's face coming closer towards her own…

Her body froze as his small lips touched her own…

Just touching… for moment… before he left and ran towards the kneeled form of Kenshin… before disappearing into his body as well…

Everything became dark again and when Kaoru opened her eyes she was back in the living room of the cottage, holding the sword above her head, facing a defeated Kenshin… A new knowledge of the man before her stroked her…

Kenshin closed his eyes and called out one last time…

"Kaoru! Do it!"

"Yes… Kenshin…" Kaoru started, surprisingly gentle. "It ends… now…"

And the sword came down at full speed…

_At last…_

But he waited… and waited… something was wrong… the only thing he could feel was a burning sensation on left cheek…

_My left cheek…? What…?_

Slowly his eyes opened…

Kaoru was still in front of him, grabbing carelessly the sakabatou… Her chest was heaving and her face was covered with fresh tears…

_Kaoru…_

"This closes the cycle…" Kaoru spoke aloud, giving a step towards him.

A moment later his brain realised that there was something wet on his cheek… A long finger touched and traced the shape of the new wound… Kaoru had completed the cross…

_Blood… A cross shaped wound…_

His wide open amber eyes went to her face.

"No… I can't… I have no strength to do this…" Kaoru whispered as threw the sword away from them. "I… I love… you too damn much…" Kaoru finally spoke as she kneeled in front of him.

Kenshin hesitantly raised his bloody fingers to her face, brushing away her tears…

"Damn you Kenshin…"

Her own slender hands cupped his face.

_Kenshin…_

Surprise hit her.

Tears on his face…

_Tears… He is crying…_

Kenshin was indeed crying… Tears mixed with blood…

"I couldn't… I couldn't do… it…" Kaoru whispered. "I could never… live with it… I love you… too much…"

"Kaoru…" Kenshin started.

"Listen Kenshin!" Kaoru interrupted. "The pain will always be there… What I lived that night will always exist in my nightmares… But… God forgive me… I love you… I love you…"

His voice was lost… The woman before him was so complex that it would take an entire lifetime to fully understand her… but… what she had done…

His strong arms suddenly involved her shaking form crushing her against his well-built chest.

"Nothing… nothing in the world… Kaoru, the guilt will always consume me but for now… The only thing… The only thing I can do is to give you… the truth… about us… about my life…"

"After… all this… I believe… I'm ready to listen… everything…" Kaoru slowly whispered as she hidden her head on his chest.

"Look at me Kaoru…" Kenshin quietly asked.

Kaoru silently complied.

"Perhaps I should… take a look at your wound Kenshin…"

"Later… Now I must tell you everything… There are so many things bottled up inside me…"

His hands circulated her slender waist to push her against her into a more comfortable yet intimate position.

"Where to start…" Kenshin wondered aloud as he caressed her dark bangs. "From the beginning then…" He sighed. "You know that I'm not blood related with Hiko… Bur I've always been very reserved about that happened before Hiko found me… My mother died in the childbirth… At first he was able to take care of me but… in fact my father couldn't take the pressure of raising a child by himself… so for what I can remember he left one day and never returned… I was left alone in a house with 5 years old by myself… Fear and starvation made me… run away… The next I remember I was living in the streets… Poverty and hunger…"

"Kenshin…"

"I spent 2 years in the streets… Surviving… fighting and learning things that no child should learn… I made friends but I also made enemies… I was beaten every day… One day I decided to steal the wrong wallet… When I realised that a very large hand grabbed me and I knew I had been busted… The man was intimidating… That man was… Hiko Seijuurou… He took me from the streets and adopted me… Why…? I will never know… That man is another great puzzle… I was such problematic kid… and even though he took me as his legal son… our… relationship was a sort of a distant one… I grew up… but the rebellious part of me never cooled down… I had the wrong friends… the wrong companies… the wrong environment… At such young age… I was a genius in martial arts and my… talent didn't go unnoticed… One day a man hired me as a… assassin… Katsura…"

"That man from IACO…?"

"Yes… Back then he was a… important person in the world of crime… With his words and my twisted sense of justice I believed I could make the difference… by eliminating other equally powerful criminals… I was 17 years old… a stupid kid… I became his favourite henchman and the most deadly one too… Many died by my hands… I became a sort of a machine… My unconsciousness didn't lead me far in considering what I was doing… I just kept killing… Just following orders… his orders… That night…" Kenshin suddenly interrupted as she felt her wince. "Kaoru…"

"I'm fine… please… tell me…" Kaoru assured as she took hold of his hand.

"That night was… no different from others… Everything thing had been carefully studied and planned… By that time… you weren't… supposed to be… there…"

"It… was my first… class as assistant master…" Kaoru whispered as she fought back a new wave of tears.

"The target… wasn't your father but rather a visit that… he was about to receive…"

"That woman…"

"Without expecting… I found you in the dojo… I never left any witness… So on that moment my choice was a clear one… But you… offered resistance… You fought with me without thinking twice… I couldn't help but to wonder if you were totally insane… Then I… saw it… your strength… something draw me to you and… I couldn't kill you… I couldn't understand it back then… but… well… then your father and that… woman intervened… and… I'm sorry… From every person that died by my hands your father was the only one I remember the face… It was the guilt… My target was the woman and not your father… but looking back I don't think that it would had been any different…"

"What do you… mean…?"

"Kaoru, did you know that woman?"

"I still can't remember her face but I don't think I've ever seen her before…"

"That woman was… the leader of the White Fang group… An ancient criminal organization with strict rules and codes of honour… She also shared… a bond with your father…"

"Kenshin…?"

"Your father and that woman knew each other since their teens years… They were in love back then… but things were complicated… The leadership of the group was based on bonds of blood and that woman was the heir… They were both young but the world was slowly falling upon their shoulders… That woman had a… child…" Kenshin paused to look at her and see her reaction. "That woman was your… mother, Kaoru…"

"My… mother…? No, no, no… That's not true… My mother was Yumi Kamiya…" Incredulously Kaoru answered back as looked at him and realising that his face was serious. "You are serious… No, it can't be!"

"Your mother was… Sakura, the leader of the White Fang…"

"Then why…?"

"Your mother knew by heart the weight of the bloodline… Knew how much you would suffer if you were to be… raised among them… Your father had showed her a different way of facing the world… and she knew that you would be happier living a normal life… So your father picked you up and ran… He reached this city and started all over again… Married, providing a mother to you… and above all kept a low profile… But your father and your mother never stopped seeing each other… And she watched you from afar…"

"My God… Now I… understand his actions… and m… mo…ther's hate… towards me…"

"I… I…"

"Sh…" Kaoru silenced him.

"I must continue… The events of that night… have hunted me since then… A few days later Hiko confronted me… I thought he wasn't aware of what I was doing… but he was more than aware… It seems that he knew your father and your mother very well too… They were all… friends… For the first time I felt his anger and disappointment… all directed to me… The consequences of my actions were finally falling upon me… The killing… the blood… your shadow in my mind… I had to stop… Hiko took me to IACO, another side of his life that I wasn't even aware of… I can say that he… rescued me again… I became an agent and a good one I believe… But you…"

"What about me…?"

"You were never far… from my mind… so I… looked for you… followed your every move…"

"What…?"

"Kaoru I… well… in a way I became your shadow… I was never far from you… And even if my work demanded that I would be away from you I always fixed a way to know if you were alright…"

"You… my shadow… no…"

"Yes… it's quite true… After that… night… for the first time in my life I felt guilt… I had to make sure that you were alright… Or so I thought…" Kenshin gently chuckled.

"But I never saw you… I never felt that I was being watched…"

"No…? Remember that time you were attacked near the park… about a year after the death of your father…? Remember?"

"Yeah… but… It was you…? I was never able to see who saved me… all I did was to run away as… fast as I could…"

"It was me… Slowly I started to realise that what I was feeling wasn't sort of an obsession but a rather deeper feeling… I realised that I had fall in love with you… but I fought it… To me it wasn't right… to feel that… for you… My role should only be as a protector… to repay what for I did to you… And not… well… About 2 years after that night things… changed a bit… I met Tomoe…"

"Tomoe…" Kaoru softly whispered as she tried to put some distance between their intimate embrace but Kenshin didn't let her go.

"Yes, Tomoe… Back then she… was everything I needed to try to forget… you… We became partners… and we became lovers… For a short period of time I was content with that… but every time I closed my eyes… I would see… you… So I still had my own secrets and later I realised that she had her own secrets too… Tomoe provided the support I needed back then… My feelings ran deep but something lacked and Tomoe knew me that much to conclude that… Apart from our lives inside IACO and inside our relationship I was still able to keep another mysterious part of my life just to myself… you… Tomoe knew that I was hiding something from her but… she never… had the chance to… know… We had been together for 3 years until one ordinary day we were convoked to a dangerous mission… Something went terribly wrong… we were betrayed…Everything exploded around us… and she disappeared among the debris and the flames… I couldn't do anything… I woke up 2 days later in a hospital bed screaming her name… Hiko gave me the bad news… And the first thing I did was to look for her… To look for every clue… But there was nothing… I kept looking… I had hope since they hadn't discovered her body so I kept looking… One day Hiko got tired and ordered me to return to IACO… I was so mad…"

"_You had no right Hiko!" _

"_Who do you think you are baka deshi?!" Hiko shot back as he turned around to face his son._

"_Tomoe… she may be alive! You had no right to call me back!"_

"_It may be true but there are rules inside IACO!"_

"_Rules?! Fuck you! You and your rules!"_

"_Watch your tongue baka deshi! Remember! Those who stay behind are left behind! I'm sorry for what happened to Tomoe but…"_

"_But what Shishou?! Your pretty words don't bring her back! Only actions!" Kenshin's voice echoed in the dim office. His body was tense and he knew that this argument would lead them to nowhere. He decided then to leave Hiko alone._

"_Wait Kenshin…" Hiko called out to stop him. "I had hoped that I would never be forced to reveal this to you… sit down and listen to me…"_

"_What…?"_

"_Please, sit down… Kenshin…"_

_Kenshin complied sensing by the older man's tone of voice that issue was very serious…_

"_Tomoe wasn't what you think… She was a double…"_

"_What?! You manipulative old man! You can't be serious!"_

"_Just shut up and listen to me you moron! She was a double agent… she worked for another agency… Which… I still don't know and I still can't prove it…"_

"_But how do you…"_

"_Stop interrupting me Kenshin! She was after someone that only you and I know the whereabouts… Even though no one was supposed to know where she is… Where to you think she was the night before the mission?"_

_Kenshin wide opened his eyes foreseeing the course of the conversation…_

"_No baka deshi, she wasn't here reviewing profiles! She was in my house, on my bed to be exact; we were fucking each other like there was no tomorrow!"_

_Kenshin's first impulse was to get up and punch Hiko but something hold him back… His amber eyes glued on the floor digesting what he had just heard._

"_Yes Kenshin! She spent the entire night with me."_

"_Hiko…" Kenshin dangerously hissed._

"_But if you think I'm bragging about it then you don't know me… I'm trying to open your eyes because she was a manipulative woman… She had you around her finger just to get to me… And when she did, she didn't loose time… And while I was supposedly sleeping, she opened my safe and searched on my personal computer for some sort of clue… about her whereabouts…"_

"_Her whereabouts…? Whose whereabouts?!"_

"_The heir of the White Fang… Kaoru Kamiya…"_

"Your name sent the walls that I had carefully built crashing down like a deck of cards… Because of Tomoe I could have been the responsible for… Damn! I could have hurt you… again…"

"Kenshin…"

"I realised that your life, though your true identity was unknown, was a target… After that I vowed to myself that something like that would never happen again… so… I started to plan everything… how to approach you… how to be near you… the friends we had in common…

"Misao and of course… Aoshi…"

"Yes… Aoshi was a fundamental help to introduce us officially…"

"I was so embarrassed… but I will never forget the way you looked at me…"

"I was content just being your friend…" Kenshin said as he caressed her cheek. " but… In no time you fell in love with me… and I couldn't fight that… yet I was torn between love, regret and guilt… Believe me when I say that these 4 years have been the happiest of my life but I also know that I've made you suffer due to my cold manner and indifference… You don't know how many times, when I had you underneath me, moaning in pleasure, my consciousness would scream to me that I was making you suffer in keeping you in the darkness… That I was the responsible for the death of your father… and your mother… I've always made you suffer… and you didn't deserve…"

Kaoru quietly silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Thank you for telling me the truth…"

"Kaoru…"

"Kenshin…" Kaoru started. "Now I understand everything… You… your nightmares… what happened around me… but Kenshin… our life will never be an easy one… that much I'm sure but… Yes… I have every reason in the world to hate you…but… my… my love for… you is far more stronger than that… Everyone had secrets… everyone has problems… We, Kenshin, are no different… but I want you to know that, no matters what happens, I will never give up of you…"

A small but genuine blossomed on his lips as he brought her closer to him.

"I love you… Kaoru…"

His words only reinforced what his facial was already conveying… Love… Kaoru read it in his eyes and felt as if she was truly seeing him for the first time… With no lies… With no masks…

Understanding…

Kaoru released herself although was he was reluctant to let her go… But her sweet smile made him accept her silent request.

She stood but their eye contact was never broken… They settled into a comfortable silence…

Her delicate hands left his only to take hold of the sash of her loosed robe…

A small push and the sash were lying on the floor…

Strong emotions were revived…

Her finger took hold of the robe and slowly took it off her body…

Kenshin got up and crashed her delicate frame against his hard features…

And their mouths met in a fierce kiss…

Need…

Wanton…

And love…

_Because they would find__ strength to go on if they existed inside each other…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** An extra long chapter to apologise for my lateness in publishing this chapter… And a very hard one to write too… Why, I really can't tell… but I really love this chapter… I hope you like it too… Finally many questions were answered… but there are still puzzles to solve, no…?

I apologise for the mistakes that you will find… I promise that I will have another chapter out, sooner than this one… after all I think beach can be a place of extraordinary inspiration… ^.^

The end isn't near… There are still a few more obstacles that our beloved couple will have to surpass…

I'm waiting for you critics/ comments/ suggestions! You know that I read them! They make my day! Thank you!

**The corner dedic****ated to my reviewers… which, by the news that have reached to my e-mail box, may disappear in a near by future… Do you know what I mean? Is it true? Are the rumours true?**

**DayLightsDarkness:** Thank you very much for your words! I hope you like this chapter too! Thank you! Kisses!

**a: **Well… I believe that this chapter answers to your question… I will try update faster the next chapter! I promise! Thank you! Kisses!

**Soniya Himoura:** Thank you! Now… why do you say that I like to "give a lot of kisses"…? Hey… I do like… *cough* Never mind… Thank yu very much for your words! Kisses!

**chowkawaii20:** Here you go… I hope that her reaction wasn't disappointing… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**kira_kun:** That's true alright… -.- Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**sprinkles73:** Your wish is an order… Thank you! Kisses!~

**Kao:** Well, the answer is here… I hope it won't be disappointing… Thank you! Kisses!

**noneedforprozac27:** Well, for the time being… I promise that won't break up… al least not voluntarily… ^.^ Thank you for pointing out that mistake… Stupid me! I really meant "lightning"… Geez… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Nikki95:** Thank you for the wonderful compliment! I mean…! Thank you! Kisses!

**nes: **Olá! Correram bem as ferias? Espero bem que sim… Só é pena que o Norte não esteja tão bonito como os outros anos… Entristece-me profundamente ver tudo cinzento… Bem… Duas razões, ein…? Gostava imenso que as partilhasses comigo… Alguma delas tem a ver alguma coisa com o que o Kenshin revelou nesse capítulo? Já agora, achas que tudo aquilo que o Kenshin revela faz sentido…? É que faz todo o sentido para mim mas tenho medo que não seja assim tão claro para os outros… Muito obrigada pelas tuas palavras! Continuação de umas boas férias… Beijos Agnes!

**isastar:** Yes, he knows… When I read your review and compared with what I had in mind for this chapter I said to mself… _Damn! Excellent intuition! This is generally what is about to happen!_ You are very perceptive indeed… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**legolasEstelstar: **Hello my friend!!!!!!!!!!! I'm fine! And you? How are you doing? Well… I must confess that some times I have pity of myself but… hey. Who doesn't…? And then I look at the simples things of nature that surround us and I smile… I don't care if I'm ugly or pretty, I don't care if I have a boyfriend or not… I just don't care… Wow! Enough rambling! I hope you won't be disappointed with Kaoru's reaction… I hope it makes sense… One more thing… I have this doubt: is college the same as university? As for me I still have 2 more years before finishing my course… Thank you very much for your wonderful words! Thank you! Kisses! Muitos beijos!

**Snow Lepord:** We will see about that… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**arys:** Thank you! I know… I still have a lot of work do be done about my grammar skills but I'm improving… Thank you! Kisses!

**Only Secret:** Sis… Hey… Hang on… Peace and Love! Just kidding… I hope you will answer to all the questions with this chapter… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Sapphire Priestess:** Thank you very much! Kisses!

**littleaninefan:** You may bet on that! South America…? Oh God, how I envy you… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**moOn:** I'm sorry if it is confusing… Thank you! Kisses!

**Ginny-cry:** Very difficult indeed! Thank you! Kisses!

**Miko Kagome Archer:** Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Saer:** Thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

**Cobaltsky:** Thank you very much for yours words. I hope you won't find this chapter too confusing or disappointing… Thank you! Kisses!

**kimberlyann:** No, Kenshin remembers very well what happened that night… And your guess is correct indeed… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Kenshinlover2005:** Kaoru was dreaming and in her dream she had access to her forgotten memories… Does it make sense…? Thank you! Kisses!

**Kinomoto:** It seems that the entire world is against them no…? Thank you very much! Kisses!

**simplee sweet:** This chapter holds the answer to your question… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Via x Infinito:** Things will be very hard on them, for now on… But they will make it… Thank you very much for your words! Thank you! Kisses!

**wh00t: **Thank you! Kisses!

**Lyphta:** That's right… Kenshin has been willing to tell her everything for quite some time now… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**PAISITA:** Of course I don't mind! Happy *delayed* Birthday! NO! No! Don't you die on me! Please! Hey! HEY! Are you there?! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Sakuralover918:**Thank you very much for the wonderful compliments! Thank you! Kisses!

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666:** I shall make you wait no longer! I only hope that you won't be disappointed with the course of their conversation… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**half-breed-demon-fox:** Who is the woman… The answer lies on this chapter… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Black Metalmark:** Yes, that's right! Kaoru didn't know him back then and she lost the memory of that night, that's why she couldn't remember anything when she met him again… I'm sorry if it is too confusing… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**S3r3nity:** The answer… lies on this chapter… Thank you very much! Kisses!

**erica6060:** Thank you! Thank you very much! Kisses!

**Wolf Jade:** A small world indeed… That's right; it's the same group… No mistakes?! My God! Thank you! Thank you very much for your words and for your help! Kisses!

**royal blueKitsune:** No not torturing… I just love add unpredictable twists… ^.^ How I managed to hurt my hand…? Playing volleyball… stupid thing luck… Thank you very much for your words! Kisses!

**Woven Bamboo Pattern:**No cliffies…? Never a good promise to do… ^.^ *I'm soooooo evil…* I hope then that this chapter is long enough to apologise for it's lateness… Thank you very much for your words! *looks at the knife* I love you! I love you! Please, put to knife away!! *hides behind her desk* PLeeeease?! Thank very much! Kisses!

And that's all my beloved people! Until the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. The Game

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin…

Chapter 20 – The Game

The sun shone weakly, there was no warmth left. Dark grey clouds were gathering in the sky. A chilling wind picked up.

It would rain soon…

And yet he was waiting patiently… No chilling wind… No rain would remove him from that place…

He really didn't care about the elements. He was waiting… waiting for them…

In the middle of so many misfortunes and problems this was a happy occasion.

To celebrate life was a happy occasion in middle of so many deaths…

A big smile blossomed upon his lips. It would be good to see them again… They had a long history together and deep down they were all friend in spite of the past disagreements.

He stood unmoving with his arms crossed over his chest facing the sliding doors of the hospital.

But they were sure taking forever…

_Misao…_

Suddenly the sliding doors opened…

And an image of harmonious happiness appeared by the door.

The man in the wheel-chair was slowly getting up helped by a nurse.

Next to him stood a small woman with a small bundle on her arms cheerfully speaking to the nurse next to her.

Motherhood really suited her, the man thought to himself. She was even more beautiful since the last time he had seen her… He knew that her husband wasn't totally comfortable when he was near…

But there was trust… and strong bonds that no one now could shatter…

Her warm green eyes turned to the busy street. A lonely silhouette that stood by a car called her attention.

A lonely figure but not unknown…

"Soujiro!" The green eyed woman called out. Her soft voice alerted the attention of her husband to the man… his eyes darkened somewhat but his lips curved into an almost invisible smile.

"Misao!" Soujiro answered back as he came closer. "Aoshi…"

"Soujiro." Aoshi soberly acknowledged.

"Oh Soujiro, it's so good to see you! It has been so long! Come closer and meet the new member!"

As Soujiro came closer he could see the baby sleeping peacefully in her mother's warmth totally oblivious to the surrounding environment.

"It's a pity that she is sleeping… she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!"

"What's the name of the little princess?" Soujiro asked suddenly curious.

"It's Sachi. I think it matches her…"

As Soujiro took the sight of a loving mother that Misao now represented a new understanding of her nature was formed… How he envy Aoshi for all he had now… that deep down could have been his if things had been different…

"Well, it's good to see you too…" Soujiro started as he cleared his mind from past memories. "I'm here to take you home. May I help you Aoshi?"

Aoshi just nodded and allowed the always smiling man to help him walk to the car.

"Congratulations Aoshi, you are a lucky man…" Soujiro whispered.

"Yes, I am… You too can be a lucky man if you put aside the past."

Some sort of emotion flashed on the man's eyes and it didn't go unnoticed by Aoshi.

"Thank you Aoshi…" Soujiro whispered one more time before helping Aoshi enter in the spacious car.

Once everyone was settled in the car, the engine roared into life and left the hospital complex.

"Soujiro?"

"Yes Aoshi?"

"Any news about Himura?"

"Not really… It's nearly impossible to track him down. Katsura and … Tomoe are hopping mad but Hiko remains totally passive as if he isn't concerned about Kenshin."

"Don't believe on that Soujiro, Kenshin and Hiko share a stormy but deep relationship." Misao added. "As for Tomoe, is not like her to show emotions… much less being mad about their disappearing…"

"Well Misao I can only base my opinion in what I can't see on her… We all know that Tomoe has a very complex and reserved personality… She is there and she hasn't made a move yet but… she is too quiet…"

"That would be expected." Aoshi added.

"Really… I mean… That little snake is only waiting for the right moment…" Misao voiced her thoughts as she caressed delicately the rosy cheeks of the sleeping baby.

"If she is really one of them then she won't _need_ to wait for the right moment." Aoshi's deep voice suddenly broke their thoughts.

"Won't _need_ to wait…?" Misao wondered aloud as she turned slightly to look at her husband. A wordless sort of communication between them gave Misao the answer. Her green eyes wide opened as she took in what Aoshi had implied with his words. Colour was drawn from her face and her thoughts turned to Kaoru. A warm hand on top of hers on her lap broke her reverie. "You really believe that they will return…?"

Aoshi just nodded.

"Unfortunately I agree with Aoshi…" Soujiro added as he paid attention to the surrounding traffic.

"Poor Kaoru… How can life be so unfair to her…?" Her frustration barely contained. "Do… do you think that she knows what will happen?"

"Who knows…"

"But Aoshi you know Kenshin better than anyone!"

"You are wrong Misao. I believe that there is no one who really knows Kenshin… Except Hiko…

"Aoshi…"

"We can't do anything Misao. We have to wait and see." Aoshi quietly replied as he brought her cold hand to his warm lips.

Something that resembled like jealousy hit Soujiro as he adjusted the rear-view mirror.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The spacious coffee shop was bursting with life and noise. Some were taking their breakfast; others had just chosen the coffee shop as a temporary shelter from the falling rain.

In a small table in the middle of the coffee shop sat a woman carefully studying the surrounding environment as she brushed some invisible wrinkle from her flawless dark green turtleneck.

A look to her watch confirmed that he was indeed late.

Suddenly the atmosphere seemed to change. The sound of rustling clothes was heard and she felt that someone sat behind her on another table.

"You are late." Her delicate voice was heard.

A cunning male chuckle was her only response as the man opened the newspaper and hid his attractive features from curious eyes.

Patience worn out, the woman picked up her things and was about to leave when a strong grabbed her delicate fist and made her sit again with their back to each other.

"Come now my beauty you were never this impatient… What is happening, my love?" His deep and chilling voice was heard for the first time.

"Have you found them?"

"No, my love."

"Then of course something is happening. You said you would be able to track them down." The woman hissed.

The man simply laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"My beloved… Tomoe… So you fucked Battousai for three years and you didn't learn anything about him…?"

"Tiger…" Tomoe dangerously hissed.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me. You know I'm not easily impressed. You should know that Battousai can avoid being seen if he wishes and even disappear if he wants to. IACO has access to every satellite on the planet and you told me that you used them all and still there were no sign of them! So you expect a miracle from me, Tomoe? I am the head of this organization, I call the shots. You follow orders, nothing more."

"I'm more than aware of that… but still I can't see how that solves our problem…" Tomoe shot back as she kept tapping the table with her elegant nails.

"Why it's quite simple, my love… _We_ don't have a problem. Battousai solved the problem as soon as he ran away with his wife from IACO."

"No one can find them, Tiger! Isn't it our mission to find the heir, kill Battousai and bury IACO?"

"Yes my love…"

"Then how will we be able to carry on our task if the man who could lead us to the heir is gone?!"

"Oh my love, Battousai tricked you well all those years… You are convinced that he will not return, isn't that true…? Well, I must inform you that he will return… soon enough… His sense of justice and truth will be his downfall." The man replied with a mocking voice.

The man's words echoed in her mind. The emotions had momentaneously blinded her. She hadn't considered that scenario. She had always thought that he had run away for good…

_Of course not… Kenshin… You love her and you will do everything to clear her honour... In the end I was the one who was fooled… Don't worry… __Soon I will be there to see my victory…_

"My love?" The man's deep voice inquired.

"Tiger…"

"After that we have to take care of the old rascal…"

"Hiko will always be a problem but I'm sure he will be devastated… That will be a perfect opportunity to draw the information about the heir's whereabouts…"

"Good, I'm glad that we have overcome our… small disagreement… We have so many things ahead of us my love…"

"I take my leave Tiger… Until next time." Tomoe quietly whispered before gathering her things and getting up.

The man put down the newspaper and allowed his eyes to follow her retreating figure. A large hand ran through the spiky white locks of his hair and his lips curved into a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The body was heavy but she felt in heaven. A naked arm stretched to her side in search of something…

Were it should be another body there was only a cold sheet.

Her eyes opened in surprised.

She was alone…

_Again…_

_Kenshin…_

She got up slowly taking in the surrounding environment hoping to find… him…

It was a dark day, the house was only illuminated by the bright flames that came from the fireplace… Everything was in silence…

_Why… Kenshin…_

The events of the previous day came rushing to her mind like a lightning. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath that somewhat cleared her fuzzy mind.

_There is still something that keeps him from me… But what…?_

Carefully gathering a white sheet around her form to conserve some of the warmth she left the nest of pillows and blankets by the fireplace and walked towards the bedroom in search of some clothes.

Kaoru had no doubt that Kenshin wasn't inside the cottage so decided to search for him so a pair of jeans and a warm sweater would serve perfectly. The discovery of a pair of tennis in wardrobe made her realize how Kenshin was devoted to the small details. He knew her favourite colours, he knew her size, her shoe numbers…

_You never cease to surprise me Kenshin Himura…_

Soon her hair was caught into ponytail.

Now she was ready to look for him.

Leaving the bedroom, she crossed the living room and reached the door.

As she turned the doorknob and opened it the scent of wet earth assaulted her senses.

_Rain…_

The rain had ceased sometime ago and thick clouds were slowly dissipating.

_This feels so good…_

Kaoru thought as she stepped on the wet grass.

With the lungs filled with fresh hair and no idea where to find Kenshin, Kaoru allowed her feet and her intuition to guide her into the woods.

After a 10 minutes walk among tall trees Kaoru reached a small lake.

Yes, the scenery was indeed beautiful but what stood on the other side of the lake was breathtaking.

A blur of red and black…

A deadly dance…

Of sword and experience…

Against an invisible enemy…

Once more her feet lead unconsciously towards him… slowly and silently as possible…

An almost animalistic roar echoed in the forest… His form disappeared into the air… A gust of wind rose…

Kaoru had no choice but to cover her face.

When she opened her eyes she could see him unmoving looking at her.

"Kaoru…"

"Good morning Kenshin…" Kaoru softly replied as she came closer.

"I'm sorry Kaoru but…" Kenshin started to explain but Kaoru raised one delicate finger to his lips.

"Not enough Kenshin… Something is wrong… There is still something you haven't told me… There is still something that keeps you away from me… What is it…?"

A guilty expression flashed on his face. Kenshin turn around, sheathed the sword and picked up his discarded sweater.

"I'm tired of secrets, Kenshin!"

"We both are…" Kenshin whispered "But it ends soon…"

"Kenshin… What do… you mean…?" Kaoru cautiously asked fearing the dark shadow that now was covering her heart.

"There are consequences for every action taken… My case is no different…"

"Kenshin…?"

"We are returning tomorrow to IACO… I've gathered the proofs to prove your innocence and I will be able to clear your name… That's my only goal… After that something has to happen… To betray IACO is to sign… a… death sentence…"

"Wh…at…?"

"When we return, I will be arrested and sentenced to death."

And the world went spinning to Kaoru.

_Death… is only the beginning…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the late update and for the length of the chapter… I'm sorry but… several things happened… BUT I'm back! So… wait for the next chapter… it will be out soon enough… (I hope…)**

**So the rules on are tightening… Well, I'm very sorry but I believe that this time I won't answer personally to my beloved reviewers… Just to make sure how things are around here… I hope one day I will be able to answer to all my reviewers personally without the fear of being kicked out… The infinitude of democracy…**

**Once again I'm sorry about the mistakes… I'm working on it…**

**My thanks to: Annabella5, tiffany, F-chan1, EcHoInG SoLiTuDe, Saer, noneedforprozac27, royal blueKitsune, Kyrene once Blood Roses, PAISITA, Angel81, legolasEstelstar, kimberlyann, Tears of Hell 1428, Cobaltsky, isastar, a, Kinomoto, Maresia Eterna, Miyzawa, Tsubasa-Wings, kira-kun, catasa, miki, reader-kikilala, nes, happyangel123, EmpressKona, DayLightsDarkness, Dawn at the Door, Clemen, Black Metalmark, Snow Lepord, littleanimefan, moOn, Soniya Himoura, Tameka-tanuki-jouchan, Lyphta, roxxy, Via x Infinito, half-breed-demon-fox, Wolf Jade, Rinoa-Heartilly-666, Reignashii, Woven Bamboo Pattern, Only Secret! **

**Well then, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I RECEIVED! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Broken Wings

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** After 22 chapters I believe that it's quite clear that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…

Chapter 21 – Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**Another chapter for your delight! Now that I look back I see how much I've learnt with this story… And how this experience has enriched my English… Ah! Never mind my ramblings! There are still many surprises until the end of the story…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The water was so hot…

The water was so unbearably hot but that didn't really matter…

On that moment everything seemed so absurd… Nothing had importance or meaning…

Nothing…

Her head was pounding… It hurt more than ever… Her mind was trying to create scenarios…

_A world without Kenshin…?_

They had been through so much and yet it seemed that life was about to spin again… for the wheel of fortune never stops…

_A life without Kenshin…?_

The question was consuming every thought and feeling.

Her mind was recalling their conversation that had taken place minutes ago …

"_No… No… You are not serious… You can't be serious…" Kaoru kept saying over and over again as her nervousness took over her system._

"_Kaoru… Kaoru, listen to me…"_

"_No… No Kenshin! NO! I don't want to listen! I don't care! You can't be serious!"_

"_I'm serious, Kaoru…"_

"_Then we will run! We will hide from everyone!"_

"_Kaoru! Kaoru…" Kenshin kept calling as he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Kaoru, listen to me! I could never condemn you to a life of a fugitive! Never! Running away is not the solution… IACO is a powerful organization that would never stop chasing us… I could afford to do that but I could never drag you with me…"_

"_So you prefer to… condemn me to a life without… you…" Kaoru quietly whispered._

"_Kaoru…"_

"_A life… without you… eternal pain… I can't bear it… I can't… I just can't…"_

"_Please Kaoru…"_

"_There must be another way! I can't… I can't loose… you… I can't…"_

"_Kaoru, I knew very well which were the consequences when I decided to prove your innocence… but that didn't stop me…"_

"_Kenshin…"_

"_My life is yours… And I will gladly bear the consequences…"_

"_I have no… courage…"_

"_Don't ever say that, Kaoru!" Kenshin hissed as he covered her mouth with his hand. "I... love you, Kaoru… never forget that…"_

In spite of the hot water Kaoru shivered. Her wet raven bangs covered her eyes.

_Why…?_

Her thoughts turned to God.

_Why…?_

She was not a convicted believer but there was _someone_ above the men that controlled destiny…

It had been destiny to act when they met for the first time…

_Why…?_

And now it was destiny that was taking him away of her…

_Why…_

_Why…?_

_Why?!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Battousai will return?"

Hiko raised slowly his face to look at the smirking man.

"Kenshin will do what he has to do."

"And what happens then?"

"He will be arrested."

"And then?"

"The committee will decide his fate. You know that, Saitou."

"So you will be able to kill your own son…?"

"That's our rules, Saitou…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Death…" Kenshin whispered to the empty living room… "Is it right to leave her in the darkness…?"

_Am I being true to you Kaoru…__? I should say no more but…_

An image of a depressed Kaoru when he revealed the consequences of his actions was deeply engraved in his mind…

_Should I…?_

His hands curled into a fist.

_Could I…?_

"Kaoru…"

_Her sweetness… Her warmth…_

He had spent the last few years of his life dedicating his existence mainly to her… It was his priority to keep her safe. His goal was to keep her secret…

_She doesn't deserve this… She doesn't deserve all this pain and suffering…_

Hands curled into fists…

Resolution…

_Kaoru…_

The sound of the shower echoed in his mind. He knew what he had to do but…

_It's too dangerous…_ He tried to convince himself but…

_But her smile is more important…_

The muscles flexed as he got and walked towards the bathroom. A moment of hesitation and his hand took grasp of the doorknob turning it slightly in the process.

The air was steamy but his well trained eyes could see her still form under the hot water.

His body welcomed the sensation of humidity as he took off his clothes and stepped into the shower without making any noise.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her shoulder pulling her form into his.

Deep blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru choked out.

His hands traced circles in her hot skin.

Flesh against flesh…

Whispered voices…

And cold tears mixed with hot water…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

How he cursed the pain… During those days even a whore would be offended if she had heard the blasphemies that came out of his mouth.

But he couldn't help it… It hurt too much sometimes… He kept complaining and Megumi kept shouting back that he was nothing but a spoiled and rotten child.

And damn! He had to admit that she was… totally right!

His steps stilled suddenly as he realized where he was…

He was right in front of a very familiar wide open office door…

_Kenshin…_

Sanosuke winced in pain as he turned slightly to take a better look to the interior of the empty office.

His mind couldn't still process everything that had happened that day but after a few days of profound thought, Kenshin's intentions weren't now so obscure to him.

On that moment he had been so confused by his friend's attitude… But when everything was over and the couple was about to leave… Their invisible bond spoke higher and Sano could finally understand something…

Nevertheless it was odd for him to think about it… Him… A man who had his way so easily with women… Women were never the problem, he thought, since there was a time that there was a woman or more on his bed every night…

He was a typical womanizer and sexist who cared little with the consequences of a hot night of sex… He had never understood how a man could content himself with one woman… Then everyone around him started to settle down and form a family of their own… Aoshi and Kenshin but… still he couldn't understand that…

Not until that day… the day that Kenshin threw him to a hospital bed for a second time and turned his back to IACO…

Betrayal…

In the name of what…?

Of a woman… no less…

There was something about Kenshin's wife… He had never laid his eyes upon her before that day… and he had to admit… there was something about her… Her eyes asked too much…

His eyes widen as he thought about it…

_Yes… I'm starting to understand what Kenshin saw in Kaoru…_

If those events had happened a few months ago he would not have the knowledge and the capacity to understand them but…

… but now…

"Sano…?" Megumi's quiet voice suddenly broke his thoughts.

His eyes slowly left the sight of the empty office to concentrate on the vision of the beautiful woman before him.

"Sano…? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

"I'm sick of being in bed! I was released today… finally!"

"Well, you still look horrible to me…"

"Ah Megumi, what a charm… But to me you are still beautiful!"

"I see… so Kenshin wasn't harsh enough with you…"

"Megumi!" Sano cried out as he tried to reach her but suddenly he winced in pain.

"You should be in bed, you stubborn man!"

"Stop it Megumi! I'm fine!"

"No, you are not! Ah Sano, it's useless to argue with you… Please, let me help you."

Sano's eyes softened somewhat as he allowed Megumi to grab carefully his arm.

"Thank you Megumi…" Sano whispered.

"Your welcome. I will help you out and I will give you a ride home."

"You don't need to Megumi…"

"Shh… Stop being so foolish. I'm here to help you. Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun was slowly falling... Kaoru was transfixed by the sight of the reddish sky through the wide window of the living room. A steaming cup of coffee warmed her cold hands.

A shift on the couch made her look to the person beside her.

Kenshin moved to turn on his laptop.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin started "All the proofs that I've collected are inside this laptop…"

Her eyes saddened as she focused them on the small coffee table full of things. A small object caught her attention. She leaned forward and picked it up.

"What's this Kenshin?"

"Well… It's a GPS tracking system… I implanted that in your car… years ago… maybe a year after the… death… after I k…" But his hesitant speech was interrupted by Kaoru's delicate finger on his mouth.

"Shh… You don't need to finish it… I understand…" Kaoru added as she came closer to his body and hugged him delicately.

"Thank you Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered. "Back then I took measures to… to make sure that you were alright… It was my duty…"

She could tell that he was starting to sink in the world of memories as she felt his body tense against her chest.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru whispered to catch his attention. "Kenshin…?" She pressed as she caressed his wild red bangs.

Her sweet voice penetrated slowly in his mind.

"Kenshin… Hey… Are listening to me?"

"Yes… sorry love… What is it?"

"I… I…" Kaoru's mind tried hard to a find a topic of conversation to clear his mind from dark memories. "I was just wondering about the proofs that you collected… besides the GPS tracking system…"

His eyes soften at her words. She was trying to lead him away from dark thoughts. A small smile blossomed upon his lips.

"Ah… I've gathered other things… as well… that prove that you were no where near that siege and that you didn't help that guy…"

"Like what?" Kaoru sound suddenly curious as she looked to the laptop.

Kenshin regrettably separated himself from her warmth and touched the keypad of the laptop. Some images appeared on the screen.

"What's this? This place seems familiar…"

"You are right… I had access to the images of the traffic cameras and I took this… The cameras picked you up by the beach when you parked the car. This proves that you stopped on the beach quite some time… According to this, about 2 hours…"

"Oh… Yes, I stayed a long time there… When I left home I wanted so much to follow you but… but I had to put some distance between us…"

"I'm sorry Kaoru…"

"It all makes sense now… Now I have the answer to many questions… Now I understand many half-spoken conversations that my father had with my… mother… well… she raised me… I still considerer her my mother nevertheless… But my father was always so reserved… I hardly knew anything about his past… Sure, he shared some memories of his childhood but when I asked him about the circumstances that brought him to this place… he always avoided me…" Kaoru finished with a knot on her throat.

"You can't blame him… He was trying hard to protect you…" Kenshin offered as he warmed her cold hands.

"Ignorance is bliss… someone said…"

"To him it was Kaoru… but maybe I can help you with some details…"

His words captured her attention as she turned slightly in the couch to fully face him. Kenshin saw that as a hint to start.

"Your parents were young… Everything was a bed of roses until the moment they discovered that your… real mother was pregnant… It was a though decision… She was the future leader of the White Fang and he didn't belong to the group… It was a forbidden union… Your mother knew the hardships that a child of a leader would have to face inside the White Fang. She had no desire to condemn you… to that way of life so both decided to plan a way to keep your existence in secret… It seems that it was usual for the leader to be away from the headquarters for a considerable amount of time so her extended absence wasn't so alarming… Your father took your mother to a secluded area of the country and waited for… your birth… Soon enough they returned to their places… Your father took charge of taking care of you and your mother would see both of you whenever she had the time and opportunity… But someone fromWhite Fang found out their secret and they decided that your father should run away with you… for that your father had to assume a new identity… He needed help and searched for his best friend…"

"A friend…?"

"Yes… This man erased his old identity and created a new identity allowing your father to escape with you from the country and settle here, in an unknown place, far from everything… That friend's name was… Hiko Seijuurou…"

"Hiko?! Hiko knew my father?!" Her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes… He knew your father since their childhood… When you father was still known as Kurosawa, Kenji Kurosawa…"

"My father's real… name… Kenji…"

"That's pretty much all that I know… Only Hiko knows more…" Kenshin confessed as leaned forward to take her sweet lips in his. "Kaoru… It's time to go…" Kenshin started as he finished the kiss. "We have to return…"

Her eyes saddened as she focused her attention on his shadowy face.

"Kenshin…"

"It has to be done…"

"I know Kenshin… I know but… Sometimes I think I won't be strong enough to bear it…" Kaoru added as she got up from the couch. "I'm going to pack a few things…"

Kenshin remained still as he saw her leaving the living room and entering in the bedroom. His eyes focused on another object on top of the coffee table… A cellular phone… That belonged to Kaoru…

He connected the cell phone to the laptop.

Messages received in the last few days appeared on the screen of the computer… Some numbers he knew them well… Others…

_Others…_

His curiosity led him to reproduce the message that was stored in the voice mail of the cell phone.

"My dear Kaoru… It's me, Jonathan. I'm worried about you… Where have you been? Please Kaoru give some news. I went to your house but no one was there… Not even your husband… I'm sick to death… Please my dear Kaoru…"

Kenshin's lips held an odd smirk as he stopped the message.

"Are you trying to play with me… Jonathan…?" Kenshin whispered to the empty living room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru was trying hard to convince herself that she was prepared for the future… But shadows were now covering her mind… Her fingers were playing with the buttons of her dark blue jacket as she patiently sat on the stairs of the entrance of the cottage waiting from Kenshin…

On that moment the roar of an engine was heard and Kaoru got up to see what was coming out of the garage…

_A car… But… we came on a motorcycle…_

Indeed… But a black sedan was coming out of the garage.

"Kenshin…?" Kaoru curiously asked as Kenshin got out of the car. "Why am I not surprised…"

Kenshin quietly laugh as he carried the bags to the car…

"Ready?" Kenshin asked as he saw her entering in the car.

A deep breath later Kaoru's voice was heard.

"I… think so…"

"Then let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tunnel was as dark as she remembered. She unconsciously shivered in spite of the comfortable temperature of the car.

His right hand left the gear shift and searched her hands in the darkness. Her hands met his mid-way and silently transmitted to each other what they were feeling…

"Everything will be alright…" His strong deep voice echoed in the car as he entered in the dark parking lot of IACO.

The car stopped smoothly and they established eye contact before coming out of the car.

Kenshin retrieved a leather case from car before locking it.

A warm hand on her back tried to provide her the needed comfort as they entered in the elevator.

"Kenshin I don't think I can… do it…"

"Courage Kaoru… I will always be with you…" Kenshin assured as he waited for the doors of the elevator to open… If his knowledge was right… there would be a small welcome committee waiting from them… His hold on Kaoru tightened somewhat…

The melodious beep was heard, the heavy doors rolled open and… their eyes took in the sight of a half dozen of agents and… Katsura… standing there… waiting for them…

"Look who returned… Battousai…"

"Ah… Katsura…" Kenshin spoke out in a cold and ironic voice.

"Enough jokes Battousai, you are under arrest." Katsura informed as he commanded his man to grab him.

Kenshin calmly took a step back and held the leather case in front of him.

"Not before delivering this briefcase to Saitou or Hiko."

"Full of confidence aren't we? You will deliver it to me… That is not your choice to make… not anymore…"

"I will not have you _contaminating_ these evidences, Katsura."

"He is right." A cold voice from the middle of the small crowd added as he came closer. "I will take that."

"Thank you… Saitou…" Kenshin whispered as he gave the briefcase to the smirking man.

"We will settle your differences one day…" Katsura dangerous hissed to the tall man… His only answer was a usual smirk. Tired of Saitou's silent provocation Katsura turned his attention to Kenshin. "Now that you had your way Battousai… Arrest him!"

Two agents grabbed Kenshin who offered no resistance. Kaoru took a few unsure steps back as she saw her husband being taken away from her.

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin heard her calling out his name and turned around to face her again. His eyes held too many emotions… but his lips silently conveyed what she needed to listen…

_I love you…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh yes… A month between updates… But damn! It has been hard to concentrate and to write down my ideas…

I apologize for the mistakes that you will find! Because I assure you that you will find them! 

Thank you for all the reviews that I've received! You guys are amazing and have given me the strength to continue writing! Thank you very much!

Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Through the Valley of Death

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer: **What more can I say…? I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN!!!!!!! Believe me!

Chapter 22 – Through the Valley of Death…

**Author's Note:** Don't be so happy with this update… I assure you that by the end of this chapter you will have the need to kill _me!_ And I'm being serious here!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time slowed as she saw him being taken away…

_Kenshin…_

Her dark blue eyes were concentrated on his silhouette…

She wanted to scream! She wanted to call out for him but… but she couldn't…

_Kenshin…_

_Kenshin… come back.._

_Come back… Come back!_

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder dragging her to reality.

Kaoru turned around slowly and came face to face with Katsura who had a somewhat reserved look of personal victory… Her heart tightened with the man's expression…

_If he only knew…_

"And you are coming with me." Katsura coldly commanded to the distant woman before him.

_She__ has changed…_

Kaoru was about to open her mouth when Saitou interrupted.

"I don't think so Katsura."

"You dare to challenge me again?"

"I don't loose my time with idiots like you."

"Saitou… She is still being accused of conspiracy…"

"Listen to me carefully… First we analyze the proofs then we decide. Until then Hiko desires to keep an eye on her…"

"An eye and everything else on her…" Katsura muttered as he ordered his remaining men to leave. Soon afterwards he also left Saitou and Kaoru.

Kaoru turned her attention to the strange man before her. She could not determinate what he transmitted to her… He was a mystery…

"Don't try to read me girl, you won't make it. And try not to stay behind. Hiko is expecting us." Saitou advised as he started walking, his long legs putting a considerable distance between them.

Kaoru took her leave and followed, trying hard to keep up with the man through the long corridors of IACO.

After a few minutes Saitou sense her stopping. He turned around and was ready to shoot out some blasphemies when her stillness intrigued him. She was looking carefully, her eyes narrowing by the second, due to something or…

_Someone…_ Saitou mentally concluded. His yellowish eyes followed the direction that her eyes took and he had his answer.

On the other side of the corridor, far away from them stood a woman… a woman that both knew well under different circumstances…

His lips curved into a smile…

_Tomoe…_

"Ah girl…" Saitou started, instantly capturing her attention. "Soon enough you will have the opportunity to settle things with her… soon enough… Now move."

Her dark eyes turned one last time to look at Tomoe for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity. Their eyes held some sort of challenge. Tomoe smirked slightly and turned her back to her. Kaoru cleared her mind of dangerous thoughts and decided to follow Saitou.

_This woman is challenging me… I feel that I will have many problems with her… Damn you Tomoe…_

"Watch it, Battousai's woman… I don't want a cat's fight around here…" Saitou warned with an ironic tone of voice as he kept a considerable distance between them.

Kaoru just lowered her eyes and followed the tall man in silence.

"Girl."

Kaoru stopped and looked up to see Saitou waiting for her by a large door.

"Wake up girl, I don't have all day."

Kaoru just groaned as she passed by and hesitantly faced the door.

"Wait girl, take this." Saitou said as he delivered her the briefcase Kenshin had brought.

"I have a name you know." Kaoru said as she accepted it.

"Really…?" His deep sarcastic voice was heard as he disappeared down the corridor. "Good luck girl."

Kaoru deeply sighed as she faced the door again. Her hands trembled but she did not know why. She had nothing to fear from Hiko.

But why the hesitation…?

"Are you waiting for an invitation?!" Hiko's unmistakable voice was heard from the other side of the door.

Kaoru sighed again. The old man never changed…

Her delicate hand turned slightly the doorknob and the sight of the big man sitting behind his desk as a king of old days welcomed her.

"Finally! Get in and close the door if you don't mind!"

Kaoru silently obeyed to his request and walked closer to desk.

"Have a seat."

"Thank you…" Kaoru said as she sat down.

"What's in the briefcase?"

"Everything that Kenshin gathered to prove my innocence."

"Oh, yes. Give it to me."

Kaoru delicately placed the briefcase on top of the mahogany desk. Hiko picked it up and opened it, his dark eyes only taking a few seconds to identity the content of the briefcase.

"He did a good job." Hiko concluded as he closed it.

"Is it true?"

"What?" Hiko asked already knowing what she was trying to know. Fragility was just an illusion on her… He knew that deep down there was a remarkably strong woman before him.

_He chose well…_

"You know well what I'm talking about." Came the swift answer.

"About Kenshin's eminent death, you say?" Hiko shot out and felt her wince at his rough words.

"Yes…" Kaoru whispered. "Is it true?"

"You doubt his word?"

"No! No… It's not that… I still can't believe it…"

"Rules kept us alive so far… Rules that condemn to death those who do what Kenshin did."

"It's not fair! He is your son!"

_Very good girl… You are doing fine…_

"Yes, I'm his father but I'm also the main director of this organization! No one stand above our laws."

"Your laws!" Kaoru spited out as she got up.

"Yes, our laws! Kenshin knew well what he was doing when he decided to act. It was his choice to make!"

"Because of me! No! It's not fair!"

"Damn it girl, see this as his final sacrifice and atonement because of what he did!"

Kaoru stopped suddenly. Her eyes because bottomless as looked to the wide window.

"I don't want a sacrifice… I just want a moment of peace with… him… by my side…"

Hiko got up and walked towards her.

"You, more than anyone else, deserve to be happy… I'm sorry…"

Crystalline drops of water threatened to fall as she turned to face her father-in-law.

"Kaoru, I have a difficult task before me. I'm about to kill my own son and I'm forced to do it… because I'm not the only to vote…" The man concluded above a whispered and averted his eyes from hers. "Around noon day, there will be a reunion of the committee, they will decide…"

"Can I see him…?" Kaoru finally asked as she took a deep breath to repress the strong will to cry.

"I'm afraid not… Only after the meeting…"

Her eyes saddened.

"You should get some sleep…"

"I'm fine Hiko."

"I insist… You will be staying with me for the time being… At least until things are… settled…"

Opposite to the main door of the wide office there was another door. Hiko opened it.

"Stay here. It's my private chamber. Try to get some rest… I will call you when the meeting begins."

"Thank you…" Kaoru whispered as she entered in the wide bedroom and Hiko closed the door behind her.

She released a breath that she didn't know that she was holding back as she walked towards the bed.

_Kenshin…_

Hiko, after he closed the door of the bedroom, walked towards his desk and sat down.

He had now a though task: he had to protect her… and he would protect her… In the name of her father…

_Don't worry Kenji… God, you would be proud of her…_

His senses swept across the office and the bedroom… Her pattern of breathing had dropped somewhat…

She had fallen asleep…

_Good…_

His attention turned to his computer.

Someone needed to know…

After dialling a few commands, an unfocused image appeared on the screen.

"Is it safe?" An electronically twisted voice asked.

"Don't worry, I've just turned off the cameras."

"Tell me."

"Curious, aren't we?"

"Hiko…" The voice warned.

"She is here, with me."

"Really?! Is she…"

"She is sleeping now…" Hiko interrupted.

"I'm glad…" The voice sighed in relief. "And your brat?"

"In custody. The committee will soon decide his fate…"

"Oh… Is she going to stay with you for the time being?"

"Yes, but forget it, you can't come here, it's too dangerous."

"Damn you Hiko, you always have to guess my thoughts!"

"It's what I'm good at…"

"You never change Hiko!"

"D o you want me to?"

"Not really… Now tell me, how things are… going…?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bed was strangely comfortable.

She felt warm and cozy in spite of all that she was going through.

_Lies, pain, deceit, intrigues… When will all this end…?_

A question left in the dark…

She was between realms… Between sleeping soundly and awaken just taking a moment to herself…

_To put myself together and find some godly strength to work things out… How in the world did I end up in the middle of all this…?_

Another question with no answer…

A knot was slowly forming in her stomach… Anxiously was finally catching up with her…

_Finally coming down to earth, girl…?_

The cynical voice of her consciousness asked.

_Yeah…_

Once in a while darkness felt good… A dark place… to feel no light behind the closed eyelids… It felt so good to concentrate a little bit on herself and to meditate over everything.

_Kenshin…_

_The main reason she kept breathing so far…_

_How can a person be so depend on someone else…?_

_She was so independent and now…_

Kaoru brushed away those thoughts, she knew where they would lead her…

_Let's focus on something else… The odds… What if..?_

_A little too late for that, don't you think?_

_But I can't help wonder… If... No… No… I have to believe…_

Somewhere in the darkness a warm hand touched her shoulder and all thoughts flew away…

_Everything…_

_Wait…_

_Hey, stop pushing me!_

Kaoru mentally shouted as the hand started to push her.

_Hey! Hey!!_

"Wake up girl!"

Somewhere inside her mind a strong voice vibrated.

"Wake up girl!"

The voice sounded, this time louder.

"Wake up girl!!"

The voice sank in and Kaoru just jumped off the bed in a second.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I overslept… I'm sorry…"

"Damn girl! Because of your heavy sleep we are running late!"

"I'm terribly sorry Hiko… Just give me a minute…" Kaoru whispered as she headed towards the bathroom to wash her face but she stopped suddenly. "Wait, you said we?"

"Yes."

"But the meeting is about to start and you are going to preside it. My presence is not needed."

"Yes."

Kaoru sighed, the old man really knew how to infuriate a person.

"So?"

"So what girl?"

"Why do I have to go with you?"

"You are so dense sometimes girl… You are going to assist to the meeting."

"Assist… Really…?"

"Geez girl! Don't make me loose more time and hurry up!"

Kaoru ran towards the bathroom, washed her face and fixed her hair as fast as she could.

"So you are allowing me to be inside the meeting room?" Kaoru asked as she joint the big man by the door of his office.

"No."

Kaoru raised an elegant eyebrow as she tried to keep a cool façade.

_The old man is testing my patience… And my resistence__ too…_

"So Mr. Hiko… Where?"

Hiko laughed mentally, the girl was doing fine, he thought. She was really putting up with his nerving ways.

"In a small office with a window to the meeting room."

"Oh…"

Silence settled as they left the office and walked down the long corridor.

"May I ask a question, Hiko?"

"What girl?"

"You knew my father? You knew everything about me…"

"Yeah, I knew him."

"So many secrets…" Kaoru whispered.

"Don't judge harshly your father Kaoru, he tried hard to protect you."

"And even gave…"

"His life for you." Hiko quietly finished for her. "He loved you very much. Don't drown yourself in self pity. He wanted you to live no matter what…

"I know…"

"Then live."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was an odd experience.

To be on the other side, trapped inside a four-wall cage.

Kenshin looked to his handcuffed hands and sighed.

_Let them experience the triumph…_

_Let them…_

Wild red bangs covered his mysterious eyes from the surveillance cameras. He sat very still on the small bed. He was the perfect image of stillness…

But inside…

Inside…

His mind was looking for flaws…

_If…_

_If…_

The metallic sound of the door opening woke him from his moment of introspection.

_A visit…_

The unusually serious face of Sano pecked inside hesitantly.

"Sano." Kenshin's quiet voice acknowledged.

"Kenshin…" Sano said as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"How are you doing?" Kenshin suddenly asked to break the ice as his eyes rested upon the sling that Sano still wore.

"As you can see I'm still healing but I'm doing fine. And you?"

Kenshin's lips blossomed a small smile as he raised his hands.

"As you can see, handcuffed… Look Sano, I'm sorry…"

"Don't say anything, Kenshin."

"Sano…"

"No. Now you will listen to me. You know me, I'm not very good with words… I work better with my fists but nevertheless this has to come out. I… I judged you harshly on that moment."

"It's not about judgement… I had to do that Sano, for Kaoru… and in the process I turned myself against my friend."

"I know, I understand."

"You do?" Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise.

"I couldn't see back then but… well… let's just say that I comprehend your motivations… And you know what…? In these last few days I found myself thinking that if I was in your place I would have done the same thing… Or at least I like to think that I would be able to do the same thing…" Sano finished with a boyish smile.

"Thank you Sano…"

"No matter what I'm your friend."

A moment of silence settled as the two men finally achieved a degree of mutual understanding.

Kenshin's facial expression lightened up a bit as he spoke again.

"So Sano… I wonder if this new vision of things is the result of being around of someone with long black hair and goes by the name of Megumi…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru eyed the nearby chair with hesitation. It would be good to sit down but her anxiety wasn't letting her calm down.

From where she stood, she had a fantastic view to the meeting room through a large window. She could see them but the people inside the meeting room couldn't see her.

Surprise had assaulted her when she first realized how many directors constituted the core of IACO.

Some faces were known to her…

_Hiko, Katsura, Saitou and Tokio…_

Other faces were… totally unknown to her…

Kaoru was positive that they were about to vote…

Hiko had remained quiet while other directors discussed lively the consequences of Kenshin's acts.

Others she did not know but each time Katsura spoke, she had a strong will to shut the mouth of the man permanently…

But now they were looking at each other, in silence.

Hiko got up and spoke for the first time in that meeting.

"It's time to vote. A difficult decision stands before some of us. Others have already decided… Personally… I stand upon the brick of a knife… Kenshin Himura is my son and due to my partiality I won't vote… Now it lies on your hands…" Hiko paused as he cleared his throat. "Directors, vote. Who votes in favour of the ultimate punishment?"

Kaoru braced herself and felt suddenly cold. Those seconds seemed like hours…

Slowly hands rose into the thick air.

Kaoru's heart started beating faster.

Katsura raised his hand, followed by a blond man and then a black coloured woman… The last one to raise the hand was Saitou.

_No…_

_No… No… No!_

Hiko lowered his head and sighed deeply.

"It's decided then." His voice was heard a few seconds later. "Kenshin will die."

Kaoru fell on the chair nearby her and started breathing again.

Katsura held a triumphant look as he took in Hiko's defeated look.

"The execution… will take place today…"

_Today?!_

"…around midnight…" Hiko quietly added. "Saitou?"

"Yes, Hiko?"

"Prepare everything."

Saitou just smirked and nodded while Katsura narrowed dangerously his fox eyes.

Kaoru felt a shadow invading her spirit…

_Oh God!_

"Look who's here." A cold came from the door of the small office.

Kaoru turned around suddenly to face… Tomoe…

_Just what I needed…_

"Oh, poor Kaoru… but you know, I really expected to find you with your face covered with tears…"

"Tomoe, what are you doing here?" Kaoru spit out as she got up the face the icy woman.

_Just hold Kaoru, just hold…_

"The same as you although my intentions aren't so noble… You see, I no longer cry for him…" Tomoe slightly laughed as she leaned against the now closed door.

"After all you have been through, you desire his death?"

_Just play with her, it will be easier this way…_

"He deserves it." Came the expected answer from the woman's perfect lips.

"I pity you, Tomoe."

"I don't doubt that but really, don't go there, I don't care about your pity, if you think you are affecting me, you are sadly mistaken."

"You are nothing but a frustrated woman."

"Perhaps… but in the end I win. We are not through yet…"

"No we are not but for now just leave me alone." Kaoru said tiredly.

"Oh, so you are afraid of me…"

"Funny Tomoe but you were the one who needed two large men to hit a defenseless woman…" Kaoru added with sarcasm.

"I was just starting…" And with that Tomoe opened the door and left Kaoru alone who sat on the chair again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru was expecting Hiko when he came out of the meeting room. Hiko lowered his eyes and Kaoru blossomed a sad smile.

Katsura and Tomoe watched the interaction with great interest.

"Can… Can I see him now?" Kaoru quietly asked.

"Only after I break the news to him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now that you've cleared your mind you must concentrate your efforts on the best way to say that to Megumi. She deserves it."

"I know Kenshin but…"

"I want to believe that everything will be alright… when I'm gone…"

"It's not fair…"

"It's the rules." Kenshin quietly answered.

"Kenshin…"

"I did this to myself, Sano. And now I must accept it. Look Sano… I must ask you a favour…"

"Anything."

"Kaoru will need some help."

"You can count on me, Kenshin…"

On that moment the door of the cell opened.

"Are you two finished?" Hiko strong voice interrupted.

"Yes, I was about to leave." Sano offered, knowing well the tone of voice of the older man. Behind all that natural arrogance, there was something about Hiko…

_Oh… The meeting has finished… And for what I can see in the man's eyes, the committee has voted against__… Kenshin…_

Hiko focused his eyes on the face of his son.

As soon as Sano left the cell, Kenshin mentioned for Hiko to sit down the chair while he sat on the bed.

An unspoken language… Silent gestures…

"So…"

"So…"

"Look Kenshin, I'm not a man who beats around the bush. They voted in favour of your death."

Kenshin lowered his head, allowing his red bangs to cover his slightly amber eyes.

"Don't go hiding on that dark world, Kenshin, Kaoru needs your strength more than ever. And you need hers."

Kenshin's eyes widen in surprise.

"Father…"

"I don't like this sentimental stupidity but… but you are my son."

"I'm sorry father for all the mistakes I committed." Kenshin honestly apologised as he got up in hope to embrace his father.

The older man simply got up and moved aside.

"I'm sorry kid but I really don't like hugs."

"Oh."

Hiko just sighed and cleared his throat.

"I brought the papers you asked if something happened…" Hiko informed as delivered some documents to him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes… I have to make sure that Kaoru… will be alright after this…"

"I will be there for her, always. She is my daughter-in-law."

"Thank you father…"

"I must go, Kaoru is desperate to see you." Hiko said as he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Even though I've wronged I'm sorry for everything I did… For the lives I took and for the harm I caused you."

Hiko's eyes lingered on his son before leaving him and closing the cell door behind him.

_Thank you Kenshin, for being my son…_ Hiko mentally added.

Outside the cell stood Kaoru patiently waiting for Hiko. As she saw the door opening, her heart lightened a bit with the prospect of seeing Kenshin again.

"Kaoru, you may go in."

"Thanks Hiko." Kaoru quietly whispered as she headed towards the door. Hiko moved aside for her to enter.

His amber eyes were fixed on the half opened door, waiting patiently for her to enter.

Hesitant steps echoed at the entrance of cell.

"Kenshin…"

"Come in Kaoru and close the door."

The last time they had seen each other had been only a few hours ago but it seemed like an eternity. That tight in the chest was consuming Kaoru as she took in the sight of her husband, a defeated man…

_Kenshin…_

"I fought hard to avoid this…" Kenshin whispered as he felt her soul burning eyes consuming him.

"Kenshin, it's not fair…"

"Yes, it is. Look…" Kenshin called her attention as he mentioned for her to sit on the bed, next to him. "We had this conversation before, I knew what I was doing…"

"I'm about to loose you again…"

"Nothing that I say will make it better but… Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered as he framed her face between his hands as best as he could. "I will always be with you… I love you too much and it pains me to leave you alone in the middle of all this…"

Tears came falling down silently on her face.

"I love you Kenshin… I love you…"

His warm lips met hers in a reassuring kiss that sealed both implied promises.

"Kaoru…"

"Yes?"

"I must give you something…" Kenshin said as he turned around to retrieve papers that were on top of his pillow. "Here, take this."

"What is… it?"

"Read it."

Her fast eyes quickly scanned the first document that her trembling hands were holding. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Adoption… adoption papers?" Kaoru whispered as she focused her attention on the face of her husband in search for answers.

"Yahiko's mother is dying and her end is near… After that he will be alone… But I know that no matter what he won't be alone because you will always be there for him. I simply took care of the bureaucratic part of the process. His future is assured."

"Thank you, Kenshin…" Kaoru answered as more tears threatened to fall.

"Come on, there is more."

Her blurry eyes searched for the letters of the second document. She read the first few lines of the document over and over again.

_It can't be… No…_

Kenshin waited patiently for her reaction. One of the most interesting things on Kaoru was to assist to all the reactions that her facial expression could show in a matter of seconds.

"No… It can't be…" Kaoru whispered, disbelief evident in her lost voice.

"But it is true." Kenshin reassured as he touched her face again. "It's yours, it's finally yours, after all these years…"

"My father's dojo… My dojo… But how?"

"I simply bought it."

"How? When? I thought it belonged to someone named Rodrigo Leon…"

"I bought it a few months ago but in fact it was Mr. Rodrigo Leon who bought it…"

"So…"

"I am he, I used that name as a cover."

"Oh…"

"It was your dream… It is your dream Kaoru and I can only hope that someday that place will open again… I even hired an architect to estimate a budget… I believe you met her sometime ago…"

"She told you I was there?"

"The minute you left the building…"

"Thank you Kenshin… This… This… God! I have no words to express it." Kaoru whispered as she put aside the documents and reached out to hug Kenshin.

"Thank you Kaoru, for the love you gave to me…"

And they remain in comfortable yet silent hug, just enjoying each other's warmth for a long time…

Their time was running out…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I think it's time for you to question all your life, Battousai."

"I already did." Kenshin quietly answered with no more strength to put up with the arrogant man as he led him down the white narrow hall. There was no door by the end of the hall, only a small room full of mirrors. He knew well who was behind those mirrors…

This was his final walk… Soon everything would be over…

"_You are weak… Death is the only solution…"_

"_From now on I will help you kid…"_

"_No, I can't control you, I can only guide you to choose the right path. If you choose to ignore my hand, that's your problem!"_

"_The way of the sword is the way of death!"_

"_I don't know who you are and I certainly don't know what you are talking about. I suggest you leave this place."_

"_You killed my two friends Kenshin… That I will never forgive you."_

"_Tomoe is not what you think, Kenshin! You must listen to me!"_

"_Yes Kenshin, I will marry you."_

"_Beware of the consequences… You can only cause her more pain…"_

"_Battousai… Hitokiri Battousai…"_

"_Coward! At least fight with me!!"_

"_I'm tired of secrets, Kenshin!"_

"_I love you…"_

Kenshin stopped suddenly as he reached the small room. In the middle of the room there was a bed with leather chains.

His eyes turned to the mirrorlike window… He couldn't see who was behind it.

Saitou gestured for him to lie on the bed. His steps were confident.

_Now it's too late…_

Saitou started to tie him up making sure that there was no space for mistakes.

On the other side of the window, Kaoru stood dead quiet behind Hiko, her dull eyes glued on Kenshin's form.

Katsura and Tomoe had insisted on assisting to the execution… They stood near them also taking in the victorious scenery.

Anger as well as profound sadness was slowly consuming Kaoru as her delicate hands curled into fists, her nails cutting her precious skin.

Inside Kenshin felt oddly cold. To him it seemed that Saitou was having an explainable pleasure in preparing everything and in fact he was.

Their relationship had never been an easy one but now…

Saitou had his back turned to him but Kenshin knew exactly what he was doing.

_Preparing the injection…_

When Saitou turned around again he had on his hand the injection.

"Well Battousai, this is the end of the road." Saitou spoke as he approached the defenseless man.

On the other side of the window, Kaoru paled and touched desperately the window.

Saitou prepared himself to inject the lethal liquid in Kenshin's blood current.

Kenshin never twitched as the needle broke his skin. Just one push from Saitou and the liquid entered in Kenshin's blood.

Kaoru grabbed Hiko's strong harm as if she was holding onto to her life.

Tomoe laughed demurely while Katsura assisted with a deathly calm.

Kenshin fought against unconsciousness and looked one more time to the window. He knew… He knew that on the side there was Kaoru…

_I'm sorry Kaoru…_

"See you in hell, Battousai." Saitou offered in his very peculiar way of dealing with the situation.

Amber eyes were still focused on the glass but his raw voice was heard… one last time…

"Kaoru…"

His whole body twitched slightly one last time and then… stillness… dead silence…

Nothing…

His eyes finally closed…

Kenshin Himura had died.

_A life __ends… Another one begins… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Okay… I'm psychologically prepared to receive death threats… Bring them on… But may I add something before you kill me? **This is not the end of the story!!** Thank you…

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… But this had to follow this path, there was no other way… For now I can't reveal more… I'm just asking you to trust me on this one okay?

Hello? Please? Don't cry… Don't cry! It was very mean from me but… Don't cry! **The story hasn't ended yet!** There are still some chapters to go! I promise!

An extra long chapter… as a Christmas present even tough it's a very sad one… Don't kill me! Peace and Love! Trust me!

I'm sorry for the grammatical mistakes that you will find.

I want to thank to everyone who has supported me…

Shoot your honest opinion, I'm eager to know! Thank you very much!

Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. Ashes

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** Ah… No? Let me get this straight… You will sue me if I say Rurouni Kenshin is mine…? That's it? Sue me, a penniless student?! Ah… That's a joke right? No…? Ouch, stop that! I got your point! Alright! I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Satisfied…? Good…

**Auhtor's Note:** So you see, Chapter 22 wasn't the end of the story!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 23 – Ashes

Her heart skipped a beat.

His eyes closed… forever…

Suddenly everything grew dark inside her heart… inside her…

_Stillness…_

An anguished cry came from her lips.

_No!!_

Her hands curled into fists.

_No!NO!!_

Tears covered her porcelain like face.

_No…_

A large hand touched her shoulder.

"Kaoru…" Hiko spoke softly as he made her turn to face him.

Her despair made her launch herself into his arms.

"Everything will be alright." Hiko offered as Kaou kept crying.

At distance vengeful eyes watched the scene with amusement.

"Be careful Tomoe." The man next to her quietly recommended as he took in her passive sign of victory.

"I know what I'm doing Katsura." Tomoe shot back bitterly.

"An honourable person never takes pleasure from the enemy's disgrace." A soft female voice echoed in the wide room full of windows.

Katsura's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he turned around to face the owner of the voice who stood by the door.

"Tokio, I suggest you choose your words carefully." Katsura said with a dangerous voice.

"Ah Katsura, she is old enough to defend herself." Tokio shot back as she walked a few steps towards Hiko and Kaoru, her eyes never leaving Tomoe's expressionless face.

"Watch it Tokio, one day your husband may not be around to protect you." Katsura spitted out as he walked towards the door. Tomoe soon followed him, her dark eyes sending a clear and chilling message to Tokio.

When they left the room, Tokio sighed softly in relief and touched delicately Kaoru's shaking form.

"Kaoru…" Tokio whispered.

Kaoru slowly removed herself from Hiko's embrace and turned to face Tokio's demure face.

Her tears ceased.

Her eyes narrowed turning to face her husband's dead body through the window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"From ashes to ashes, from dust to dust..."

The skies were growing dark.

As dark as the souls bellow.

A small group of people were gathered around a coffin and an open grave.

The deep strong voice of the elderly priest kept trying to bring comfort to the surrounding souls. From time to time his merciful eyes turned to look at the poor widow.

_Poor girl…_ The elderly man kept thinking as he saw her weeping soundly in the arms of another woman.

_Poor girl… So young… God has a strange way to act…_

"Kaoru…" Misao encouraged as she hugged her friend tighter.

"Welcome your son in your arms my Lord…" The priest concluded with a clear voice, gesturing slightly towards his helpers to lower the coffin.

Kaoru slowly freed herself from Misao's protective embrace and walked hesitantly towards the coffin. Shaking hands took in the texture of the simply crafted wood as she deposited a simple white rose on top of the coffin. One man pushed a button and it started to lower. The other two helpers were already covering the coffin with earth.

Long minutes passed as Kaoru stood looking transfixed to the coffin being fully covered with earth.

The small group started to disperse leaving the young widow behind. A time alone was needed.

The old priest came closer to the young woman.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Himura…" The old man tried to comfort but he had no reaction from her.

Misao took the initiative and came closer to her whispering softly her name.

"Kaoru, it's time to leave…"

"Give me a… few minutes…" Kaoru answered in a strangely serene voice.

"Okay…" Misao replied as she turned around and walked towards her husband leaving behind her friend alone.

Her sapphire eyes focused on the recently dug soil, her raven bangs covering them, isolating her from the world around.

Even from afar she knew that several eyes were fixed upon her.

"I don't know how long will I be able to keep up with this…" She whispered to wind.

As an answer the wind brought to her ears the sound of approaching footsteps.

_Hiko and…_

"Kaoru…" Hiko's deep voice called out her attention.

_Hiko and…_

She slowly raised her face towards the dark skies.

_Hiko and…_

A rebellious sun ray shot through the dark clouds and illuminated the graveyard for a few seconds.

The golden light crept into her subconscious.

_Hiko and…_

She turned around quietly to face Hiko and… a man who stood beside him.

_And…h__im…_

Her mind couldn't help but to compare the two men. Unlike the tall, imposing presence of Hiko, this man was shorter with piercing dark blue eyes and short dark hair that seemed to transmit a sense of tranquillity. He was eyeing her she could tell as he hid his free hand on the pocket of his black jacket.

Hiko cleared his throat.

"Kaoru… I'm worried about your safety and I can't be always around so I've assigned this man to protect you. I'm sorry for this but it's necessary…"

"I understand Hiko…"

The shorter man took a step forward and extended his hand.

"I'm Soujiro Seta, Mrs. Himura… I'm sorry for your loss…"

Her hand touched his and electricity ran through her system.

"Thank you… Mr. Seta…"

On that moment it started rain.

Her eyes turned to the skies again.

"We should go Mrs. Himura, I'm sure Hiko is waiting for us."

She had been so distracted that she had failed to see that Hiko was longer with them.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"You will get wet, Mrs. Himura… Allow me…"

The dark haired man was holding an umbrella which he opened in order to protected both from the falling rain.

At distance, a statue on the centre of the fountain caught her attention. It was an angel sculpted in dark stone.

The image was deeply engraved in her mind and held many memories…

_Kaoru looked to the dark grey sky… The topics of conversation ran out and silence settled in. Kaoru looked to her father's grave again…_

"_Am I disturbing you Kaoru?"_

"_What…? No, no. Of course not."_

"_I will go away if you wish to be alone…"_

"_No. My father is always with me… I don't need to come to the graveyard just to be near of him… So don't go… I…" «don't want to be alone» finished Kaoru in her mind._

"_You have a beautiful soul Kaoru."_

_Kaoru looked to Kenshin's honest expression and blushed… How easily this man could melt her…_

_Nevertheless Kaoru had a remark to give right under her tongue but a small and crystalline drop of water stopped her._

"_What…?"_

"_It seems that it's starting to rain…" Kenshin said as he looked to the angry sky._

"_Damn it!" Kaoru cursed __under her breath._

"_Kaoru…?"_

"_I'm sorry but I forgot to bring my umbrella!"_

"_Well, I believe that's not a problem…" Kenshin offered as he opened his black colored umbrella and covered them. "Let me offer you a ride home."_

_Kaoru looked to Kenshin and knew. Knew that her life would never be the same. Knew that she was bound to him…_

_In a comfortable silence they left the cold graveyard. A distant voice made Kaoru turn around and take one last look to the graveyard._

"_Something wrong?" Kenshin asked._

"_No…" whispered Kaoru as she turned to face him again "Nothing is wrong…"_

_But Kaoru heard the voice again… She could not tell if it was true or if it was only her mind paying tricks but she heard it…_

_«You are not alone… Daughter…»_

"Mrs. Himura?" His voice awoke her from her sea of memories.

"I'm sorry… Mr. Seta… I was just remembering something…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Mrs. Himura… If you wish for me to leave…"

A delicate hand touched slightly his arm.

"No…" She whispered as she shook her head. "No…" _I don't want to be alone… not again…not ever…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The familiar sight of her house warmed her heart.

It was good to return home…

Someone was at the door.

_Sae…_

"Kaoru…" Sae whispered. "How are…"

"I'm fine, Sae… I just need… to rest…" Kaoru tiredly answered. "Yahiko?"

"He locked himself in his room…"

Kaoru sighed softly as she entered. An odd look from Sae reminded her suddenly that they were not alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot to introduce you. Sae, this is Soujiro Seta, Mr. Seta this is Sae, my neighbour and friend. Mr. Seta is my… he is… was a good friend of K..Kenshin who offered to help me for the time being…"

"You know Kaoru that I'm also here to help you…" Sae's eyes flashing towards the smiling man. There was something about him that…

"Don't be silly Sae, I know that but you are about to have that lovely baby…"

"Nevertheless…"

"I know Sae… I do want your help and above all your friendship… But you must think about that baby also… I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've given you…"

"I'm your friend Kaoru, it was the least I could do…" Her throat caught up with emotion "Ah, the hormones! Never mind Kaoru… Do you want me to prepare you something?"

"No, thank you Sae…"

"Well then, I'm going home… See you later Kaoru and if you need anything call me anytime…" Sae offered as she embraced Kaoru as much as her swollen belly would allow.

"Thank you Sae…" Kaoru whispered as Sae left the house. Kaoru closed the door quietly. As she turned around her eyes met his. "Mr. Seta, if you excuse me a bit…"

"Go ahead Mrs. Himura, he needs you…"

Her steps were heavy and slow. She felt so tired as she walked towards his bedroom trying hard to find the right words to comfort Yahiko.

She stopped and faced the closed door for a few minutes. It was a hard thing to do… Her hands turned the doorknob slowly only to find it locked.

"Yahiko…" She called out softly. "Please Yahiko, open the door…"

Minutes of silence passed before she heard some noise from the bedroom.

Hesitantly Yahiko opened the door, keeping his head bowed in the process.

"May I come in?" Her voice was soft. His cinnamon eyes looked towards her in search of something to hold on to.

Yes… Her face was tired, her eyes puffy from many tears spilled in the last few days… But there was something, inside her eyes, some unknown emotion that… He could see that…

Yahiko stepped aside as Kaoru entered in the dark bedroom. His small fingers were searching for the light switch on the cold wall.

Kaoru sensed what the boy wanted to do.

"Don't worry Yahiko… No artificial light… You shouldn't hide in the darkness." Kaoru said as she walked towards the closed windows and opened them. Golden sun rays invaded the bedroom accompanied by a soft breeze.

"The air is changing… Spring is here…" Kaoru whispered to no one in particular.

"Kaoru…" Yahiko started.

"I know what you are about to say and I'm stopping you right there before you say anything foolish."

"But Kaoru it was my fault that all this happened! My fault!"

"It's typical of the human being to blame someone… If that's what you wish… I will blame you…"

The child's eyes widened in shock.

"And I will blame me also as well as… Kenshin… and… and the others…" Her voice finished quietly.

"Kaoru…"

"No Yahiko, understand this. It's so simple to us to try to blame someone but that's not the solution. Now… we have to pick up our lives and start all over again."

Her dark eyes searched for his across the room but Yahiko kept his head bowed.

"Yahiko…" Kaoru encouraged.

A small sob escaped from his lips and Kaoru realized that he was crying.

"Yahiko…" Kaoru said as she kneeled in front of him, taking his lovely face in her hands revealing to her his tears. "Don't cry… I can't stand see you cry…"

"Everyone… I know… Everyone… I like… dies…"

"Don't say that…"

"It's… true! My father died! Kenshin died and my mother is dying! I'm alone! I'm always alone!"

"Don't ever say that, Yahiko… You are not alone, you will never be alone… I will always be with you…"

"You too will leave me one day! I know it!"

"Yahiko!" Kaoru called out as she forced him to look at her. "Listen to me! You are not alone! I love you…"

His tearful eyes widened as the words left her lips.

"I love you Yahiko… I consider you as a son… I love you… I will always be here for you…"

He hugged her, his soul desperate for a warm hug…

"I'm… so stupid… Kaoru… I know how much… you loved Kenshin and here you… are… comforting a stupid… kid like me…"

"You are a wise person for you age… You are with me and I'm with you… We will stay together, okay?"

"Kaoru…"

"It's okay to cry… I'm here Yahiko… I'm here…"

His sobs rocked through his frail body… Kaoru hugged him tighter and deposited a maternal kiss on his forehead.

Her eyes left his shaking form only to concentrate on the shadow that stood by the door.

"Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…" Kaoru whispered, her eyes never leaving the eyes of the dark haired man by the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry about the long update but school wouldn't give me time to write… I'm sorry…

As usual I'm eager to know your opinion! I'm sorry about the grammatical mistake you will find..

Until next chapter… Hopefully it will be sooner than this one but who knows… Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Of Smoke and Mirrors

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** After all this time I'm running out of options… Let's just say that I do not own Rurouni Kenshin… Is that clear? Good…

**Author's Note:** Once again I'm sorry for the late update… It was a very hard chapter to write since I had so many options and suggestions in mind… In the end I decided to follow my original idea… Let's just say that you will have to suffer a little bit more than you hoped for… And you will continue to hate me too…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Previously…**

"It's okay to cry… I'm here Yahiko… I'm here…"

His sobs rocked through his frail body… Kaoru hugged him tighter and deposited a maternal kiss on his forehead.

Her eyes left his shaking form only to concentrate on the shadow that stood by the door.

"Everything will be alright… Everything will be alright…" Kaoru whispered, her eyes never leaving the eyes of the dark haired man by the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 24 – Of Smoke and Mirrors

-.-.-.-.-

The dark haired man entered the bedroom noiselessly.

"Allow me." His deep voice echoed in her ears and provoked shivers on her sensitive skin.

She slowly released the boy's tired body as the man picked him up carefully not to awake him, and lay him on his bed covering him in the process.

"Sleep Yahiko, sleep…" The man whispered as he paternally kissed the boy's forehead.

Her deep blue eyes took in his form bent over the boy. A shy smile crept its way to her lips.

The man got up and faced her… He walked towards her and picked up her delicate hand, guiding her out of the bedroom and down the hall, towards her bedroom. Wordlessly he opened the bedroom, allowing her to enter.

With jointed hands, he closed the door behind them, shielding them from the world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her feminine elegant hands manoeuvred the steering-wheel of the sleek black sedan with no effort through the busy streets of the city.

As she stopped on a red light, her dark eyes turned to the mirror admiring her looks. Well manicured nails traced invisible patterns over the ugly old scars of her cheek. Her face frowned as she averted her eyes from the rear-view mirror.

_I will make you pay…_

As the light turned green the stillness of the car was broken by the sound of her cell phone.

She sighed softly and allowed one slender finger to press the button as the other hand grasped the steering-wheel.

"Yes?" Her cold voice inquired.

"Hello dear. Isn't it a beautiful day?" A deep male voice came from the cell phone.

"I thought you would call."

"Am I becoming so predictable, my dear?" The male voice asked mockingly.

"Somewhat."

"This is a secure line. Tell me what I want to hear."

"Six feet under."

"You checked the body?"

"I never had the chance to be alone with the body."

"Tomoe." The voice warned.

"But I assisted the autopsy of his body that Dr. Martin did."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"Yes."

"Good then… Now that Battousai is officially out of the way, we can concentrate ourselves on other things."

"The next step?"

"Hiko is the only one left. He must be eliminated as well as IACO."

Tomoe was silent a few seconds.

"What is bothering you Tomoe?"

"The elders of the White Fang will not agree… Battousai's death may be seen as a sign of weakness from our behalf, Enishi… The elders may want to investigate…"

"You think I haven't planned things that far, my dear? The elders won't know what's happening here… My own followers are loyal to me. You, my dear, of all people, should be more trusting…"

"It's not that Enishi…"

"Stop your foolish thoughts Tomoe. Things are going as planned. I have no real advantage of finding the heir of the White Fang Group. With no heir I will be the official leader and that's all I want. And nothing will stop me from reaching my goal, understood my dear?" His voice containing a serious threat.

"Understood Enishi."

"Good. Now that we have established our priorities again we can focus on Hiko."

"What do you suggest?"

"We now have an unprotected element."

Tomoe's eyes darkened somewhat as she took in the meaning of his words.

"You are referring to Battousai's wife…"

"What a cold voice my dear… She may not know anything about what we are looking for but she may be an excellent bait to allure Hiko."

"You think Hiko will fall for it?"

"My dear you make it sound so vulgar…"

"Battousai may be dead but she is still being heavily guarded."

"Guarded you say? By whom?"

"I saw her leaving the graveyard with Soujiro Seta."

"Oh yes, one of Battousai's pets… Hiko never ceases to amaze me, I was expecting that Sagara would be babysitting her…"

"So what do you have in mind Enishi?"

"As soon as things develop I will inform you my dear."

And the line went dead.

Her eyes focused on her surroundings. She was arriving to IACO.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have you seen the report the experts left on your desk?"

"I have." Hiko answered back as he filled a glass of whiskey and turned to look at the tall man who had just entered on his office.

"You know my opinion but the final word is yours. Do we act?" The yellowish eyes of the tall man concentrated on Hiko.

"Yes." Hiko answered as he pressed a button on the receiver. "Miss Josephine?"

"Yes, Mr. Seijourou?"

"Send word for Katsura. Tell him I need to speak with him at once on my office."

"Right away Mr. Seijurou."

"Thank you Miss Josephine."

"Do we wait for her?" Saitou asked in a slightly curious tone of voice. "She has just reached IACO's parking lot."

Something flashed on Hiko's eyes for a few seconds as he swallowed in one single gulp the burning yellow liquid.

"Katsura has a lesson to learn. Allow her escape by _bare inches_. Soon she will reveal her true face."

"Katsura is a waist of time. We should catch both and be done with it." Saitou growled as he leaned back against the wall and lightened up a cigar.

"This is his idea, not mine." Hiko shot back as he refilled his glass. "But I can understand his intentions."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hiko commanded in a grave voice.

"You wanted to see me, Hiko?" Katsura asked as he walked in the office, slightly suspicious of the environment as he spotted Saitou leaning against the wall.

"Yes. Our experts have just delivered me the reports about the evidences that Kenshin brought."

"Let me guess, his bitch is innocent." Katsura replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Quite innocent actually. His evidences show us the true mole inside IACO, the person who helped the leader of the White Fang to escape that night."

"Who is this person?" Katsura asked cautiously.

Hiko got up and faced him.

"Tomoe."

Katsura's eyes widened slightly as soon he heard the name of his daughter.

"Congratulations, your son was well trained in manipulating people and facts. It's clear that the evidences have been forged.

Hiko smiled sadly.

"Your daughter managed to deceive all of us, Katsura."

"This is so convenient for you Hiko isn't it? An easy excuse to get rid of our enemies…"

"For a man who believed that emotions are of no consequence you are certainly being tricked by them…" Hiko added.

"Tomoe is loyal to IACO." Katsura stated as he challenged Hiko.

"Is she? That night she stole a car just like the one Kaoru owns and disguised herself like her. Of course she knew we would be monitoring the entire operation, she knew we would catch her on our screens. But Tomoe wasn't counting with the fact that Kenshin had taken some measures concerning Kaoru's safety. He placed a GPS tracking system on Kaoru's car. Tomoe wasn't also counting with the possibility that Kaoru could leave the house that night. She thought, by sending compromising photographs of her and Kenshin, that Kaoru would sit back and cry all night." Hiko paused. "I must say that Tomoe made a wrong interpretation of her personality. But Kaoru did leave her house and did use her car. Traffic cameras caught her and her car at that time on the other side of the city. As the evidences found on their house, it was proven now that they were deliberately placed there."

"You are a blind man, Hiko."

"No. It's you who are a blind man."

Katsura's hands curled into fists as he tried hard to control his raging emotions.

_Tomoe… Tomoe… It's not possible. I must warn her!_

"Tomoe… Tomoe…" Katsura emphasized. "…is innocent…"

Inside his pocket, his cell phone dialled automatically Tomoe's number.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoe was getting out of the car when her cell phone rang again.

"Yes?" She asked but her answer was muffled sounds and low voices…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saitou only smirked as he realized why Katsura had emphasized Tomoe's name.

Hiko remained passive as he looked at Katsura.

"Tomoe is guilty and will be condemned for that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the other side of the line, even though his voice was very low, Tomoe received loud and clearly the message and paled considerably.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hiko, we have been friends for years…"

"Years indeed…"

"Even though we were friends, you committed several mistakes but I stood by your side… Even when those mistakes implied my daughter…"

Hiko turned his back to him and refilled his glass.

"That was… a mistake which I regret tremendously but your daughter climbed willingly to my bed."

"The daughter of your friend nevertheless! I have never forgiven you, Hiko."

"I never asked for your forgiveness… But the question is, did you know her real intentions Katsura? Did you? Did you know why she was so willing to betray Kenshin and stay that night with me?!"

Katsura growled and hit the desk.

"You just wanted to have a good fuck and she was angry because of a fight she had with Battousai that afternoon!"

Hiko walked towards Katsura and faced him in the eyes.

"I fucked her because she seduced me that night. That became the perfect excuse for her to enter in my house and search for confidential information."

"What?! You are just trying to find excuses! I remained quiet all these years because of our friendship but I know and love my daughter. You ruined her life and her spirit when you used her for your sexual purposes, when you refused to send a rescue team when we lost her on that mission. You even denied that to your own son!!"

"I denied that because I know who she really is! A traitor, a woman with a strong will to do everything on her power to destroy IACO. She betrayed us, Katsura and that's why she must be capture in order to pay our price."

"I will not allow you." Katsura spitted out as his eyes held a dangerous light.

"You won't have the opportunity to stop me. Until I determine whether you are involved on this, you will remain in custody."

"You can't arrest me!"

"I can and I will." Hiko calmly stated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoe paled even more as she heard the conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of Saitou's cell phone interrupted the discussion.

"Yes?" He asked as he picked it up. "Arrest her and keep me posted."

Katsura turned to look at Saitou.

"Good guess Katsura, your daughter is on the parking lot."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I have to get out of here…" Tomoe whispered into the parking lot as she closed the cell phone and entered the car again. As the engine roared to life Tomoe spotted a couple armed agents coming out of the elevator.

"Agent Tomoe, get out of the car, you are under arrest." One of the men shouted as they pulled off their guns.

"Over my dead body…" She whispered to herself as she stepped on the gas pedal.

"The suspect is escaping! I repeat the suspect is escaping! Close the gates!"

Adrenaline rushed through her system as she tried to manoeuvre the car out of the parking lot.

Her widened slightly as soon as she realized the gates were closing.

"You won't catch me that easily…"

The car speeded up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You have permission to shoot." Saitou ordered the men.

Katsura paled even more as he gave menacing steps towards the smirking form of Saitou.

"That could be a very foolish act coming from a such intelligent man as yourself."

"One day I will kill you, Saitou."

"Just keep on trying Katsura, maybe I will kill you first."

On that moment 3 agents entered in the office.

"You can take him now." Hiko ordered to them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was close, so close of the gates.

_I will make it… I will make it…_

A bullet shattered the rear window.

"It takes more than that." She growled as she saw a glimpse of a black ATV behind her and a agent ready to fire again, this time aiming for her tyres.

She speeded up even more, reaching in no time to the closing gates, allowing her to exit, breaking the side mirrors in the process.

The ATV hadn't so much luck hitting hard on the gates.

"Open the fucking gate! We are loosing her! Open the gate!" The agent screamed on the radio.

The gate opened slowly allowing the ATV to exit the parking lot and enter the traffic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So?" Saitou asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"She escaped sir." The agent answered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saitou closed the cell phone in anger.

"She managed to escape, Hiko."

Hiko hit the desk.

"Take him, do I need to repeat myself?!"

The three men grabbed Katsura.

"See Hiko? It won't be easy to catch Tomoe." Katsura said with a smirk as he offered no resistance to the agents.

"Before the end you will know the truth." Hiko spoke as he gestured for the men to take him.

"What do you think, Saitou?" Hiko asked as soon as they were alone.

"Katsura may be a man of questionable background but he doesn't belong to the White Fang. He once was a man of no exposed feelings but Tomoe did her job well, molding him into a more vulnerable man."

"That's my thought exactly. Now that she escaped, an open attack will be only a matter of days, Saitou. She knows every corner of IACO."

"I will get everything ready. If this doesn't work I will have to kill him again…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on… come one… pick it up…" Tomoe whispered to herself as her cold eyes swept across the busy parking lot of the supermarket, looking for anything suspicious.

"Again my dear?" His voice sounded once again.

"Something happened, we have to speed up our plans."

"What happened?"

"I was uncovered."

The voice on the other side of the line paused for a few seconds.

"That was careless of you my dear. Meet me tonight in the SMVite Club."

And the line went dead.

"Fuck! I need to get rid of this car."

A white sedan parked near her and out of reach of the surveillance cameras caught her eye. Her mouth curved into a smirk.

"I need to borrow a car…"

She whispered mockingly as she got out of her car, oblivious to the fact that a pair of dark blue eyes were watching her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiko Seijuurou retrieved the keys of his car as soon as he left the elevator.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the forensics experts searching for any kind of clues that could help to find her.

He unlocked the door of his black Volvo and threw the briefcase in.

_I'm tired…_ He thought as he entered in the car and turned on the ignition. Automatically he manoeuvred the car out of IACO's complex and into the busy streets.

As he stopped on the red light, a gentle knock on his window woke him from his reverie.

His eyes swept across the face full of make-up of the person as he lowered the window.

"Hey handsome, you want company?"

"How much?" His voice lowered considerably as he decided to play her game.

"One hundred for whole night but I can make a discount if you are a good boy." The woman said with a cunning smile.

"Get in."

"I love you already handsome." The woman replied as she walked around the car, exposing even more her well shaped legs and opened the passenger door. As she got in, the traffic light turned green.

"A hooker? You never cease to amaze me…"

The woman laughed as she removed her curly blond wig, revealing dark long hair.

"I've always wanted to be blond."

"It doesn't suit you. You stay even uglier if that is possible."

"Don't be so mean, Hiko."

Both laughed as they looked at each other.

"Nevertheless it still too dangerous…" His eyes darkened somewhat.

"Don't worry Hiko, I had to see you personally and to know what news you have to share with me…"

"But still you could have waited…"

"How is everything going?"

"Everything is going as planned. Katsura is under arrest and Tomoe escaped."

"And her?" Something flashed on the woman's eyes.

"Don't worry about her. She is fine. In fact I believe they are better than us right now…" Hiko's lips curved into a smile.

"Promise me you will protect her."

"You know I will but you should know by now that she has all the protection she needs. Besides she has proven herself several times. She is a strong woman."

"I know…"

"God it's good to hear your voice. I was getting tired of hearing you electronically twisted voice…"

Both started to laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her hands caressed with feather touches the hot skin under her sweaty body wanting to feel, wanting to know if that wasn't a dream, if he was real…

His hands were doing sinful things to her skin and in retaliation she deposited occasional kisses on his chest.

She closed her eyes savouring the moment.

After a few delicious minutes she opened her eyes again as she felt his hands brushing through her silk like long bangs.

"It's good to have you back…" She whispered in the dark room.

A deep laughed escaped from lips before he kissed the top of her head.

His strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her even more towards his masculine form.

"Kaoru…" He whispered, catching her eyes with his. "It's good to be back…"

Their mouths met in a feverish kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Okay, one more chapter… I don't want to plan anything before time but I think this will take 4 or 5 more chapters… I think…

As for the big question… I can't reveal anything yet… Is Kenshin really dead? Or quite alive?

I can only say that some of you who reviewed hit the jackpot!

As for the rest of you I just hope that it will surprise you!

I would like to thank to my beloved reviewers! You are amazing!

**liz**

**Anonymous but very interested**

**summer_star**

**Animelovely**

**Elukazina**

**candy.h3arts**

**Goshikku Seirei**

**blooded wyngs**

**Raine**

**Kodomo kikilala**

**unwanted fate**

**kao**

**nes**

**legolasEstelstar**

**Deekaui**

**fantasy4luvr**

**skenshingumi**

**sulou**

**Cobaltsky**

**Via x Infinito**

**SnowLeopard7**

**jasmine/sandelwood**

**PAISITA**

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666**

**Someone with a strong opinion**

**sapphireracoongal**

**nightshade**

**erica6060**

**crazy fanfic lover**

**Reignashii**

**angel-tears-16**

**Lyphta**

**Stella-neko**

**Royal blueKitsune**

**Kyrene once Blood Roses**

**Half-breed-demon-fox**

**Sapphire Lupe**

**oneedforprozac27**

**IamEvilBatToUsAi**

**hermoine chan**

**The_Funky_Racciin**

**kara mcpherson**

**Ice Sakura**

**Natsumi**

**Soniya Himoura**

**Mistress of the Underworld**

**tikigurl293**

**Sora Icefreeze**

**EcHoInG SoLiTuDe**

**Karmen**

**hitsuji25**

**Only Secret**

**antica**

**fudge**

**Melany**

**Meet.A.L.E.X.**

**Dawn at the Door**

**Gekkou Hana**

**mingmang**

**bubblygoo**

**javaseller**

**Crewel**

**moOn**

**gabyhyatt**

**zara**

**desperately_desperate**

Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	26. Dangerous Plans

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** Nobody offered RK to me on my birthday… I was furious

**Author's Note:** Sorry about everything… And I'm sorry about the mistake you will find.

**Previously…** (well, I forgot to explain on the last chapter why I'm adding this but… since I'm taking so much time between updates, this way you will refresh your memory!

**Chapter 25 – Dangerous Plans**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Her hands caressed with feather touches the hot skin under her sweaty body wanting to feel, wanting to know if that wasn't a dream, if he was real…_

_His hands were doing sinful things to her skin and in retaliation she deposited occasional kisses on his chest._

_She closed her eyes savouring the moment._

_After a few delicious minutes she opened her eyes again as she felt his hands brushing through her silk like long bangs._

"_It's good to have you back…" She whispered in the dark room._

_A deep laughed escaped from lips before he kissed the top of her head._

_His strong hands grabbed her waist and pulled her even more towards his masculine form._

"_Kaoru…" He whispered, catching her eyes with his. "It's good to be back…"_

_Their mouths met in a feverish kiss._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The music vibrated on the dark walls of the busy night club. The dance floor was filled with sweaty bodies as the music hypnotized the minds.

Her dark eyes swept across the floor below looking for him.

Her right hands were busy with the wild curls of her blond wig while she was taking a sip from her drink.

A shadow appeared upon her. Large hands roughly pushed her towards a broad chest.

"Enishi…" Tomoe whispered as she fought to turn around.

"My beloved Tomoe… Do you like my club?"

"You own this…? It really suits you."

"Why thank you for the fine compliment my dear Tomoe. I wish I could compliment you as well but unfortunately you still have a very peculiar way of dealing with your missions." His voice was cold as he grabbed her harder.

"I did what I had to do. I wasn't counting it would be so early." Tomoe quietly hissed.

"Age is catching up with you, it would be obvious that Battousai would find some sort of evidences to release his wife." He finally allowed her to turn around and face him. "Maybe you weren't counting that he would love her so much…"

"I wasn't counting with many things…" She finally whispered after a few seconds of silence.

"And that only proves how much of an incompetent fool you are."

"I did my homework, I have the updated blueprints with the secret passages and the codes."

"The codes?!" The man started laughing. " Are you fucking kidding with me?! I bet they change the codes every two hours!"

"Don't you think I have planned things that far?! I have a reliable source inside."

"You better have. Now, I'm particularly interested on their volt. You're positive that what I'm looking for in there?"

"I had the confirmation Enishi, the seal of the white Fang Group is there."

"Are you certain?"

"Spear me from your sarcasm, I'm certain it's there."

"It's not sarcasm Tomoe, it's mistrust since you failed on me. I had everything planned out and it was supposed to take a while longer…"

"Oh you were trying to buy time to see if you were able to fuck Battousai's woman?" Tomoe shot back before swallowing in one gulp the rest of her drink.

Enishi hissed as he grabbed her throat.

"Battousai's wife would have been an interesting trophy but since you changed the rules of our little game I'm sure you must have formed a new plan by now… Am I wrong?"

"No less than 12 hours." Tomoe managed to choke out. Enishi released her.

"For an attack? Will you have everything ready, my dear?

"If your men are ready I will be ready."

"Solid words… I like your tone of voice. What else?"

"We must wait for both to be inside IACO."

"Hiko and Kaoru Himura… Hiko is always there… as for Kaoru…" Enishi allowed the name to roll slowly on his tongue curious the see the effect it would produce on Tomoe.

Tomoe winced slightly as she heard the name. "She is guarding the brat you recruited to infiltrate on their house. She is never far from him now that she lost her _beloved _husband…"

"What a soft-hearted woman… It's seems I've judged well her personality."

"The brat's mother is dying, she won't last another 24 hours. I'm sure she will take him to see her."

"A trigger point… Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

His face grew serious.

"Alright then, follow me, let's met my men."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She stood silently watching him moving around the kitchen as he cooked breakfast.

"Good morning." His deep voice sounded even more sinful to her ears as remembered the previous night. Her naked toes unconsciously curled as she bitten her lips to regain control of her raging emotions.

Her silence to his greeting made him stop and turn around to look at her flushed face.

"My lovely Kaoru, what on earth are you thinking about?" His voice was lighter than usual however it held a slightly dark tone.

"It's better if you don't know…" She finally whispered.

His laughter ran free must to her amusement. Then his blue eyes darkened somewhat as she entered in the kitchen.

"If I could leave Yahiko behind… I don't like the idea…" She whispered again as she sat on a chair facing his now serious expression.

"Kaoru…"

"I know…" She sighed softly as she accepted his comforting hand. "They are waiting for it and, in fact, I can't deny him maybe the last opportunity for him to see his mother."

"Everything will be alright, Kaoru…"

"The day is just starting… by nightfall everything will be over…"

He set down the bowl with the pancakes' mixture and came closer to her.

"Kaoru, promise me that you will not put yourself in danger. Promise me that you will remain with Yahiko and his mother until everything is over." His voice was soft as he appealed to her consciousness. "I tried to plan everything carefully but life has taught me that there are no flawless plan. Promise me…"

Her eyes swept across his features trying to hold onto some familiar characteristic. Even though he was before her, sometimes she had the feeling that she was before a total stranger…

_Not anyone… You know well what lies behind… For know it is necessary to remain like this…_

She had to agree that he was a genius in tactical planning. He had thought about details that most people wouldn't even look to.

"Kaoru…?" His voice broke her reverie and she focused her eyes on his face. "Promise me…"

He was looking for reassuring words, she thought. If everything they had been through was real, then he loved her more than anything else. It would do no good him to have her dead.

_Even though I still have a few things to settle by my self…_

"I… promise…" Kaoru slightly hesitated as she raised a delicate hand to caress his short black bangs.

"Kaoru…" He started but was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell.

"We will continue this later." He said with a forced smile as he left the kitchen to open the door. His long fingers touched the gun hiding under his black t-shirt as he approached the door.

The ki confirmed him that there was no eminent threat.

Kaoru leaned at the kitchen doorframe facing the door.

He turned around slightly and his mouth gestured voicelessly the names of the newcomers.

_Aoshi and Misao…_ Kaoru thought with a sudden feeling of joy and curiosity to see their reaction…

He opened the door, putting the biggest smile he could manage.

"Aoshi, Misao, good morning. Come in please."

Kaoru was mostly curious to see the face of Aoshi. She knew from what she gathered that his usual indifferent facial expression a part of his dangerous work but also an important part of personality. When she met him the first time, she really couldn't understand why her friend had picked up such cold guy. Back then she could almost bet that he wasn't able to show any emotion or capable of loving anyone. Yet… yet her opinion changed dramatically when Misao's and Aoshi's relationship became more serious.

_He still didn't show openly his feeling but his eyes would always show some little sparkle…_

And so she kept looking to Aoshi's green eyes and was rewarded by some flashing emotion as he looked at her _new_ bodyguard.

_Recognition perhaps…_

"Soujiro… no… it's…" Misao whispered but a strong yet delicate hand covered her mouth. On that moment she realised everything. Her curious green eyes turned to Kaoru and both women shared a knowing look.

In no time Aoshi was back to his very professional mask as he turned to the shorter man and tapped slightly his shoulder.

"You are being watched."

"I counted ten early this morning. How many are they now?"

"I would say they are close to 15 now. Is the house secured on the inside?"

"Yes. Let's go to the kitchen where we can talk more comfortably."

"And Yahiko?" Misao suddenly asked.

"It was difficult for him but…" Kaoru spoke quietly as she gestured for them to sit down.

"I understand."

"He has proven himself but he is still a child, he shouldn't be involved on something like this to begin with."

"He will be angry once he finds out." Misao added.

"I don't like the plan." Kaoru confessed.

"It's the only way we will able to do this." Aoshi said as he accepted a steaming cup of coffee from the hands of the shorter man.

"I don't have a problem being a decoy but Yahiko…"

"Kaoru, this is the only logic reason for you to return to IACO. They want you inside. Tomoe wants you inside so they can use you against Hiko. We have this chance and we can't blow it." The shorter man added as he sat down.

"They know IACO is expecting an attack but I'm sure Tomoe forgot to mention them how well prepared we are. Now I understand why you decided we should hide the new protocols from her when she returned." Aoshi's eyes concentrated on his expressionless face.

He chuckled slightly as he turned to Aoshi.

"We have the upper hand. Everyone is with us, even the _reliable sources_ that Tomoe has for the codes. They are falling into a trap."

"Whether we like it or not, Tomoe is after you." Misao slightly paused to point at Kaoru. "And it's clear that White Tiger a.k.a. Enishi…"

"Also known as Jonathan Harker…" Kaoru added with a cunning smile as she turned to look at the shorter man.

"…is after Hiko. They are going to have a hell of a surprise!" Misao concluded.

"One of many." Kaoru added.

"Aoshi, no matter what happens, Enishi is mine." He pointed out, his voice low.

"I understand."

Something flashed on Kaoru's eyes for a few seconds before they settled into a warm blue.

Aoshi pulled a folded paper from the pocket of his jacket and opened depositing it on top of the table.

"IACO's most recent map. It has been added a few more traps and concealed doors."

"Does Tomoe know?"

"Not even Katsura knows."

"I see." The shorter man added as he pulled the map towards himself. "Aoshi, are you fully recovered?"

"I am." The dry answer came from the tall man's lips.

"So you will play an important role on this Aoshi. You will command the operation from the outside. From now on, we will use the new contact code. Gather the teams, have them ready in one hour and half. We leave around that time. Organize them as you wish and wait for my signal."

"I want to have part on this." Misao declared much to Aoshi's dismay.

"Misao…" Aoshi warned.

"I'm sorry Aoshi, but I intend including her on our operation. Since Megumi will be inside, not to raise any suspicions, you will be our technician of communications from the outside. Don't worry Aoshi, she will be safe from any threat. I had one of IACO's safe houses fully equipped and that will be her post."

"The kid…" Aoshi suddenly interrupted.

"Yeah, I felt it too… he is awaking."

"Yahiko…?" Kaoru asked.

"He will be coming down stairs in a few seconds."

"So Misao, how is our little princess?" Kaoru suddenly asked as she heard the quiet footsteps on the staircase.

Misao's eyes brightened.

"She is doing great. She is so beautiful, so small… I never get tired of looking at her… I'm taking photos of her all the time, you want to see them? Ah Yahiko, good morning!" She turned around to greet the boy.

"Good morning everyone…" The boy quietly whispered as he entered in the kitchen. "I'm just picking up a glass of milk and I'm out of here. You can return to your adult talk…" His young eyes stop on the unknown features of man sitting besides Kaoru.

"Who is that guy?"

"My name is… Soujiro Seta." He said as he got up and offered a hand. The boy had no intention to shake his hand.

"And..?" The boy asked, visibly irritated.

"I'm… Kaoru's bodyguard…"

"Yahiko…" Kaoru started but Aoshi got up before she could add anything else.

"Misao, we need to get back. Thank you for the coffee." Aoshi calmly offered as he left the kitchen followed by Misao.

"Thank for stopping by Aoshi, Misao…" Kaoru added as she accompanied them to the door.

"Have faith Kaoru, everything will alright…" Misao quietly whispered to her as she closed the door behind her.

Kaoru sighed softly as prepared herself to face Yahiko.

When she entered in kitchen, her heart fell. Yahiko was throwing daggers to the dark haired man.

"Yahiko?"

"When did he arrive?" The kid abruptly asked.

"Yahiko… Please, don't be like that…"

"When?"

"Last night… but…"

"So is he your friend or what?" The kid asked as he threw a suspicious look over his shoulder to the dark haired man. "You look so… familiar with each other…"

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

The dark haired man turned around slightly, his eyes searching for hers in order to calm her down.

"Maybe it would be better, Mrs. Himura, if you talked in private with Yahiko." He gently suggested.

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly.

"You are right ah… Soujiro…" Kaoru acquiesced as she deposited a strong yet delicate hand on the kid shoulder, forcing him to accompany her.

The force the hand was applying on his shoulder told him that, for the time being he should be quiet. Maybe he had gone too far.

They climbed the stair in a agonizing silence that seemed to consume both of them.

"Kaoru…" The kid started, trying to break the ice.

"Get in." Kaoru said as opened the door of his bedroom.

"What's the meaning of all this, Kaoru?"

"Sit down, Yahiko and them we will talk." Kaoru added as she closed the door behind her.

"Talk about what?! There's nothing to talk about! You are strange!"

"Me?! Strange?! What are you talking about kid?!"

"In case you don't remember you just buried Kenshin yesterday!!"

Kaoru stopped suddenly.

"I… What the hell are you trying to say…?"

"You act as if nothing happened!! So all those tears where nothing but an act!"

The sound of slap echoed suddenly in the bedroom.

Kaoru's eyes were full of unshed tears as she looked at her hand.

Yahiko was surprised not by the force of the slap but by the act itself.

"Don't talk about what you don't know… I love Kenshin more than anything…"

"But that guy…"

Kaoru knelled before the confused and angry child and grabbed his shaking hands.

"I know everything is too confusing right now but… I'm only asking you to trust in me and… him…"

"Who is he…?"

"Don't ask that for the time being. Just… trust us."

"Wait a minute… Is he…?"

Her deep blue eyes concentrated on his face and he had his answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The familiar walls of IACO greeted their eyes as the door of the elevator opened.

"Here we are again…" Kaoru whispered, tightening her hold on Yahiko's hand.

The silence settled in again as the group walked down the corridor. The dark haired man eyes's established contact with every single agent he encountered.

Entering in the medical division, he opened the door of bedroom of Yahiko's mother.

"Mother…" Yahiko whispered as ran towards his mother. The woman was even paler than he remembered but she was still able to open her tired eyes.

"My son…" The woman whispered as she kissed tenderly his young forehead.

The woman suddenly remembered that they were not alone. Her head turned slightly to greet them.

"Don't force yourself…" Kaoru offered as she came closer.

"Thank you Mrs. Himura… for everything…"

"Mrs. Myoujin…"

"I can never… thank you enough…" She brokenly whispered as she took in the sight of the unfamiliar male face… She was under the impression she knew him… Did she…?

It didn't matter at the moment… She was grateful to be alive and grateful to have her son with her… Even if…

_Even if I'm no longer here tomorrow…_

His strong hands curled into fists.

"Kaoru, come with me please." His voice was low and determinated.

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly but silently complied to his request.

Both left the bedroom. He led her to a small booth near by.

"What…!" But she was suddenly interrupted as he grabbed her into a tight hug.

"I love you Kaoru." He whispered into her hear. "If something…" This time it was him who was interrupted as she placed a delicate finger on his lips.

"We have come this far and we will survive through this as well…"

"Take this for protection." He said as he retrieved a gun from his coat.

"A gun?" She asked, unsure of the cold weight just deposited on her feverish hands. "But…"

"Promise me that as soon Aoshi's extraction team, you will leave this place, together with Yahiko and his mother. Promise me Kaoru."

"But…"

"Promise me, Kaoru" He insisted again as he looked into her eyes.

"I promise…"

He kissed her. He kissed her with everything just to reassure her how much he loved her.

"By the end of the night, we will be together again…" He whispered as he let go of her warm embrace.

"I know."

He was about to leave but her delicate hand prevented him. His eyes turned to face her again.

"I love you…"

Her other hand touched his face.

"Kenshin…"

Their lips curled into a knowing smile.

_This ends here… Soon we will be free to live our lives in peace… Soon Kaoru…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Definitely I have no excuse… I can ask for forgiveness as many times as you want but my life has been chaotic. As some of you know, I'm a teacher in training and this year I will be teaching in a school. I was counting to stay near home but nothing in life ever goes as planned. I'm far away from home which means I'm far away from internet. Plus I have so little time… I had this chapter almost ready for a month so you can see…

I'm sorry…

But this story is not over yet and I'm not giving up!

I want to thank to everyone! I love you all!

**To my reviewers:**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**

**Fishee**

**miniwoo**

**Brukaoru**

**sulou**

**nebulia **

**koukishin**

**Soniya Himoura**

**Pagan**

**anime-maniac-1001**

**rightnow.**

**blooded wyngs**

**Anonymous but very interested…**

**Sapphire**

**monit **

**SesshoumaruGal**

**O.o Kaoru-chan O.o**

**Via x Infinito**

**krazy ANIMEchick**

**Goshikku Seirei **

**whoknoez**

**shevonne **

**legolasEstelstar**

**skenshingumi**

**sapphireracoongal**

**gabyhyatt**

**Raine**

**erica6060**

**Sapphire Lupe**

**Íris Night**

**MikaylaMae**

**unwanted fate**

**nes**

**crazy fanfic lover**

**raine84**

**summer_star**

**Misstress of the Underworld**

**Sirei**

**candy.h3arts**

**PAISITA**

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666**

**bubblygoo**

**Reignashii**

**AceRaptor**

**Darkarasu**

**bbzachariah**

**Lyphta**

**Karmen**

**Seta**

**miki**

**manga girl234**

**evilalternateendingstorywriter (?)**

**Kyrene once Blood Roses**

**antica**

**Wolf Jade**

**Lendra-chan**

**devious-chan**

**Stella-neko**

**Royal blueKitsune**

**SnowLeopard7**

**DeeKaui**

**noneedforprozac27**

**I'm sorry If I forgot someone! Gomen nasai!**

**Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Setting the Pieces

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… Bla, bla, you know the rest…

**Author's Note:** Sorry about everything… I'm sorry for taking so long… And I'm sorry about the mistakes you will find.

**Chapter 26 – Setting the pieces**

**Previously…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Promise me that as soon Aoshi's extraction team, you will leave this place, together with Yahiko and his mother. Promise me Kaoru."_

"_But…"_

"_Promise me, Kaoru" He insisted again as he looked into her eyes._

"_I p__romise…" _

_He kissed her. He kissed her with everything just to reassure how much he loved her._

"_By the end of the night, we will be together again…" He whispered as he let go of her warm embrace._

"_I know."_

_He was about to leave but her delicate hand prevented him. His eyes turned to face her again._

"_I love you…"_

_Her other hand touched his face._

"_Kenshin…"_

_Their lips curled into a knowing smile._

_This ends here… Soon we will be free to live our lives in peace… Soon Kaoru…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seen him disappearing down the white long hall left Kaoru with a bad feeling as she unconsciously tightened against her chest the cold object.

_I'm sorry Kenshin but this __doesn't depends only on you…_

Her eyes closed tightly as she took a deep breath.

She returned to the bedroom and her lips blossomed into a small smile to the worried mother and son.

"Mrs. Himura, what is going to happen?" Yahiko's mother asked in a weak voice.

"Something hard to explain right now… Caos will settle in but, please, don't leave this room."

"Kaoru, you are supposed to stay with us…"

"Yahiko, listen carefully, I can't stay with you. An extraction team will pick you up so don't leave this room. "

"Kaoru…"

"I have something I have to take care on my own."

"No Kaoru… Not you too…" The boy whispered as he bowed his head.

Kaoru smiled sadly as she knelled before Yahiko.

"You won't be alone Yahiko… I promise you that soon we will be together again…"

Kaoru got up and look at the woman lying on the bed sharing with her a knowing look.

"Yahiko, the bag…" Kaoru asked.

"Here." Yahiko answered as he pointed to the duffel bag lying near the bed. "It's heavy! Why did you asked me to bring it? Why couldn't you bring it yourself?!"

"I'm sorry Yahiko but… he…" Kaoru offered as she opened the bag. "He could not know that I was bringing… this…" She finished as she retrieved a long wrapped object from the bag.

"What is that?"

"It's a… sword Yahiko."

"A sword…? Kaoru…?"

"It's something I have to do on my own… Even if he made me promise that I would escape from this place as soon as possible… I can't…"

"Your spirit wouldn't allow it." Yahiko's mother quietly offered. "You feel the need to settle things and fight for your happiness."

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly.

"That's… right Mrs. Myoujin…"

"Ayame…"

"Uh?"

"My name is Ayame…" Yahiko's mother said as she tried to get up.

"Mrs… Ah… Ayame… don't force yourself…"

"Mother!"

"It's alright… son."

"Ayame, thank you for understanding… And you may call me Kaoru…"

"Kaoru… A beautiful name… I can understand you very well, we both have something we want desperately to protect…" Ayame said as her eyes tenderly glazed at her son.

"Ayame… You will be alright… But…" Kaoru slightly hesitated as remembered what he had given to her just a few minutes ago. "As a measure of precaution… I will leave this with you…" Kaoru retrieved the gun from her pocket and deposited it in Ayame's cold hands. Her tired eyes were wide in shock.

"Kaoru…"

"I won't be needing it… I have other means to defend myself… That's just an insurance… Do you know how to use it?" Kaoru asked with a warm and comforting smile.

Ayame's pale lips turned into a cunning smile as she took the bullet clip from the gun and slide it in a fast motion. Her small hands handled the gun with experience as she readied to shoot.

"I believe I still remember something…" She finished with a genuine smile.

Kaoru answered with a smile of her own.

Yahiko's eyes widened as he realized what his mother could do.

"Mom…"

Kaoru looked at the watch.

"I have to go. Please be safe and wait for the extraction team. Everything will be alright." Kaoru said as she left the room.

"Be careful, Kaoru." Yahiko's mother offered.

"I will."

"Hey, crazy woman…" Yahiko interrupted.

"Yahiko!" His mother warned.

"Tell me you will return in one piece." Yahiko continued in a tightened voice.

"Don't worry kid…"

"Leave the other one in a much worse condition that you were last time…"

A sly expression took over Kaoru's face as she closed the door behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, the target has just arrived. We are ready to go."

"Everyone knows their role?"

Everyone answered positively.

"Put your masks on. Let's go!" The female voice ordered as she put her own mask hiding her scarred face.

The team picked up their guns and exited from the van.

A tall masked man stopped the female member.

"Tomoe, no mistakes." His voice warned dangerously.

"No one will leave that building alive."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How many?"

"Three teams of five men each."

"Amateurs…" The tall man sarcastically commented as he picked up another cigar.

"Warn Hiko."

"Right away, Sir."

"Saitoh?" A soft female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What woman?"

"Always in a good mood, my love…"

"Tokio…"

"Everything is ready Saitoh. We are in contact with Misao and Aoshi. His teams are ready."

"Let Enishi's men enter and make themselves at home..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A team of masked men occupied the ventilation shafts as the two other teams invaded the main entrance and another secret passage.

"Teams, position?"

"Team 1, ventilation shafts and primary terminal room secured."

"Team 2, Elevators and garage secured."

"Team 3, 1st, 2nd, and 3rd secret passage secured. 4th passage about to be secured."

"On my sign…" Enishi ordered as he looked to Tomoe.

"7 seconds…" Tomoe said as she kept looking to the computer cracking the main system codes. "3 seconds… 2… 1…"

"Now! All teams move. No contact until rendezvous' point."

Tomoe closed the computer as she retrieved her own gun.

Enishi opened for the door of the elevator to open and threw a gas bomb inside. Panic installed in the room. Gun shoots were suddenly heard everywhere.

Tomoe and Enishi put their masks and pulled out their guns.

"Lead the way, my dear."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His hands were behind his back as he contemplated the images of chaos from the main entrance and everywhere else they were being attacked.

"You are keeping that mask?"

He turned around to the man who had just spoken.

"They think I'm dead. Who am I to disappoint them?"

"Is she safe?"

"Yes, she will leave this place as soon as Aoshi arrives."

The older man laughed as he got up from his chair.

"She is your wife and you are supposed to know her better than anyone else since you have such big past together but do you really think your woman will stay still…?"

He sighed as he picked up his sword.

"You are right, I know her very well… I hope she will accomplish what she promised me but deep down I know she will try something…"

"She is a strong woman…"

"I know…" He whispered before leaving Hiko's office. Hiko watched him closed the door, got up and opened the door to his chamber.

"He has grown soft. I would have tied her up somewhere." Hiko spoke softly to the woman sitting on his bed.

"Would you?" The woman laughed. " I want to see you try."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Their position?"

"Heading towards the volt. They are so predictable." Megumi sighed as she zoomed in the images of the running group.

"Aoshi, what is your position?" Saitou asked, through the micro.

"Ready and waiting for the signal." Aoshi's deep voice was heard in the dark room.

"Hold your position. Everything is going according to the plan." Saitou informed.

"Where is Hiko?" Sano asked as he entered in the surveillance room.

"Getting ready. You know what you have to do rooster head?"

"Shit, Saitou!" Sano spitted out as he raised his fist.

"Calm down Sano." Megumi offered as she rolled her eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's dangerous for you to be here." Hiko said as he retrieved his gun from his desk.

"I couldn't miss the party." A woman laughed as she got up from his desk.

"Yet…"

"I'm stubborn as you Hiko, so give up. Besides…"

"Besides what?"

"I have something very important that I want to protect…" The woman paused for a few seconds. "And you? As the main director of IACO, you could simply stay outside and command the operations…"

"What a waste of words Sakura… You know me better than that." He smirked as his big fingers pressed a button underneath his desk. A secret compartment opened on the wall, behind his desk. Hiko retrieved a long object wrapped in a white cloth.

"I haven't seen you wielding a sword for a long time… Aren't you rusty?"

Her only answer was a smirk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoe suddenly stopped and raised her hand. The others stopped right after.

"Company?" Enishi asked as he pulled his gun out.

A shadow was seen through the wall of glass by the end of the corridor. Tomoe raised her gun and shot it.

"Not anymore." She answered coldly.

"The volt?"

"By the end of this corridor."

The small group started running again.

The long corridor gave away into a dark small.

"Lights!" Enishi commanded.

The masked men turned on their flashlights and pointed to the darkest corner.

"The volt..." Tomoe whispered.

"Do what you have to do… I want that thing out of it in 5 minutes."

Two of the men headed towards the volt and started studying it while the rest of the team stood by.

"We have a 10 digits encrypted code, sir." One of the men said after a few seconds.

"No time. Use explosives according to the plan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Megumi?" A familiar voice was heard in the surveillance room as the door opened.

"Yes Soujiro?"

"Report."

"Enishi, Tomoe and their team are on the volt. They have analysed it and I don't think they will have the necessary patience to break the code…"

"I wasn't counting with it Megumi. Enishi wants a fast job."

"Explosives…" Sano whispered as he looked at Soujiro.

"Saitou?"

"What do you want brat?" Saitou asked, visibly annoyed.

"Is everything ready?"

"Do I need to answer you f…" Saitou was about to curse when Tokio promptly intervened.

"Everything is ready, ah.. Soujiro."

Megumi narrowed slightly her eyes as she noticed Tokio's hesitation.

"Good then. Megumi?"

"Right." Megumi agreed as she shocked her head and focused her eyes on the screens. "Yes, I believe they are finishing it."

"Good. Get things ready."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ready sir. On 10."

"You heard him. Everyone, stay back!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Counting… 10 seconds…" Megumi informed.

Big red number appeared on one of the screens.

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enishi watched his watch.

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"2…"

Soujiro whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"1…"

Megumi said as she got ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now!" Soujiro commanded.

Megumi typed a few commands on the computer and a red light appeared on the screens.

The alarm was on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now!" Enishi commanded.

One of the masked men pressed a red small button. A loud noise was heard and the place shock with the force of the explosition.

Dust covered the place.

"Move! Move!"

Enishi shouted as he headed towards the volt. He covered his eyes as he re-entered in the room.

His hungry eyes focused on the severely damaged door of the volt totally ignoring the annoying sound of the alarm. A few men ran to the door and try to open it wider. The inside of the volt was wide and its walls were covered with small metallic drawers.

Tomoe followed him quietly, her eyes lingering on the broken door of the volt. Her gloved hands touched the thick steel door and her eyes narrowed slightly.

_Could it be…?_

"Tomoe," Enishi's deep voice broke her thoughts. "The number please."

Her dark eyes turned to his.

"2251"

Enishi's eyes turned to the drawers looking for a number.

"Ah… here." He said after finding what he was looking for. His hands opened slowly the drawer, taking time to savour the moment. He pulled a small flashlight from his pocket and illuminated the contents of the drawer. His lips curved into smirk as he retrieved a small round dark red object. His gloved

"That's it?" Tomoe asked carefully as she came closer.

"This is it. The seal of the White Fang Group…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well done Megumi. Your calculations were precise."

"They could never break that 25 cm thick door with only those explosives. If I didn't know better, I would say they are amateurs. But this still baffles me… Why are we helping them, and will all due respect, why are you commanding this operation Soujiro…?" Her dark eyes flashed as she turned around to face the short dark haired man.

Tokio exchanged a knowing look with Saitou as he smirked.

"What…?" Sano asked, visibly confused as he looked at Megumi.

Her only response was a small but honest smile as he took off his coat. Her eyes widened as they spotted the object resting at his waist.

"What…?" Megumi whispered.

Sano instantly recognised the weapon. He had seen it before, he had been wounded by it before… by the hand of his best friend… He took a step forward.

A healthy male laugh was heard. A very familiar one.

" Kenshin…? But he is… You… Is it really you?" Sano whispered.

"Yes." Came the swift answer. "I cannot explain everything, right now, but after this…" He suspended his speech as he realized what his friend was about to do.

Sano's strong fist came down hard on his face.

_I guess I deserved this…_

"You bastard! You left me out of this!"

"Of course he left you out of this. This is for grown up people. Kids play somewhere else."

"Saitou!! You…"

"Calm down, Sano." Kenshin offered.

"Shut up you! Do you have any ideia…? Damn you!"

"Oh, be quiet Sano!" Megumi's soft voice interrupted. She turned to Kenshin. "I'm… happy you are… alive. We missed you very much."

"I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The annoying sound of the alarm was irritating her as she grabbed the sword with one hand. Its weight was become familiar to her.

She looked down to the long white corridor.

"Just great… Every corridor looks the same… Where am I supposed to go?" She whispered to the empty walls as she started running again. Her eyes lightened up as soon as she saw the exit door of the medical wing.

"That's better…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Beautiful piece, isn't it?" Enishi asked, as he observed the object.

"Quite." Tomoe added absently as she looked at the volt's door.

"So now that I have what I wanted, I will only take pleasure of this if I see the place burning to the ground."

Tomoe smirked as her attention focused on Enishi again.

"You heard him boys. Leave no one alive and destroy everything."

A wicked smile appeared on his lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The movement on the screens caught Kenshin's attention.

"This conversation will continue later. Now we have more important thing to deal with. They are spreading…" He said as he picked up one of the speakers. "Aoshi? Report."

"Yes." His deep voice was heard in the dark room. "Blue team is ready."

"Good. Move in. Over."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This was not what Misao was used to do. She was a field agent, and a very one. And yet… Here she was, on a safehouse, miles from the action.

Misao sighed again as she keep one attentive look on the screens.

"Misao?" Aoshi's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I have clearance."

"Okay Aoshi. Keep in touch."

"Okay. Over."

Misao bit her lower lip. " Aoshi?" She asked in a hesitant voice.

"Yes?" Came his deep voice.

"Be careful."

The sound of a healthy male laugh was her only immediate response.

"I will see you tonight."

Her lips curved into a wide smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomoe allowed her men to disperse before she moved on her own.

A strong hand caught her arm.

"Tomoe, my dear, do you have plan of your own?"

"I have someone to meet before she has the chance to escape."

"Ah, you must be referring to our lovely Mrs. Battousai…" Enishi smirked as he saw something flashing on her icy eyes.

He let of her arm.

"Good hunting then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on the corridor before her.

_This is my best option… Well, the only reasonable option… Kenshin is not going to like this…_

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hall to her left.

"Company…" She whispered as she prepared herself.

Three masked men spotted her.

"Look… So the boss was right, not all got away…"

Kaoru stood and faced them with a smirk.

"It's not you that I want… But for the time being, you will have to do." Kaoru spoke quietly as she started running towards the men.

"Don't play with big boys, girl." One of the men shouted.

"Don't worry. I'm a big girl." Kaoru whispered dangerously as her fist connected with his jaw.

"Bitch!" The man hissed in pain as he retrieved his gun.

Another man grabbed from behind, locking her movements. His colleagues smirked and were ready to hit her when the long wrapped object hit him between his legs.

The scream of pain echoed in the hall.

The other two men shot at her but she protected herself behind the injured man.

"Stop!" He yelled as one of the bullets ran through his shoulder.

"What th…!" One of the standing men yelled, completely baffled.

"Hello." A female voice echoed behind them. It was their only warning before the long wrapped object hit violently on the neck of one of them.

The other one threw a punch at her, which she deflected without much effort. The palm of her hand hit his face, breaking his noose in the process. Her knee kicked him in the stomach and he fell unconscious.

She stood slowly, taking in the sight of the two fallen man.

The man with the injured shoulder retrieved silently a concealed gun.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. A dangerous feeling urged her to turn around.

Her dark eyes focused on the first man she had beaten and his gun.

"Bitch…" He said as he pulled the trigger.

_Damn!_

A loud noise echoed through the corridors of IACO.

(to be continued…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** I'm so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!! It has been so long since I updated!! Please, forgive me, but my life has been quite chaotic!

First of all, I had a difficult year as a teacher trainee…

Then I finished my course… Yuppie!! I'm officially a teacher!!

And then I had to start looking for a job, which came sooner that I expected…

But, believe me, I never forgot my beloved story, I wrote several parts of the chapter whenever I had time… Something even when I was in meetings with other teachers! But I never got the time to type it…

Since I'm starting a new life, this is my gift to celebrate…

Please, forgive for taking so long…

I'm sorry…

But this story is not over yet and I'm not giving up!

I want to thank to everyone! I love you all!

**To my reviewers:**

**Woven Bamboo Pattern**

**enviousDangelM**

**promising work**

**Leo**

**Fishee**

**miniwoo**

**Brukaoru**

**sulou**

**nebulia **

**koukishin**

**Soniya Himoura**

**Pagan**

**anime-maniac-1001**

**rightnow.**

**blooded wyngs**

**Anonymous but very interested…**

**Sapphire**

**monit **

**SesshoumaruGal**

**O.o Kaoru-chan O.o**

**Via x Infinito**

**krazy ANIMEchick**

**Goshikku Seirei **

**whoknoez**

**shevonne **

**legolasEstelstar**

**skenshingumi**

**sapphireracoongal**

**gabyhyatt**

**Raine**

**erica6060**

**Sapphire Lupe**

**Íris Night**

**MikaylaMae**

**unwanted fate**

**nes**

**crazy fanfic lover**

**raine84**

**summer_star**

**Misstress of the Underworld**

**Sirei**

**candy.h3arts**

**PAISITA**

**Rinoa-Heartilly-666**

**bubblygoo**

**Reignashii**

**AceRaptor**

**Darkarasu**

**bbzachariah**

**Lyphta**

**Karmen**

**Seta**

**miki**

**manga girl234**

**evilalternateendingstorywriter (?)**

**Kyrene once Blood Roses**

**antica**

**Wolf Jade**

**Lendra-chan**

**devious-chan**

**Stella-neko**

**Royal blueKitsune**

**SnowLeopard7**

**DeeKaui**

**noneedforprozac27**

**O.o Kaoru-chano.O**

**I'm sorry i****f I forgot someone! Gomen nasai!**

**Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	28. The Steady Hand

**The Other Side of the Moon**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… Bla, bla, you know the rest…

**Author's Note:** Sorry about everything… I'm sorry for taking so long… And I'm sorry about the mistakes you will find.

**Chapter 27 – The Steady Hand**

**Previously…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Hello." A female voice echoed behind them. It was their only warning before the long wrapped object hit violently on the neck of one of them._

_The other one threw a punch at her, which she deflected without much effort. The palm of her hand hit his face, breaking his noose in the process. Her knee kicked him in the stomach and he fell unconscious._

_She stood slowly, taking in the sight of the two fallen man._

_The man with the injured shoulder retrieved silently a concealed gun._

_Her eyes narrowed slightly. A dangerous feeling urged her to turn around._

_Her dark eyes focused on the first man she had beaten and his gun._

"_Bitch…" He said as he pulled the trigger._

_Damn!_

_A loud noise echoed through the corridors of IACO._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Gun shots near the medical division." Megumi informed as she scanned the information on the computer.

"Medical division?" Kenshin cautiously asked. "Do we have visual?"

"Wait… I'm having some difficulty in accessing the file… I.. think I can… Here it comes."

A single image filled the screens.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he identified the figures.

_Damn!_

And the camera went dead.

His eyes turned to Saitou, in a silent request.

Saitou understood the meaning of his look and moved to the center of the dark operating room.

"Very well. I assume control now. Do what you have to do."

Sano turned to Saitou, slightly confused by his words.

Kenshin turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you."

Kenshin stopped and turned around to face his face.

"This is a personal issue. It has been a personal issue since the beginning. I have to do this, on my own."

"But…"

"Trust me Sano, you have to stay and protect this room." He said as he came closer. "I…"

"Don't say anything else." Sano offered as he stole a glance at Megumi, who was busy looking at the screens. "I understand your motivations."

"Good. Thank you." He whispered as he got out of the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as she took in the sight of the man who had threatened her life a few seconds ago, now lying on a pool of his own blood.

"I planned to look for you but I never thought that you would be looking for me…" A cold female voice was heard as she removed herself from the shadow.

"Tomoe…" Kaoru acknowledged.

"Don't thank me."

"I wasn't going to."

"How rude you are my dear Kaoru… How could Battousai ever desire you…?"

Kaoru simply ignored the comment as she straightened herself.

"I came to look for you. I believe I promised you that we would settle our differences, one day. You see, I don't need to hide myself behind two big men."

"Ouch… I had my motives. You see, I had to spice things up…"

"Ah, so you were just looking for a fight and a reason."

"Right you are. I see you came looking for a more personal fight… without ah… external influences."

"But of course." Kaoru offered, with sarcasm, as she unwrapped the long object.

"The good thing is I also came prepared. You see, I'm very nostalgic myself, however I've developed a love for ancient and unusual weapons...." Tomoe said as she retrieved from her back a scythe with a metal chain attached to the handle of the scythe.

"We are wasting time here, Tomoe."

"Indeed…" Tomoe smirked as she analysed her opponent. The girl was nervous, she could tell.

_This will __be so easy…_

Adrenaline rushed through her system as Kaoru looked at Tomoe. Her left hand grabbed the saya of the sword while her right hand hovered over the handle.

_I'm ready!_ She screamed to herself.

All that situation seemed so awkward. She had never imagined herself, claiming a fight as her own.

_This was never my nature. I never looked for revenge…_

_You are not fighting with her out of revenge._ Another voice in her mind added.

_You want to understand…_

_Understand…?_

_Understand and protect._

Her hand hesitated on the handle of the sword. She was afraid drawing it…

_No… Afraid of the consequences…_

A metallic hiss interrupted her thoughts.

_The chain!_

Her eyes widened as her reflexes forced out of the path of the metallic chain.

_Shit!_

"Don't space out girl, it's dangerous." Tomoe called out as she collected her chain.

Kaoru cleared her mind and focused on her.

"I'm just warming up."

"Alright then."

Tomoe launched an attack, the chain twirling around her hand in a deadly circle.

Kaoru easily dodged the flying chain but an imperceptible twist of Tomoe's wrist, forced the chain to change its course.

Kaoru's instincts kicked alive.

"No good." She whispered as she knocked the chain away from her neck.

A faint perfume of white blossoms filled her nostrils as she turned around, just in time to see Tomoe upon her, ready to strike.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the white hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He pondered his option as he ran through the halls of IACO with his godspeed.

_To go after Kaoru or Enishi…?_

_I should have known she could__n't possibly stay put._

His mind was focused right now. If everything was going according to the plan, he was free to hunt down.

_And yet…_

The images he had seen in the surveillance room, were still haunting him.

_Tomoe had caught__ her first…_

_Be safe Kaoru…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had drawn the sword.

Her eyes were wide as she watched metal hitting metal.

She just stood there, defending herself, before Tomoe's deadly blade made contact with her flesh. Yet, she didn't manage to stop the metal chain.

"Well, well, well… So far, you are being quite disappointing." Tomoe smirked as she gathered the heavy metal chain around her pale wrist. "Are you hiding some secret strategies from me, darling?"

Kaoru gathered her thoughts and faced Tomoe.

"I'm just getting started and allowing you to have the upper hand…" Kaoru said as she got up and cleaned her bloody lips. "But only for a little bit…"

"Oh boy, I should have thought that you could have such a bitchy character."

"You don't know me enough, Tomoe, if you thought I would just roll over and die."

"I had hoped that you could be a good and quiet housewife…"

"Sorry to disappoint you. Now, if you don't mind, we have more important things to do."

"Really?"

Kaoru's face grew serious as she analyzed, for a second, Tomoe's posture.

_She is toying me. She is trying to win by emotional exhaustion._

_Next thing, she will try to tease and torture me, through Kenshin…_

_She is trying to reach me through my emotions._

"My dear, are you afraid of fighting seriously? Are you afraid of using that sword?"

Her dark blue eyes turned to the sword.

_Was she afraid of using that sword…?_

It had been a long time since she had used a sword, a real sword.

After they got married, she had given up of so many things and Kendo had been one of them.

_You can be a bit rusty but you never forget it._

_Things have changed. You are now free to fight…_

A voice added, somewhere from the depths of her mind.

_I have a reason to fight now… That's the difference._

A new strength comforted her.

Her muscles tightened.

_I'm ready!_

Kaoru ran towards her, adrenaline rushing through her system.

"So now we are going to get serious…?"

"Watch me!" Kaoru said, though her teeth.

Tomoe grew serious, as she watched her, and prepared herself.

She raised her weapon in a defensive stance.

"You have no chance against me, dear!"

Kaoru hit her hand with the dull side of the blade, after avoiding the dangerous weapon of Tomoe.

She fell and dropped the weapon.

Kaoru stood and looked at her.

"Less talk and more action, my dear."

Tomoe coughed slightly and she raised her head.

"So the little whore is serious. My mistake, dear."

She picked up her weapon and got up slowly.

"My training is no match for yours, little girl."

With those words, she disappeared into thin air.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she lost track of her enemy.

Her only warning was a rush of wind. Her senses urged her to turn around in a split of second.

The chain curled around her torso, as Tomoe's weapon hit her hard on the head, with the wooden handle.

Tomoe pushed the chain more tightly, expelling the air out of her lungs.

"That's what happens when people like you mess with people like us. We belong to a different world.

"Bitch!" Kaoru hissed.

"Kenshin was a perfect match for me. We are… were alike. Unfortunately you led him to destruction."

"Me?" Kaoru laughed softly.

"You, my dear, you led him to his death."

Kaoru mentally smirked.

_This is going fun…_

"I couldn't stop him. I never wanted that to happen… Whether you like it or not, Tomoe, I loved him very much…"

_Just play along, if it's that what you want…_

"Loved?! Ah!"

"We loved each other." Kaoru concluded with a whisper.

"Are you trying to prove me something, my dear? What are you trying to prove? That, despite all lies he told you for years, you still loved him strongly? My dear, I was the only who truly knew him. We fought and shed blood together. When we were together, we shared body and soul, something you will never understand."

_Keep it up… She seems unfocused…_

"He gave up of you."

Tomoe narrowed her eyes.

"He was forced to."

"No." Kaoru faced her with renewed strength. "He realized who you truly were." Kaoru concluded as she managed to free herself from the chain.

"Ignorant." Tomoe spitted out.

"He told me everything, everything about you."

"He told you what was most convenient for him. You are so naïf, my dear. That's how he was able to fool you for so long…"

Kaoru smirked. "Enough talking. You are becoming very boring."

"How sensitive! By all means, my dear."

The two women prepared themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Report Megumi."

Hiko's deep voice broke her thoughts.

Megumi turned her eyes to the screens. Sano raised his eyebrows and looked at Saitou.

"The two teams have just broken the safe. Enishi is leading operations."

"That was expected. And?"

"Aoshi has just received green light and he's moving in. K.. Soujiro is running towards the safe… The corridors are almost empty… Some activity in some critical points… Wait…"

Megumi searched through the images. Her eyes turned to Saitou, as she retrieved a vital image.

"Have you forgotten who Hiko is?" Saitou sarcastically questioned as he pulled out another cigar.

Megumi rolled her eyes and mentally slapped herself.

"Megumi? Is there something you are afraid of telling?"

"Sorry Hiko… It's just… There are two women fighting."

A few seconds of silence.

"Who and where?"

"Hiko…"

"Amuse me, Megumi."

"East wing… One of them is Tomoe…"

"And the other?"

"It's Kaoru Himura…"

"Damn that woman!"

Megumi gulped.

"K… Soujiro… he…"

"Spill it out woman!"

"He is Kenshin, isn't he? He already knows! I'm not sure if he is heading towards Enishi…"

Hiko paused before continuing.

"Then don't bother me. Keep radio silence at all costs. Low profile. Monitor operation and keep that loud mouthed roaster with you. Saitou, you know what to do. Over."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their metal blade met and sparkles flew.

"I pity you Kaoru. In the end, you still don't know you husband."

Kaoru laughed softly as she released her blade and attacked from the right.

Tomoe blocked the attacked threw the chain.

"You can't never know or guess what we… shared."

"Foolish woman!" Tomoe snapped as Kaoru deflected her chain. "You do you think you are?!"

Kaoru raised her sword and prepared herself.

"It was your job to find information and yet you didn't know the truth."

_Now that __will hit the nerve…_

"What are you talking about?!"

"Curious, aren't we?" Kaoru teased.

"Bitch!" Tomoe hissed and attacked her. Kaoru's reflexes stopped the attack in time.

"You see, my dear Tomoe, I've been a thorn in your life for over 10 years."

Tomoe's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Back then, there was a side of Kenshin you didn't know… But you had a strong suspicion about it."

"What do you know about that?!"

Kaoru lowered the sword and calmly answered. "Everything."

"What?!"

"You knew Kenshin was following someone and you were trying hard to find the identity of that person."

Kaoru suspended her speech as Tomoe realized what she was trying to say. Her eyes widened.

"You… It was you all the time!"

Kaoru smiled softly. "You weren't keen enough to match Hiko and Kenshin."

Tomoe calmly regain her composure.

"Then we must finish this."

"Once and for all." Kaoru understood perfectly the meaning of those words.

Only one was allowed in his dark and bloody world.

But…

That was useless…

Kenshin had already chosen… And it had been her…

Kaoru…

_If he knows I'm fighting with her…_

_But I couldn't stay behind and put Yahiko in danger._

_She would come and look for me…_

_I can defend myself but knowing she would kill them with no mercy…_

_How could I live with that…?_

Her eyes studied her opponent.

_She's far more experience than me…_

_And she's far more unstable than before._

_There's no way to predict her next movement…_

_And she will no longer play fair with me…_

_Think Kaoru, think!_

_This is a very dangerous game._

"So little girl, are you ready to play with big girls?"

Kaoru tried hard to calm down her raging heart.

"Show me." She managed to answer in a disturbing calm voice.

_Steady hand Kaoru. You can do it._

_You can do it for them._

_She's toying me._

_And she's doing a hell of a job!_

Beads of sweat formed in her forehead.

The tension was almost unbearable as both women stood perfectly still.

_Calm down Kaoru, otherwise, you won't make it._

Kaoru tried to read Tomoe's eyes but that would only leave her more frustrated.

_It's her method…_

The sweat seemed to cloud her vision.

Each new question and doubt was answered in her mind by a different voice.

_What will happen?_

_How?_

_Why?_

She could feel a headache forming.

The noise in her mind was becoming insufferable and it was messing with her senses…

_Shut up…_

_Shut up…_

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_Shut up!_

_Shut up!!_

_SHUT UP!!!_

All the voices became a confused whisper.

A stronger and deeper voice rose among others.

A voice she knew so well.

_Yes, she is stronger than you._

_What?_ Kaoru asked suddenly, taken aback by the familiarity of the voice.

_Close your eyes Kaoru._

_But she…_

_Close your eyes Kaoru._ The deep voice pressed. Kaoru, reluctantly, closed her eyes.

Tomoe's eyes widened slightly as she observed Kaoru.

Until that exact moment, it had been quite easy to read the bitch. She realized Kaoru had tried to mimic her strategy but she was an expert.

But this…?

But now…

Something had changed.

She closed her eyes.

She was playing with fire.

_Kaoru…_

Kaoru focused her attention on the voice.

_I taught you better than that._

_Father? _Finally came recognition. _She's a dangerous woman…_

_I know. You knew the risks when you decided to do this._

_Yes._

_You knew they wouldn't be safe if you stayed there._

_Yes._

_Then what's keeping you?_

Kaoru hesitated.

_I… I fear… the outcome…_

_Everyone does, that's what makes us humans. You are brave enough. The answer lies, naturally, with you._

_But…_

_I did not raise you to be constantly full of doubts. Believe in your motivations and everything will be alright._

_I…_

The voice interrupted her.

_He will go insane if he looses you._

_Kenshin…_

The voice and the presence suddenly disappeared from her mind. Instead, a warm feeling remained.

Kaoru couldn't help but to smile.

It felt so good.

Tomoe sensed the minute her mood changed.

She could no longer read her emotions and she had count with it to win the match.

_Bitch…_

The lack of emotions from Kaoru baffled Tomoe. If she didn't act soon, the outcome would be totally unpredictable.

She would no longer have the upper hand.

_Bitch!_

Kaoru kept her eyes closed as she appreciated those seconds of newly found peace.

She could feel Tomoe, just a few feet away, radiating anger.

_She's baffled… _

_This anger she's feeling will led her to act faster…_

_Interesting…_

Kaoru thought before the hairs of the back of her neck stood.

_She's coming!_

A loud cry reached her ears.

Her deep blue eyes opened in time to see Tomoe coming towards her, full speed.

_Move!_

Kaoru avoided easily the deadly blade and positioned herself to avoid the second attack.

Tomoe read her body movements and changed the angle of the attack.

Kaoru realized the almost imperceptible change and jumped out of harm's way.

Tomoe stood and took a deep breath.

The deadly blade cut Kaoru's hair band.

A flow of dark silk covered her face.

"Closer." Tomoe smirked.

"But not enough." Kaoru added quietly.

Tomoe sharply ran towards her.

Kaoru kneeled and tried to kick her.

Tomoe jumped and threw the chain.

Kaoru felt the metal coldness hit her free hand, biding her. She felt the steal crushing the fragile bones but she continued to resist the pressure.

"If I must, I will break every single bone of your body."

And emphasized her point with a sharp pull that unbalanced Kaoru for a few seconds.

"I don't think so."

Tomoe reacted to her quiet statement and pulled even harder.

_Now!_

Kaoru took the chance and attacked her.

Her dull blade broke the connection between the chain and the scythe and it fell free from her hand.

Tomoe attacked her with the lighter scythe.

Kaoru tried to avoid the blade but it made a shallow cut in her belly.

Her feet touched the white floor and she gathered strength to jump higher, with the sword ready, above her head.

Tomoe's eyes widened as she recognized the movement but managed to get the scythe ready.

The clash of metal echoed through the corridor.

Tomoe was about to smirk when a small yet strong fist connected with her cheek and a kick threw the scythe into the air.

Kaoru caught the scythe with her free hand as she positioned the sharp blade near Tomoe's neck.

Tomoe realized her fragile position.

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" Tomoe bitterly screamed.

Kaoru just looked at her.

"Don't look at me look at me like that."

Tomoe screamed again.

"I don't want your pity! I don't want your pity!"

"I don't envy you." Kaoru started. "Nor I hate you. Truly, I only feel pity. Pity for the life you had."

"Shut up! You know nothing!"

"I know enough to know that once you really loved Kenshin."

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Tomoe shouted as she quietly retrieved a hidden gun and pointed it at Kaoru.

"You know nothing! Shut up! You are the source to all my problems!"

Kaoru sighed.

"It would be expecting too much from you to fight fairly, wouldn't it? That's the biggest difference between us."

Tomoe's finger pressed the trigger tighter.

"There isn't much a sword can do against a gun, is there?" Tomoe smirked. "Say goodbye."

The noise of a shot filled the corridor.

_Say goodbye…_

(to be continued…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** I'm so so so so so so so so so so SORRY!!! It has been so long since I updated!! Please, forgive me, but my life has been quite chaotic!

First of all, I had a difficult year as a teacher trainee…

Then I finished my course… Yuppie!! I'm officially a teacher!!

And then I had to start looking for a job, which came sooner that I expected…

But, believe me, I never forgot my beloved story, I wrote several parts of the chapter whenever I had time… Something even when I was in meetings with other teachers! But I never got the time to type it…

Since I've started a new life, this is my gift to celebrate…

Please, forgive for taking so long…

I'm sorry…

But this story is not over yet and I'm not giving up!

I want to thank to everyone! I love you all!

**I want to thank to all my reviewers!! You guys rock!!!**

**I want to thank you for your support and your blessed patience!!**

**Kisses from Portugal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
